


Trust

by Yellowsweaterpaws



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ABO, Alpha J-Hope, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Namjoon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Attempted Rape, CEO Jeon Jungkook, Confession, Drama, Embarrassment, Emotional Abuse, Fluff, Gifts, Got 7 Cameos, Heat Cycles, Homophobia, Hugging, Kissing, Knot, M/M, Marriage, Mentions of Blood, Office AU, Omega Park Jimin, Omega V, Physical Abuse, Romance, Scars, Scent Marking, Shy Jimin, Shy Jungkook, Slow Burn, Tantrum, Trip to Japan, belly pain, crying..a lot crying, desprate jungkook, eyes chaging colour, fantasies, fated mates, forced bite, forced mating, forced scent marking, jikook - Freeform, kookmin, mastrubation, mentions of possible death by mate bite, mentions of rimmings, omega jin, pain suppressants, painful past, ring & necklace, rut cycles, scent masking, secretary jimin, supporting Jin and Hobi, suppresants, unsure Jimin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 92,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowsweaterpaws/pseuds/Yellowsweaterpaws
Summary: Jimin is a shy omega but a really passionate one in everything he does. He was looking for a job, when he meets alpha Jeon Jungkook his life changed. Will he trust Jeon Jungkook to let him in since he was hurt before?(Wow crappy summary, but give it a chance :D)





	1. New job

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone
> 
> My first story. I love Jikook so here I am writing a story. Keep in mind English is not my first language but I try my best.  
> Please leave comments and kudos for motivation <3
> 
> bows  
> Yallowsweaterpaws

10:35 am

 

As Jimin pushed the front door open; he could already smell his favourite blueberry muffins. His hyung owned a bakery in busy part of the town, Sweet Desires. He had laughed hard, when his hyung had come with the name, but had still supported him. What choice did he have? Jimin shook his head at the memory and a smile crept on his lips. As Jimin stepped inside, different scents from bakery were mingled with natural scents. He easily located the sweet scent of his beloved hyung, sugary roses. 

 

“Hey, you are back. How did it go?” Seokjin asked with a smile on his face. He was busy cleaning the counter after putting the muffins away. Jimin was sulking and didn’t answer directly; he needed a hug, now. 

 

After rushing to his hyung’s side Jimin put his arms around the other’s waist. He loved the smell of sugary roses; it had always helped him calm down, especially after those nightmares. His Jin hyung was an omega, which always had put Jimin at ease and also reminded him of his mother. Jimin closed his eyes and breathed a lung full of the scent in.

 

8:40am

 

Jimin felt his heartbeat rising, as he walked through the front door of the huge building where his interview was scheduled. He checked his phone one more time to make sure, which floor he needed to be. 

 

‘Floor 13’ he told himself scrolling through his planner on his phone. Jimin was going for an interview at a big company. He had found their ad in a newspaper; they were looking for a secretary and Jimin had applied immediately. After graduating three months ago he was still looking for a job. 

 

For last six years he had been relying on Jin hyung, it was time for him to be on his own and also repay Jin hyung and his family’s kindness. They had helped him when he was broken beyond repair. He was well aware of the fact that he could never repay Jin hyung’s kindness. Al least he could try and give his hyung something in return. 

 

Jimin reached the elevator after pressing the button, he waited. The elevator reached 8th floor which meant he had to wait for a couple of moments. A sigh left his lips. He had twenty minutes till his appointment. His heart was still beating fast and he was scared it would break free out of his rib cage. Jimin closed his eyes, clutched his hands and tried to take deep breaths to calm down. His palms got sweaty by the second and nothing was helping. He was wondering when he will learn to calm himself.

 

He had done couple of job interviews in the past months, but the luck was never on his side. Jimin didn’t understand how everyone kept asking him if he had any experience while he only graduated three months ago. It was really frustrating that nobody was willing to give him a chance to prove himself. Sometimes when he thought about it, he knew pretty well it was just an excuse, the experience. Till now he had been helping his hyung in the bakery because he had no job and he remembered being there ever since bakery had been opened, even when he went to college. 

 

‘Jimin you can do it. Keep calm and it’s going to be alright.’ He was busy motivating himself as the elevator when he heard a ding. As soon the doors opened he was hit with a delicious sweet caramel and vanilla scent. Judging by the sweetness of it, he knew the owner was an omega. 

 

Jimin moved his head look at owner of the delicious scent, he was sure he had never seen a beautiful man, ever. He reminded himself not to say this in front of Jin hyung, because he believed to be worldwide handsome. The man in front of him was taller than him and his silver hair were split in half and his bangs falling into his eyes as he was trying to level a couple of files in his hands. The owner of the delicious scent stepped out of the elevator while trying to hold every file in place when he failed to do so and a file landed in front of Jimin’s feet.

 

The silver haired omega cursed through his teeth and did his best to hold remaining files in this right hand. Jimin found himself closer to the owner of the caramel, vanilla scent and the whiffs of sweet scent hit him hard. Jimin found it unavoidable and took a deep breath in. Immediately he was ashamed of himself of what he had done. He sniffed a total stranger. He had never done this before. He was not sure why he just did this, maybe because the silver haired omega radiated safety and calmness, he reasoned. Jimin did it often with Jin hyung, because the scent had a calming effect on him.

 

Snapping out of his inner battle, Jimin picked up the file from the ground and placed on top of the other files. When their eyes met Jimin saw beautiful, sparkling brown eyes. His thin rosy lips and his scent, Jimin felt ashamed again, the uneasy feeling crept up in his stomach. He thought that the beautiful man in front of him, could easily be featured on the cover of any the famous magazine. 

 

“Thank you so much” the other man said with his boxy smile. Jimin found his smile really cute. ‘What am I thinking?’ Jimin scolded himself as a result. 

 

“N-no problem” Jimin stuttered, replying after a moment. He felt the tension from his body slip away a little now he was able to help and talk to the other. 

 

“Are you new here? Cuz I haven’t seen you around.” The man with the boxy grin asked and tilted his head as if he was trying to remember Jimin’s face.

 

“Ah, yes, I-I am here for a job interview.” Jimin stuttered again. He could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks because of his stutter. The silver haired omega was still smiling at him.

 

“Oh, which floor?”

 

“13th”

“Oh wow, that’s where I work. I hope to see you around then.” The omega said, his lips still curled into boxy grin gain and he gave Jimin a thumps up.

 

“I hope to see you around too.” Jimin managed to say without a stutter. At least he hoped to see him again, if he passed the interview and managed to grab this job. Jimin looked at his phone and he had only fifteen minutes to arrive at his interview. He passed the other and stepped inside elevator which was still full of caramel, vanilla scent.

“Where are my manners? I am Taehyung. Kim Taehyung.” he said as he tried to balance the files in his left hand and extended his right hand in front of Jimin. 

Jimin shook Taehyung’s right hand and the omega’s hands were really soft.

“I am Park Jimin. Nice to meet you.” Jimin answered quickly and bowed a little.

“Same. Thanks again for helping me. Good luck on your job interview.”

Jimin bowed down as he thanked Taehyung, the beautiful omega, not a stranger anymore. He really needed to get going; otherwise he was bound to be late for his job interview. He was weighing different options how to tell Taehyung that he needed to hurry but he didn’t want to be disrespectful. Taehyung was really nice since he was the first to say something to him. 

“I gotta go somewhere Jimin. I will let you go to your interview. We don’t want to be late, do we?” the other waved hand like a child with his boxy smile. Jimin thanked Taehyung again and waited till the elevator reached his destined floor.

 

***

Jimin wiped his sweaty hands on his pants. He smoothed the imaginary creases on his shirt and walked out the elevator. His heart had calmed down a little because of the omega’s scent in the elevator. Many people were coming and going. He stopped and took a deep breath and tried to orient himself which way to go. He turned right he was met with a beautiful woman at the counter. Her name tag on her dress read, Bomi. 

Jimin stopped himself from taking a deep breath, as remembered what he did moments ago.

“Good morning. I have a job appointment at 9.”

“Good morning, let me see. Mr. Park? Indeed, Mr. Lee is expecting you. You can go through the hall. It’s the second door on your left and take a seat. Mr. Lee will pick you up in a moment.” Bomi said with a blinding smile on her face. 

“Thank you” Jimin answered and turned around to walk away.

“Mr. Park?” Jimin heard Bomi asking.

“Yes?” Jimin was a bit confused.

“Can I bring you something to drink?”

“Ah, thank you.” Jimin wanted to say no, but wasn’t sure if it was a good idea. After weighing for a moment he replied “Maybe a glass of water, thank you.”

“I will bring it as soon as possible. Please take a seat.”

Jimin found the door and took a seat with the others. He was sure all the others were there for job interview as well. Jimin sighed quietly as he felt sweat in his palms and his heartbeat is getting erratic again. He could smell different scents some strong alpha scents, and other sweet omega scents.

‘Did he stand a chance? Did he have a better quality which would make him stand out from the others? What if they asked for experience for this job as well?’ he thought. He had prepared some answers that he possibly could give.

“Here you go.” Bomi offered him a glass of water, breaking his train of thoughts. He looked at her; he can see a blush dusting her cheeks. Jimin was sure when she was at the counter the top button of her dress wasn’t loose. He did his best not to blush, and he felt his cheeks burning as he looked away. 

“Thank you.” He smiled slightly at her and gulped the whole glass of water in one go. Bomi was watching him very closely. 

“That nervous huh?” She asked and Jimin only nodded. He didn’t want to continue the conversation because he could clearly smell her arousal in the air mingled with fruity omega scent. He was really scared the other men could smell her as well, because some of them were watching both of them intently. Jimin felt uneasy that a woman was aroused standing in front of him. He didn’t want to give her any wrong idea.

“Mr. Park Jimin?” a middle aged man called out his name and Jimin had never been more thankful. 

“Yes” he said standing up from his seat. The middle aged man, as he remembered must be Mr. Lee, his eyes shifted back and forth from Jimin to Bomi.

 

“Can you bring me a cup of coffee, Bomi?” Mr. Lee asked her and he turned to face Jimin. 

 

Jimin felt Bomi looking at him for a brief moment before she turned on her heels. He tried to clear his head from other thoughts as he needed to do his best to pass this interview. It wasn’t like this was his last chance to find a job. Jin hyung had proposed to him to work at his bakery. The idea of working for his hyung wasn’t really bad, but he really wanted to do something on his own. 

 

“Follow me.” Mr. Lee said as he opened his left arm signalling Jimin to follow that direction. Jimin took little steps, as he tried his best not to trip on his own feet, which happened quite a lot, and cause a scene.

 

“Take a seat Jimin-ssi.”

 

Jimin took the seat as he wrung his hands nervously. He could feel his throat getting dry and closed his eyes for a moment. He hoped to every possible deity out there to help him pass this interview.

 

“Let’s begin, Mr. Park. Please introduce yourself.” 

 

“Good morning, I'm Park Jimin. I am 23, and I have graduated three months ago-”

 

“What about your sub gender?” Mr. Lee asked, not letting Jimin finish. Jimin was trying to keep calm, not make a remark on the situation.

 

“I- I am –an omega.”

 

10:36 am

 

Jimin clearly didn’t know what answer he could give his hyung. He had done his best to answer every question on his interview, but he felt uncertain.

“I don’t know.” Jimin murmured as he buried his head further in crook of Jin’s neck. 

“It’s gonna be alright. Don’t worry about it too much.” Jin was trying his best to reassure Jimin as he patted Jimin’s hair. But they both knew how the younger omega could be, going on sulking about tiniest thing for weeks. He heard his stomach grumbling and he looked at his hyung with a pouty face. 

“How about I get you blueberries muffin and strawberry milkshake? Will that cheer you up?” Jin asked with a smile on his face. 

Jimin’s face lighted up a little and he nodded. The younger omega knew even if he had said no, his hyung will never give up. He liked to tease his hyung with the nickname ‘eomma’. Jin had always taken care of him like a mother since he had left his family behind. He was waiting for his muffin and milkshake and in the mean time he took a seat by the window. The bakery was quite busy today and it was only morning. The sky was blue and cloudless. He closed his eyes, and enjoyed the sunlight on his face. 

Jimin knew if he was born a couple of decades ago, he and his hyung wouldn’t have had a chance at a peaceful life. Omegas were seen as weaklings, they existed to please the alphas and betas, only a tool for reproduction. They had no rights, had no choice but to do predetermined jobs, like caretakers, kindergarten teachers etc. These were the only jobs they were considered to be good at because of their caring nature. The majority was unlucky and they had no choice to work as street workers.

Countless crimes were committed against the omegas from stalking to brutal rapes, and in some situations it ended with murder. But since omegas were weaklings, not many omegas dared to go to the police. Even if somebody dared, they were threatened by the alphas till they took their complaints back. The ones who didn’t lose their lives.

But now the times were different. Omegas were equals with alphas and betas or the society made them believe so. In unpleasing situations omega could easily step to the police and report the crime. They were provided with security in life threatening situations. Now omegas were not bound to handful of occupations since the government started the project to boost the omega education. But not every company was as happy as others to give omegas an opportunity to work. They still used the excuse of omegas being underproductive because of their heat cycles, which was unfair because even betas and alphas had their heat and rut cycles. 

 

“Enjoy” Jin hyung said as he brought Jimin back to reality. 

“Would you like to help me here, today?” Jimin knew his hyung was trying his best to distract him and he was thankful for that. He didn’t have any other plans and Jin hyung and Hoseok hyung were his only friends. Hoseok hyung is busy preparing for his competition at the moment. He could go back to the house and sit in his room the whole day which he did quite often, but today he needed a change.

“Sure, I would love to hyung.”


	2. New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin becomes friends with the omega Taehyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the second chapter

After three days of his interview, Jimin got the call in the early morning that he could come the next day and sign his contract. He literally jumped out of his bed that morning and woke his hyung up. He was jumping like a kid on the older omega’s bed and Jin scolded him before he stopped. 

“Jin hyung, I got the job.” Jimin said smiling, which made his eyes disappear leaving half crescent moon shapes, as he was trying to control his breathing after all the jumping he did. He was so happy because he finally got the job of a secretary at the Jeon Int.

“I am so happy for you, Jiminie. You did it!!” Jin rubbed his eyes sitting up and pulled Jimin into a hug. Jin’s happy sugary roses scent engulfed Jimin like a blanket and he felt nostalgic. He remembered his mother did the same when he was excited to calm him down. He felt his smile slip away; tried his best to hold his tears back. Jimin clutched his hyung’s t-shirt and placed his head in crook of the other’s neck to inhale the scent even more.

“Jimin what’s wrong, kiddo?” Jin asked and Jimin heard worry in his hyung’s voice. He mentally scolded himself for worrying his hyung again for no reason.

“Nothing! I am really happy. How about...I make us breakfast?” Jimin answered as he pulled himself back to look at his hyung’s face.

“Oh, I am not so sure about that. I don’t want you to burn the whole house down.” Jimin let out fake gasp as his lips pulled into a smile.

“Hyunggg, when did I ever do something like that? It only happened once. It wasn’t even my fault that the oven broke and caught fire.” Jimin tried to clarify with his puppy eyes and a pout on his lips. He was sure that it worked every time. He saw his hyung laughing out loud, which made the other’s shoulders shake. 

“Ok, enough with the pout and puppy eyes. Let’s freshen up and make breakfast, alright.” Jin said. Jimin nodded and pushed himself off bed. 

Jimin went back to his room since he had to wait before he could use the bathroom. He was weighing what he could make for breakfast after pondering for a moment he settled for pancakes. Tomorrow would be his first day at his job and he really couldn’t wait. He felt fear creep up in his stomach as he thought about working for an alpha. The younger omega shook his head slightly and convinced himself that it was not the time to be negative. 

 

//

 

Jimin and Jin made pancakes with strawberries and bananas. They sat peacefully and thanked each other for the breakfast. Like every morning they ate till their bellies were full. Jimin was looking forward to going to work the next morning. 

“I am going to get ready. Take your time.” Jin said with a huge smile on his face. 

“Ok, hyung.” Jimin replied with returning the smile. He had nothing to do today. He was thinking of helping the older by cleaning the house and maybe even doing the laundry. 

After finishing his breakfast, Jimin cleaned the dining table and went back to the kitchen for doing the dishes. He could see the clear sky through the kitchen window. It was really beautiful morning as he heard the birds chirping outside. Their garden was full of flowers in different colors. He and his hyung occupied themselves in the garden on the weekend. Jin loved home grown vegetables and planting flowers. The older omega even tried to grow some fruits like grapes and strawberries. After cleaning up Jimin put everything away. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow, but alas he couldn’t make it come sooner, so he decided to get to his chores.

 

Jimin occupied himself for the rest of day with cleaning the ground floor and next the bedrooms and the bathroom, leaving the kitchen for last. He felt tired after working for long and on cue his stomach grumbled. He cooked himself something to eat and went back to cleaning the kitchen. After he finished cleaning he took out the washed clothes and ironed them. Jimin put the clothes away and saw it was almost evening as the sun started to set outside. He had to cook something before his hyung got home.

 

//

 

Jimin had been working at the Jeon Int. for three weeks. He felt really happy that he was able to do his job good. He became friends with Taehyung and some other employees. With the others it was more of colleague relation but with Taehyung, he felt really at ease thanks to his caramel, vanilla scent. Taehyung talked a lot and from time to time his imagination ran wild. Jimin found himself listening to the craziest stories. 

Jimin was typing his report intently when he smelled the air fill with sweet scent which he knew and liked very well. Jimin smiled a little as he halted his typing and looked up at his new friend.

“Jiminie, what are you doing?” Taehyung asked him. Jimin curled his eyebrow.

“As you can see, I am trying to finish my weekly report and it’s hyung to you.” Jimin replied. Taehyung was couple of months younger than him, but he couldn’t get younger to call him hyung. Taehyung scoffed at him.

“Let’s get lunch. Come on please.” Taehyung grabbed Jimin’s hand and tried to pull him out of his chair. Jimin saw Taehyung’s pout and sighed.

“Alright, alright!! It’s not like you are going to give up if I don’t follow you.” Jimin gave in easily and Taehyung clapped like a small kid. 

“No, Neverrrr.” Taehyung said with a proud face.

Jimin logged off from his computer and followed Taehyung to go the cafeteria. Jimin was thankful that he met Taehyung on his first time in this building. The silver haired omega came to him running on his first day of his job as well. He had hugged him quiet tightly, normally Jimin wasn’t into skinship with strangers but with Taehyung he didn’t mind. They were inseparable since. 

Taehyung had helped him finding his way on his new job, even gave him words of encouragement before he met their boss, an alpha. Jimin wasn’t comfortable around alphas. He was still scared of the big alpha boss. He thought twice before he did or said anything when he was around alpha Jeon, which is quite a lot since he was his secretary. Jimin was trying his best not to let his fear come in his way. After three weeks he was feeling safe around his boss alpha.

His boss was very considerate, told him he had nothing to worry about. Since it was Jimin’s first job, alpha was very patience with him. In the first week he had made some mistakes, but alpha Jeon had explained everything patiently. He had even asked Taehyung to help Jimin when and where necessary.

Jimin’s train of thoughts was broken when he smelled his boss’s familiar scent. There was something different about his scent today; it’s the happiness he’s emitting. 

“Good afternoon, sir.” Jimin said hurriedly as he bowed down and saw Taehyung do the same. 

“Oh good morning Jimin and Taehyung. How are you today?” Jimin saw his boss had a pretty smile and the difference is that today even his eyes are smiling.

“I am fine, sir.” Jimin and Taehyung both answered at the same time and made their boss smile even more. 

 

“Thank you. How are you, sir?” Jimin tried his best to calm down as he found the alpha’s pheromones overwhelming. As if on cue Taehyung stepped closer to him because Taehyung was well aware of his fear of alphas.

 

“Hello sir, how are you? You look really happy today.” Taehyung remarked.

 

“Yes, I am really happy. It’s really good day. I have a big announcement to make.” the boss alpha said happily. 

 

“I gotta go. Both of you enjoy your meal.”

 

Jimin saw his boss disappearing in his office with a big smile still plastered on his face. He thought for a moment but he couldn’t think of a reason what it could be about. Maybe it was about some big deal they managed to finalize. They have had plenty of big deals in the weeks he had been working here, but the boss was never this excited. Jimin faced Taehyung and saw him smiling. 

“What is it? Do you know what is going on?”

“Maybe”

“What do you mean, maybe?”

“Come here” Tae did gesture to Jimin to step closer to him as he looked around.

“I.. am not telling you. ” Jimin looked at the other speechless and laughed at his childlike behavior.

“Let’s go, Jimin. I am starving. I feel I am gonna faint if I don’t eat this moment.” Taehyung told him as he puts the back of his hand on his forehead.

 

Jimin shook his head as Taehyung exaggerated yet again. He had the habit of doing it quite a lot. Jimin knew pretty well he was trying to avoid the topic, but he didn’t push because he was also hungry. 

Jimin and Taehyung made their way to the cafeteria. The line in the cafeteria meant waiting for quite a while. Jimin was looking around and he suddenly saw Taehyung waving at someone.

As Jimin turned himself he saw Jaebum and Jackson making his way to them. He had already their food on his plates. 

“Hi guys, how are you?” he asked as he made eye contact with Jimin. Jimin didn’t feel at ease properly with him, because of the fact they both were alphas. They hadn’t done anything wrong but Jimin just wanted to remain distant for some reason.

“Hi, hyung” Taehyung said chirpily and he looked at Jimin who was looking at his hands after he and Jaebum made eye contact. 

“How are you doing, Jimin?” Jaebum asked him and Jimin was sure Jaebum could see his uneasiness the way he was just standing there. 

“I am doing good, hyung” Jimin replied and bowed slightly. “How are you?” he continued. Jimin could see a clear smile on Jaebum’s lips.

 

“I am fine. How were your first weeks here?”

 

“It was ok. I am doing my best and Taehyung helps me a lot, and I am really thankful.” Jimin looked at Jaebum and then at Taehyung, who was flashing him a boxy smile and Jackson stood there through their whole conversation silent.

 

“I am glad you like it here. If you have any question, don’t hesitate ask, alright.” Jimin nodded as he saw Jaebum walking away to sit with Jackson.

//

After they finished their lunch, they were walking back from the cafeteria Taehyung stops in middle of the hall with his hands in the air. ‘Again exaggerating’ Jimin thought.

“I almost forgot to ask. Do you wanna go to a party with me this Friday, hyung?”

Jimin didn’t know what to answer. He was not a fan of parties and crowded places. He had really painful memories about the first party he attended and since then he avoided going to any.

“Taehyung, I am sorry I can’t. I have to help Jin hyung this Friday.” Jimin lied through his teeth and tried to sound as convincing as possible. He knew it’s the second time he rejected Taehyung’s invitation, but he really didn’t feel like going to a party.

“But every time I ask you, you always say no. Come with me this once, please.” Taehyung said with hands clasped in front of Jimin, he had a pout on his lips.

“Who knows, maybe you will find someone.” Taehyung said with a pleading look on his face. As the words left Taehyung’s lips Jimin felt his heart sink. He had thought of meeting someone and falling in love, but for Jimin the reality was cruel and his chances were thin.

“I am sorry, Taehyung. I can’t come with you and I am not interested in finding anyone.” Jimin told him while looking away. ‘If only you knew’ Jimin thought as he did his best to control the flashbacks.

“What, why? Don’t you wanna find some handsome alpha?” Taehyung asked. Jimin looked down at the floor. ‘It doesn’t mean if I want someone that they will find me good enough’ he thought. 

“I want someone really bad. Not just anybody, but someone who can laugh and cry with me, and someone who will sweep me of my feet.” Taehyung continued with a dreamy look on his face.

“I am sure you will find someone, Taehyung. Why don’t ask someone else to accompany you?”

“But I wanna go with youuu hyung. I already partied with Jaebum and Jackson last week. This week they are busy with projects. I don’t wanna go alone, some alphas can be very nasty, you know?” Taehyung said as he had a sad look in his eyes. ‘Tell me about it’ Jimin thought.

“Do you really wanna go party? You can come to my house this weekend. I was gonna cook for my hyungs. I am sure they would love it if you joined us.” Jimin tried to cheer Taehyung up. He used this as his last resort to put an end to the conversation. He was sure if he didn’t stop Taehyung he would go on.

“It’s not a bad idea. I will think about it.” 

“Let’s go back now. I still have contracts to finish.” Jimin remarked as he put his arm around Taehyung’s shoulder. They walked back to their desks silently.

Jimin took his seat and turned on his computer as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Jimin thought maybe Jin wanted him to buy something. As he switched on the screen to his surprise it was his Hobi hyung.

 

Hobi 12:40 pm

Hey minnie, how are you? I heard you got the job. I am so proud you <3 <3.

 

Jimin felt warm feeling that his hyung thought about him even he’s busy. He was thankful for both of his hyungs they were really sweet to him and babied him to the max. He was still smiling when he anwered.

 

Jimin 12:41 pm  
Hey hyung, I am fine. How are you doing? How is the practice coming along? Yes, I finally got the job, hyung.

 

Hobi 12:45 pm  
Wow, Minnie. I wish you good luck. I am sure you gonna nail it. I wannttt a treatttt.

 

Jimin 12:49 pm  
Haha. Sure how about I cook for you. Can you make it this weekend? I was planning on cooking for Jin hyung and I was about to text you.

 

Hobi 12:50 pm  
Sounds like a plan, kiddo. I will be there.

 

Jimin 12:52 pm  
See you then hyung. Good luck with practice.

 

Jimin put his phone away he had enough things to day today. He had felt really guilty that he had avoided Hoseok just because he was an alpha. His hyung had never done anything which had made him uncomfortable. After they had found a safe middle ground, Jimin had apologized repeatedly. Hoseok had accepted his apologies and hugged his tightly every time. Jimin was brought out of his thoughts when his boss came out of his office and said “Hello, everyone. I have an announcement to make.”


	3. First encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin meets a certain alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is up. A bit shorter I know but I was feeling happy since I got 100+ reads and 5 kudos. I know you may think 5 but its a lot to me.
> 
> Thank you everyone for reding my story and leave comments and kudos for motivation <3 <3
> 
> bows  
> Yellowsweaterpaws

“Hello, every one. I have an announcement to make.” Jimin looked at Taehyung who was also looking at their boss. Jimin wondered what it could be about. 

“My son is coming back and I would like every one of you to support him as I am stepping down.” Jimin heard his fellow employees gasping. Jimin felt an uneasy feeling creeping into his belly as he thought of his boss’ son. ‘What kind of person is he? Is he arrogant alpha since he was the son of CEO? Will he think about his employees? Will he be some ruthless dictator who will shamelessly misuse his position and his status?’ he rambled internally. 

The omega had heard from Taehyung that their boss had a son whose name Jimin didn’t remember anymore. Neither did it matter to him, as he had other things to worry about. 

//

“Sir, I have finished the weekly report. Would you like to read and sign it now?” Jimin asked the alpha knocking on his office door as he clutched the file in his hand.

“Yes, Jimin of course. Come in.” His boss told him with smile on his face. 

“Sir, If you are busy I can come back later.” Jimin asked as he saw the alpha put the other file away. 

“No, no Jimin its fine. Come in.” the alpha gestured with his hand to give the file. 

“Jimin you have made me proud in these last weeks. Everyone doubted you, as you know because of your omega status, but I knew you deserved a chance.” 

Jimin was overwhelmed by the positive feedback he received from his boss. It was a long time ago since someone else other than Hosoek and Seokjin had praised him.

“Thank you very much, sir. I will continue to do my best.” He told his alpha boss thankfully and bowed.

“Jimin, I hope you can get along with my son. I must tell you, he is not a social butterfly, but once you get to know him he has a golden heart.” Jimin took a deep breath as he heard the alpha talk about his son with love filled voice. He felt his heart sinking again at the thought of new boss. 

“He can come around as bit rough and unsocial, but I hope you can put up with him. He will be back in two days and I am putting him to work as soon as he gets here.” The alpha continued with a smile on his face.

“Yes, sir. I will do everything I can to get along with your son.” Jimin told the alpha, but he knew it wasn’t going to be easy for him. His new boss is also an alpha since Jimin felt at ease with his current boss; he didn’t know how to put the growing uneasy feelings out of his heart.

"Is this all, Jimin?" The alpha asked and Jimin nodded as he thanked the alpha and made his way out of the office.  
Jimin saw Taehyung spacing out on his desk. He went to the omega's desk and snapped his fingers before the younger's eyes.  
"Hyung, you scared me!" Taehyung said, a bit to louder than necessary after putting his hand on top of his heart dramatically.  
"What were you thinking?"  
"Nothing"  
"It can’t be nothing, if you were deep in thoughts like you were floating in the atmosphere."  
"No, no hyung. It was nothing. It's almost time to go home."  
Jimin knew very well Taehyung was just making excuse to get away. He also didn't want to push it because Jimin wouldn't like it if someone did the same to him.

//

Jimin felt his hands getting sweaty and his heartbeat sped up. Today was his new boss coming to their office for the first time. Jimin couldn’t sleep whole night, he was tossing around. The thoughts occupied his mind were about the new alpha. He didn’t want to lose his job. The omega turned around as he felt his quilt slip on the ground. The red numbers on the clock shone in the dark, it was only 4 am. Still plenty of time left for him to get up and get ready for his work, he closed his eyes and hoped to find some sleep. 

 

Beepbeepbeep

Jimin groaned as he stretched himself. It was time for him to get up and get ready for work. He pushed himself up from his bed and made his way to the bathroom. After doing his business, he omega looked in the mirror he saw he had eye bags and his blond hair going in every direction after being dried a couple of moments ago. After taking a shower he made his way back to his room. The blond-haired omega stood in front of his closet and contemplated for a moment what to wear. He chose a simple baby pink shirt matched with black skinny jeans. After doing his hair he made his way downstairs. 

He could hear Seokjin cooking in the kitchen and it smelled really good. Jimin felt his stomach grumbled. “Good morning hyung.” Jimin made his way to the kitchen. 

“Good morning Jimin. Can you set up the table?” Jin said humming a happy tone.

“Yes hyung” Jimin frowned a bit when he thought about going to his work and meeting the alpha’s son because after breakfast he needed to go to his work.

“Jimin don’t worry. It’s gonna be alright. You were able to work perfectly with your current boss, right?.” Jin said.   
Jimin had talked to his hyung last night. It was kind of a routine for him since Seokjin always listened to him carefully and it always made him calm down. Jimin only nodded and went the dining table with plates and bowls in his hands.  
"Jimin I am thinking about adding a new employee to the team. What do you think?"  
"Yes hyung, I think it’s a good idea."  
They ate breakfast and talked about this and that. After they finished Jimin washed the dishes and went to his work.

//

 

Jimin was feeling tired since he couldn’t sleep well. He was walking to his desk when he heard Taehyung yelling from behind 

“Hyung wait for me. Are you excited?” Taehyung asked. Before Jimin could turn around he felt Taehyung’s strong arms around him. His caramel, vanilla scent mixed with happiness.

“Excited about what?” Jimin answered as he tried his best to sound neutral. 

“Don’t act innocent with me. You know very well what I am talking about.” They both stopped their tracks as Taehyung turned Jimin around. 

“What do you think? Do you think he will be hot? Do you think I will have a chance? I wonder how many girlfriend he has had.” Jimin tried to break free from Taehyung’s hold and it only made Taehyung hold on him tighter.

“Why aren’t you answering me, hyungggg?” Taehyung pouted and he shook Jimin’s shoulders a bit. 

“How would I know that Tae?” Jimin told him as he saw Taehyung’s eyes widened. 

“You called me, Tae finally! And wait…hyung” Taehyung looked confused and shocked at the same time

“You look..pretty today!” Taehyung said and his mouth still wide open. Jimin felt a blush dusting his cheeks as he put his hands on his cheeks as if checking the temperature.

“What do you mean pretty?” Jimin asked him. 

“What do I mean you ask? Have you seen yourself in the mirror this morning?” Taehyung said and his voice full of disbelief. 

“Yes, I did. I looked in the mirror really well this morning, and I had eyebags from lack of sleep. Come on let’s get going. We gonna be late otherwise.” Jimin pulled Tae as they walk to their desks.

//

Jimin had occupied himself with organizing the different folders. He was still waiting for his boss's appearance.

“Hyung, tell me. What is the reason you are looking so pretty today. Is it for the new alpha?” Tae wiggled his eyebrows which led Jimin to roll his eyes at the younger. Jimin sighed as Taehyung still wasn’t giving up. He was about to give him the same reply like couple times before, he heard someone clapping their hands. 

“May I have everyone’s attention please? Meet my son Jeon Jungkook.” Jimin saw a handsome young man in front of him standing next to his father. He had black hair, beautiful doe eyes and pinkish thin lips. Jimin could smell his strong gingery scent mixed with blueberries from where he stood. ‘My favorite flavor’ Jimin thought. Suddenly he was wide awake as well as his wolf.

Jimin’s wolf became uneasy just from a whiff of the others scent and it stood alert. Jimin held his breath and tried not run away. The omega was about to look away when the young man locked his gaze with him. Jimin felt his whole world come to freeze, like a wintery night. His heart pounding in his chest uncontrollably and he was afraid that the other might hear his heartbeat. Jimin felt his skin tingling from head to toes. He fought his blush when the alpha was about to take a step in his direction but stopped as Jimin took a step back. Jimin could clearly feel alpha’s pheromones in the air. ‘Is he trying…. to calm me down?’ Jimin asked himself.

He saw the alpha’s eyes flashing red for a mere second but the color was present and Jimin was sure of it. The blueberry and ginger scent became more intense as everyone in the room stood frozen. Jimin was unable to look away, the omega felt as if the alpha had cast a spell on him. His mind was completely blank; it was like there was nobody else present in room except for both of them. Jimin was brought back to reality when the older alpha spoke.

“Why don’t you introduce yourself, son?” the blond-haired omega couldn’t break the eye contact with the alpha and Jimin didn’t know the reason why. It felt like an eternity before they looked away and the alpha broke the silence. The young man looked at Jimin one more time, clearly his throat before he spoke.

“Hello, every one. I am Jeon Jungkook. I will be your new boss from today. Let’s work hard.”

Jimin felt the alpha’s eyes on him this time, he occupied himself looking at his shoes. The floor had suddenly seemed quite interesting to him. The omega felt his wolf was getting restless as it seemed to compel him to go closer the stranger. He thought it was telling him as if just one glance of the alpha would be enough. These thoughts were absurd to Jimin and he did his best to not breathe in more air than needed, since he was afraid of alpha scent making its way into his body, and almost setting him a flame. 

“Let’s go son.” Jimin heard the older alpha. He sighed and breathed in when he saw both alphas leave. He couldn’t comprehend the situation. Jimin wasn’t sure what had happened. ‘Why did his body feel tingly when he and alpha made eye contact? Why did the world stopped spinning when their eyes met? Why did the alpha’s eyes turn red?’ He wondered. 

The alpha’s eyes changed color when they were threatened, challenged or aroused. He couldn’t make which one of it was. He prayed it wasn’t the last one, because he would be working with the new alpha every day. It would only make things awkward for him.

“Wow, he is so hot. Look at that those eyes and those lips. Don’t get me started about his scent and those biceps. Omg, I am already getting wet. What do you think hyung?” Taehyung said nudging Jimin’s side. Jimin didn’t know what to answer as he was still recovering from his trance. He knew new alpha was handsome and he did look mature, but Jimin didn’t feel the need to think about him sexually. He still wasn’t sure what he had felt moments ago.

“Hmm?”

“Are you, ok?” Tae asked with a worried look on his face. 

“Yes I am fine.” Jimin answered quickly.

“Okay, if you say so. Do you wanna sit down?”

“Yeah, maybe that’s a good idea.”

“Why are you avoiding my question, hyung? Did you even see him? Wait, why am I even asking you this question? I saw you two clearly eye fucking each other just moments ago.” Tae said a bit too loud for Jimin’s liking, as he felt some of his colleagues turned their heads to look in their directions. He apologized quickly. 

“Can you keep it down? We did no such thing. Stop imagining things that didn’t happen.”

“Yeah, sure you didn’t. I-”

“Didn’t you say you were going shopping today for party tonight?” Jimin cut Taehyung off mid sentence as a last resort to stop the omega.

”Oh no, what time is it? I still need to finish my report, thanks hyung for reminding me.”

“No problem.”

“But that doesn’t mean I am gonna forget about this. I am gonna take my chance with that hot chocolaty alpha.” Tae said as he hurried to his desk.

Jimin was thankful for Taehyung’s mindset, he was quite easy to distract. Well not every time, but Jimin tried anyway. He sat there for a moment and put his elbows on his desk rubbed his face. He felt tired after having a bad night and now the new alpha in the picture; he was back to the square one. He had unknown feeling in his stomach the moment their eyes met. The omega hoped he wouldn’t lose his job by doing or saying something stupid. 

Jimin started typing his report as he felt his phone vibrate. He got a text from Seokjin, he was asking him to bring extra meat for dinner tonight since he was going to the supermarket. It was going to be a long day, he knew it. 

//  
"Jimin can you come to the office?" his former boss asked Jimin. He felt his throat getting dry when he made his way to the office. After knocking on the door, he was hit by the younger alpha's scent when he openend the door. He stood frozen when his stupid mind only located the new alpha's scent and his wolf jumped in delight.  
"Jimin, meet my son."  
Jimin felt his world stilled again when his new boss alpha looked at him.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jimin-ssi."  
Jimin didn't know what to do or to say, because he wasn't really confident that his voice wouldn't betray him.  
"It's a pleasure." Jimin sighed as he managed to speak a shot sentence without stuttering.  
"Let's work hard."

//

Jimin was planning some appointments when Tae made out of the alpha’s office with a blank look. Jimin didn’t know what to think about it. The alpha was their CEO for only two days, and every time he was near Jimin was left with blank mind. Every beta and omega were ogling the alpha as if they were ready to devour him. Jimin couldn’t understand, how can one look at another in only sexual way.

“What is wrong with him?” Tae said as he threw his file on Jimin’s desk.

“What’s the matter?” 

“He fucking ignored me, and didn’t even look at me. I especially put some make up on and even styled my hair.”

“Tae, maybe he already has someone.” Jimin was trying to calm the other, but at the moment he was still quite angry at the alpha.

“I don’t think so. I haven’t smelled any other scent on him. Who would date such a cold person? Have you seen him? He doesn’t even look at anyone? Maybe he is asexual.” Tae said with a serious look on his face and Jimin heard someone clearing their throat.

To Jimin’s horror it was the alpha that was standing there, a couple of feet away from him. His eyes were narrowed at the silver haired omega. Jimin saw Taehyung lose all of his color when they made eye contact, and Jimin’s world froze again when he and the alpha made eye contact. Jimin was sure the coming months won’t be peaceful anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Teathyung's reactions :P


	4. Alpha named Jeon Jungkook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back story of JK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone
> 
> I want to thank everyone who took time to read my story and left me kudos and comments. I have no beta reader and there were grammatical errors in former chapters, I sincerely apologize for it. I wil reread the chapters in the future and try to fix the errors.  
> I know my story is simply written but I am trying my best to make it interesting. If there are any mistakes I apologize in advance.
> 
> Once again thank you some for reading it and enjoy the new chapter <3  
> (Maybe I should ask for kudos and comments, using puppy eyes ( is really bad at it!) and runs away. :) )
> 
> bows  
> Yellowsweaterpaws

Jungkook’s parents were blessed with a baby boy after being married for one year. They had been ecstatic when he was born. Jungkook was a calm baby, didn’t fuss much, drank his milk and slept like an angel. He was always in control, it continued to his toddler years. He was a discoverer and liked to do things on his own even if he had to try ten times, he will do it till he succeeded. 

Jungkook was often seen in the kitchen with his mama; he liked to watch her cook and made music with kitchen utensils. If he wasn’t there then he would be busy in the garden. Catching butterflies was his most beloved activity even if he couldn’t catch he would watch them and giggle uncontrollably chasing after them. 

Sometimes his parents doubted if their son would present as an alpha in the future, because of his affection with things and how gentle he could be. It wouldn’t be a problem for if Jungkook would be an omega or a beta, but his father deep down wished him to be an alpha. The Jeon sons were alphas and daughters were omegas. It had been so for generation in Jeon family.

The day Jungkook’s sister was born, it had changed everything. He started to act more like alpha. He took care of her and became protective. Jungkook loved his little sister, Nari. He saw his duty to protect her even at such a young age. He continued to do so when he reached his elementary years. 

Jungkook was a shy child, he would never dare to go to someone and say 'Hi’. He just couldn’t do it. His positive traits were that he was really creative. Let it be drawing, music or dance, he will always give his best. His parents had seen him get gratification from arts, so they had enrolled him in art academy after school. Jungkook had loved going to art classes till some boys had hurt another young girl, and he didn’t wanted to be there anymore. 

Jungkook didn’t feel the need since his so called friends were just there because his parents were rich. The parents helped each other with business deals. He didn’t like the fakeness, so he decided to spend his time alone and liked the calmness very much. He would play with his sister and help with her school work. He would spend his time playing games, or drawing than go to loud parties. 

In his puberty, he became more introverted when he started to feel some sexual urges. He was quite confused in the beginning; he wasn’t sure what to do about it. The alpha/beta/omega classes had been informative, but nothing had prepared him for this. One day he had woken from a wet dream; he had cried and felt embarrassed. It had only made him more confused, he felt really lonely. It was that day he really wanted a friend to talk to.

He was still confused when his father had called him in his study and had told that he had talk to him about something. The teenager alpha was really scared that for some reason his father knew what had happened. Jungkook didn’t know what to say since he was still feeling quite embarrassed about his wet dream. To his astonishment his father had asked him to meet an omega, daughter of certain client. He wanted Jungkook to get to know her better so that they could get married in the future and give them alpha heirs.

Jungkook didn’t dare say anything he had just nodded. Once the day came he went to his ‘date’. If he was honest the omega was really pretty and petite. For some reason Jungkook wasn’t feeling right. There was something missing. He felt no mutual attraction. It all became crystal clear to him when the omega had kissed him and all he did was push her and run away rubbing his lips. It was evident that he had no interest in the other gender, not sexually.

 

//

 

Jungkook became more protective of his sister when she reached her puberty. He could see certain boys with alpha traits ogling her. If it was up to him, he would have dug their eyes out. But he couldn’t do that because violence was never an answer. He took upon himself to take his sister personally where ever she wanted to go and took this matter quite seriously. His behavior seemed possessive but he just wanted to be assured of his sister’s safety. If that was being possessive, then so be it.

Other thing he needed take seriously was graduating from high school. He loved the arts classes, but he hated English and Math. He tried his best but it took very long to just translate a word, and don’t ask him about multiplications. It had all turned into a nightmare.

Jungkook had been struggling with his subjects and at last his parents had found a tutor for him, a middle aged alpha, who tutored him twice days a week. It wasn’t easy in the beginning, but his teacher had been patient and had given him tips on how to do multiplication quickly, and how to revise his vocabulary. He had felt guilty that he couldn't give his sister attention that she deserved, but he pledged to make it better after his graduation.

After all the sweat and tears, the day had come when he graduated. He was happy that he had made his parents, and himself proud. All the extra evening work had paid off. After graduation he had other concerns; his presenting was just around the corner. Jungkook was busy going through his possibilities and searching for possible studies when he felt himself burning up. It was clear to him that he was presenting. His mother had sent her sister away and had locked his door.

Jungkook had stayed in his room for a good week, because of his rut. His mother was proud and overjoyed that he had presented as an alpha. After he had presented, his parents had complemented him on his scent. He himself couldn’t smell it, but he was told to be smelled like ginger and blueberries. It was that time when Jungkook began to think about his future mate. He knew very well, it would be a he and either beta or an omega. He had even dreamed about having a beautiful mate, coming home after a long day at work. His mate would greet him with a kiss and their pups would be running around and whining for attention.

Jungkook had thought about it long and hard what he wanted to do. His parents had given him the opportunity to choose. He had applied for the best University in Korea but he couldn’t get in. As a last resort, he chose to apply for a University in US. Everyone was shocked when he had proposed to go to US for studying. Jungkook had his reasons for going; he had enough and he wanted a change. 

The young alpha had done his best to convince his parents to let him go abroad for his studies. Jungkook was ecstatic when he had had the permission from both his parents. It surprised him that he got accepted. Jungkook was a little bit scared in the beginning how he was going to survive without his family. His sister and his parents had promised him they will visit him every six months for the coming three years. 

His goals were clear what he wanted to study, where he would live, he would spend his holidays back at home. This was a must when had asked the permission. The day came when he had packed his bags and went to his private apartment. 

//

In the beginning he hadn’t searched for any contact with any other students. He was having problems with the language. Jungkook had taken a basic course in English, but he was still missing rich vocabulary, but he tried anyway. It wasn’t really a problem during the lectures. 

Ever since he had came to the US all he did was wake up, get ready for lectures, attend his lectures, come back home, play games and study. Eat, sleep and repeat. His mother was nagging him to find some fun activity to do. After seeing a poster hanging on student board they were looking for new dancers. Jungkook knew he wasn’t a really good dancer, but he wanted to give it a try.

For some reason he had managed to mingle with his new dance group. Some students were really good at dancing and the majority had taken dance lessons. Jungkook was at disadvantage since he had taken any dance lessons long ago. He took it as a new challenge and practiced whenever he had time.

There he met a beautiful omega named Areum. She was also from Korea and her dad was American and she had chosen to study abroad. They had to prepare a duo dance; he hadn’t liked the idea at first; working with someone wasn’t his style. It’s a fact even he was an alpha he never was relaxed in company of women whom weren’t his sister or his mother. 

He had fidgeted with his fingers when the omega had introduced herself. Jungkook didn’t make eye contact but he had shaken her hand. Areum was a petite omega with big brown eyes and her blond hair looked really soft. Jungkook had seen some of the male students looking at her quite improperly. For some reason he had taken upon himself to protect her. He was cursing his alpha instinct to care for every omega he knew like his mother and his sister. He didn’t want anyone to hurt her; she was like a sister to him. 

The weeks had passed and they had become good friends. Jungkook had told her that he had sister just like her. She had also told him about her family; she was the oldest and had a brother and a sister. Their teamwork was getting strong and after practicing hard; they had performed together and won the first prize at the dance competition. Jungkook liked her company and they went to lectures together, ate together and walked back home together. If someone would see them together they could easily mistake them as a couple. Areum liked to hug Jungkook and he let her do it happily because it was platonic.

Jungkook was feeling happy and he wasn’t feeling lonely anymore thanks to her. Everything was going smoothly till her heat had hit. Jungkook was busy cooking in the kitchen. He was busy humming a tune when he realized that Areum hadn’t come back from the bathroom and she had gone half an hour ago. He had turned off the gas and quickly went to check on her. 

He had asked her if everything was okay but only sound he heard was of running water. ‘She is taking shower.’ He had thought. He debated whether to knock or not. He was about to leave when he heard a whimper. He got worried and knocked at door and found out it wasn’t locked. When he opened the door he was hit by really strong scent.

Jungkook had cursed and he had gone to the living room since it was a dangerous situation and his alpha had almost lost control. The young man wasn’t sure what to do since he had never helped an omega with heat. He wasn’t sure what to do. He had heard her begging and cursing at him to help her. Jungkook was sure she would be thankful if he didn’t do anything. To Jungkook’s relief she was thankful beyond belief.

Since then they had became very good friends and she was his first omega female best friend. They felt really at ease with each other. She was the reason that Jungkook hadn’t felt lonely anymore for the coming three years in the US.

//

Jungkook heard someone knocking at his door. His eyelids felt heavier and he felt disoriented. He was back in his room, his own room. Jungkook had missed his childhood bed. After coming back from US, he had fallen asleep like a log. It was good to be home. The familiar smell was just nice and made him feel relaxed.

Now that he was back, new responsibilities awaited him. It would be a lie if he said he was ready for it. It wasn’t that he would hate working for his father but he had just made this choice because everyone just expected him to do so. The young alpha wanted to do some other things in his life, but the question was did he dare going against his father. Well the answer is no. He wasn’t pressured, well not literally but he knew what path was set for him. His father had followed his father and his grandfather had followed his own father’s footsteps. He had chosen to do the same since he wanted make his parents proud.

He had felt lonely when he was away from home and his parents for three years. He wasn’t a mama’s child but still he just missed her pampering and the cozy feeling of his home. Everyone thought he would be an alpha like his father. Jungkook also had a really soft side. 

Jungkook never felt like there was something wrong with doing chores that were more of omega kind. Jungkook felt that in a household both partners need to work equally to make it work. If the alphas just had more open mind, none of the problems would be there. Indeed all problems just can’t disappear all at once but something needed be done.

Tomorrow would be his first day at the office since his dad made up his mind leaving all the duties to him. 

“Hey wake up sleepy head.” His mother cooed as she ruffled his hair. He yawned loudly as he hugged his mother taking in her raspberry scent. 

“I missed you mom.”

“I missed you too, my son. Come on get up. I have made your favorite lamb skewers.”

Jungkook was wide awake when he heard lamb skewers. He thanked his mom and went straight to the shower. After putting his clothes on he went to the kitchen. The young alpha felt nostalgic when he thought about being away all those years. 

“Where is Nari? Is she still at college?” Jungkook asked taking a seat at the dining table.

“She is still out with her friends.”

“What? Since when is she allowed alone to go out with friends!” he asked almost shouting and standing up from his chair.

“Calm down Jungkook! She is not a child anymore. Let her have some fun.”

“But-“ 

“No buts, Jeon Jungkook. Or else I will not feed you any lamb skewers, you coconut head.”

Jungkook pouted and began eating his lunch since he knew he couldn’t win against his mother. He enjoyed his mother’s cooking and he had missed it dearly when he was away. After finishing his lunch Jungkook had deepened himself in the files that were waiting to be opened.

//

“Op-“ Jungkook stirred in the couch when he heard someone.

“Oppaaaaaaaaaaa”

Jungkook had gone almost deaf from shouting clearly too close to his liking. A sweet lilies scent mingled with sandalwood hit his nose and he felt uncertain about the source of the shouting. He shifted in the couch and he wasn’t surprised he fell at sleep. Well the files weren’t really that interesting to keep him going.

“Opppaa, you are back!” He knew for sure now it was his sister. Jungkook looked at her and eye blinding smile still the same as six months ago when he had come back after his first term.

“Yes. I am back, monkey. Were you good to mom and dad?”

“Of course oppa.”

“Is there someone who bothered you when I was gone? And who are the friends you were with?”

“Calm down, oppa. And I was good to everyone. I wasn’t trying to attract anyone’s attention.”

“That’s my sister!”

“Oppa, did you bring my presents. I gave you a list.”

“Yes, yes I brought everything. Happy?”

“Very”

His mother had told him that his grandmother would be joining them for dinner. Jungkook had felt happy but on the other side he was a bit anxious. His grandmother for some reason wanted him get marry already. She would introduce him to random girls and even boys so he could chose someone to spend his life with. He just couldn’t bring himself to spend time with any of the girls or boys. He was scared that she would bring up the same topic and he would have to decline again. 

“Jungie. You are back!!” His grandmother hugged him tight and she was known for her tight hugs and gave him a wet kiss on his cheek.

“Yes grandma, how are you? Are your knees any better?”

“I am alright. It’s not gonna get any better will it?”

Jungkook just laughed with her as she proceeded to take a seat at the couch. The evening was filled with laughter and Jungkook had never been happy. His grandmother had shown him a photograph of an omega but he had declined. After their dinner he had gone to his room since tomorrow was a big day for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will go back to Jimin's perspective :D


	5. Yellow and white

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin recieves a gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beautiful readers
> 
> I wanna thank every one for reading my story and giving it 1K+ reads and 60+ kudos. Wow I am speechless!!!  
> I hadn't expected this kinda of reaction.
> 
> So I am wishing eveyone rainbows and unicorns <3 <3 <3 :'( :'( (I am soft now!!!)
> 
> Remember English is not my first language so there will be mistakes, even if secretly I am hoping there aren't any :P
> 
> Author-nim will try to update on Sunday's from now on. Please leave me comments about the story or random things and kudos if you like my story!!
> 
> bows  
> Yellowsweaterpaws

Jimin woke up in middle of the night because of a slight pain in his lower abdomen. He thought that he may have eaten something bad. As far as he remembered all the ingredients were fresh, because his hyung always went shopping on time. Jimin made his way to the bathroom and did his business. His skin had turned pinkish, and he felt feverish. Maybe it’s the flu he thought. After coming back to his room; he took a pain killer hoping that the pain will go away, and stay away. He lay back in his bed, and grabbed his blanket put it over his head and tried to fall asleep. 

 

//

Jimin had woken up on time and the pain was still slightly present. He was thankful that the pain killers were working. After the omega had taken a shower, he dressed for work; he had left without eating breakfast. Jimin was relieved Seokjin wasn't awake yet, otherwise there was no way he would make out of the house on empty stomach. He was still scared of his 'new' alpha boss, because of the incident with Taehyung. It was a relief that their boss hadn't made a big deal of it. Alpha had given him the file and went back to his office without sparing them another glance. Jimin had smacked Taehyung on his head after the alpha left, the silver haired omega was left pouting and rubbing the back of his head. 

To Jimin’s surprise the new alpha was a quite person. He didn’t talk much more than necessary. He asked for ordinary things like files, reports, coffee and sometimes even banana milk. He found it quite odd at first because he hadn’t expected such a request from the alpha. Jimin had expected something like black coffee, but all the other things about the later were manly enough and it was nothing wrong with asking banana milk. The blond-haired omega was thankful that Jungkook was gentle in his way of approaching the others. He was quite worried the week before when the alpha came into the office and had radiated nothing but dominance.

It would be a lie if Jimin said he felt totally at ease. He still didn’t dare making an eye contact with the alpha for more than a couple of seconds. Every time he did; he felt the other could see into his soul and he felt naked in front of Jungkook. The omega still wasn’t used to the alpha’s scent even if it was his favorite flavor, smelling it on the other was different. Now every time Jimin ate his favorite blueberry muffins, he thought about Jungkook. If someone would ask him about it, he would never admit it. 

//

Jimin made his way to his desk. To his disappointment Taehyung wasn't at his desk. He thought maybe the younger omega was sick, but the later hadn't sent him any message. With every passing minute he got worried. Jimin occupied himself with checking his boss’ agenda for the day. There were two appointments with new clients and one presentation. Jimin took the necessary files out and went through every paper once more; making sure everything needed was present.

When Taehyung did show up he didn't make eye contact with Jimin and went straight to his desk and busied himself with his files. Jimin got worried about the younger since he could see the younger's eyelids were swollen and his face a bit red. He really wanted to ask what was wrong before he could, the air filled with ginger and blueberry scent.

//

The omega felt the pain again after he had eaten his lunch. ‘It’s because of the cafeteria food maybe’ he thought.

“Hyung how was your weekend?” Taehyung broke the silence.

“Same old. Nothing special. Our dinner got canceled Hobi hyung couldn’t make it.” Jimin put his fork down as he finished his salad, rubbing his belly because of the pain. He could feel there was something on Taehyung’s mind. He felt as a good friend, he needed to ask him what was going on since he had been avoiding the painful confrontation since this morning.

“Is everything alright?” Jimin asked. Taehyung didn’t say anything at first; he kept playing with his food. Jimin could smell distress in Taehyung’s sweet caramel, vanilla scent nad he didn’t like the sour tone mingled with his sweet scent.

“My life sucks!” he said with a long face. Jimin felt sorry for his friend as he could sense that his bad mood had something to do with the party. Now that he blond thought about it, his omega friend hadn’t mentioned anything about it.

“What happened?” he asked worriedly.

“I went to that party, I told you about. I met an alpha there. He was really nice in the beginning; it felt really good when we kissed and all. But then..” Taehyung said. Jimin held his breath as he feared what Taehyung was about to say. He could clearly see the younger omega fighting his tears which were about to spill any moment.

“It’s ok, Tae. It can happen." Jimin reassured the omega as he continued "He didn’t hurt you?” Jimin asked worried and the last spoken words were a mere whisper. That moment as if the dam broke, the tears were running down Taehyung’s cheeks and Jimin fought his own tears back. ‘Why do we have such a rotten luck? Are we nothing more than a sex toy?’ he asked himself. Jimin’s gut turned when he felt the flashbacks coming back and he shook his head to keep them away.

Taehyung tried to say something but Jimin didn’t hear any word coming out his mouth. He only shook his head and Jimin let out his breath he didn’t knew he was holding and mumbled "Thank god" under his breath.

“It’s alright. Let it out. You are safe here.” Jimin said softly, as he held Taehyung’s hands in his own, slightly rubbing them warm. They sat there for a moment silently. Then Jimin felt the need break the silence.

“How about you come with me to my house? My hyungs are gonna be there since our dinner got canceled last weekend. You can even stay for the weekend if you like.” Jimin tried to cheer Taehyung up. Jimin saw Taehyung wiping his tears and he nodded.

“Will hyungs be okay if I am there?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t they be? I can ask them in advance for you if you want.”

“Yeah sure, I don’t wanna be alone.” Jimin stood up he went to Taehyung's side. He pulled Taehyung into embrace and he rubbed Taehyung’s back.

“Let’s go the wash room and freshen up.” Jimin pushed Taehyung up gently and led him to the washroom.

“I am here if you wanna talk about it.” Jimin assured Taehyung as the younger nodded.

//

“Jimin-ssi, can you come to my office?” Jimin heard his new boss ask through the phone. Just by hearing the alpha’s voice Jimin felt his heart sinking. Jungkook’s voice woke new waves of emotions in his belly and Jimin felt like he was about to drown.

“Y-yes, sir. I will be right there.” He stuttered and hurried to the office. He hoped he hadn’t made any mistakes in the reports he had delivered this morning. The blond-haired omega questioned himself if he had questioned himself if he had left any files laying around which were supposed to be put away.

Jimin knocked on the door and entered the office after the alpha gave him a signal. 

“Jimin-ssi, can you send these contracts to their owners?” Jimin only nodded since he wasn’t relying on his voice. The office smelled completely like the alpha. Like the first day Jimin stood there as if he was under spell and his wolf stood alert when it smelled Jungkook’s scent. His wolf was purring since he smelled the other. For past week the omega was constantly fighting his wolf. The later always wanted to be near the alpha, but Jimin himself wasn’t at ease being near the other since he had no reason to be close to him.

Jimin made his way back to his desk and his head felt light. He needed to sit down. After a couple of deep breaths Jimin started working on the e-mails so he can send the contracts.

‘Why am I reacting like this?’ He scolded himself. He still can’t feel comfortable around the new alpha. ‘His scent...’ Jimin shook his head. He really needed to stop thinking about his new boss because it wasn’t healthy for him. Every time the blond-haired was around Jungkook, his heart would beat fast as if it was trying to escape his ribcage. He couldn’t breathe properly, and if he would take deep breathes to calm himself down, he would inhale the alpha’s addicting scent and immediately regret it. Then there was his wolf, it couldn’t calm him and it made everything difficult than it already was.

Jimin snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his phone ring.

“Yes, Park Jimin.” He said politely.

“Mr. Park, can you come to the front desk? There is a delivery for you?” Bomi said with a chirpy voice. He thought what kind of delivery it could be. He wasn’t waiting for any important papers. Only way to found it out was to go to the front desk.

//

Jimin made his way to the front desk and he saw Bomi waiting for him with a beautiful smile. He knew on his first day she was interested in him and after a week she had even asked him out on a date. Jimin didn’t want to give her any false hope; he had politely declined her offer and he was thankful that she understood. 

Now they had become friends and they would talk about various things. Sometimes they walked together to the bus stop. 

“Jimin oppa, courier left this for you.” She said and Jimin saw curiosity in her eyes. She handed him a red rectangle box with a white ribbon tied around it. Jimin was still confused who would send him a box, and what could be in it.

“Are you sure it was for me, Bomi-ssi?” he asked. He saw her nod certainly and she gave him the receipt. He took it from her and indeed this box was meant for him. After thanking Bomi, he walked back to his desk. 

//  
Jimin debated whether he should open the box or not, he saw Taehyung walking to him. 

“Hyung, what is this?” Taehyung asked him pointing his finger to the box on his desk. 

“I don’t know, Tae. The courier left it on the front desk.” Jimin saw Taehyung tilt his head and he was surely curious what was in it. 

“It looks quite fancy, like a gift. Let’s open it see what’s inside.” Before Jimin could protest Taehyung was already undoing the ribbon. Jimin shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he thought what could be inside, and he felt his heart pound and his breathing got faster from anticipating.

As Taehyung opened the box Jimin saw a thin white paper holding something inside. The silver haired omega was still fumbling the white paper and Jimin felt his hands get sweaty. He saw two roses, one white and the other yellow. Jimin froze for a second. He didn’t even know why anyone would send him flowers and on top of that two flowers in different colors. 

Jimin felt Taehyung’s eyes going back and forth from him to the flowers. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open.

“Hyung, do you know who send you this?” Taehyung asked with an amused voice as Jimin saw him taking out the flowers and putting them on Jimin’s desk. He took the paper out and turned the box upside down. Taehyung looked disappointed.

“There is no name card or a message, even no smell. Only flowers?” Taehyung said.

“Maybe the courier made a mistake, although my name was on the receipt.” Jimin said unsure and he was still looking at the flowers on his desk.

“Hyung, this could only mean one thing.” Taehyung said as he put his index finger on his chin.

“What?” Jimin asked him still confused.

“You have a secret admirer.” Taehyung said with boxy smile on his face. Jimin was surprise at the younger's words, but he was more surprised when he saw him smiling even he was in pain.

“Tae, what are you talking about?” Jimin said hurriedly. He still couldn’t believe what the younger had said. ‘Why would someone do something like this? Were they playing a sick joke on him?’ Jimin thought.

“Think about it hyung. If they aren’t interested in you why would they otherwise go through so much trouble? I mean look at this box, the ribbon and even the flowers in different colors. Someone really thought everything through and on top of the flowers are roses, symbol of love.” Taehyung said and Jimin frowned deeply. He thought Taehyung was right; indeed it looked like someone thought everything through.

“And it also means that someone is courting you, hyung!” When those words left Taehyung’s lips Jimin felt his heart sink ever further if it was physically possible. He didn’t ask for this, he came here to work and he was doing everything to not attract attention, at least not of this sort. Then why would someone waste their time on me? Why can't they give this kind of attention to his beloved friend, who needed it? He felt frustrated.

They were looking at the flowers when Jimin smelled the blueberries and ginger scent getting thicker in the air. Jimin’s head followed the scent automatically the moment he smelled it, he saw Jungkook looking at the flowers on his desk. The alpha’s scent got thicker as he took a step in Jimin’s direction.

“Jimin-ssi, come to my office. I have some things I want you to do.” The alpha said as he looked down at the flowers and looked at Jimin for a brief moment. Jimin wished that the alpha wouldn’t question him about the flowers. 

The blond was unable to utter a word and also didn’t trust his voice. After simply nodding, he followed the alpha to his office. He was wringing his hands when he almost bumped into the alpha. His wolf was jumping in delight, it was the first he was this close to the later. His wolf purred and demanded him to get even closer but Jimin knew he couldn’t do something like that. As a result he put his hands behind his back before he did something stupid.

“I am sorry.” He apologized quickly and bowed down.

“It’s alright. Come inside.” Jimin followed the other.

“Jimin-ssi, is everything alright?” Jimin met the alpha eyes, he could clearly see worry in them. Jimin scolded himself for looking into the eyes of the other, and wondered why the alpha was worried.

“Yes sir, everything is alright.” He said and he felt uncomfortable with the conversation. The smell in the office was taking over Jimin's senses, he could smell nothing else than the alpha. Every time Jimin smelled Jungkook’s scent he felt as if till he hadn’t used his nose in a long time. If Jimin said he didn’t like the alpha’s scent, it would be a lie. He indeed liked the scent, but he didn’t like his heart pounding, his hands getting sweaty and the burning feeling under his skin.

The alpha hummed and handed Jimin couple of files. 

“I want you to go over these and hand them to Jaebum so he can come up with an offer.” Jimin took the files from the alpha as he avoided touching his fingers.

“And Jimin-ssi… do you... do you like flowers?” Jungkook asked him and with that Jimin’s head snapped to look at the alpha. Jimin was shocked, why Jungkook would ask him if he liked flowers. ‘Wait, did he..send him flowers this morning? Why?’ Jimin suddenly realized the possibility.

“Yes.” Jimin answered quickly and made his way out of the office without looking at the alpha. His heart was beating way faster than his liking. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes and leaned against the wall of the alpha’s office. 

“Hyung, are you ok?” Jimin heard Taehyung asking moments later. 

“Yes, I am ok.” He replied. He remembered that he had to deliver the files to Jaebum. He walked away from Taehyung explaining the situation and made his way to Jaebum’s desk. Jimin liked to stay at the distance from Jaebum because his coffee scent was quite strong today.

“Jaebum-ssi, Mr. Jeon asked me to give you these.” Jimin said handing Jaebum the files.

“Thank you, Jimin-ssi.” Jimin saw the other smile which made his eyes disappear. 

“Are you alright, Jimin-ssi?” Jeabum asked.

“Yes. Why do you ask hyung?” Jimin wasn’t sure why everyone kept asking him if he was alright. He was feeling a bit tired after the events that took place this morning but that was it. Why was suddenly everyone worried about him?

“I don’t know you look tired and I saw you and Taehyung having discussion. I just wanted to check if I could help with something?” Jaebum explained, clearing this throat.

“Everything is fine.” With those words Jimin walked away from Jaebum and felt eyes boring in his back, but he didn’t dare looking back. All the time he had felt Jackson's eyes on him. The alpha was mysterious and quiet person. Jimin had only talked to him once.

With the flowers still on his desk, Jimin sighed. ‘Who could it be and why would they send him flowers. Was it Jungkook who send him the flowers? No why would his CEO do something like that? He must have girls lined up for him! Why would he court him? I am being silly again.’ Jimin rambled internally and scolded himself as a result. Jimin felt suddenly really tired and he placed his head on his folded arms which rested on his desk, and closed his eyes. He felt the pain in his lower abdomen came back.

“Hyung, it’s time to go home.” Taehyung said and Jimin sighed.

“Tae, I can’t come with you today. I have to finish this reports and it’s gonna take a while. You go ahead and I will see you tomorrow.” Jimin pointed at the couple of files in front of him. Jimin saw Taehyung’s disappointed pout. 

“Okay."

"Tae, Call me if you wanna talk about something, alright?"

“I will hyung.”

"Be careful and what are you gonna do about the flowers?”

“I should be telling you to be careful since I am older." Jimin answered as he looked the red box on his desk, he continued "I don't know.”

Jimin continued to work on his reports as Taehyung walked away. The clock indicated 5 pm but he still needed to finish a couple of reports. He looked at the red box and thought who could be the sender, but he couldn’t come with anyone acceptable. He was thinking about his alpha boss again, he shook his head to get rid of these thoughts.

Jimin was in deep thought when he heard someone tap on his desk. 

“...”

“Jimin-ssi, what are you still doing here? Everyone already went home.” Jungkook looked in his eyes and Jimin felt oblivious. He wanted to get lost in those beautiful brown eyes and he knew there was no going back if he allowed himself to take that step.

He blond shook his head a bit too vigorously since the absurd kept coming back. “I-I was gonna finish this r-reports, sir.” Jimin stuttered. He cursed internally and looked away from the other.

“You can still work on them tomorrow, Jimin-ssi. Please go home and rest. You look really tired.” Jimin’s breath hitched when the alpha spoke those words. ‘He is worried about me, and last time as well he used his pheromones to calm me. I am being stupid again he thought. 

“I will, sir.”

“Pack your stuff and we can walk out together.”Jimin’s head snapped upward when he heard the other. Jimin’s wolf is jumping in delight ever since the alpha was closer to him. There is only the desk between them. Jimin closed his eyes for a moment.

“Sir, I still need to send an important mail today. After that I will surely go home. You can go ahead.” Jimin tried explaining as he hoped that Jungkook won’t push any further.

“Alright, as you wish.”

Jimin let out his breath as he felt dizzy from the alpha scent. He gripped his hair for a moment and his mind was still blank from the closeness with the alpha. With Jungkook’s scent is still strong in the air, Jimin didn’t know what to do about the uneasy feeling in his stomach and the pain coming back. He quickly finished and sent the mail and left the office with the red box in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jimin is getting lot of attention! What you guys think?


	6. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin gets a big news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone
> 
> I want to thank everyone who read my story and still wants to read. I know its kinds slow but bear with me.
> 
> I am repeating there can be some mistakes so I apologize in advance.
> 
> In this chapter there mentions of abuse and homophobia, if it's a trigger for you please avoid the second paragraph. I don't mean to encourage this its only for story purposes.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy <3
> 
> Leave me motivation :D
> 
> bows  
> Yellowsweaterpaws

It had become a routine for Jimin to wake up in the middle of the night with a sharp pain in his lower abdomen. Tonight was nothing new; he curled up in his bed as clutched his blanket till his knuckles went white. He tried changing his position and hoped that the pain would go away, but it didn’t. With every breath, it only got worse. Jimin’s vision blurred when a new wave of pain hit him and he curled into the fetus position clutching his stomach, even though he was felt like dying when he moved. 

The flashbacks of his mother popped in his mind, when he was younger. Every night his mother would come to check on him if he was soundly as sleep. He missed her, even if she wouldn’t stand up for him when he needed her the most. Jimin let his tears roll down on his pillow. It wasn't her fault he knew it very well. 

The fact was that his father was just cruel but his life wasn't always like that; his world turned upside down when he had told his family that he was interested in the same sex. His father had hit him, let his mother starve him and had spoken cruel words since he was such a disgrace. His mother had always tended his wounds, but wasn’t allowed to speak a word to him after the truth had come out. His two years younger brother wasn’t allowed near him anymore. His father believed he would influence his younger son too with his disease. He had pretty much become a stranger in his own house, but Jimin was lucky and thankful that he had his hyungs, who gave him strength to pull through.

These were the moments Jimin felt lonely especially when he was in pain. He deep down wanted someone to hold him and whisper sweet nothings to him when he was falling apart, like he was right now. The young omega was loved by his two best hyungs but that was not enough. Jimin wanted another kind of intimacy but he was scared. He would never admit these feelings out loud to anyone. Having enough reasons why someone wouldn’t want him and why he wouldn’t be enough for someone, he tried to move. 

After mustering his courage he moved to pick the painkillers from his nightstand; it wasn't a really good idea since his pain only got worse. He decided to take two pills at once because one wasn’t enough to keep the pain away. Jimin rolled himself on his stomach after he gulped the pills with a whole glass of water. His sleep seemed miles away. With the tears running down his cheeks he thought about the moments his mother would sing him to sleep, he tried to find himself some sleep.

 

Jimin was on the green pathway. ‘Where am I?’ he thought. He looked around and he found nobody. He was trying his best not to get scared. He could feel the green grass under his feet and it felt really good and moist. He stopped walking and enjoyed the feeling of wet grass under his feet. The birds were chirping and sky was cloudless as the wind blew slowly, the sunlight felt really good on his skin. Suddenly he felt stinging feeling under his feet. After halting his steps, he saw his feet were bleeding but he kept walking and he was in a flower field. Jimin saw the flower field outstretched as far as his eyes could see, different types of flowers but all of them white. 

Jimin smiled and he touched a random flower. Suddenly the wind stopped and no chirping was heard anymore. Jimin withdrew his hand as he looked around. He saw nobody and he heard nothing. Jimin put his hand to touch the flower and he plucked it. He brought the flower closer to his nose as the scent reminded him of someone, but he didn’t know who. He started to walk away; he didn’t know where he was going.

Jimin walked deeper into the flower field, suddenly he heard a roar which caused him to freeze. He didn’t dare to turn neither did he want to. Without thinking twice he started to run without knowing where he was going. He wanted to run away. Suddenly he felt strong hands grip around his neck. Jimin brought the flower closer to his chest, for some unknown reason he wanted to protect it. He felt someone gripping his waist and pulling him backwards. Jimin yelped and tried to break free but all he felt was sharp pain in his neck and something hot dripped down his chest. As he looked down, Jimin saw his white flower had turned red and he felt his legs gave out and everything turned black.

 

“Jimin, Jimin wake up.” He heard someone almost yelling desperately and felt a strong grip on his shoulders. A scream left his lips as he opened his eyes. The blond looked around and found himself back in his room and Jin was holding him tight against his chest. Jimin was shaking and he felt tears running on his cheeks. He touched his neck and he felt nothing. His mind was playing tricks on his as he remembered his fear from six years ago.

“Jimin are you okay?” Jin asked and Jimin was still shaking. The young omega tried saying something but nothing came out, as he started shaking harder. 

“Jimin, it’s alright. You are safe now!” He heard Jin assuring him. 

“You can sleep in my room.” Jimin felt his eyes getting heavier as he snuggled closer into the other’s chest letting the sugary roses scent make its way into his lungs, and help him to sleep.

//

“Jimin kiddo, wake up.” Jimin heard someone calling him and he rubbed his eyes. 

"No eomma, let me sleep." He turned and saw his hyung smiling at him. ‘Oh’ left his lips as he felt disappointed since his mother was nowhere to be found.

“Come on, get up. I made breakfast.” Jin said and he patted Jimin’s hair. Jimin hugged his hyung tightly and took his scent in.

“ You are such a baby.” Jin chuckled a little and rubbed his back. 

“Freshen up. I will wait for you in the kitchen.” Jin pushed himself off bed breaking free from Jimin’s hug. Jimin pouted and rubbed his eyes because Jin’s scent almost made him fall asleep again. After the flashbacks threatened to resurface, he pushed himself quickly himself out of bed.

The blond-haired shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts when he went to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth, Jimin took a shower. He felt the tension slip away from his muscles, when the warm water hit his body. He stood for a couple of minutes enjoying the warm water and started rubbing himself with his favorite strawberry scented shower gel. He tried his best to stop his tears from falling. After stepping out of the shower, he put a towel around his waist. He chose something randomly to wear since he didn’t give a second thought about his appearance today.

Seokjin was waiting for him at the dining table when he made his way to the kitchen.   
“Thank you for the breakfast.” Jimin thanked his hyung and took a seat at the table. He was feeling sleepy after his night was filled with nightmares.

There was a pregnant silence between them as they continued to eat. Jimin was hoping that the older wouldn’t ask him anything about last night. He needed some time to think about everything. After finishing their breakfast, they cleaned up.

“Jimin, you know I am here for you. I will wait till you are ready to talk about it.” Jin said and Jimin nodded not daring to look at his hyung. 

//

After drinking two coffees Jimin was still tired and Taehyung was being the literal sunshine today. The blond was happy that his omega friend was doing better than a couple of days ago. Teahyung seemed anything like him. Jimin could mull over things whole night, but Taehyung was an easy going person and tried to see the positive side in everything. Jimin’s train of thoughts was broken when his phone rang.

“Come to my office, Jimin-ssi.” Jimin heard his boss through the phone. Jimin went to the office but took a deep breath before he entered because he knew the room would be filled with the alpha’s scent. 

“Jimin-ssi, take a seat.” The alpha said. He felt nervous and thought what it could be about.

“I am going to Japan for an important meeting to present our new project. I was hoping to persuade new investors and…I would like you…to come with me.” The doe-eyed male said clearing his throat. 

“I mean… only because you are my secretary, Jimin-ssi and since we have worked on this project for last two weeks.” Jimin saw the alpha looking away as he rubbed the back of his neck as he added to his former statement. He couldn’t decline the offer since he didn’t want to lose his job. Jimin would lie if he said he wasn’t scared being alone with Jungkook. He knew the alpha was a good man; he hadn’t given him a reason to think otherwise.

“Okay, sir. When…are we leaving?” Jimin said and Jungkook’s eyes had almost doubled in size and a beautiful smile adorned his lips. It was the first time the alpha had smiled at him. Jimin’s felt his heart skip a beat for a minute and he knew being near the alpha wasn’t good for his health. He hated that his heart was racing and that there was a sinking feeling in his stomach, but it wasn’t a bad kind of sinking feeling. The omega was still unaware what was going on with his mind and body whenever he was near Jungkook. It was a feast for his wolf.

“We are leaving on Sunday and will be back on Wednesday. Is it alright for you?” The alpha said. Jimin’s breath hitched when he heard the other. He would be spending three days with him. He had never been away for so long, let alone with some unknown alpha. Sure he had been on vacation with his hyungs but going with his boss was another story. Jimin gulped and spoke “okay.” 

Jimin scolded himself as his voice cracked, he sounded like a little kid. He needed to talk to Jin hyung about last night and now his worries were magnified because of the new revelation. What if he was away and his nightmares would come back? What if he was alone with the alpha and his wolf got out of control? Jimin pushed the negative thoughts to the back of his mind for now. He needed to control his fear in order to do his job correctly. He would have to keep his distance from both of the alphas when he is in other country. 

Jimin made his way out the office with a worried look on his face. He remembered he had to go to the cafeteria and nobody was in the working area. The blond went to the cafeteria and half way he found out that he had forgotten his wallet. 

The omega came back to his desk and he let out a gasp when he saw something lying on his desk. He found a coral rose; but this time he saw white card attached to it with a red ribbon. He picked the flower with trembling hands. Jimin really didn’t want this kind of attention. ‘Why couldn’t this person leave me alone? Why couldn’t they just tell him who they were?’ he thought. With trembling hand he flipped the card open because his curiosity took the best of him.

I love your smile. 

I want to see you smile every day.

Love

Jimin stood frozen and stared at the white card in his hands. How can someone leave a flower on his desk without even him noticing? He looked around and went to the hall, but nobody was there. He even smelled the air but nothing was there. He pressed the digit to call Bomi. ‘Maybe she knows who came in’ he comforted himself.

“Jeon Int., Bomi speaking how can I help you?” Jimin went straight to the point. But he was disappointed since Bomi hadn’t seen any stranger coming inside and nobody with a flower. The security was really tight and Jimin was being an idiot. There was no way a stranger could pass through the front desk unnoticed. He slammed the receiver down and rubbed his temples. He didn’t want to have these flowers. He didn’t want this person’s attention. Why was this happening to him? Why couldn’t this person just leave him alone? Jimin had begun doubting the fact if it was a good idea to work since it only made things harder for him. 

“Jimin-ssi, are you alright?” Jimin’s head snapped upwards and his eyes met the chocolaty ones. The worry swimming clearly in them and the other’s lips pressed in thin line. 

“Yes” Jimin answered and he looked down at the coral rose still lying on his desk. ‘Could he have sent me this flower?’ he shook his head as the absurd thoughts were coming back. ‘I am being an idiot again’ he scolded internally.

“Jimin-ssi, you sure like flowers a lot.” The alpha remarked and he traced the soft petals with his thumb. Jimin followed the alpha’s movement and his heart clenched when he saw Junkgook touching the flower as if it was the most delicate thing. 

“Last time you had white and yellow one and today new color. It’s really beautiful.” The alpha looked at him and Jimin felt like the doe-eyed male could see into his soul and his world froze for a moment. ‘He remembers’ Jimin thought.

Before Jimin could pick up the flower from his desk, the alpha already had his hands on the white card. Jimin’s eyes widened and he spoke before he thought. 

“Please don’t read it.” He said and it sounded really desperate and he really was. ‘What are you doing Jimin?’ He scolded himself and bit his lip hard enough so he won’t blurt something else out again. For some reason Jimin didn’t want the alpha to read the card. He didn’t want to be seen as a lowly omega that was easy whom anyone could approach with this kind of gifts. What made Jimin more confused was why was it so important to him what the alpha thought about him?

“Hmm, okay.” The alpha spoke and his eyes still locked on Jimin. 

“Is someone bothering you, Jimin-ssi?” the alpha asked with a voice full of worry and moved closer to Jimin. The omega wanted to do nothing more than to run into Jungkook’s embrace and bury his face the other’s chest. Jimin felt himself blushing and his wolf was purring at mere the thought of being embraced by the alpha. He couldn’t understand why was his wolf restless, and why was he having these kinds of thoughts. 

“No, sir.” His voice was a mere mumble as he shook his head, but he was sure the alpha heard him. The other assured him if anyone ever bothered him that he could come to him. His body was set a flame, when alpha’s words made sense to him and the other’s scent became thicker in the air. Jimin had to close his eyes to concentrate and his grip on the desk tightened. Unable to utter a word, as a last resort he only nodded. Jungkook remained on his spot for a couple of moments and left Jimin with his whole being tingling. 

//

“Hyung, where were you? I already ordered our food. You know how long I had to wait…” Taehyung rambled. Jimin just took a seat in front of Taehyung and said nothing he just stared at the food placed in front of him. The blond didn’t even know what was going on, he felt frustrated; he didn’t want this unknown person to give him attention. He didn’t know this person’s intentions. In frustration Jimin rubbed his temples and sighed a bit loudly.

“Hyung” Taehyung touched his elbow. 

“What’s the matter?” Taehyung said and Jimin could hear that the younger was worried.

“Tae, I am fine-“

“Don’t you dare hyung say you are fine. I can clearly see that you are not! Tell me what's wrong?” 

“I got… I got another flower Tae. It’s a rose again. It was.on my desk.”

“Omg, hyung. How romantic. Does it mean it’s someone from our department? You are so lucky. This guy or girl is putting a lot of effort into courting you.” Taehyung said with sparkling eyes.

“Hyung, was it the same color?” Taehyung questioned.

"No, it's a Coral rose this time.

“Why different colors every time?” The silver haired questioned.

Jimin didn’t know the answer to Taehyung’s question. He was so tired he just wanted to go home and sleep, but he still had a lot of things to do. Jimin played with his food and he had no appetite anymore. 

“Jimin-ssi?”

Jimin looked at the owner of the voice calling him. He saw Jaebum leaning closer to him, more than his liking. He subtly went back and looked at the alpha confused.

“Jimin, you look pale.” 

“I am alright, hyung.”

“Did you know we are going to Japan this Sunday?” Jimin nodded, he really wasn’t in the mood to talk to the other. Wait did he say we he thought to his astonishment and he prayed he had heard wrong.

“I am coming with you and Jungkook.”

Jimin heart sank if one alpha wasn’t enough, he had to be with two for whole three days. The omega felt his blood rush out of his face. He must be paler than he already was because he saw Taehyung getting worried too, he could smell the younger’s scent getting sour.

“Oh, okay”

“It’s gonna be fun. I can’t wait.”

Jimin was left speechless he really didn't want to go. He was going to talk about the whole scenario with Seokjin. First he had the nightmare and now the trip and with two alphas. He hadn’t thought his day could get any worse when he saw a post-it note on his desk he found out, it just did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated :D <3


	7. Alpha named Jeon Jungkook II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook met someone important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone
> 
> Thank you so much for reading the last chapters and the next chapter is up!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy :D
> 
> Leave me motivation <3 <3
> 
> bows  
> Yellowsweaterpaws

Jungkook groaned when his alarm woke him up from a dreamless sleep. His eyes were still closed when he tried to grab his phone and it landed on the floor. The young alpha cursed and got up from his bed. He didn’t feel like getting up, but he had to pick up his phone in order to turn off the alarm.

Today was new beginning for him, today was a new day, and it would be his first day at work. Not just any job, but he will be the CEO of his dad’s company. He was feeling a bit restless since it was a huge responsibility. After switching off his alarm, he grabbed the pillow from the floor. It must have fallen last night he thought. His bad habit of tossing around in his sleep still hadn’t gone away.

The raven-haired went to bathroom; he brushed his teeth and cleaned his face. He chose to take a shower, it helped ease his muscles. He rubbed himself with a fruity scented shower gel and turned out to be a longer shower than intended. After drying himself off, he had to choose what to wear today. Jungkook preferred wearing plain t-shirts and dark skinny jeans. Today was different he couldn’t go to work in that attire, it was little unprofessional.

After thinking for a while Jungkook settled for black costume with white shirt and a maroon tie. After he was ready he went downstairs and he could already smell bacon and eggs. The alpha saw his mom busy in the kitchen and gave her a peck on the cheek.

“Good morning mom” He smiled.

“Good morning, did you sleep well?”

“Yes mom, it was quite and I like being back home.”

“I am glad. Can you help me set up the table?”

“Sure.”

Jungkook took the plates, bowls along with knife, forks and glasses and set up the table. His mother was busy with cooking the last pieces of bacon when he saw his father coming down stairs.

“Good morning everyone” His father said he gave his mother a kiss and Jungkook blushed a little when he thought of himself giving morning kisses to his mate. It made him giddy and he wanted to roll on the ground in embarrassment.

“Are you ready son?” His father brought him back to reality and Jungkook felt embarrassed because of his thoughts.

“Yes dad.”

“I am happy you are back and you have made me proud.” Jungkook saw his father looking at him with a proud look on his face. The young alpha felt happy that he was the cause of that look and smile on his parent’s lips.

“Thank you dad. I will work hard.” Jungkook reassured his father.

“I expect nothing less from you, son.”

//

Jungkook was riding with his father to their office building. The silent was loud since Jungkook didn’t feel the need to say anything. He was busy reading the files his father had handed him. He was happy that he was back in his own country. Being abroad was nice, but it’s nothing like his home country. There was no language barrier, you could eat your favorite food whenever you liked and visit your favorite places and see your favorite people. There was no space for loneliness.

He doe-eyed male had been emerged in his files and didn’t even know when his father pulled into the parking. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for a new chapter in his life. His father told him to follow because the building had been renovated since last time he visited. Even if he tried, he wouldn’t be able to find his way around.

Jungkook followed his father into the building; they had to wait till they reached their destined floor. After stepping out of the elevator he could see people working or chatting. There were many scents mingled in the air. He knew there were all three sub genders working under one roof. His heart swelled with pride because his father gave equal chances to the omegas as well and he hoped to continue doing so. 

Someone in the room caught his eyes. The person was wearing a pink shirt and black jeans. Jungkook could see he was little annoyed at the other omega who stood next to him. It looked like the one in front of him was trying to get some information out of the other. Jungkook really wanted to see the other’s face and his prayers were answered when his father cleared his throat and caught everyone’s attention. 

““May I have everyone’s attention please? Meet my son Jeon Jungkook.” His father spoke and Jungkook looked at his father. His eyes went automatically to meet the unknown person’s. At that moment his world was frozen. His wolf became uneasy, well uneasy was an understatement. It was going frenzy. Jungkook knew very well what his wolf was trying to tell him and what his body wanted. The raven-haired had found his mate. He saw a beautiful being with chocolaty eyes, his soft puffy lips and blond hair. How he would love to sift his fingers through those fluffy hair. Jungkook wanted to cover those lips with his own, he stared at the other. The young alpha could clearly see him looking back at him. ‘My mate was so beautiful.’ He thought.

The moment their eyes met, every doubt he had was thrown out of the window. Jungkook wanted to embrace the unknown omega, his mate, and wanted nuzzle him. The alpha wanted to leave his scent all over his mate and wanted everyone to know that he belonged to him. Instead of seeing happiness, he saw worry clearly swimming in those beautiful eyes. His wolf reacted on his own he had to use every ounce of his strength to not to take a step in the other’s direction. He saw his mate taking a step back and Jungkook cursed at his wolf. The young male got worried and released his pheromones in order to calm his mate.

Jungkook felt restless when he didn’t have any sign that the other had recognized him as his mate and unconsciously his eyes flashed red. ‘What is going on?’ he wondered. He got even bigger surprise when he tried to smell his mate’s scent. He knew the distance was quite big, but he should get a whiff from the blond haired. To his astonishment there wasn’t any scent coming from his mate. How was that possible? He knew beta’s had faint scent but traces were present. His mate had none. Jungkook pondered over every little detail about the matter when his father spoke again.

“Why don’t you introduce yourself, son?” his father told him. Jungkook couldn’t take his eyes off his future omega and neither did he want too, but duty called so he decided to look away and he felt his wolf whining immediately. His heart pounded in his chest and his hands got sweaty. His whole body buzzed with happiness and he had to do everything to control to not close the distance between them. Jungkook looked at his mate one more time before he introduced himself.

“Hello, every one. I am Jeon Jungkook. I will be your new boss from today. Let’s work hard.”

Jungkook tried to make eye contact with his mate one more time, but the other was busy looking at the floor. He felt disappointed when his father told him to follow. After following his father to his new office, he was still in trance. He had found his mate after coming back to Korea yesterday and Jungkook couldn’t belief it; happiness was just a grasp away. His dream of coming back home to his mate and running pups would come true.

“Son, what is going on?”

Jungkook didn’t dare say anything; because he didn’t know how his father would react if he told him about his mate. 

“Dad, I have… I have found my mate?”

“Son, what? Where?”

“It’s someone here.”

“Who?”

“Did you see person standing next to the guy with silver hair?”

“Oh, you mean Jimin?”

Jungkook’s heart skipped a beat when he heard his mate’s name. It was beautiful like his mate himself. His wolf still didn’t want to let go of the thought to going to his mate and mark him as their own. Jungkook knew it wasn’t possible, at least not yet, they hadn’t even been introduced to each other and Jungkook was no wild animal.

“Do you mean he is your mate?” his father looked right at him and suddenly Jungkook felt like a child again. 

“Yes” he said and his voice trembling. His father stood thinking about something and Jungkook became more nervous by the second because of the silence.

“I am happy, he is a good kid.”

Jungkook let out his breath; he hadn’t realized he was holding. 

“What are we waiting for? Let’s introduce you two!”

Jungkook’s heart sank when he remembered the worry swimming in his mate’s eyes. He sure wanted to get to know his mate, but not if it made the other uneasy. His father dialed the number and couple of seconds after there was a knock at the door.

"Jimin, Meet my son." 

Jungkook hated his wolf that was compelling him to do certain things. He saw his mate clearly frozen a few steps away from him, but he had to say something, the awkwardness weighing on him was too much at the moment.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jimin-ssi." Jungkook said. The young alpha was hoping that his mate would say something because he was desperately waiting to hear the other’s voice.

"It's a pleasure." His mate’s voice was like honey to his ears. He would like to hear it every day from the time he woke up to the time he went to bed. He was doing his best not to jump his mate,and hug the hell out of his beautiful mate. His mate was beautiful; he must have done something good in his life to get a mate like him.

"Let's work hard."

 

His father had left after they were introduced. He was in his office now, going through some files. His day went by slowly since he wanted to see his mate all the time, but Jungkook just couldn’t ask him to come to his office whenever he wanted. It wouldn’t be really professional of him.

Jungkook drove back home, he wasn’t surprised when his mother and sister pulled him inside bombarded him with tons of questions. He knew his father had already told them, because the old man was sitting on the other couch the whole time sipping his coffee. His mother and sister were happy beyond belief. They had already planned the wedding so to speak. Jungkook was daydreaming when he thought of his mate walking him to the other end of the aisle. 

“Mom, I don’t think he knows.” Jungkook said with the sadness in his voice. His mother rubbed his back and tried to comfort him. He could see his whole family looking at him worriedly.

“It’s alright, sweetie. Give him some time. Finding a mate is one thing, but earning their trust is other. Don’t rush things and give each other time and space. Alright?” Jungkook sulked, but he wanted his mate close. He knew it won’t be possible tomorrow so he should wait, it better that scaring his mate.

 

“Alpha... please I need you… now” Jungkook could see his mate squirming underneath him. His eyes half lidded, his lips swollen, his skin flushed and Jungkook couldn’t get enough of his mate. He wanted this sight for only himself and his mate was his and his only. He rubbed his mate’s lips with his thumb.  
“Yes, baby. Be patient.” Jungkook positioned himself and slowly pushed himself in and suddenly the hotness around him was too much and he…

 

Jungkook woke up panting and the images swimming strongly in his head. He cursed and rubbed his face. The young alpha could clearly feel the evidence of his wet dreams on his stomach. ‘This is bad’ he mumbled to himself. How was he going to face his mate, who is also his employee, and on top of everything else, his secretary. He took a quick shower, but rubbed himself thoroughly he didn’t want to anyone to smell his arousal. The raven-haired knew it was going to be hard to control his desires. What can he do, he dreamed about his beautiful mate.

Luckily two days had passed and he had only asked his mate to the office when it was strictly needed, he was still embarrassed because of his wet dream. His hormones were out of control and he felt like a teenager again. He was busy in his office when he heard someone knocking at his door. It was Jimin’s friend, Jungkook didn’t know his name.

“Sir, can you sign this file please?” Jungkook saw the silver haired omega making his way into his office.

Jungkook could clearly smell the other’s overwhelming scent mixed with arousal. He felt disgusted and ashamed, how his body almost reacted to another omega than his own mate. He knew it was part of his nature and he is not mated yet. Any omega’s scent would be overwhelming for him. He concentrated on signing the file and let the other leave. He sighed and went to open the window, he wanted the smell gone.

He wanted to see his mate and he grabbed the first file he could see and went outside. He would see the other omega and his mate talking about something. His mate laughed suddenly and it was the most enchanting sound he had ever heard. His eyes disappeared and his chubby cheeks were more evident, Jungkook would like to do nothing more than pinch those cheeks and shower that beautiful face with kisses. He wanted to feel those lips. He shook his head since he was going far with daydreaming. The young male needed to give his mate time, he scolded himself. He cleared his throat and went to his mate’s desk.

There was the worry again in those eyes. The omega’s eyes were big with shock and Jungkook wanted to reassure his mate, but he couldn’t. He looked at the other omega and back at his mate after giving him the file he went straight to his office, sulking rest of the day. His night was the same like two days and he felt useless, since he hadn’t any control on his dreams and he couldn’t comfort his mate whatever was causing him to worry.

The next day Jungkook wanted to take things slowly. He asked his mate come to his office but to his surprise his mate stuttered and didn’t make eye contact with him. He wanted to know what was going on. Why was his mate avoiding him? Was it because he was an alpha? Was it because of his scent? Maybe his mate can smell his arousal from last night. ‘Oh fuck’ he thought. He needed to take better showers, to rub the scent off properly. 

After staying in his office for a while Jungkook went to his mate and curse his wolf for making things harder for him. Jungkook was surprised by the words he heard. “And it also means that someone is courting you, hyung!” What?! His mind went blank when he thought of something taking his mate away from him. Jungkook saw red and he would never let that happen. He should do something about it. He needed to stay calm if wanted his mate to recognize him. Jungkook saw two flowers; yellow and white, lying on the desk. ‘Did someone give my mate flowers?’ He didn’t want to jump to conclusions. ‘Maybe it’s some special occasion’ he reasoned.

He asked the omega to follow him, when the unthinkable happened. His mate almost bumped into his back and he had almost lost control. His wolf was delighted by the proximity, but Jungkook was unhappy since he couldn’t smell anything on his mate. He handed his mate the files, he could have asked Jaebum to come to his office, but he had wanted to see his mate. It had been a long day. When he made his way out of his office and saw Jimin working on his computer. His mate was deep in thought and he wondered what the other could be thinking about. He tapped on the desk to get the other’s attention.

His mate looked tired, his eyes looked swollen and it worried Jungkook. It wasn’t good for his mate to overwork himself. He suggested that the other should go home and even proposed to walk out the office together. To his surprise his mate declined and he was left speechless. He calmed himself and made his way out of the office. He had found out one thing his mate probably didn’t like him.

//

The alpha made his way out of the building, riding home. He was still adapting to his new office and daily hassle. He was born privileged as some people liked to call it. But nobody gave him enough credit for working hard. His shyness was often mistaken for his arrogance. Maybe that’s what my mate thinks he thought. He needed some reassuring from his mom since he didn’t know what to do anymore.

His mom was busy in the kitchen and he made his way to her. She was busy cooking soup. 

“What happened?” his mom asked with a frown on her forehead.

“Nothing.” He wanted to tell her but he was feeling embarrassed, his mate not liking him.

“Tell me what happened, you stubborn coconut head!”

“He doesn’t like me.”

“Who?”

“My mate”

“What? How you know?”

“I just know. He never makes eye contact any I never smell his scent. He never talks to me or asks anything other than needed.”

“What do you want him to do? Jump you in your office?”

“No”

“You know your father was just like you, when he found out we were mates. He would go all alpha on me and growl at random alphas that would even look at me. It was kinda annoying you know. I liked the attention, but I had told him, if he didn’t back down I would kick his as*, oops, I would kick his whole being into another dimension.”

“Mom, you said that to dad?”

“Of course I did, young man! Give yourselves some time. He must have his reasons why he is being the way he is. Maybe he has shy personality. Don’t do something stupid. I know it’s hard to control your instincts but just don’t scare the poor omega. Now that I think about it I haven’t seen him yet and he is my future son-in-law. I think I am gonna visit the office one of the coming days. So tell me something about him.”

“He is really beautiful-“

“I bet he is. You are daydreaming most of the time these days and don’t get me started on you scent every morning.”

Jungkook felt blood rushing to his cheeks and he wanted to die. The young man knew what his mother was talking about. He dashed to his room and he could hear his mom laughing. He locked the door, letting his body fall on his bed and screamed into his pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated <3
> 
> Ps: have you guys read my other Jikook fanfic Unreachable? :D
> 
> Should i do a double update today?


	8. Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin is in pain..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone
> 
> Second update today.  
> This chapter is a bit different it has two pov and I have it clear when the pov switches.  
> There are mentions of vomitting, if it makes you uncomfortable avoid the paragraph with 'Jimin told his story...'  
> I hope you guys like it <3 <3 <3
> 
> Bows  
> Yellowsweaterpaws

Jimin was busy in the kitchen. He had planned dinner for his hyungs and he had also invited Taehyung. Jimin had wanted to make something simple. He settled with roasted potatoes, chicken and vegetables and for desert he was making his favorite blueberry muffins. The young male did his best not to think about a certain alpha. Meanwhile Seokjin was busy in the garden since he had told his hyung, he would like to cook alone today. Jin wasn’t sure in the beginning, but Jimin had assured him that he wouldn’t burn the whole house down. He would try not to burn down the whole house he reminded himself.

Jimin was currently peeling off potatoes as he thought about the events that had taken place. He couldn’t make any sense out of the nightmare he had. He surely didn’t know what to do about the situation he was in, going on trip with two alphas. Then there was someone sending him roses and he had found a post-it note. It said to be careful and was signed with only ‘J’ at the bottom. Jimin’s wolf was restless like himself and he didn’t know how to calm it down. The blond tired drinking teas, took longer baths, but nothing was helping the way he wanted it to. He put the potatoes in the dish, drizzled it with some oil and with herb mix; he put the dish away in the oven.

He was going through some possible scenarios in his head. Jimin knew it would be quite difficult for him to be away from home. His hyungs were his safe haven. The young omega didn’t want to be in a situation where he wouldn’t have anybody to help him if something went wrong. ‘Maybe I should tell the alpha no and make up an excuse’ he considered. It wasn’t really a good idea since he didn’t want to lose his job and more important he didn’t want to be considered a weakling. He would just do his best and face the situation head on. Jimin was deep in thought when he heard his hyung.

“Jimin I got you some vegetables.” Jimin saw Seokjin holding carrots and bell peppers.

“Thanks hyung.” He answered with a smile.

“I think the flowers need some work, don’t you think?” The older omega said and he was looking out of the window. The sky was blue but the colors orange, red and yellow had taken their place and were swallowing rest of the blue as if it was their right.

“Yes hyung, I saw some of the petals and leaves are losing their color, and I see the apple tree is in full bloom.” Jimin agreed with his hyung.

“We can work tomorrow and ask Hobi hyung to help with fence, because the plants are overgrowing.” Jimin answered. He knew Hoseok would do anything if he asked cutely and he would make sure to add his famous pout.

“Of course. Can I help you with anything?” Jin asked as he washed his hands.

“No it’s alright, hyung.” Jimin wondered for a moment if he should tell his hyung about the flowers he got. He didn’t want Seokjin to worry unnecessarily, but he had to talk about it with someone. The things getting weirder by the day. First the flowers, then flowers with a card and now a post-it note to be careful. Who could ‘J’ be? There are so many people at the office whom’s name began with the letter ‘J’. He changed his mind and talked about something lighter.

“Hyung, have you found a new employee?” Jimin asked and washed the vegetables, going further with cutting them into digestible pieces.

“Hmm, no. I had some people come in but neither of them wanted to work long hours and especially not the weekends. I am still searching.”

Jimin continued to cut the vegetables and turned the stove on putting some oil in the pan. After the oil warmed he put the vegetables in, sautéing them. The younger couldn’t take off his mind about things that were important for him at the moment. He finally mustered some courage and spoke.

“Hyung, can I tell you something?” Jimin fumbled with the sleeves of his pink sweater.

“Of course, Jimin.” Jin looked at him as he was preparing himself something big and unknown.

“I… I got flowers.”

“Huh, what do you mean?” Jin looked at him confused.

“Someone has been leaving me flowers at work.” Jimin said and his voice wavering when he spoke the words.

“You mean someone at work is bothering you!?” The older omega asked and he raised his voice. He made Jimin flinch at his words.

“When were you gonna tell me about this?” Jin continued and Jimin was regretting telling his hyung about the situation, but he needed to talk to someone. Who else was he going to talk to?

“No, no it’s not like that. Someone only leaves me flowers and I don’t know who it is.” Jimin waved his hands in front of him and tried to clear the misunderstanding. He fiddled with his fingers and felt guilty for making his hyung worry.

“How long has this been going on?” Jimin could hear the other trying his best to stay calm.

“It’s been a while I got first two flowers and one this week.” He clarified.

“What two flowers?”

“I don’t know. I got two roses, one yellow and one white and this week I got coral rose.” Jimin explained. 

“Hmmso the person is communicating with you through flowers.”

“What do you mean hyung?”

“You see Jimin, flowers they have language. Like colors alone can have many different meanings.” Jimin looked confused for a moment and listened carefully what his hyung told him next.

“White flower means purity, and yellow flower can mean that someone wants to be your friend. White can also mean 'new beginning' and yellow also represent happiness, sunshine, etc.” Jimin heart sank when he learned the meaning of color white. Why someone make this kind of joke at his expense’ he thought.

“You also got a coral rose?” Jimin only nodded.

“It means someone desires you. It doesn’t need any further explanation.”

Jimin gripped the counter as he felt his legs giving in. His heart was beating fast as he had just run miles. His wolf whined since they know now what the flowers meant. He wanted to just lock himself up in his room. For the first time two months he was regretting applying for the job. Why couldn’t they just leave him alone?

The tears sprang in Jimin’s eyes as he was pulled in hug. He just wanted to be left alone. The blond didn’t know who the person was, who was showing so much interest in him and why? He is just an ordinary omega. The sharp pain in his lower abdomen came back and he hugged his hyung tighter. Jimin cursed inwardly since he didn’t know why everything was going downhill once again. Why can’t he just be happy?

“Are you alright, Jimin? Look you don’t have worry about anything. You don’t know who the alpha is and if they come to you, you can politely decline.” Seokjin said and Jimin’s breath caught in his throat as he thought of declining an alpha. 

“I don’t know, hyung. I am just scared. Now I have to go on trip with my boss and another alpha. I don’t wanna go, I just wanna stay here.” Jimin’s tears ran down his flushed cheek and his nose turned red from all the emotions and pain in his belly.

“Its-” Jimin heard the bell ring since they had invited two people it could only be one of them. Jin gently let go of Jimin and he wiped his tears away.

“Jin and Jiminieeeee” Jimin’s lips curled in a big smile when he heard his beloved alpha hyung. He saw his hyung running to him and picking him like a child. “Hyunggggg” Jimin cried out since the pain got worse.

“Jiminiee, I am so happy to see you. How’s my baby doing?”

“I am fine.”

“Have you been crying? Your eyes are red. Did Jin hyung say something mean? Tell me.” Jimin saw his hyung already giving Jin a murderous look and the other only put his hands in the air.

“No, hyung didn’t say anything.”

“Then what is it?”

Jimin told his story and he felt really nauseous all of a sudden. Jimin had tried to control the feeling but it became overwhelming to the point that he ran to the bathroom clutching his stomach. Jimin’s vision got blurry and he gripped the toilet seat. He let out his stomach’s contents, and felt his lungs burning.

“Jimin, are you okay?” Jimin saw his hyungs worried as they sit next to him with their hand on his shoulder. Jimin felt tears streaming down his cheeks and his hyungs rubbed his back, trying to calm him. Suddenly the pain was too much and he felt his consciousness slipping away, like sand through fingers.

Jimin felt someone picking him up and placing him on bed. Someone pulled the duvet on him. Jimin snuggled deeper as he welcomed the warm feeling. “I am sorry.” With those words Jimin’s eyelids became heavier and he drifted off to sleep.

 

“Eomma, look what I made.” Little chubby Jimin said with a huge smile on his face which made his eyes disappear as he showed his mother a flower crown.

“I made it all by myself, eomma. I am a big boy now. I can do soooo many things on my own.” 

“Yes sweetheart, you are a big boy now.” His mother cooed as Jimin placed the flower crown on her hair.

“Eomma, you look pretty!” Jimin touched his mother’s hair, he loved the fluffy feeling and he loved his eomma very much.

“Thank you, my darling. You look pretty too”

“When is the baby gonna be here?”

“Soon, sweetie.”

“Eomma, I wanna look pretty every day and I wanna get married and have a looot of babies.”

“Is that what you want, sweetheart?”

“Yes, eomma”

“Jimin’s gonna be really pretty and happy and have a lot of babies.”

 

Jimin woke up from his dream feeling a slight pain his belly and this time even his heart ached. ‘Why can’t I be happy? I miss you eomma’ he cried. He got up from his bed and wiped his tears. After freshening up he went down stairs and saw his hyungs cooking.

“I am sorry. I don’t know what happened” Jimin apologized and bowed down. 

“It’s alright, Jiminie.” 

“Go sit on the couch. I’ll bring you medicine.” Jin said as he pushed Jimin slightly in the direction of the couch.

“No hyung, I have to cook, I promised.”

“No young man, you are gonna sit down and listen to me and no other word. I will cook you porridge and you can take the medicine.”

Jimin knew it was not a good idea to trying convincing his hyung otherwise since his ‘eomma’ mood has been activated. He sighed and sat down on the couch. He saw Hobi slightly smiling with worry in his eyes.

Jimin felt tired and he closed his eyes as the darkness pulled him in but somewhere at the background he heard the doorbell ring.

//  
Taehyung’s POV

Taehyung was getting ready for dinner Jimin invited him to. He had proposed to stay the weekend but Taehyung would feel like an intruder. As a result he would go to dinner and come back to an empty house. He stood in front of his wardrobe; he had tried at least five different outfits but nothing looked right. He had become a really good friend with the omega. Jimin was really shy and in the beginning, and Tae didn’t know what to do since he didn’t want to scare the older away.

On the first day outside the elevator Tae had never seen a man so cute and pretty. He was really confused for a moment, how can someone be cute and pretty at the same time. One thing that Tae really found mysterious about the other was his scent. He could only smell strawberries on the older and he was sure that wasn’t omega original scent. Even if it smelled sweet, but it was nothing compared to the original omega’s scent. Tae always wondered why that was; since it could be sensitive issue he never really asked his hyung.

Tea really loved the blond, he was shy but he had really big heart. He always liked to take care of the others and he worked extra hard to prove himself. Tae knew very well what omegas had to go through to make it through the day. He was lucky he was born in a good family which supported him. He was surely lucky he had Namjoon as his brother, an alpha, who protected him and loved him very much.

His hyung was at a conference in US, and was a famous gynecologist. The older was really intelligent that’s why he became a doctor and Taehyung settled for working in an office. Taehyung wasn’t complaining. He liked his job, he made some new friends and now he was really good friends with Jimin.

The silver haired hadn’t dated anyone yet, but he wanted be in a relationship. He often tagged along with Jaebum and Jackson on going to the parties. He was hoping on finding someone there. Till now he had returned empty handed. The most of the alphas wanted just one night stands and Taehyung didn’t want have his first time to be with some stranger. The alpha saw the omegas as easy beings. Omegas were seen driven by their hormones, only wanted to be fucked. Taehyung wanted to wait for someone special who will love him dearly. He was sure there was someone out there for him and he just needed to be patient.

After setlling for light blue shirt and black trousers he went to the living room. Taehyung picked his bag and the gifts he bought for the omegas. He made his way to the bus stop. After waiting for good five minutes the bus arrived. He put on the earphones and began listening to music, he had fifteen minutes ride.

He found the house pretty easily; it was two stories building with flowers in front and an apple tree on the right side. He was feeling nervous after talking a deep breath, he pushed the bell. He could hear someone inside. The door opened and suddenly he smelt the scent which knocked the air out of his chest. His wolf whined and stood alert; he felt his heart trembling when the forest and rain mixed scent hit him hard. 

Taehyung knew pretty well what it meant. He accidentally breathed deeper and he felt like he was on fire from inside out. His wolf was jumping in joy and it took him lot of self restraining to not jump the other.

“Mate” Taehyung heard that one word loud and clear and he saw the alpha’s eyes flash crimson red and the omega was sure his own eyes would be colored gold. Taehyung felt slick pooling in his underwear, and he looked away from the alpha since he was sure other could smell it too.

“What is taking you so long, Hobi?” Taehyung heard another male speak from inside. Taehyung’s eyes were locked on the alpha in front of him, his alpha.

“Guys” Taehyung heard the other omega who wasn’t Jimin. 

Taehyung stood frozen when he was suddenly pulled into a tender hug. He was overwhelmed with many emotions swimming in his belly. He was just going for dinner, he hadn’t thought about this. Now his whole body is humming with warmth he was receiving from the alpha.

“Hobi, please bring him inside.” Taehyung heard and he was picked up by the alpha and brought inside.

The alpha placed him on the couch and Taehyung snuggled closer sitting on his lap if it was psychically possible. The alpha let go of him and stood up. A whine automatically escaped Taehyung’s lips. “I will be right back.” Taehyung nodded with a pout and heard the alpha saying ‘cute’. The silver haired felt lonely he had met his mate just now and his whole body was trembling with happiness. The alpha was handsome and his smile was blinding. ‘It was worth waiting’ for he thought.

He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath; he loved his alpha’s scent on him. He would like to wake up next to him and smell the alpha every day. Taehyung suddenly felt shy as more slick gushed out of him, he covered his face with his hands as if someone could read his thoughts, and knew what he was thinking.

“Here, drink some water.” 

“Thank you” Taehyung was blinded by the beautiful smile of his alpha he could just look him the whole day. The omega suddenly snuggled closer to the alpha as he felt his skin burning. He placed his nose in the other’s neck and suddenly he was come over with the urge to scent the alpha. He felt everything string of self control slip through his finger as he rubbed his nose on the other neck.

A small moan escaped the alpha’s lips and Taehyung felt encouraged. He replaced his nose with his lips as he started to leave open mouthed kisses from jaw line to the alpha’s left ear. Taehyung felt his alpha hugging him closer and started nuzzle him back. A shiver went through his whole being and he felt dizzy from the scenting.

“Guys, you need to calm down.” The unknown omega said and Tae glared at him as only thing he wanted to do was nuzzle into his alpha and stay there for the rest of his life.

“Hobi you know if you keep doing this you can trigger his heat early. Both of you don’t even know each other’s name. Please calm down I can already smell his scent becoming thick.” Taehyung felt Hobi’s let go of him, and a whine escaped his lips. He loved the feeling of hugging his alpha but the omega was right. They needed to get to know to each other before they did something in a hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jimin needs to be careful someone thinks hmmm...  
> What u guys think??


	9. Trip I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin goes to Japan with his boss and Jaebum..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone
> 
> Here another chapter I hope you guys like it. Thanks for comments, kudos and subscribing to my story. Not to forget I also want to thank the silent readers, eventhough it would be nice to hear them too <3
> 
> Leave me motivation <3
> 
> I have reread this chapter

Saturday 

 

Jimin had got a big surprise when Hoseok had found his mate. He had planned a normal dinner, but he never thought that the things would turn out like this. ‘They looked so happy’ he remembered. He was lying in his bed, after he had thrown up again today and Seokjin had stayed home to take care of him, even if he said he was okay. His days were the same, he got up, ate breakfast, went to work, worked hard, and came back home. Not to forget the pain throughout the day he was feeling. 

Today he had decided to be lazy, and his mind was occupied with the thoughts about the trip. He was feeling scared, how it was going to turn out. Jungkook made him nervous, he felt restless. Jimin didn’t know what to do and he still didn’t know what the tingling feeling was about, when he had met the alpha for the first time. The blond still didn’t what was going on with his wolf. For some odd reason it was always excited to see Jungkook and was compelling Jimin to go near the other. It was confusing for him that his wolf sort of trusted the alpha. Why Jimin didn’t know.

 

 

Sunday

 

Jimin was packing for his trip, when a wave of pain hit him again. He had thrown up once again yesterday. Jin had taken him to the doctor even the doctor couldn’t give him answer to his questions about what was going on with him. The doctor had taken some of his blood for tests but Jimin hated needles. His hyung had scolded him, after pouting for a while when it didn’t work, he had no other choice than to give in. Jimin had taken couple of painkillers, but the pain wasn’t going away. The omega put his clothes on bed which he had folded neatly, sat down, and tried to breathe deeply, hoping that it would help just a little. He fell backwards as he rubbed circles on his belly.

Hoseok and Taehyung had gone home since they found out they were mates. Jimin was very happy for both of them, but at the same he felt lonely. He also wanted to be felt wanted, he also wanted to nuzzle and kiss someone, his heart clenched when he saw them showering each other with love. Afterward the young omega had felt guilty and asked himself what kind of friend he was. He shouldn’t be like that; he shouldn’t be feeling jealous because of his own hyung’s happiness. Jin had advised them to take things slowly and Jimin had agreed. 

“Jimin, are you ready?” He heard his hyung and he sat up slowly still feeling the pain in his lower abdomen.

“Yes hyung, I am almost done. Jimin put the rest of his clothing in his luggage.

“Have you packed everything?”

Jimin nodded, he had packed his clothes, shoes, his undergarments, toothbrush, socks and his favorite shower gel. For his own certainty, he had packed some extra painkillers since he was sure he was going to need them. He checked bag once more and to his surprise, he had almost forgotten about something important. 

“Have you packed heat pads?” Jimin froze in his tracks when he heard his hyung. ‘Why would he ask him that question, he knew pretty well.’ Jimin asked himself.

“Jimin, I am just saying to be sure, OK?”

“I know hyung, don’t worry.” Jimin said hurriedly and he didn’t dare look at the other.

After he had packed his luggage, he had gone through all his things one more time. He was sure he had everything he needed. 

“You have your passport and your ticket?”

“Yes, I have everything.”

“OK, that’s good. If there is anything, don’t forget to call even if it is four in the morning?”

“Yes hyung.” Jimin followed the older with his luggage in his hand and he could feel the anxious feeling in his stomach getting bigger. He couldn’t do much about his situation, now there was no going back. 

//

Their whole ride was silent; he could smell the distress in his hyung’s scent. Jimin hated the fact that he was the reason behind it, but he couldn’t do anything to change it. After arriving at the airport, he got his boarding pass. He still had an hour till his flight and Jin suggested going for a coffee. Jimin followed his hyung silently everywhere, and every time one of them asked something, the answer consisted of one or two words.

They took a window seat and after they ordered their drinks and Jimin choose a Chamomile tea to soothe his nerves, even though he wasn’t sure if it was helping. They sat in silence; Jimin could smell his hyung’s uneasiness. Jimin was going over the list of possible things he could need in foreign country when he heard the announcement.

 

“Good afternoon passengers. This is pre-boarding announcement for flight to Tokyo, Kindly proceed to the gate no. 5B. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Thank you!”

 

Jimin picked up his luggage and hugged his hyung tightly. It was the first time he was going away on his own. The emotional feelings were strong, but he didn’t want to be typical clingy omega. The younger mustered all his courage and bid his hyung goodbye. He proceeded to the mentioned gate as he saw a lot of people already waiting there. 

He could see people being nervous like they had waited long to see their loved ones, now the excitement was too much to bear. Pups were playing cheerfully. One of them bumped into Jimin and sneezed when his nose had hit Jimin’s leg. Jimin cooed internally. ‘What a cute pup’ he thought. He began daydreaming about his own pups, he wanted to have a lot and suddenly certain doe eyes flashed in his mind. Jimin got embarrassed he was sure his cheeks were tinted red. He shook his head as he got in line for boarding.

//

He was looking for his seat when he heard Jaebum calling his name. Jimin cursed inwardly when the alpha approached him and to his surprise they had seats next to each other. Jimin put his luggage away and he felt the pain in his stomach again. Their seats were right next to the toilet. ‘It is really going to be a long flight’ Jimin told himself. He was about to take his seat next to Jaebum when one of the air hostess approached him.

“Park Jimin-ssi?” she asked. Jimin could smell that she was a beta and really tall and slender one at that.

“Yes?” Jimin panicked internally, because why would an air hostess know his name.

“Your seat has been changed Jimin-ssi, please follow me.”

“Ah, my seat is right here, miss.” Jimin showed her his boarding pass, indeed he was at the right seat. He was confused how his seat could have been changed and why. The blond could feel Jaebum’s eyes on his back but he decided to ignore the feeling.

“Just follow me, sir. You will understand.”

Jimin didn’t know what to do. He had no other choice but to follow the air hostess. He was praying that his seatmate won’t be a stranger alpha. His prayers weren’t heard when they made their way to the first class. Jimin was confused; he had an economy class ticket why was his seat changed to the first class.

“Thank you so much, Mina-ssi.” As Jimin heard the voice, he felt his heartbeat picking up. There stood the alpha with a bunny smile on his face. Jimin felt a blush creep on his face and he fumbled with his sleeve. What was he doing here in the first class? His seat was way at the back.

“Jimin-ssi, you can sit here.” Jungkook said doing the gesture for Jimin to take the window seat. 

Jimin stood contemplating for a couple of moments and he still couldn’t comprehend why he was here, next to the alpha. He really wanted to decline but his wolf was making it impossible to walk away. The omega walked past Jungkook as it became clear that he had walked into a trap. The alpha’s scent was really strong, but for some reason, it soothed his nerves and he felt the pain in his lower abdomen fade away slowly. Jimin took the window seat when the alpha spoke.

“Jimin-ssi, I heard you weren’t feeling well and your seat was next to the toilet. So I thought it would be best for you to sit next to me; so I can take of you.” The doe-eyed male spoke as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his hands. 

Jimin didn’t know how to respond, he wasn’t the only employee working under him. The alpha was being really generous to him in the last couple of days. First he told him to go to him if someone bothers Jimin and now he wanted to take care of him. ‘He isn’t going to hurt me?’ he worried and he scolded himself in the same moment. He was being stupid again. The young alpha would probably do the same if somebody else was feeling sick? Jimin felt a bit disappointed at the thought of the possibility that Jungkook would take care of someone else. 

Jimin looked at the other, he was sure he saw red dusting the alpha’s cheeks, but he could have been imagining things. To the omega’s surprise alpha looked younger than his age from close up even if Jimin didn’t know how old the other was. He was wearing a black costume with but no tie this time. Jimin had a good view of alpha’s tanned neck skin and his sharp collar bones, because of the loose top button. His white shirt was hugging his upper body just right. Jimin imagined how it would feel to put his fingers on the other’s skin. Will his skin be smooth? Will it make him warm if he presses himself against the other? Will the alpha’s scent be overwhelming in the crook of his neck like all the other people he knew? After breaking from his trance, his eyes went up to meet the other and his breath hitched. 

The alpha was still looking at him a small smile spread on his lips as Jimin was sure the other saw him looking (more like checking him out). Jimin felt ashamed and embarrassed that he bluntly checked out the alpha. It wasn’t like him, and his wolf was purring the whole time. The distance between them was so short that if Jimin moved his right leg he would touch the other. He looked away quickly and suddenly the view from the window was way more interesting. His cheeks were burning up and he placed against the window glass to cool down a bit. He smelled the alpha’s scent getting thicker. Even if he tried he couldn’t take off his mind of the other’s scent since it was his favorite flavor.

“Jimin-ssi, would you like to drink something?” he omega was still very embarrassed from his actions, and as a result he only shook his head without looking at the male beside him. He hoped the other wouldn’t take it personally, but he really wanted to bury himself that moment.

//

The blond-haired felt someone shaking his shoulder slightly; he rubbed his eyes and looked at owner of hands on his shoulders. Jimin jerked back and almost hit his head against the window. He was expecting an impact when all he felt was a push in another direction. Jimin found himself dangerously close to the alpha's chest and at that moment he was wide awake. His wolf stood alert and he was purring after feeling the Jungkook’s touch. Jimin felt his skin getting hotter by the second and the scent between them intensified. He didn’t dare look up, so he kept his eyes on the alpha's chest, which was rising rhythmically.

“Be careful, Jimin-ssi. I am sorry I woke you up but we are about to land. Did you sleep well?” the alpha asked as he let go of Jimin. His wolf whined since he had loved the other’s touch, and if Jimin was honest he had liked the feeling too. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone well that’s another thing. 

Now that Jimin thought about it, he had slept through their two hours flight. He was feeling refreshed and the pain is his stomach was gone. He wanted to stretch himself, but he changed his mind because of the cramped space, and the alpha. Jimin didn’t want to touch the other, not even by accident because he still hadn’t recovered from his touch just moments ago.

“Yes” Jimin looked at his hands which were rested in his lap. He wasn’t sure how to react when he was in front of the alpha. All the blond did was, answer in one word or nod. Jungkook must think, there must be something wrong with him. Could you blame him, the other is an alpha and Jimin didn’t want to do something stupid or be like a poor little omega.

//

They made their way out the airport, where the driver was already waiting for them. Upon arriving at the hotel Jimin was stunned, how luxurious the hotel was. Jimin and Jaebum got their rooms on the same level and the alpha’s room was a couple of level above theirs.

Jimin ant the others were waiting for the lift to come, when he felt Jungkook standing behind him. His intoxicating scent was getting thicker again by the moment and it was really difficult to not breathe it in. Jimin felt Jaebum’s eyes on him; he was feeling really uncomfortable standing between the two alphas. It took the omega a lot of self control to not to take a step back to bump into the alpha’s chest. 

“Jimin, Are you alright?” Jimin heard Jaebum asking him. 

“Yes” He answered short because of the moved behind him suddenly and Jimin was confused if he had heard right. It sounded like the alpha had growled.

They stepped in the elevator and Jimin found himself standing in front of the younger again. His back was absorbing the warmth that was coming from the other behind him. He suddenly felt a warm breath fanning his neck. Jimin’s skin covered in goosebumps as his whole body trembled. The blond was trapped in front of the alpha and he was unable to move or breathe properly. The lift was taking too long, if the door didn’t open quickly, he was sure he would faint any moment.

Finally, they arrived at their floor when the alpha stopped them. He asked him and Jaebum to come to his room since they had to discuss some of project details. The omega nodded and Jaebum did the same. He let out a breath of relief finding some distant between him and Jungkook, not sure how he was going to survive these three days with him.

//

Jimin went into his room and he stood against the door for couple of moments. His luggage was already in his room, but he didn’t care at the moment. The blond still hadn’t recovered from what had just happened. Jimin threw himself on bed and thought he needed more sleep since he was feeling the slight pain coming back in his lower abdomen. He rolled himself on side and touched his neck where he had felt the alpha's breath just moments ago. A blush crept on his chubby cheeks as he remembered how his body had reacted and his wolf was springing in joy. He had almost lost control. Jimin shook his head as he was safe in his room.

He lay for a couple of more minutes and decided to take a shower. After showering with his favorite strawberry shower gel, the next task was to choose something to wear. He settled with black skinny jeans and a white fluffy sweater, he did his hair. Jimin was still busy, when he heard his doorbell ring. He opened the door and he saw Jaebum standing in front of him. The others eyes were scanning him from head to toe and Jimin felt really naked under his look and instinctively he took a step back.

“Hyung?”

“Jimin-ssi, let’s go. We need to be there on time.” 

The omega knew their boss was really punctual. After taking the needed files, his planner, laptop and key, he approached the elevator with Jaebum.

Upon arriving Jaebum rang the bell and to Jimin’s surprise alpha was wearing a baggy white t-shirt with gray sweats, and hair was still wet. It looked like he had just come out of the shower moments ago. Jimin could smell the other’s scent was richer because of the shower. He felt himself staring at the water droplets falling from the alpha’s hair, making their way down his neck, and disappearing into his white t-shirt, wetting it in the process. Jimin gulped but he wasn’t able to look away. The omega still couldn’t comprehend why he was being like this. It was the second time he was staring at the alpha, in one day. It had only been hours since they had landed.

 

Jimin bit his lips too hard as tasted his own blood. He felt embarrassed because of his staring. Numerous crazy ideas popped in his head these days, whenever he was near Jungkook. His mind, eyes and body wasn’t listening to him. He was sure that he was a blushing mess in front not one but two ‘stranger’ alphas.

After they went inside the alpha’s room, Jimin occupied himself with organizing the files and going over the appointments. He was doing his best to concentrate, but the alpha’s scent was really strong since he was sitting right next to Jimin. On the other hand his wolf wasn’t helping, and he was clearly having a blast. The vivid memory of the Jungkook's breath on his neck kept played over and over in his head and he was still confused as to whether he had heard a growl or not.

After the boss alpha was satisfied with the presentation, he ordered room service. Jimin wanted nothing more than snuggling into his bed and sleep. After eating to his heart content, Jimin felt his eyelids getting heavier.

//

The young omega tossed his blanket aside because he felt really warm. He rolled in his bed and a moan escaped his lips as he could smell the delicious blueberry and ginger scent. Jimin rubbed his face as he opened his eyes. Why was the scent in his room? Where is he? Wait, was he in his room? When did he get here? How did he get here? With these thoughts Jimin got up fast as lightning.

‘Oh no, I fell asleep and I am not at home’ he scolded himself after realizing. He could see the curtains were open and the moonlight was falling in the room. Jimin could see around after his eyes were used to the dark. The blond could smell the alpha from his right and the other was lying on the couch which was clearly short for his height. Jimin could see the alpha’s legs dangling off of the couch.

‘Did he put me in his bed? I was on couch when we ate’ he reminded himself. He stood up was about to make run to the door, suddenly he saw the alpha move.

“Jimin?” Jungkook asked with a sleepy voice and Jimin felt his knees go weak. His voice was sleepy and husky; Jimin’s wolf was rolling around at the moment. The other sat up in sofa sending scent wave directly at Jimin.

“Where are you going? Are you okay?” 

“I-I need t-to go to my r-room” Jimin stuttered.

“Why? You can sleep here.” The alpha answered.

Jimin couldn’t believe him. How can he casually ask him to sleep in the same room? Why did he ask him that? They weren’t mates? Let alone they weren’t even friends? ‘It must be a common thing abroad’ Jimin thought.

“I need my medicine” 

“Okay”

Jimin picked his things and was about to leave but he was once again stopped when the alpha stood from the couch and made his way to him.

“Jimin, can you wake me up in the morning?” the doe-eyed male asked and he rubbed the back of his neck. Jimin’s head snapped in the other's direction, as he thought he misheard the other. The omega stood speechless and was still thinking what to say, when the alpha continued.

“I have the tendency to sleep through my alarm since I am a deep sleeper. I like it if someone wakes me up.” Jungkook was looking out of the window and Jimin still stood perplexed.

“Uh, I- I will. At... at what time?”

“Hm, 7 am will be good. Thank you.”

“Good night, sir.”

“Good night, Jimin”

Jimin made his way out the alpha’s room as fast as he could. He felt his heartbeat rising and his whole body felt like it was on fire. The omega took the stairs and locked his door with more force than intended. Jimin set his alarm since he got the job to wake up the alpha next morning. He went to the bathroom, and took another shower to calm his body heat. After taking his medicine, he realized that the alpha had called him Jimin instead of Jimin-ssi, which brought more heat to his body running from head to his toes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me comments <3 <3 <3
> 
> Should I write Namjin in the coming chapters or u guys want another pairing?


	10. Trip II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin's trip to Japan through Monday and Tuesday..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone
> 
> The second part trip is here!! I hope you guys like it :D
> 
> Thanks for all the comments, reads, subscribers and kudos <3
> 
> bows  
> Yellowsweaterpaws

Monday

 

Jimin’s dreamless sleep broke when his alarm went off at exact 6:15 am. His body was still feeling feverish as he stretched himself. After rubbing his eyes that were still not adjusted to the light outside, he decided to sit in his bed for some moments. The omega remained seated for couple of minutes and he realized that he was dozing off again. He pushed himself off the bed; went to the bathroom. It turned to be a cold shower since he needed to calm the heat coursing through his body. He put some light clothes on because his skin needed to calm down. After choosing light wear he made his way out his room not forgetting to put his room cardkey in his pocket.

The boss’ hotel room was couple of levels above his and Jimin decided to take the elevator. At the moment not many people were awake and he was thankful that the elevator wasn’t crowded like last night. He was trying his best to calm down and the events from the night before were fresh in his mind. Jimin cursed internally when he remembered feeling Jungkook's breath and his hand automatically went to touch his neck. He shook his head and scolded his wolf to stop squealing.

//

He arrived at front of the alpha’s room and ran the bell once. Jimin really didn’t want to be impatient, but Jungkook had mentioned his tendency to sleep through his alarm. He took a deep breath and pushed the doorbell twice…thrice. The blond waited, and after a while he heard footsteps coming closer. All the anticipation got him nervous and he bit his lower lip a bit too hard. Jimin looked around, tried to distract himself, because he wanted to look anywhere but at the alpha. He knew clearly he would be blushing mess and his mind would be blank if he looked at the other. 

 

After the door opened, Jimin was hit with strong blueberry, ginger scent which almost knocked him off his feet. He was about to say good morning when his words remained stuck in his throat. In front of him stood his boss with a naked torso. The alpha had a toned body, a strong chest, six packs and his sun kissed skin. Jimin remembered when he had ogled the alpha last evening when they were in the flight and he had imagined shameless things and his mind and wolf were now, at it again. Jimin felt himself blushing when he saw the other's biceps. He pushed the thought of the alpha’s arms around him out of his head and spoke “Good morning, sir.”

 

“Good morning, Jimin” the alpha answered yawning. He rubbed his eyes and Jimin could see every muscle in upper torso flex. His wolf was going crazy and the omega had to bit his lip even harder to stop a whine leaving his lips. His wolf was going crazy as every movement of his boss and from new waves of Jungkook’s blueberries, gingery scent. His eyes remained on his feet, because if he looked up, then he would see the sun kissed skin and he would be tempted to touch it.

 

Jimin wanted to walk away because his task was accomplished, when Jungkook asked him something. Curse his mind that was occupied with other things which was just flashing him with all the inappropriate thoughts. 

 

“Jimin, did you sleep well?” the alpha asked again and Jimin’s breath hitched because of the other’s voice.

 

“Ah, Yes sir. What about you?” Jimin said quickly and his cheeks got more heated. He wanted to go back to his room and take a cold long shower and remain there. The blond knew he couldn’t afford to do that since they were on a business trip and things needed to be done.

 

“I slept really well. Thank you si-”

 

“Don’t call me sir, call me Jungkook from now on.” Jimin stood in front of the other dumbfounded and his eyes snapped upwards to meet the dark haired. 

 

“I-I can’t do that sir.” Jimin shook his head and fumbled with his t-shirt.

“Why not?”

“It’s just inappropriate.”

“I don’t think it is. It’s my name so if I say call me by my name, so do it.”

“Ok-kay, sir.”

“My name is not sir, Jimin”

“Ok-kay Jungkook-ssi”

//

Jimin was back in his room dazed from the events. When the images of half naked Jungkook surfaced, he let out a frustrated scream. He wanted to dig a hole and bury himself whole. This trip wasn’t really good for his health. He should talk to Seokjin and ask what the doctor said about his results. Jimin needed a distraction and he needed it now. He dialed his hyung’s number, but for some reason he didn’t pick up. Jimin decided to stay in bed; they had a meeting around 9 am.

// 

The alpha was doing a great job at the presentation. Jimin could see everyone in the room was listening intently and his own eyes were locked on him as well. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the other. It was the first time he was looking at the alpha longer than a couple of seconds. The truth was; he could only look at his boss, because the other was busy at the moment. His wolf was having the time of his life. It was feeding off of half naked images of the raven-haired. Jimin had seen the alpha in a half naked state, and every time the images came up in his mind his heart threatened to flee his chest, his cheeks would turn different shades of red, and the heat would course through every vein in his body.

 

Jimin could see the alpha’s lips moving, but he really couldn’t make anything what the other was saying. He could see in the periphery that Jaebum was nodding about something what their boss had just said. For the rest of the meeting Jimin remained in his seat. He could hear their future business partner inviting them to dinner. The omega was happy that they had gotten a positive response after their presentation and they needed to go to next meeting in just an hour.

//

The blond-haired omega took a quick shower before he got ready for the dinner. Since it was a business dinner, Jimin decided to wear simple black shirt with black jeans. He checked his phone, he had a message from his hyung. Jimin didn’t have time call his hyung back. Maybe I should do it when I come back he thought. He opened the message and decided to reply quickly.

 

Jin hyung 18:51

Hey Jimin. How is everything?

 

Jimin 18:52

I am fine hyung. We are going for dinner with one of our partners. I don’t wanna go.

 

Jin hyung 18:52

Ohhh, that’s great!!! Don’t be rude and Enjoy.

 

Jimin 18:52

OK. What did the doctor say hyung?

 

Jin hyung 18:52

Let’s talk about it when you are back. Enjoy your dinner. I gotta go now :D

 

Jimin thought about the last text. What could it be? Was he getting sick? His heart sank and he wanted to know what was happening to him. Jimin put his hand on his belly and he just realized that he hadn’t felt the pain anymore. ‘Maybe the medicine is working properly’ he concluded since he didn’t have any other explanation.

 

Jimin took the elevator; he arrived and saw Jungkook and Jaebum were waiting for him in the lobby. He approached them hurriedly and bowed. 

 

“I am sorry, I am late!” he apologized and his breath hitched when he saw his boss. His dark blue suit looked like second skin and his styled hair were falling in right places on his forehead. Jimin gulped and looked away. One thing was clear to him; he was going have a hard time controlling his wolf this evening.

 

“It’s alright. Let’s get going.” The raven-haired spoke and the three of them walked out the hotel to the road, where a car was already waiting for them. The whole ride was kind-of uncomfortable for Jimin. He was seated next to his boss and he didn’t dare to breathe in deep, or to move. The omega had stayed stiff for the majority of the time, when finally Jungkook had told him to relax. His boss assured him that everything was going to be alright.

//

Jimin took a deep breath before he got off the car. His heartbeat was picking up and his hands got clammy. He tried taking deep breaths, but it wasn’t really helping him with the situation. After contemplating and taking few deep breaths he followed the others inside. The blond was surprised how expensive the restaurant looked. He could never afford to dine here, were his thoughts. 

 

The hosts were already present and had taken seats. After everyone every one shook each other’s hands, the dinner could begin. Jimin knew it was more of a mini meeting than a dinner. Jungkook was busy talking with confident to the others and Jimin was going through the menu. The dishes that were listed, he had never heard of them before. He wished he could ask someone for help. Jimin saw his boss alpha looking at him with a gentle smile on his lips. He felt idiotic that he didn’t know what to choose. Jimin was thankful that Jungkook helped him choose a simple dish because he didn’t want to upset his belly again. 

 

They were half way through the dinner and everyone was busy eating. Jimin felt someone’s hand on his thigh. He almost choked on his food when the hand moved further to grip his inner thigh. His eyes grew wider and his heartbeat was getting out of control. A pit in stomach grew larger by the second and the hand remained on his thigh. Jimin didn’t want to cause a scene, but when the hand moved upwards and came closer to his crotch dangerously; the omega couldn’t help it. It needed to end and it needed to end now, because the tears were are forming in his eyes. The blond didn’t want anyone to see him like this, especially not his boss even if he didn’t know why the fuck he cared so much. He stood up suddenly causing his chair to fall and rushed to the bathroom.

 

Jimin’s heart was beating fast and his eyes got blurry from the stinging feeling behind his eyes as the tears threatened to fall. He was afraid that this might happen sooner or later. He shouldn’t have said yes, he shouldn’t have felt brave enough to come all alone. His tears ran down his eyes when he felt someone grip his arm to turn him around. He got scared and thought the person had followed him a whine escaped his lips as his ripped his arm away from the unknown person’s grip.

 

He was on the verge of breaking down when his eyes found the other’s and he couldn’t help it. He started sobbing and it was difficult for him to stand. Jimin felt Jungkook’s arms around him and the other pushed his head into his chest. He snuggled closer and let the scent engulf him. For some odd reason it was working and Jimin was calming down but still sobbing. The boss alpha rubbed his back and it was helping him a great deal. Jimin liked the other's warmth and liked the way the alpha’s arms rested around him protectively.

 

“Jimin... tell me what happened?” the alpha spoke and Jimin shook his head as he didn’t want them to lose a big project. He should have just remained seated and pushed the hand away. 

 

“No Jimin. You have to tell me what happened. If u don’t, how would I know what’s wrong. Are you hurt?” the alpha sighed as he pushed Jimin to tell him the truth.

 

“It’s nothing” Jimin was being stubborn, he knew it but he didn’t want things to turn out like this. 

 

“Jimin! If it’s nothing then why are you crying.” Jungkook said and Jimin’s knees went weak at the tone of the alpha’s voice. The blond felt the other’s warm fingers drying his tears, he unconsciously pushed his face into Jungkook’s palm.

 

“He-he touched me.” Jimin mumbled he buried his head more into the alpha's chest; he wanted more of the alpha’s scent since it soothed his nerves and made his mind go blank. It helped him forget everything and he was grateful for that.

 

The doe-eyed male pushed Jimin back a bit and Jimin was sure the other hadn’t heard him the first time, so that he was face to face with him and he put a finger under his chin and lifted his head.

 

“Tell me what’s wrong?”

 

“He….touched me” Jimin trembled and he was sure Junkook knew what he was talking about when he saw the other’s eyes flashing red and the grip on Jimin’s arms became tighter. Jimin was sure he heard a growl and cursed his omega instincts as his wolf purred in delight due to the alpha being protective of him.

 

The raven-haired alpha hugged Jimin tighter than before as the fresh stream of tears ran over his cheeks wetting the alphas shirt. Jimin didn’t know how long they stayed there like that. The trance was broke when he heard Jaebum asking something, but the omega couldn’t understand the words. Jimin felt drunk on the alpha's scent and proximity wasn’t helping either, but he didn’t hate it. On the contrary his mind, his body and his wolf were at peace and if someone had asked him where he was, he wouldn’t know. That aside if someone asked him who he was he wouldn’t know. Jimin was still sobbing when he felt Jungkook picking him up, but he wasn’t sure. Later when he woke up in the middle of the night he smelled his boss’ scent and he automatically moved closer as it lulled him back to sleep.

 

Tuesday

 

Jimin was in his room and hadn’t seen the alpha since this last evening. The situation from yesterday was fresh in his. This morning when he was taking a shower he had rubbed his skin till it turned red. He wanted the feeling of someone unknown to go away. Jimin had taken off his clothes, but hadn’t put them away since they were drenched in Jungkook’s scent and he didn’t want to lose the calm feeling it brought him. To the omega’s surprise not only his clothes, but he also found the alpha's jacket in his bed. He had sniffed it but it felt wrong and he ended up the jacket away. Jimin was aware what he was doing was wrong, maybe the alpha already had someone and here he was getting drunk on his scent. His body tingling from head to toe with every breath he took. 

 

The blond had nothing to do at the moment and he was lying around in his bed. He was feeling a bit warmer and the pain in his abdomen came back. It brought him uneasy feeling but it was still bearable not as strong as other times. Jimin rolled himself onto his right and his shirt still in his hand pressed against his chest. He pulled the blanket to his chin and closed his eyes, when the flashbacks of the alpha hugging him repeated in his head.

 

He sat up abruptly, and felt embarrassed since the omega couldn’t get the images out of his mind. He tossed his legs around like a child but still the images wouldn’t go away. After trying for a while, Jimin just gave up and lay there staring at the ceiling. He had caused a scene yesterday, but he knew pretty well it was for the best that he had run away. He didn’t want things to repeat. He had done shameful things, he had hugged the alpha. He shouldn’t have crossed the line, but there was no going back since it already had been done. His wolf whined at the thought of Jungkook touching him and Jimin brought his shirt to his nose. A moan escaped his lips and his eyes rolled back into his skull from the euphoric feeling. 

He was dozing off a little when he heard the doorbell ring. His wolf jumped at the thought of his boss standing on the other side of the door. Jimin took a deep breath before pushing himself off bed. To his disappointment it wasn’t the alpha, not the one he was expecting.

 

“Hi, Jimin. I was thinking if you would like to go for a walk around the town.” 

 

Jimin stood there blank. He thought for a moment what was asked of him. ‘Would it be safe to go with an alpha somewhere after had happened last night?’ he wondered.

 

“I am not sure hyung. I don’t feel really well.”

 

‘It’s alright I guess. I just wanted to cheer you up since you have been in your room whole morning.” Jimin saw Jaebum looked disappointed and it made him feel guilty. The other was doing his best to take care of him, and Jimin just pushed everyone away.

 

“Give me second hyung. I will grab my wallet.” Jimin could see a smile on Jaebum’s face when he turned away.

 

He took his bag and keys and followed Jaebum to the elevator. The blond omega was still thinking about the alpha, about his possible whereabouts. He pushed these thoughts aside as they stepped in the elevator. He kept his distance with the situation from yesterday still fresh in his mind.

//

“Let’s go to that souvenir shop.” Jaebum said as he pointed to a tiny shop with small windows and a red door. They had been wandering around town for quite a while, eating ice cream.

 

Jimin nodded and followed the older. He was hoping to buy something for his hyungs and Taehyung. Ever since Hoseok and Taehyung had become mates he hadn’t given them anything. This was a good opportunity for him to find something useful. Jimin’s chain of thoughts broke when he heard Jaebum asking him something, but he didn’t know what.

 

“What did you say, hyung?”

 

“I asked what you think of this bracelet.” 

 

Jaebum was holding a bracelet with red and rose glass beads. It was shiny and looked quite delicate to Jimin. He liked but it wouldn’t be his first choice. Of course he wasn’t going to say it out loud because the bracelet wasn’t for him.

 

“It’s beautiful hyung.” Jimin saw Jaebum’s eyes lingered on him a bit too long which made him uneasy. The omega felt a slight pain in his lower abdomen rise again. He put some distance between them, excusing himself for looking at other pieces. Jimin found a couple of things he liked, but some of them were more appropriate to be given by couple themselves to each other. He settled for a decorative piece; a pair of white swans. ‘It’s a bit cliché’ he thought, but what else could he choose. The other gifts seemed too intimate, and he chose a simple pink bracelet for Jin.

 

After choosing gifts Jimin made his way to the counter to pay for his gifts and saw Jaebum had already paid. Jimin smiled at the grandma who was very friendly. 

 

“Let’s get something to eat. What you say Jimin?” 

 

Jimin wasn’t really pleased since the alpha was delaying going back to the hotel. He checked his wristwatch it was 12:30 pm. They still had plenty of time till their next meeting. Jimin would normally not agree to just go with any alpha. He scolded himself since he needed to trust the people more. ‘Not everyone is out to hurt you, idiot’ he old himself.

 

“Sure!”

 

Jimin saw he other smile brightly when he agreed. They made their way to a small restaurant and looked at the menu. Jimin was happy the dishes were simpler than yesterday and he could eat to his heart’s content. He chose a light dish since his stomach was still upset. By the minute the pain in his lower abdomen was becoming stronger. Throughout their meal it came to the point that even taking a breath was hurting. Jimin saw Jaebum looked at him worriedly as his put down his chopsticks. 

 

“Jimin, are you alright?”

 

“Yes I am fine.”

 

“You don’t look fine to me. What is it? Does something hurt?”

 

“It’s just my stomach hurts a little.”

 

“Did you eat something bad?”

 

“No, no. I had this pain since-”

 

Jimin couldn’t finish his sentence when a new pain wave hit him. He curled in his chair as Jaebum rushed to his side. He felt the alpha’s hands on his shoulders. The other said something but Jimin couldn’t make any sense of it as he felt his world became black.

 

“Jimin?” he could Jaebum’s voice, but the darkness was getting stronger and his eyes closed.

//

Jimin felt a warm hand resting on his cheek and he lazily nuzzled it. A lower whine escaped from his lips as he took a lung full of unknown scent. When the realization hit him, he sat up in soft bed and saw the alpha looking at him with worried eyes. Jimin felt a blush creeping on his cheeks as he remembered what he had just done and the memories from yesterday came back, making him feel more embarrassed. He wanted to apologize but was cut off by Jungkook.

 

“Jimin what happened?”

 

The omega was still hazy from fainting earlier and the alpha’s scent wasn’t helping him any better.

 

“I-I am fine, sir. I had stomach ache and I suddenly fainted.”

 

“Did you eat something bad?”

 

“No”

 

Jimin spoke his last words as mere whisper. He remembered he was at the restaurant when he fainted. After looking around, he realized that he was in Jungkook’s room. Suddenly the images from couple of night ago surfaced and he remembered seeing the alpha half naked. He hated his brain, why was it flashing him with images now. Jimin was sure that his cheeks by now were redder than moments ago.

 

“I already called the doctor. It’s gonna be okay.”

 

Jimin felt his heart skip a beat at the alpha’s words. He was touched that the other was worried about him. He wanted to close the gap between them and snuggled into the other’s chest like last night, but he couldn’t do that because they weren’t mates or friends. His wolf whined at the thought, since it was really cheerful due to the alpha sitting on the same bed. Jimin was still not sure how to control the certain bubbly feelings in his stomach.

 

Jimin snapped out of his thought when he heard the doorbell ring.

 

“It must be the doctor.”

 

Jimin saw the alpha hurrying to the door. Jaebum and a young lady stepped inside.

 

“Good afternoon, gentlemen” Jimin saw a beautiful beta woman. She must be in her early 30’s, her raven hair was put in a bun and wore a white dress. She wore high heels which looked quite uncomfortable to Jimin.

 

“I see, you must be the patient.” 

 

Jimin only nodded as he was too embarrassed because of the whole situation. 

 

“Young man, can you step out please?” the doctor spoke when she faced Jaebum. Jimin felt the tension it the air since Jaebum wasn’t moving at first, after a couple of seconds the older made his way out of the room.

 

“Tell me, what’s wrong sweetheart?”

 

“I-I have pain in my belly?” Jimin told her as he placed his right hand on his lower belly.

 

“Since when?”

 

Jimin was about to speak when the alpha spoke first “He went to town and ate something. Jaebum told me after feeling intense pain, he fainted.”

 

“Is it the first time you experienced this pain?”

 

Jimin shook his head as he felt the alpha’s scent got thicker in the air. Jimin’s wolf mewled as it was clear that Jungkook was worried. It brought a warm feeling to his heart which settled into his abdomen. Jimin was surprised that he wasn’t feeling the intense pain anymore, not as intense as the moments before he fainted.

 

“No”

 

“How long has it been going on?”

 

“About a month.”

 

“What?” the alpha startled Jimin and he saw the doctor looking at the alpha in surprise.

 

“Did you went to see a doctor?”

 

“Yes” the doctor nodded but suddenly Jimin saw the doctor facing the alpha.

 

“How old are you?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I said how old are you?”

 

“21”

 

“You are young, inexperienced alpha. I presume. You need to take of your omega better. Can’t you see how much pain he’s in? It’s been a month. What kind a mate are you? I get it everybody fights and have their ups and downs in a relationship. It’s very important to talk to each other. I can smell you on him, but it’s really faint smell. You need to scent him properly at least once a day when he’s in such a fragile state. Is your pride really that important?”

 

Jimin wanted to sink into oblivion when the doctor spoke. He had no idea what made her think they were mates. There were no signs or whatsoever. Suddenly he realized he had held his clothes from last night and maybe the alpha’s scent was stuck on his new clothes. He didn’t dare look at both of them. He felt alone, just wanted to go home. On the other hand his wolf was jumping in delight as the words reached him. His wolf rolled and purred, imagining the alpha scenting them.

 

“We... we aren’t m-mates.” Jimin stuttered and the doctor looked lost.

 

“You aren’t?”

 

Jimin shook his head and he noticed the alpha stood frozen as he still hadn’t uttered a word since the doctor spoke.

 

“I need to talk to you alone then.” The doctor came closer to Jimin. 

 

“Step outside please!”

 

The young alpha stood there, his eyes going back and forth between the beta and the omega.

 

“Are there any other things that made you uncomfortable during the last month?”

 

“I-I feel warmer sometimes.”

 

“How warm?”

 

“Warmer than usual but it’s not uncomfortable.”

 

“It’s what I thought. When was you last heat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me motivation <3
> 
> PS: if someone wants to follow me on twitter: kooksfavsmolbean, come and say hi :D <3


	11. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin understands reasons behind his pain..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone
> 
> Another update (yeeee). Thank you so much for giving me so much I am emotoinal :'(. Its my first fanfic and I wasn't expecting this kind of respons. I know things are moving slowly, but bear with me please.
> 
> I hope you guys like it <3
> 
> Leave me motivation <3
> 
> Bows  
> Yellowsweaterpaw

Jimin had come back from their trip on Tuesday. Jungkook made everyone take the next flight home on Tuesday, after Jimin had fainted from intense pain. He was still shocked after the incident with one of their partners; he didn’t know why it always happened to him. The pain in his lower abdomen was back again; only thing keeping it away was Jungkook’s scent. Jimin thought the relief from pain had something to do with scent, but he didn’t know how it was possible and why? The beta doctor in Japan had told him he may be having his heat. He still couldn’t understand how it could be? He had remained silent and hadn’t answered any of her heat related questions. 

To Jimin’s disappointment Jungkook’s scent was fading away slowly from his worn shirt since it already been days. He had to sniff hard to get it into his lungs and he wanted more and more of it. As always it worked its magic, setting Jimin’s being on fire and soothing every nerve at the same time.

The blond had come home crying from Japan and Seokjin had asked him repeatedly what had happened. After telling the older omega what had happened, he cried his heart out and had fallen asleep afterwards. His hyung had suggested to not talk about it any further, since they had other things to worry about at the moment. Seokjin was angry with Jimin for not telling that he was in pain and the older won’t let it slide since he knew how Jimin could suffer in silence. Last night the blond had tossed around in his bed the whole night, but the good news was he had an appointment with a specialist today. He wasn’t really sure if it was good or bad thing. The young omega felt restless ever since his conversation with the doctor in Japan, who had advised him to see a specialist. 

He had taken a day free from work today, because of his pain. Jimin decided to remained in his bed for the morning. The events that took place in Japan were playing over and over in his mind. In only three days, actually two, his world was almost upside down. His wolf whimpered, he hadn’t seen Jungkook this week. 

The blond-haired omega had gone back to work after they came back from their trip, but the alpha wasn’t there, instead Jungkook’s father had been present. To Jimin’s surprise also his mother had visited the office on Thursday. When an overly friendly lady had approached him, he didn’t know what to do. She had scanned his face and him from head to toe. Jimin was stunned when she had asked him if he had a girlfriend or boyfriend. As surprised the omega was, he had only shaken his head since he didn’t want to be disrespectful. He still couldn’t comprehend why she was so interested in his personal life, he was just another employee.

Jimin felt embarrassed about the things he had done. He had hugged the alpha and shamelessly nuzzled Jungkook’s chest to get more of his scent into his lungs. At the time his desperation was strong, and Jungkook’s scent was his only remedy, like at the moment. He had kept his own shirt with him, which was drenched in the alpha’s blueberry and ginger scent. For some odd reason it helped Jimin a great deal with his pain. The omega was also shocked when the doctor had called them mates. It had felt really good to hear it, because his wolf went purring and rolling from happiness for a second at the thought of being mated to Jungkook. Jimin was sure that the young alpha didn’t think the same about him, not about the thought of them being mated. The young alpha was doing everything to avoid him and that’s why Jimin hadn’t seen him since they had come back. Jimin hadn’t seen him either for almost half a day when he had hugged him. He didn’t even know if the alpha liked male omegas, why his wolf and his mind were playing tricks on him.

The images of the half naked alpha were still fresh in his mind. Jimin whined as he rolled himself to bury his face in his pillow and his shirt still close to his nose. He wanted to forget the sun kissed skin and the strong arms of the alpha. His mind had already imagined those arms around him countless time, but it was way better to be hugged by Jungkook for real. His biggest disappointment was the hug was cut short when he had lost consciousness. To tell the truth Jimin had liked it when the raven haired had hugged him tightly and protectively. His wolf had been so at peace, in his 23 years life it had never been so at peace. The omega hadn’t been able to forget anything that had happened and every time he thought it was over, the images would come up at random moments and rile up his body, cause the heat to course through every vein in his body. 

Jimin was brought out his dreamland when Seokjin came to wake him up. He could see the worry swimming in his eyes. After a quick shower, they had breakfast in silence. The younger omega could feel his hyung was still mad at him and didn’t dare to say anything much. As a result he followed the older silently.

 

He and Seokjin left for their appointment with the specialist. Jimin was surprised that it was a long ride. His head rested against the car window and he closed his eyes, which wasn’t a good idea. A certain bunny smile appeared in his mind and his eyes snapped open. The omega’s body warmed up than it already was and he was sure his cheeks were dusted pink too. The pain in his lower abdomen was slightly present, but he had left his shirt in his room. He didn’t want his hyung to know he was sniffing his boss’s scent, which was quite creepy if he thought about it.

The blond composed himself, when Seokjin asked him if he was alright and he simply nodded. They arrived at the hospital. Jimin was never a fan of hospitals; air made him feel nauseous as it reminded him of the darkest time of his life. He wanted to avoid coming here, but he had no other choice. They made their way to the secretary and the beta lady told them to wait by the door 105 and Jimin saw a nameplate with golden letters: Kim Namjoon, gynecologist (omega specialist). Jimin waited impatiently since he needed answers and why had his doctor referred him to a gynecologist. He needed to know to why he was in pain and why did it go away because of Jungkook’s scent.

The younger omega took a seat beside his hyung and he could see some of the alphas looking at him improperly. He quickly looked away and closed his eyes. Jimin was dozing off when a young pregnant omega made her way out of the room, and her scent hit his nostrils. His hands went automatically to his belly as he thought how it be to have a new life growing inside of him. The blond felt desperate at the thought that maybe he will never be able to lay his hands on his swollen belly.

“Park Jimin-ssi?”

Jimin’s head snapped in the direction of the voice. A handsome alpha with beautiful eyes, platinum hair and dimples waited for him in front a white door. The alpha did the gesture at Jimin to follow him. Before he went Seokjin rubbed his back as he waited outside for him to come back since it was a private matter and Jimin preferred to be alone.

“Jimin-ssi, take a seat and tell me what brings you here?” 

Jimin could see the room was pure white and it made him nauseous again. It reminded him of certain encounters he had had in the past in the same colored rooms. He was scared because of the fact the doctor was an alpha, and he had to talk about intimate things with him. The young omega remained silent because of the lump in his throat. He wasn’t really at ease and was scared maybe he would have to tell about his dark past. It would break him further than he already was, if he thought about it.

“Jimin-ssi, don’t worry! Everything we talk about, will remain in this room. I am a doctor first then an alpha. Please trust me. I will never hurt you, you are safe with me.” 

Jimin looked at the gynecologist and he could see he was doing his best to make the omega at ease. He looked at the other with a worried look as he tried to find a lie in the doctor’s eyes. When he found none, he took a deep breath as he spoke.

“I-I have been experiencing pain since a month.” Jimin cursed his nervousness.

“Where do you have pain, Jimin-ssi?” the doctor asked as he started typing on his computer when Jimin spoke.

“In my lower abdomen.” Jimin responded as he placed his left hand on the right place.

“Is it a constant pain and does it remain in the same place?” Dr. Kim asked still concentrated on his computer screen.

“Ah, no it comes and goes, but it does hurt all the time in the same area.”

“When did it start?”

“Almost three weeks ago.”

“When does the pain go away? I mean what’s the cause of it? Do you do something or drink something which helps you sooth pain?”

Jimin thought about it for a while if he should tell him about a certain scent which helped him every time. He needed answers and the doctor in front of could shine some light on this matter and he decided to tell it anyway.

“It goes away when I inhale a scent.”

“Have you seen another doctor? Are there any other symptoms you have been experiencing?”

“Yes and I..I feel warmer than usual.” Jimin answered.

“Doctor gave me these blood test results. He said they would come in handy.” Jimin handed him a couple of sheets with his results on it. He could see the doctor looking at his results thoughtfully and he continued with his questions.

“Are you on suppressants?” Jimin only nodded since he had never talked about something so personal with anyone other than Seokjin.

“How long?”

“Since…. I was 17.”

“How old are you now?”

“23”

Jimin heard Dr. Kim sighed loudly and he saw him rubbing his temples. The omeg felt lost and stripped naked as the doctor was coming closer and closer with personal questions.

“I would like you to take a seat in this chair. I am going to do an ultrasound so we can see what’s going on.”

Jimin stood from his chair, and went to the other side of the room. He sat in the cold leather chair, could feel the pain coming back and his temperature was going up again. The doctor told him to pull up his shirt and it made him really uneasy. All he wanted to do was go home and lock himself up in his room. 

Jimin responded startled when the doctor put cold gel on his belly and he saw him moving the device on this stomach as he winced in pain. Dr. Kim apologized and went back to his task. The sound of clicking could be heard in the room. He could see the doctor clicking some images of his stomach. Jimin didn’t even dare to breathe properly as the waiting took the toll on him.

“You can go back to your seat, Jimin-ssi.” after cleaning the gel from his stomach and throwing away the tissues, Jimin took the seat once again.

“I would suggest stopping the suppressant.” 

Jimin felt his world crumbling. It was one thing he didn’t want to do no matter what.

“I see that your hormones are off the chart and your body temperature is indeed higher. Everything is pointing at pre-heat symptoms. I assume it has something to do with your pain as your body is fighting for its natural course of thing since you have been on suppressant for too long.”

“Have you experienced any heat or these symptoms during the time you were on suppressants?”

Jimin swallowed hard and he didn’t dare looking at Dr. Kim as a result his eyes remained on his hands in his lap. He only shook his head as the word ‘heat’ kept repeating in his head.

“You said you started the suppressants at 17, when did you present?”

“I…I was 17”

“So you went directly on suppressants?” Jimin nodded.

“Nobody told you the side effects. Jimin-ssi, you have never experienced a natural heat since you presented and you are masking you scent. I saw your womb and ovaries are slightly under developed and I think it’s because you presented earlier.” 

‘This can’t get any worse’ Jimin thought. He didn’t want to hear this; he didn’t want to hear any of this. Nobody had told him any of this till now, why was this happening to him. He didn’t ask things to happen to him, he didn’t ask for all of the pain.

“Do you have a mate, Jimin-ssi?”

Jimin shook head internally. ‘Who would want to be my mate’ he scoffed.

“No” Jimin responded shortly, well he didn’t had much to say, what could he say.

"Have you met a new alpha around the same time when your pain began?"

Jimin nodded his head. In the last month he had met plenty new alphas at his work. Further he remained silent when the doctor continued. 

“I know, you began with suppressant very early and you must have had a reason. Now everything I see it can only mean one thing. You have found a fated mate. Since he or she is now in the picture in, I think that’s what caused your hormones to be off balance and his or her pheromones having caused these changes in your body, means he or she is indeed your mate. Only thing I can suggest is, let your body have its natural balance and experience your first heat after your presenting and let the natural bond settle in.”

Jimin sat perplexed if it wasn’t terrible enough and this was the cheery on top of everything. 

“Is it that alpha’s scent that scent helps you sooth your pain?”

Jimin knew what Dr. Kim was talking about, but he had never thought about Jungkook would be his mate. ‘No, this can’t be real, this can’t be serious. This had to be big mistake.’ Jimin rambled internally and he felt really confused at the moment. The omega felt a certain way about Jungkook and he couldn’t explain what it was, it had become clear to him on their trip to Japan that there was something. He never thought Jungkook would send his body off balance and they were mates. What was he going to do? Was he going to stop with suppressant, and then it would mean his scent and heats would come back. He didn’t want that, he didn’t want things to repeat again.

“Your pain could only mean that your body is fighting to be near your mate as your wolf wants attention and the scent of your mate. I am not saying that you have to stop taking the suppressants, but remember it can cause you further damage. I really am sorry to say…. if you continue…you are narrowing your chances to have pups in the future.”

Jimin’s world crumbled further as the tears rolled down his cheeks which he had been holding in till now. He wanted to be healthy, he wanted to get rid of the pain and he wanted to have pups. The blond sobbed and the doctor offered him a tissue.

“Jimin-ssi, think about it. Do what makes you feel at ease... and talk to someone about it.”

Jimin could only nod as he dried his tears.

“Let’s make an appointment in the coming two weeks. I am sure till then your heat will come properly and I can do a further check up.” 

“And here is a prescription for pain relieving during your heat. Also when you come back then I can also tell you about your heat cycle. I know it’s really hard for you, but think about things thoroughly. If you have any other questions feel free to ask me. Here is my number.”

Jimin took all the information in, made his way out of the consulting room after making an appointment for a follow up. Tears were still running down his cheeks when he pulled Seokjin into a hug as he sobbed further. The older omega rubbed his back and took him back home.

// 

The blond-haired omega stayed in his room ever since they had come back from the hospital. He had gotten the shock of his life. Here he was thinking of never finding anyone and now he had a fated mate all of a sudden. On top of everything, it was his boss and now things began making sense to Jimin. The tingling feeling he had felt when he had first met the young alpha. The calming effect of Jungkook’s scent on his body and mind, it all made sense to him now. How could he be so dense? Suddenly Jimin remembered the alpha’s eyes flashing red on their first meeting. He thought it was because the alpha was angry or aroused, but it had a whole another meaning behind it. 

‘All this time Jungkook knew’ he thought. It made Jimin feel guilty that he wasn’t able to feel anything. Well he had felt something, at that time he didn’t know what it was and what the meaning was behind it. Now he knew what the reason was behind the tingling and why he didn’t feel it strongly he knew that pretty well too, but he didn’t want to think about it. The omega felt guilty that he was Jungkook’s mate. The younger deserved much better than him, this wasn’t right. Why had the universe chosen him to be Jungkook’s mate? ‘The younger can be happy with any other omega and he can get any other omega if he wanted to.’ Jimin reasoned.

Jimin was relieved that Jungkook hadn’t talk to him about being mates. He felt the tears stinging in his eyes as they threatened to fall. ‘What am I going to do?’he asked himself. One thing was clear to him; he was not going to tell the younger that he knew they were mates. It would only complicate things for both of them if he talked about it. The young alpha can move on and find someone and be happy with them. On the other hand Jimin had already accepted his fate and he had adjusted to the thought of being alone for the rest of his life. He had pretty good reasons why it would be like this.

// 

The omega was curled in his bed when his hyung came into his room with dinner. He felt horrible, only thing he did was, be a burden to others and bring them unhappiness. Everywhere he went was the same story. It was the same when he was with his family. When he got to know his hyungs, he had become a burden to them too. He didn’t want this to happen with Jungkook. He can better put some distance between them. Jimin was being crazy, he wanted pups, but he didn’t dare to be with his mate. What was the point in wanting pups when he knew Jungkook won’t accept him or any other alpha.

“Hyung, I am sorry” Jimin said as Seokjin placed the food tray on his lap. 

“Sorry for what Jimin?” the older omega asked him with confusion evident in his voice.

“I am sorry, I didn’t tell you that I was in pain. I am sorry I only bring pain and unhappiness wherever I go.” Jimin could feel sobs welling up in his chest as he did his best to not break down. 

“Jimin, you don’t have to say sorry. Happiness and sadness are part of life. Nothing lasts forever. You have never brought me unhappiness and we been through a lot and made out safely.” His hyung said as he dried Jimin’s tears.

“Would you like to talk about what the doctor told you?” Jimin nodded his head and he was sure, he could only talk to his hyung. There was nobody else. 

“The doctor….he told me I could have found my mate.” Jimin saw his hyung’s eyes widened in shock and a small smile crept on his lips.

“That’s great Jimin, who is it?”

“It’s…..my boss, I think.”

“You mean the alpha kid. Is it his scent I smelled on you when you came back?”

Jimin nodded and he felt embarrassed for his actions. 

“What made you think it’s him? Did he tell you that?”

“No. I had felt something when I saw him for the first time but I didn’t know what it was… and the doctor said it’s because of him my hormones went off level and I will experience my first heat.”

“It’s true. Mom had told me about meeting your fated one. It is indeed a beautiful and unique experience. I am so happy for you got to experience it. I know since you are on suppressants for so long, he indeed is special to cause such changes. So… what are you gonna do?”

“Nothing, I-I think I will leave things like they are and the doctor also said I should go through my first heat if I ever want pups.” Jimin started sobbing again; he felt his hyung rubbing his arms. 

“He said….if I continue I can’t have pups hyung. I want pups, but nobody will want me if they knew.” Jimin sobbed further and his hyung held his hands throughout his breakdown. He felt hopeless; he didn’t want to hurt Jungkook. He didn’t want him to go through pain because of Jimin’s situation He was broken physically and there was no one that could heal him, not even his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts?
> 
> Do leave me comments, it helps me lot with reflecting about my writing <3 
> 
> Have a good day and take care :P


	12. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin needs to make decisions..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone
> 
> Another update :D I hope you guys like it <3
> 
> Thanks for the warm response and support. I am really happy to read all the comments as it helps me reflect and motivates me a lot to keep writing. Thanks again <3 <3
> 
> Bows  
> Yellowsweaterpaws

Jimin looked at the clock; it was 7:15 in the morning. It was Saturday and he had gotten quite a big shock yesterday. If someone would ask him what he was going to do, the omega didn’t know anymore. He was on suppressants for a reason for so long and now he didn’t want to stop. ‘What if I never have pups?’ Jimin thought. He wanted pups and now he knew that Jungkook was his mate, the images were swimming in his mind. The blond imagined having more than one pup with the alpha, but he felt guilty that he won’t be able to make Jungkook happy. There was no guarantee that he would be able to have pups, because of being on suppressants for too long. It could have affected his fertility. What was the point in having false hope and daydreaming about things, which would never come true?

 

Jungkook was a caring alpha; Jimin had seen him how much he cared when he was in pain. The doe-eyed alpha had even switched his seats because he wanted to keep an eye on him, however Jimin didn’t know how Jungkook knew that he was in pain. Jimin’s heart did crazy things ever since he came to know that they were mates. He thought finding your mate would be a wonderful experience, but for him it became painful. The omega wanted to control his feelings since he believed he wasn’t good enough for the alpha. They had nothing in common. Jimin was an average omega with a normal job and a painful past. He didn’t have an influential family like the alpha. 

‘He can have any omega out there. Why would he waste his time on me?’ These thoughts were repeating in his mind as he rolled on his stomach in his bed. His wolf was in pain too, and it whined every time Jimin thought about the alpha, which was a lot. He was feeling pain in his abdomen again. The blond still didn’t know what to do. Only remedy he had was his shirt, but Jungkook’s scent had faded away more than yesterday. Jimin was feeling desperate since the pain killers weren’t helping either. ‘When had it ever helped’ he scoffed internally.

At this kind of moments Jimin missed his family. His father had been heartless, but he still wanted his hugs and reassuring words like when he was younger. He missed his eomma, the omega wanted her hugs and pats on his head and to tell him that everything was going to be alright. He wanted to do crazy things with his younger brother like they did when they were pups. 

 

The blond-haired omega was thankful it was Saturday; he wasn’t ready to face his mate. Jimin didn’t know what to do and what to say; now the things were different since he had come to know what Jungkook was to him. On Monday he would have to go back, and have no other choice to face the alpha. The omega wasn’t sure how he was going to react ever since the doctor told him they were mates. He had stayed in his room sulking, since he was back from the hospital. Seokjin had been taking care of him, bringing him food in his bed and forcing him to take care of himself.

 

The blond sat up in his bed after looking around in his room and staring into nothing, he went to the bathroom. Jimin stood in front of the mirror for a long minute before he dared look in front of him. After he looked he cursed at his reflection. He rubbed his collarbone as he felt his lower lip trembling from pain and also from all the emotions brimming in his belly at the same time. If only he hadn’t trusted that one person so easily none of this would have happened. Jimin would have been able to feel that Jungkook was his mate. He could have been happy with him and have house full of pups. The omega could have made them breakfast and cooked them dinner, welcomed his mate from his work and his pups from school. He was fighting his tears but it was taking all of his energy. Jimin placed his hand against the wall to find some balance as it was getting harder and harder to remain on his feet. He felt his legs give out; he landed on the floor and let his tears flow as they fell on the ground below him.

//

After his emotional episode Jimin tried to compose himself and proceeded to take a shower. He had to make a decision about this whole situation and it could have a huge impact on his future. He wanted to be loved and he wanted to love someone and that someone could be Jungkook. The problem was he didn’t know how to explain his past to Jungkook, if he went ahead with the whole mating thing. He wasn’t ready for it, not at all. Jimin knew clearly that it would only bring them pain and Jungkook could have so much better than him. The blond-haired omega stood under the water stream longer than intended since he was so deep in thoughts. After drying himself and putting his clothes on, he headed to the kitchen. 

He found his hyung cooking something. Seokjin was staring out of the window more than concentrating on cooking. He wasn’t sure what to say because he knew Seokjin was worried about him.

“Good morning, hyung. Can I help you?” Jimin asked and he went to stand beside Seokjin. He could see the bacon cooking crispy and it smelled really good as it made his stomach rumble loudly.

“Hey Jiminie. How are you feeling?” his hyung asked.

“I am fine.” Jimin responded quickly and wondered what else he could say. He had been doing nothing else than crying since yesterday. 

“How is your pain?”

“It’s better hyung, but still there.”

 

“I am glad. I am almost finished. Go take a seat.”

 

Jimin went to the dining table and placed his chin on his arms, which rested on the table. The table was already set for the breakfast as he waited for his hyung. He mustered all his courage before he spoke.

 

“Hyung, I am not going to stop with the suppressants.”

 

His hyung almost dropped the pan filled with bacon. Jimin saw his face was blank and his eyes wide open.

 

“Why?!”

 

“I have thought about it hyung. I think I will never be ready but I have to do this. The doctor told me….he said if I continue I may never be able to have pups. What is point of wishing for something that I will never get? You know what happened and I can’t explain it to him if I go further with this. Jungkook will never understand….and I think he deserves much better. I don’t see the point of putting him through unnecessary pain.”

Jimin’s voice broke as the tears ran down on his cheeks. He felt Seokjin’s arms around him and the older reassured him. 

“I support you, but you need to know that’s not how mating works. You both are fated mates you can’t change it. He knows it and now you know it too. It’s going to get really hard for you both and since you are in so much pain I don’t see-”

“It’s alright hyung. I will try; it isn’t the first time I’ll be in pain.” Jimin said quickly.

Jimin wanted to spend the rest of his day in his room, but Seokjin took him to the bakery. His hyung didn’t want to leave him at home alone, because of his pain, but also because of his fragile state of mind at the moment. He was just following Seokjin around and going through the motions. His mind was miles away from what he was doing or where he was going. On their way to the bakery, Jimin could only see couples and omegas with their pups. It made Jimin realize even more, what he was missing and what he would miss for the rest of his life.

//

The employees were already present when they made their way inside Sweet Desires. It had been a while since Jimin had come here. Ever since he started working at Jeon Int., he wasn’t able to be at the bakery often. It was still the same and it reminded him of his happy times. When he helped his hyung and chatted with other employees and they would eat their favorite pastries.

The omega was standing in middle of the bakery sunken into his thoughts when he heard someone saying something, but he didn’t know what. He snapped out of his thoughts and turned himself around, he could see omega Youngjae standing in front of him with a teeth showing smile on his lips. 

“Hey hyung, how are you? It’s been a while!” Youngjae said still smiling.

“Hi Youngjae I am fine. How are you, indeed it’s been a while?” Jimin tried to sound cheerful through his pain.

“I am fine too. How’s your work? Seokjin hyung told me about it and I am so happy you finally got one, but we do miss you here.”

“I missed you guys too. How are you holding up?”

“I am doing my best.”

“I am glad to hear that. Can I help you with something today?”

“Yes we need some help in the kitchen measuring the ingredients, if you could help hyung.”

“Sure.”

//

Jimin went to the kitchen and saw Jin already working on some important things. He could see other people already busy with other tasks. The blond-haired omega put on an apron and started measuring the ingredients. He was half way through it when he saw something move in his periphery vision. He stopped with his task and saw a little girl standing and looking at him curiously. Her head tilted to side and she tried to look at what he was doing, but because of her height she couldn’t see anything. She was really beautiful and her big eyes looking straight at Jimin and around in the kitchen in awe as if she had seen magic. She was still looking around when Jimin heard someone calling the little girl and she smiled and waved at him. Before Jimin could react, the little girl had disappeared. 

Jimin stood perplexed when the realization hit him, he would never be able to hold his pups if he continues being stubborn. He felt the tears welling up in his eyes as he tried his best not to let them spill. The omega didn’t know what to do anymore. He wanted pups but he didn’t know if someone, by someone he meant Jungkook would accept him. The pain in his belly came back slightly and he rubbed his belly in result. 

“Ahjussi?”

Jimin’s head snapped in the direction of the voice and he felt odd that the little girl from earlier had called him Ahjussi. He wasn’t that old, well the little girl was young, but still he was only 23.

“Call me oppa okay. I am not that old.” Jimin took little steps in the direction of the little girl not to scare her away.

“Okay oppaa.” She said with a cheerful voice as she nodded her head which made her pony tails move back and forth.

Jimin found it such a cute sight and he loved the way little girl was so curious, looking around at everything. She looked a little mischievous since she had found her way to the kitchen. 

“Do you want something to eat?” Jimin asked as he rubbed her cheek.

“No, what were you doing? Do have a baby in your belly like my mom?” She asked and pointed at Jimin’s belly. Jimin’s heart sank further if it was physically possible.

“No, sweetie. I was rubbing my belly. I have eaten too much.” Jimin responded and little girl looked confused and she titled her head in response.

“Oh so you have pain in your belly. Let me give you a kissy and it will make it go away.” The little girl placed her fingers on her lips and planted the kiss on Jimin’s belly, rubbing circles with her little fingers. Jimin felt heartbroken at her sweetness and his eyes filled with tears.

“There, pain pain go away! Let the ajhussi smile again.” She sang and placed one more kiss at his belly and Jimin couldn’t help smile at her innocent mind.

“Oh what is that?” The little girl pointed at the ingredients at the counter.

“They are ingredients and I was measuring them for a tasty cake. You like cake?” Jimin explained. 

 

“Yes, very much, but what is mesring and ingiredents?” she asked and her eyes big in confusion and she couldn’t pronounce the words correctly which made her look cuter. She reminded Jimin of Jungkook and her eye her doe eyes like his. He had imagined his pups like the alpha, but he knew it wasn’t right.

“It’s measuring sweetie and ingredients.” Jimin explained slowly and the little girl nodded.

“But oppa that’s what I said. They sure are big words and I can’t speak big words not yet. Mom said I will when I am older.” The little girl said as she put her hand in front of Jimin in agreement.

Jimin laughed out loud at her cuteness, since she was so sure what she had said. “Yes that’s what you said sweetie. How old are you now?” 

In return Jimin got four and a half fingers and the little girl was proud that she was old enough.

“Let’s go outside it’s dangerous here.” Jimin asked for her hand and she gave her hand willingly. They walked outside and she ran to someone that looked like her mom. Jimin saw a young omega with a small pup in her arms that was red from crying. The other customers looked at the poor omega with annoying looks and Jimin felt uneasy.

“Mom, this oppa told me new words. What was it?” She told her mom. ‘How lucky are some people’ the blond thought.

“Where were you, didn’t I tell you to stay here? I am sorry this monkey wanders off easily.” She apologized and bowed a little.

“No, no it’s alright. She didn’t do anything. She is just curious.” The little girl’s mother looked at her a bit angry but her anger melted away when the little girl smiled brightly. Jimin could see the mother struggling with her little pup who didn’t want to stop crying no matter what she did.

“Can I help?” Jimin pointed at the little pup as he couldn’t help himself fighting the urge for holding the little one.

“Uh, sure.” Jimin could see the mother hesitated for a moment but she pushed the pup in Jimin’s arms and sighed loudly.

“I don’t know what’s wrong. He is not calming down, no matter what I do.” She explained helplessly.

 

Jimin saw the little one looking at him with those big brown eyes. He loved the pup already, his chubby cheeks, big eyes, and his tiny nose. He wanted to have little life of his own. The blond-haired omega wanted to be able to feel this feeling. Jimin tried to cheer up the little one whose lower lip was still trembling from all the crying. He made silly face at the little one and he could see him looking curiously at the stranger and his eyes going from his mother to Jimin.

He felt the pup calmed down a bit and started playing with Jimin’s shirt. He grabbed a handful of the clothing and released it. He did it a couple of times and every time he would look up to Jimin to make sure as if he was conforming if Jimin was still looking. 

“You traitor now you have calmed down huh. I tried everything and mister won’t settle down.” 

The mother looked at her son and he started smiling in return to her scolding. The omega patted the pup’s hair and the little one started making happy noises.

“Thank you so much for helping.” The omega said as she took the little one away from Jimin. His heart sank and the feeling in his stomach weighed heavier. He wanted to hold the pup little longer, but he wasn’t his. 

“I am glad I could help.” Jimin answered as he looked at both little ones before he waved at them and walked faster into kitchen. He saw his hyung standing at the counter and looking at him with an unreadable face. Jimin knew very well what he was thinking about.

 

He gripped the kitchen counter as his tears started to spill. It was heartbreaking to see him breaking apart like that. Jimin smelled his hyung’s scent and he hugged the older. They stayed both in silence as Jimin let his tears spill.

//

The rest of the day had passed like a blur. He couldn’t shake the feeling away of not having his pups in his arms. Jimin was currently sitting in his bed after the dinner. Seokjin had been near him most of the time; but they didn’t say much to each other. He was still going over the possibility of stopping with his suppressants; if he stopped he knew it would mean unnecessary attention from the alphas and he would have to explain things to Jungkook. The oemga didn’t want that, he wanted to be left alone. He was still mulling over things when his hyung knocked at his door.

 

“Jimin, it’s Hobi he wants to talk to you.” Jimin looked surprised at the older. It had been a while since he had heard from the other. 

“Hi, hyung how are you?” Jimin said and he tried to sound not emotional and broken.

“Hey Jiminie, how’s my baby? I am sorry I can’t be there and you know why right?” Jimin could hear the guilt in his hyung’s voice, but he knew having an alpha closer in your heat could be dangerous.

“It’s okay. I understand. How is everything with you and Taehyung?” Jimin asked and he tried to divert his attention from his own worries.

“We are fine. Jimin I heard what happened. What are you going to do?” 

“I don’t know hyung. I don’t know what to do. Doctor said Jungkook is my mate, but I don’t think he will accept me.” 

“Please don’t think like this. You don’t know what he will do or say when or if you explain everything to him.”

“I know hyung, I am just overreacting. But you know already what I have been through it can’t be taken lightly and I think he deserves much better.”

“Jimin, we are not gonna go over this again. You don’t know what he thinks. Don’t already make assumptions on your own. Please don’t beat yourself up like this. I think you have been through enough already. Think about it and give yourself a chance at happiness, believe me you deserve it.”

“I don’t know if I can-”

“No Jimin! Let me ask you something. Do you like the alpha?”

Jimin’s breath hitched as Hoseok asked him the question he would like to avoid, so bluntly. He didn’t know what to say, should he admit he liked Jungkook? If he did, would it harm him?

 

‘I-I think so.” Jimin stuttered and his voice was a whisper and he could see he older omega looking at him with a slight smile on his lips as he rubbed his hand warm.

 

“Then give yourself a chance at happiness and please don’t over think things. If I were you I would talk to Jungkook.”

//

Jimin was in his bed and it was already 10:20 pm. He had talked to Hoseok and the older had scolded him further since he knew his tendency to put himself down. He had talked to Taehyung, who had come to know about his situation from his hyungs. He said he supported him whatever his decision was. Jimin was feeling lighter than yesterday and this morning and was thankful for all the support he got from his friends. He pushed his blanket away and picked the suppressant strip in his hand from his night stand. Jimin pondered for a couple of moments and decided to put it away and gulped glasses of water in one go. He lay back in his bed and closed his eyes in the hope of finding some sleep and the thoughts loud in his head if he had made a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts <3
> 
>  
> 
> PS: How did my simple and immature story get 5K+ reads, I still don't understand. Anyways thanks for all the support and comments <3 
> 
> Take care :D


	13. Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin 'talks' to Jungkook..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone
> 
> New update :D I hope you guys like it <3  
> Thanks always for reading and comments <3 <3
> 
> Ps: thanks to Orangespark for betareading this chapter. You are awesome <3 <3
> 
> Bows  
> Yellowsweaterpaws

Whilst Jimin was getting ready for work, a wave of pain had hit his lower abdomen again. Seokjin had suggested taking some days off from work, but the blond-haired omega had declined. He needed to go to work in order to see Jungkook and needed to talk to the alpha about the thoughts that were on his mind and therefore he needed to be at work. But what was he going to say. ‘Hello Jungkook guess what I know we are mates, but I can’t trust you since I don’t trust people easily.’ 

‘What am I going to do?’ Jimin rubbed his forehead in annoyance. ‘Why and when has my life become so complicated? Why can’t things for once go the easiest way?’ Jimin was still unsure about what he was going to do. He was aware that he would probably never know. 

Since Saturday Jimin hadn’t taken any suppressants and now he was feeling a bit exposed. Stopping the suppressants caused his scent to come back and his skin was more feverish than before. He had learned about omegas’ scent in their heat, so he was aware that it was irresistible for unmated alphas. Out of all of his current concerns, the biggest was how he was going to go to work. Every day he took a bus, but today, he wasn’t really confident in doing so. His symptoms remained the same and so his heat had yet to come through. The doctor had prescribed him pain-relieving pills, which would help reduce his pain during his heat. The blond remembered that his first heat had hurt like hell. He wasn’t sure if that’s how every single heat would be like or if it was because of the fact that he presented earlier, which resulted in a lot more pain to come with it.

If he was honest with himself he wasn’t ready. The omega wasn’t ready to stop taking suppressants, but he had no other choice. He wasn’t ready to have his heat, but he had made this choice to stop taking suppressants because he wanted pups. Jimin had an idea for what he could do when his heat would arrive. But the question was if it will be effective. One of his other concerns was that most of his colleagues were male alphas. ‘What if my heat comes while I am at work? What if someone tried to hurt me? Will Jungkook be there?’ he worried. What if he lost control and does something stupid? With these troubling thoughts Jimin went downstairs.

He saw his hyung eyeing him worriedly and they didn’t break the tense silence for a couple of minutes. Seokjin was the one who broke the silence first, asking Jimin how he was feeling. Jimin’s answer had been the same and short, that he was okay. The older omega informed him about his scent and it had made Jimin gulp uneasily and he didn’t dare ask any further. The blond wasn’t ready for all of this. After finishing their breakfast his hyung suggested to bring him to work. He was thankful the older had done it on his own. Usually Jimin didn’t want to appear as a helpless little omega which needed to be protected at every moment, but today was different. He knew he would be walking into the lion’s den if he went by bus.

 

 

As the blond-haired omega made his way to his desk he felt eyes on him. He knew his scent was getting stronger by the day and for this reasons he was feeling exposed again. His alpha colleagues were sniffing the air when he walked past them. It made his gut turn and Jimin felt disgusted. He could see some of the omegas looking at him with disbelief in their eyes and soon it turned into envy.

 

“Good morning hyung!” he heard Taehyung and the younger looked really happy. Jimin knew well what the reason was behind it. He felt his heart clench when the blond realized what he was doing. He was being jealous of his hyung and friend. ‘Why am I like this?’ he asked himself. He really needed to control his thoughts and his feelings.

“Hello Tae” Jimin said looking at the floor, as he didn’t dare look at his omega friend.

“Are you okay? You look different.” Jimin could sense his friend’s eyes studying him and it made him feel more nervous.

“I am fine. How are you and Hobi hyung?” He tried to divert the other’s attention to something else. The thought of talking about personal matters was currently not that appealing to Jimin. He did want to talk, but it would be more suitable to talk about this at some other place.

“We are doing fine. My heat is almost here, so we can finally mate.” Jimin saw his friend daydreaming again. He was really happy for them, but he felt empty inside when he thought about himself. ‘Am I going to be alone for rest of his life?’ he wondered. He wanted to talk about things with Jungkook and maybe he would understand. He motivated himself mentally and tried to be hopeful. His chances were very low, but he needed to try and trust the alpha.

“Hyung?” Jimin snapped out of his thoughts, and saw the omega in front of him with a confused look and narrowed eyes. Taehyung’s face changed to a surprised look while his eyes enlarged as if he had realized something really important. When Taehyung took a step forward Jimin automatically took a step back. 

 

“You scent. I can smell it hyung.” Jimin could hear the disbelief in the other’s voice. The older omega didn’t know what to say in response. ‘It’s really getting stronger and everyone can smell it by now.’ he thought as Taehyung continued. 

“It’s really sweet but it’s still not strong enough but I can clearly smell…oranges and peaches and they are sweet…sweet like you are in heat.” Taehyung said and his eyes still big in disbelief.

“I am happy you decide to stop with suppressants, but even if you hadn’t I would still have supported you.” the younger omega explained and Jimin felt a weight lifting of his chest. There was still someone who understood, if he had made the other choice.

“Can I give you a hug?” Taehyung asked as he looked at Jimin with his puppy eyes and he had no other choice to give in. Jimin nodded and felt himself relaxing when he inhaled the sweet caramel vanilla scent. He was thankful, that he had found his friends, which cared for him even after he had lost contact with his family.

‘So that’s what I smell like, oranges and peaches. Will the alpha like it?’ Jimin wondered, but he quickly scolded himself at the same time for his absurd thoughts because he was getting his hopes high again. He wanted to knock some sense into himself because this kind of thoughts weren’t good for him. He needed to talk with Jungkook first and then he would see where it all would go.

//

Jimin ended his phone call with an important client. It was already 11 am, but Jungkook still wasn’t here yet. Jimin’s heart sank further as he thought about the possibility that maybe he was the reason why the doe-eyed male was avoiding being at work. Today Jungkook’s father wasn’t here so that meant the alpha would come, so Jimin was still feeling a bit hopeful. 

Ever since he came to know that they were mates, his feelings had been out of control and his wolf restless. He missed the alpha and he wanted to see the bunny smile again, but he wouldn’t dare say it out loud. It didn’t matter much since the blond had already admitted liking the younger. Even if they hadn’t said much to each other and done something intimate, Jimin still missed Jungkook. He wanted the alpha to take care of him since the pain in his lower abdomen was slightly starting to appear again and he knew only Jungkook’s scent could and would help him. Jimin wanted things to happen between them, but he knew he couldn’t take the first step because he’s the broken one.

//

He had finished his reports for an afternoon meeting and had already sent all the important e-mails. So Jimin decided to go the coffee room since he was feeling thirsty. He was in his own world and busy pouring hot water into a teacup with his favourite tea, when he felt hand on his shoulder. The blond-haired omega flinched in result and took a step back. It had made him uneasy, that someone was touching him and it was his first day at work without taking his suppressants. When he looked back it wasn’t that person wanted to be touched by.

“Jimin, how are you?” The omega saw Jaebum standing close to him. His hand still stretched in front of him as if he still wanted to touch Jimin. He could feel the alpha’s eyes on him and Jimin felt exposed again.

“I am fine hyung.” He answered, his grip on his drink tightening.

“Ah, I wanted to tell you something.” Jimin’s eyes snapped up at the other and his heart beating fast as if he had run a mile. He didn’t feel comfortable in this situation. He felt like a caged animal that was cornered by a predator and now he couldn’t run away.

“..”

“Actually I wanted to give you something.” Jimin saw the other rumble his pocket and he took something out.

Jimin saw Jaebum holding a familiar bracelet; he remembered the other had bought it in Japan. The question was why was he giving it to him?

“Hyung, I am sorry-“

“No, no Jimin just take it. It will look really good on you.”

Jimin knew pretty well what it would mean, if he would accept this gift. He knew well what it meant when an alpha gives someone a gift like jewellery or flowers. The omega felt a lump in his throat, but he needed to clear the misunderstanding now. He didn’t want things to get out of hand, he remembered big price he had paid last time when he was being sweet.

“I am sorry hyung but I can’t.” Jimin took a step back when felt Jaebum stepping closer.

Jimin started to walk away, when Jaebum gripped his wrist and yanked him backwards. The omega’s shirt got soaked when the liquid from his cup spilled on it and his hand went numb because of the strong grip from Jaebum. His tea cup landed on the floor as it shattered into pieces. The blond tried to break free from the other’s iron grip when he suddenly was pushed against the wall. Jimin felt a strong arm around his waist and Jaebum’s other hand went to rub his cheek. He didn’t dare look at the alpha in front of him because he was scared he would see an unwanted look in the other’s eyes. Jimin felt disgusted when Jaebum began nuzzling Jimin’s neck. He didn’t want him to do this. He wanted his alpha; he wanted to feel Jungkook like this. ‘Where was he?’ he cried out internally.

Jimin felt tears pricking in his eyes and as they ran down his cheeks, he felt helpless because he couldn’t break away from the other’s iron grip. 

“Do you even know how good you smell right now? I could stay like this forever.”

Jimin was still doing his best to break free, but his nature was almost making him submit to the alpha that was hurting him. He wanted someone to save him. He wanted to cry for help and he tried but no sound would come out. ‘Where was he? Where is his alpha?’ he asked himself again. He had almost bared his neck at the other, when the words rang clear in his ears and made him feel more disgusted.

“The flowers I sent you, you looked really pretty holding them. I wanted to take you then and there, you know. It’s really hard for me control myself around you. Today you took last ounce of the self-control I had when you walked in smelling like heaven. Do you know how it makes me feel, when I see Jungkook looking at you, and when he held you in Japan?!”

The blond was whimpering when he felt Jaebum’s lips on his neck and his whole body went stiff from the shock. He felt Jaebum’s lips going down to his collarbone. His mind and wolf were going crazy as they both were signalling Jimin to put an end to all of this. He shuddered when the flashbacks hit him. It was like everything was repeating itself. He had just made the decision to stop taking his suppressants and he was paying the price for that. Jimin had known deep down it wasn’t a good idea. He was an omega. And he knew how most of the alphas thought about omegas. He didn’t want to let all that happen to him. He closed his eyes and mustered up all of his courage and tried to push Jaebum away once more.

Jimin’s eyes snapped open when he heard someone growl. He stood frozen when he saw Jungkook standing at the door; his eyes blood red and his breathing uneven. The omega felt like the other wasn’t himself anymore. He felt scared since he hadn’t seen him like this before. At the same time his wolf was keening at the fact that his alpha was here and he was going to save him.

Before he could think about anything Jaebum was pulled off him and thrown to the nearest wall. Jungkook punched Jaebum a couple of times until he calmed down and looked back at Jimin. Throughout the events unfolding in front of him, Jimin could only see Jungkook. He felt as if his senses had been clouded until now. His knees weakened and he lost his balance landing on the cold floor. He could see the worry in Jungkook’s eyes when the alpha approached Jimin.

“Jimin, are you hurt? Did he-”

Jimin saw blood on the alpha’s hands and his heartbeat was getting faster by the second. ‘He came and saved me’ these words rang loud in his mind. His wolf was jumping in joy and he himself felt at ease as well. He even got blood on his hands just for me with these thoughts Jimin shook his head and he heard Jungkook sighing in relief. Jimin was picked up bridal style and brought the alpha’s office. Jungkook placed him on the couch. The young alpha was about to leave when a whine escaped Jimin’s lips. It made clear that he didn’t want him to leave. Jungkook sat there for a moment and looked deep into Jimin’s eyes. The blond held tighter onto Jungkook’s jacket as he was getting whiffs of his scent to his heart’s content.

“I will be right back, I promise.”

Jimin felt dazed when the alpha took off his jacket and gave it to him. His wolf was purring since Jungkook had saved him. He cared and maybe Jimin might have a chance. Jimin took the other’s jacket in his hands and brought it to his nose. After taking couple of deep breaths it became enough to set his body aflame. Jimin’s wolf became restless when a foreign scent made its way into his lungs. ‘Whose scent is it?’ he worriedly asked himself. Judging by the sweetness he knew it was an omega. ‘Why did an omega leave his or her scent on his alpha? Does Jungkook have someone already?’ He started whining when the realized there was a possibility of someone touching and nuzzling his alpha. Jimin wanted to throw the jacket away, but he needed Jungkook’s scent as it made him feel at ease.

The omega was going crazy with every breath. He tried to concentrate only on his alpha’s scent. Jimin felt his body getting hotter by the moment and he felt like his heat was arriving. He wanted his alpha to be with him; he wanted to be held in Jungkook’s arms. All he wanted to do was to scent mark the other, so that everyone will know that the doe-eyed alpha is his, only his. Jimin knew it was his heat talking. Now that he was off his suppressants everything about Jungkook affected him much more than before. Nobody would dare to leave his or her scent on him anymore if he could replace it with his own. ‘But what if it was someone important to him?’ Jimin wondered.

He laid himself back on the couch and started rubbing his face on the younger’s jacket. He was lost in his own world he felt the air change as it filled with a stronger blueberry and ginger scent. 

“Jimin can you drink this?”

Jimin looked at the alpha through half lidded eyes, he whined when Jungkook took the jacket away from him. He tried to tighten his grip, but before he could Jungkook had taken it away already. Jimin saw Jungkook had washed away the blood from his hands and there were Band-Aids on his wounds. Jimin looked at the glass suspiciously, and Jungkook saw him getting restless. 

“It’s only water Jimin. Please drink it.”

Jimin felt Jungkook brining the glass to his lips and he started to gulp water like his life depended on it. As the alpha moved around, Jimin caught fresh waves of foreign scent again. His suspicion was right; somebody had left his or her scent on his alpha. He wanted to make it right. The foreign scent didn’t belong there. He wanted it gone and wanted to replace it with his own scent. 

Before he knew what he was doing, the omega had pushed himself up and on the alpha’s lap. He pulled at Jungkook’s tie, undoing it. All he could feel was his Jungkook’s heat and scent engulfing him like a warm blanket on a wintery night. If he wanted his scent on his alpha, he needed better access to his other’s neck. Jimin threw away Jungkook’s tie somewhere away from the alpha; it wasn’t important where it landed. He felt his breathing becoming more uneven and his hands were trembling as he undid Jungkook’s top button. He had to make it right, these words repeated in his head when he touched Jungkook’s neck. He liked how Jungkook’s sun kissed skin felt under his palms, so warm and inviting. His other hand went to the younger’s chest and gripped a handful of the others shirt to be able to pull the alpha closer to himself and placed his nose on the young alpha’s neck.

He felt drunk and his mind went blank as it always did whenever he smelled his favourite scent on his alpha. Jimin had never imagined that Jungkook would smell like heaven. Jungkook’s scent was really concentrated in his neck, he was only nuzzling him for a moment and the younger’s scent was already getting thicker. Jimin could still smell the foreign scent. As a result he replaced his nose with his lips. He wanted to feel his alpha. He wanted to taste him. He wanted to engrave every little detail about Jungkook in his mind, in order to never forget it. 

Jimin had felt Jungkook’s body getting stiff under him first, but when his nose touched the other’s neck he had found himself surrounded by the alpha’s strong arms. Their chests pressed against each other and the omega could feel the alpha’s breath fanning his neck. Their scents intensified between them as Jimin started nibbling at the alpha’s neck when he felt Jungkook’s nose on his own. It had made his whole body shiver and goose bumps covered his pale skin. Jimin’s whole body was buzzing with happiness as he was making things right. His alpha was scent marking him back and a moan escaped from his lips at the touch. He felt the alpha’s grip tightening on his lower back when he came closer to Jungkook’s ear. 

Jimin bit Jungkook’s earlobe with his lips as he gripped the younger’s neck to gain better access. He got a low moan in return. Jimin’s wolf was going crazy like him and his pride swelled when he got the right reaction out of Jungkook. He wanted to rub his scent all over his alpha and at the same time he wanted to bathe in the other’s scent. The desire to get rid of Jaebum’s scent on his own neck was overwhelming. His lips traced Jungkook’s jaw line and he didn’t know what he was doing or where he was. 

His lips came dangerously closer to the alpha’s. He didn’t know how to proceed, since he had never kissed before. His wolf was compelling him to place his lips on top of the other’s and instinctively he did. It was a feeling Jimin would never forget. His body and soul so to speak, shivered from the electricity going through every single vein. He could feel Jungkook’s hands going back and forth on his back as his one hand made it’s way into his hair. Jimin rubbed his lips shyly onto his alpha’s and pulled away to look at the other since he didn’t know what he was doing or if he was doing it right. 

Jimin saw the alpha chasing his lips and Jungkook’s eyes were still closed. When the younger opened his eyes, they were coloured crimson red. Jungkook’s eyes looked at him in disbelief and got bigger than they already were, when the younger spoke. All of the sensations were too much for Jimin and he could only see Jungkook’s lips. He could hear his alpha saying something about his eyes, when he felt his world getting darker and his forehead touched the other’s chest and everything turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts??
> 
> Comments are appreciated <3 <3  
> Take care <3


	14. Not an update

Hello everyone

Sorry for the notification, but I wanted to tell everyone that I haven't been feeling really well for couple of days. Therefore there will be only one update this week. I promise I will update coming Monday or after that. I know you guys are waiting for the next chapters eagerly, but I hope you guys understand <3

Bows   
Yellowsweaterpaws


	15. Alpha named Jeon Jungkook: His scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook goes on trip with Jimin..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone
> 
> I am sorry for not updaitng sooner. You all know I haven't been feeling good and am still not feeling better as much as I hoped. But next chapter is here!!!! Btw this is longest chapter I have written :O
> 
> Big thanks to Orangespark for proofreading and sending 10000000 hearts :P
> 
> Thanks always for reading, kudos and all the comments you guys leave me <3 <3 <3
> 
> Bows  
> Yellowsweaterpaws

Jungkook was in the hotel room on his bed, with Jimin next to him. Currently he didn’t want to do anything else other than having his mate in his arms. The young alpha wanted to nuzzle Jimin and pepper his face with kisses was strong, but Jungkook had held it back ever since he felt Jimin’s head rolling onto his shoulder. He was aware that he shouldn’t do it yet. Jungkook hoped in the future he would be able to do that with Jimin. But hoping was all he could do at the moment. He had tried things that could work with any other omega to make them grow closer, but his mate was different. Why though was the question. It made Jungkook happy that his mate was special. The doe-eyed male had never imagined that his other half would be a bit stubborn (an understatement of course) and not giving in to just anyone. 

He didn’t have the heart to let his mate sleep on the couch, since he knew it would cause Jimin to get cramps. After placing Jimin in his own hotel bed when the other had fallen asleep, he looked at his mate. The young alpha could have looked at the other whole night as Jimin looked so peaceful and beautiful as he slept. Jungkook felt like an intruder when he had picked up his omega and placed him in his bed, it felt like he was witnessing a personal moment that wasn’t meant for him to see. ‘Not yet at least’ he thought. His wolf was joyful when he felt the other’s warmth against his chest. At the same time the warm feeling was coursing through his every vein, and bringing his being to peace. He wondered if it would feel like this to hold his mate every day.

The raven-haired found it disappointing that he wasn’t able to smell the other; only a faint strawberry scent was present. Jungkook knew it was nowhere near his omega’s original scent. The alpha had smelled enough omegas in his life and he often wondered what kind of scent his mate would have. Would it be fruity and sweet, or would it be something unusual with a hint of sharpness? He would love to know what Jimin smelled like and he would love to have his mate’s scent all over him. Jimin was much lighter than Jungkook had imagined, he took a mental note that he would make Jimin eat a lot after they have grown closer. 

When he covered Jimin with his blanket, he heart swelled with pride, Jungkook was able to do something for him. Even if it wasn’t exactly what his wolf and heart desired, but it was still something and the thought of his scent all over his mate was wonderful. ‘I can touch him, and maybe I can rub my finger on his cheek a little’ he stopped himself. Jungkook had to control his hands from moving on their own as they came dangerously close to the inviting warmth radiating from Jimin. 

Jungkook scolded himself and took a step back; these thoughts not only made him blush, but it also made him feel angry at his alpha nature. It wasn’t helping him with keeping his distance and he wanted to give his mate enough time. ‘Can I do that? I got him here with me on this trip, what now?’ he questioned himself. He was contemplated for few breaths. The raven-haired decided to sleep on the couch, but his heart was still beating fast and he wanted to be closer to his omega. Jungkook knew sleeping in the same bed would be his death and when the flashbacks of his wet dreams resurfaced, he was sure of his decision. He quickly took the spare pillow and walked to the couch, not daring glancing at Jimin.

//

 

Jungkook’s family had tried to help him so both of them could grow closer. They had come with a crazy idea like giving Jimin flowers, courting him and directly asking him out on a date. Jungkook had looked at them in disbelief, as he knew his mate would bluntly say no to all of these things. His mother came with the idea of taking him the trip to Japan. This idea had been more appealing to him since it gave the alpha an excuse that it was just a business trip. He needed to do something to decrease the distance between them. The raven-haired had been patient the whole time, he didn’t want to rush things now, but at the same time he really wanted to do mate stuff with Jimin. 

His family wasn’t helping. Ever since they had found out about his mate every morning had become the same. They would tease him about everything and anything, like how he was daydreaming, or how he would sulk after his days at the office etc. Jungkook felt frustrated, as he wasn’t making any progress with the omega. He didn’t know what his mate was thinking or what was making the other uneasy every time he was near Jungkook. 

The most important question for him was why Jimin is masking his scent? He had learned about suppressants a long time ago in school and Jungkook knew clearly they could be really harmful for an omega’s health. Was Jimin taking them or did he use scent masking lotion? Jungkook was wondering why Jimin was thinking it would be necessary to do that? Were his heats really that painful that he chose to not have them? Or was other reason behind all this? He shook his head hard when the thoughts began swimming into his head. Jungkook didn’t want to think about the painful things. He didn’t want to think about the possibility that someone could have hurt his mate and he wasn’t able to do anything about it. He was aware that some alphas could be dicks and his heart wrenched at the thought of someone hurting his Jimin.

His mind was filled with all these thoughts and his wolf wasn’t helping either. Flashing randomly shameful thoughts and making him unable to forget even in his sleep. For the past two weeks, he had woken up panting and cursing loudly when he felt the wetness in his pyjamas. He felt like a teenager again, who couldn’t get his hormones under control. How could you blame him though? He had just found his mate, the one with whom he would spend the rest of his life with. If Jungkook could, he would bury himself from all the shame that was building up inside of his belly. The alpha was aware of his thoughts about his mate, but it didn’t feel right since Jimin seemly didn’t feel the same. In the last weeks the alpha had looked for signs, if the other had recognized him as his mate, but to his biggest disappointment he found none.

At some point Jungkook decided to tell his family he would move out. His accidents had been happening every morning, it made him feel uneasy and he wanted some privacy. The young alpha had hoped that in the coming months Jimin would recognize him as his mate and they would be happy at their own place, with nobody else but them. He had looked on the Internet for suitable places. Jungkook had always taken a liking to nature. He had liked flowers, trees and birds chirping in the slumbering, dusky, early morning. He liked his parents’ house, but he also desired a place of his own for his mate and his future pups. All these thoughts made Jungkook giddy, there were new responsibilities waiting for him. He would love to take charge and make all the wishes of his mate come true. 

He was thrilled when he had picked up his phone asked his mate to come to his office. At the same time Jungkook was scared of the possibility that the other would decline. Jungkook mentally scolded himself; he needed to be a bit hopeful. He was really nervous when he had told Jimin about their trip and his cheeks were on fire. Jungkook was kind of disappointed when he hadn’t gotten a wanted reaction. There had been no eye contact between them and Jungkook had felt like he had overstepped a really important boundary. The alpha was regretting his decisions when Jimin had shortly asked when they were going on trip. He didn’t know what to think of Jimin’s response. But it was nothing new.

//

After Jungkook had made his way to the airport he looked around to see if he could find Jimin, but he couldn’t. Back at the office he had seen the other rubbing his belly when he was with the silver haired omega. It had made Jungkook worry that his mate might be in pain and he couldn’t do anything to help. He was sure he wouldn’t see Jimin since first class passengers always boarded first. The alpha had to find a way to see his mate and maybe even make him sit next to him. He had an idea when he saw an airhostess coming in their cabin.

Jungkook had waited patiently, when he saw the airhostess coming back and Jimin was walking behind her closely. Jungkook had seen how confused his mate looked and he wanted nothing more than to pinch those chubby cheeks and place kisses all over Jimin’s beautiful face until Jimin would relax. 

He thanked the beta lady and gestured for Jimin to take the window seat. He was hoping that his scent wouldn’t give his thoughts away. Jungkook tried to reassure the other when he saw the worry lightning in those brown eyes. How he would love to take Jimin into his arms and nuzzle him and run his hand on the other’s back to soothe the pain he was in. 

To Jungkook’s surprise something out of the ordinary happened, when he saw his omega look at him after a long time. He could clearly see Jimin’s eyes going to his chest and even lower. Jungkook had felt his cheeks burning up and felt happy, even ecstatic that his mate had looked at him. His wolf was a purring mess and he had to control himself to not do anything stupid. They had remained silent; the raven-haired hadn’t even noticed because of his nervousness that Jimin had fallen asleep. ‘It would be lovely to fall asleep and wake up to this sight every day’ he thought. His thoughts were getting out of hand and he decided to sleep as well.

//

Jungkook woke up Jimin up; their situation had left them in a more awkward position. They had ended up almost hugging, not that Jungkook minded it, but it didn’t feel right to do that without permission. He had let go of Jimin quickly and tried to calm himself down. During their ride to the hotel he felt Jimin sitting stiffly. He didn’t know what was on the other’s mind, he could only reassure him. 

 

The alpha had almost lost all control after they arrived at their hotel rooms. He heard Jaebum asking his mate if he was all right. Who was he to have such a right and ask this kind of question to his Jimin? He stood stunned when a growl escaped his throat he could feel Jimin stiffen in front of him. Jungkook didn’t mean to scare his omega, but he couldn’t control himself. This time it wasn’t his alpha nature or his wolf alone, he as Jungkook wanted this Jaebum guy to back the hell off. He came too close to his mate. The raven-haired cursed inwardly when they stepped in the elevator and he stood behind Jimin. He felt he was losing his grip on his self-control, when thought planting kisses on Jimin’s neck became really tempting. He clenched his fists, closed his eyes and tried calm down a bit. He had to stop the other two to ask them to come to his room since they were on a business trip. That’s what he was going to do, do business.

//

Jungkook rolled around in the couch, it was too short for his height and he wanted to get some sleep. His eyes went to his omega lying in his bed. He could see the other’s chest rising rhythmically and Jungkook was happy that Jimin was able to sleep. His mind was filling with happy, but also uncertain thoughts about their future. While the alpha started to over think, slowly his eyelids felt heavier and he drifted into sleep. 

//

Later that night Jungkook felt some movement around him and he stirred from his couch. He saw Jimin standing near his bed. He got worried that something was wrong or the omega was in pain. The doe-eyed alpha had offered his mate to stay in his room, but the other had looked at him in disbelief. The best excuse he could find at that moment was asking Jimin to wake him up next morning.

 

Jungkook had rubbed had face in embarrassment, and had let his body fall onto his bed. He was happy that his mate’s warmth remained on his mattress; despite the missing scent. He had slept really well that night, without having another wet dream. He must have been really tired he thought the next morning.

//

The next morning he had woken up to see his mate’s face. 

 

Jungkook had been taking to Jimin about calling his name informally. He didn’t really know when his desire became stronger to hear his name rolling from his mate’s lips. It had sounded melodious and made him feel satisfied. Through all this he had totally forgotten that he was only half dressed. The alpha had blushed furiously when the other had left and Jungkook had seen Jimin looking at him with the same look, like he had done the day before. His temperature was rising as the alpha felt like the other’s gaze still burning his skin. At the same time he felt more confident that his mate would soon recognize him. After humming to his thoughts he took a quick shower and he dressed for a new day.

 

Their morning went by easily, but throughout their meeting Jungkook had felt someone’s eyes on him. For some reason without looking, he knew who it was. His cheeks burned from the attention, not that he was complaining about it. It sure was unusual for him. At the end of their meeting, Jungkook felt uneasy when he saw one of his clients looking at Jimin with lustful eyes. He didn’t want to be a brat; neither did he want to lose a good deal. When his wolf got territorial; he really didn’t know what to do. 

Later that evening Jungkook was stunned. When Jimin had made his way to him and Jaebum only dressed in black. His blond hair was complementing his beautiful face even more and Jimin’s lips were redder than before. Jungkook didn’t know if he was imagining things. He was pulled out of his trance when Jimin said something. Jungkook had smiled at his mate’s cuteness whilst the later had scanned the menu at their meeting. He could clearly see that the blond was cutely confused and he had gladly helped Jimin. Their dinner meeting was going smoothly, and he had been busy talking to one of his clients when he had heard a loud thud and saw Jimin rushing away from them. 

Jungkook’s wolf whined when he remained seated for a moment since he didn’t know what to do, but he decided to follow Jimin. He saw red when he heard his mate crying. His wolf went out of control when the words ‘he touched me’ left Jimin’s lips. Jungkook hugged his omega closer and he knew this was only thing he could do at this moment. His wolf calmed down when Jimin nuzzled his chest and Jungkook welcomed the gesture and the warm feeling that came with it. He reassured the other that everything was going to be all right, but panicked when he felt Jimin go limp in his arms. 

//

Back at his hotel room, Jungkook paced back and forth and he didn’t clearly know what he was going to do. He would tolerate anything, but not something like that. No matter how light the touch was, no matter how innocent it was, it was still a big matter for him since it concerned touching his omega. With a heavy heart he had left Jimin in his own bed but when the blond didn’t want to let go of his jacket, Jungkook left the jacket with Jimin, as the only think he could do for now. 

 

Jungkook decided to call his father; as he possessed more knowledge about these matters than him. He took a deep breath and dialled his father’s number.

 

“Son, is everything alright? Why are you calling so late?” Jungkook could hear the worry in his father’s voice while his mother said something incomprehensible to Jungkook in the back.

 

“Not really dad. Something happened and I don’t know what to do?” he answered and he rubbed his eyes in frustration and continued.

 

“Jimin… s-someone... someone tried to hurt him” Jungkook felt his tears prick at back of his eyes. The raven-haired alpha balled his fists until his knuckles went white. He had felt so happy and hopeful this morning and now his feelings had turned upside down. He couldn’t even protect his mate, what kind of alpha was he? 

“What do you mean? Who did it and weren’t you with him?” 

“I was with him. But it was at one of the people from the dinner this evening - the son of our client…” Jungkook took some deep breaths. ‘What if I wasn’t here?’ he questioned himself. That disgusting alpha could have hurt his mate. 

“Didn’t you say something to him? How could this happen? We were trying to have a good deal with some decent people, not with someone who can’t respect an omega. I know how you are feeling Jungkook, but please calm down. Don’t do something irrational or get yourself in trouble.” 

Jungkook remained silent, as he couldn’t calm his wolf down. It had become restless from the moment he had walked away from Jimin. He couldn’t do anything and staying in his omega’s room wasn’t an option, because he knew he would take Jimin in his arms to protect him from everyone who was a threat. 

 

After talking to his mother and ending the call, he decided to rest in his bed. The images of Jimin’s face covered in tears kept playing over and over in his mind.

//

Jungkook was currently at his client’s office from yesterday trying to control every urge to bash the other alpha’s face right there for daring to touch his mate. He wasn’t sure for how long he would be able to control himself. Ever since yesterday he had avoided his mate the whole morning. What was he going to do or say? He pushed the thoughts back to his head. A cold gaze rested on his face when he spoke.

 

“I am here, in concern of important matter from yesterday. One of my employees had informed me that your son touched him inappropriately.” Jungkook clenched his fists when he addressed his mate as his employee, it wasn’t a lie, but it made him feel strange, as if Jimin was nothing more than just a stranger to him.

 

“What do you mean?” the old man spoke looking confused at Jungkook and shifting his eyes to his son.

 

“Why don’t you ask your son, sir?” Jungkook was trying his best not to let venom slip into the words.

 

“I didn’t do much dad. Just touched his leg a bit. That poor omega was so tense and I was just trying to ease him. He looked like he was in need of some good alpha cock.” 

 

That was the moment when strings of his self control slipped through Jungkook’s fingers and before he knew he had grabbed the other by his collar. Jungkook could hear noises far away but all he could see was the other’s throat, which he wanted to rip apart at the moment. He was relieved that he still had a bit of self control left and he was able to punch the other, not exactly doing all of what was in his mind. The young alpha was pulled away harshly but felt proud when he saw blood on the other’s face. He was sure he never could work with these kinds of people, who only saw his mate as a piece of meat.

//

After causing a scene and losing the deal Jungkook wandered through the streets to calm himself. While walking he saw a tiny souvenir shop and suddenly felt the urge to buy something for Jimin. Maybe this way he could apologize to his mate because he wasn’t able to stop things from happening. Jungkook made his way inside when he saw an old lady at the counter; he bowed in respect and started to look around. Now when he thought about it he didn’t really know what Jimin liked or disliked. He had no idea what to buy for his omega. Jungkook was still sunken in thoughts when he heard the old lady asked if he needed help. Embarrassed he only nodded answering.

“Let me guess, you can’t decide what to buy for your mate?” Jungkook looked at her stunned. ‘How did she know?’ He wondered.

“I see a lot of alphas and omegas and couples coming every day, confused just like you, young man.” She laughed and Jungkook rubbed the back of his head.

“What do you have in mind?” 

“I-I don’t really know.”

“Okay, so do you know what your mate likes?”

He rubbed the back of his head again and the old lady took it as a clue that he didn’t know about that either. 

“Alright, follow me.” Jungkook did what he was told since he himself didn’t know what to choose.

“How about one of these necklaces?” the old lady pointed at the shelf where lot of necklaces were hanging. The one that caught Jungkook’s eye was a simple gold chain with a symbol hanging onto it. Jungkook had never seen it before, and looked curiously at the old lady when he took it into his hand.

 

“It’s a very fine choice, young man. Do you know what that symbol means?” Jungkook shook his hand he stared at the necklace in his hand.

“It is an infinite sign and it looks like eight. It can also symbolize something endless, like love without any boundaries.” Jungkook’s heart swelled from of all sorts of emotions in his belly. He wanted to give his mate a meaningful gift; even more important he wanted to promise Jimin that he would love him till his last breath. The alpha hoped that his omega would like it. This was his chance to prove his love. 

Jungkook felt satisfied with his choice of gift, but the happiness that came with it faded away when he saw Jaebum holding his mate in his arms like Jungkook had done twice. He rushed to the other alpha and almost snatched Jimin from him. He hugged his mate protectively against his chest. Jungkook could feel that Jimin was burning up and he wondered internally what had happened. Looking at Jaebum suspiciously; he hoped it wasn’t what he feared. 

He sighed in relief when Jaebum told him that Jimin had fainted from the pain. Not that it was good, but it wasn’t something like the events from day before. He rushed to his room with his omega still in his arms. He called the lobby to send a doctor up immediately.

It had been a painful confusing day for Jungkook and his urge to touch his mate was getting stronger by the second. Finally when Jungkook gave in and touched Jimin’ cheek, he felt so many wonderful bouncing sparks in his belly and his mind felt at peace. He wanted it to last longer. He even felt Jimin nuzzling his hand as the blond started to wake up. Jungkook felt accepted by his mate. But the feeling didn’t last long when Jimin sat abruptly and apologized. Jungkook couldn’t understand why things were unable to go his way for more than a heartbeat.

Never had he been so shocked before when the doctor had recognized that they were mates and Jimin had stuttered. His heart broke when his omega had denied the fact. But he became more surprised when Jimin told the doctor that the pain had been there for roughly a month, without Jungkook ever noticing it himself. The alpha felt a failure as a mate, he didn’t know what to do and he had to leave the room because the doctor asked him to, as Jungkook wasn’t Jimin’s mate. One thing was definite this trip had become a failure business and love wise.

//

Back at home Jungkook was sulking in his room and his parents had tried to console him, but it had failed to help. The alpha held the necklace, he had bought in Japan, tight to his chest as tears began flowing down on his pillow from his cheeks. He felt hopeless and didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how he was going to face his mate when the blond would know that they were fated. 

‘Will Jimin see me as failure like he thought he was? What if he found some better stronger alpha who will be able to feel Jimin’s emotions and could read Jimin’s mind better than him?’ he ruminated.

“Oppa?” Jungkook dried his tears quickly and he turned to look at his sister.

“Are you alright?” Nari asked as she put food tray on his bed. It had been two days since he came back and he hadn’t done much. Jungkook knew his father was going to the office in his place, because he really didn’t feel like seeing Jimin. 

“I am fine. Shouldn’t you be at your lecture?” 

 

“No, I have a free day today.” 

 

“Are you sure? You are not playing any tricks right? Like you did when we were younger.”

 

“No, no. I swear I have a free day today. But let’s forget about me, please eat this oppa.”

 

“Leave it here, I will eat it later.”

 

“No you are gonna eat now or I will call mom.”

 

“Oh no you wouldn’t!”

 

“Try me. I just will.”

 

Jungkook wasn’t in mood for playing today so he just went ahead with eating. He wasn’t sure if he tasted his mother’s cooking like he always did. He was really being hopeless. The alpha took spoonful of his food, as he wanted to get it over with it quickly. He remained in his room for the rest of the day.

//

Jungkook woke up from his dreamless sleep next morning. He scoffed at himself for not having any dreams about Jimin anymore. He had wanted them to turn into reality, but now it might not be possible. When his mother had gone to their office, she had mentioned a really important fact to him about Jimin. All this time he had been such an idiot and had never thought about the possibility if Jimin had someone he was involved with or interested in romantically. Jungkook had cursed at himself when this possibility looked very possible to him, but his wolf and mind rejected the possibility because he was sure that he hadn’t smelled anyone else on Jimin other than different scents from omegas. After his mother had returned he had breathed out in relief because Jimin had denied being in relationship. There was some hope left for him.

 

His family was at it again. They went ahead and looked for a house for him, even though his mother and his sister had gotten emotional at the thought of him moving away, whilst his dad just patted his shoulder encouraging him to take the next big step in life. They had been through lot of options, but he didn’t like any of the houses he had seen. Maybe he should wait until he could with Jimin so they can choose together.

//

After the weekend passed Jungkook had decided to face his fears and find out what his fate had in store for him. He was busy styling his hair when his sister came running into his room. 

“Oppa, Dad told me give you this.” Jungkook looked curiously at the white card that Nari was holding. He took it and it looked like an address.

“Thanks, are you going to college?”

“Yes, Can I have a hug?”

“Yes monkey come here.” 

Jungkook wasn’t really feeling better, but he was happy that his family were so loving and caring to him.

//

The house was a three-story building and Jungkook could see little windows at the front of the house. The garden in front of the house was filled with different flowers and he could see the trees waving. His wolf was curious if he and Jimin will like it. The house tour had taken a bit longer than intended and it was already 10:30.

//

Jungkook headed to his office and hoping to see Jimin at his desk, but the later was nowhere to be found. He was looking around when Jungkook heard a smashing noise coming from the coffee room. The raven-haired alpha rushed in that direction and he could smell a new foreign scent. His wolf was alert as if it had already known whom it belonged to. He didn’t expect to see his mate trapped against the wall with some other alpha who was nuzzling him. 

It made Jungkook see red. He didn’t understand why they just couldn’t keep their hands off his Jimin. He saw his omega struggling to break away, but an omega’s strength was nothing compared to an alpha’s. Jungkook quickly went to Jimin; his mind didn’t even register whom the alpha was. Only thing on his mind was that he had to punish the other in order to teach him a lesson. 

The young alpha tried controlling his rage, but his instincts took over and he punched the alpha. He could smell blood, but he wasn’t sure if it was his or someone else’s. Jungkook smelled the new scent growing stronger in the air and his head snapped around to Jimin. His mind registered every detail about it and his wolf purred in delight. His mate finally had a scent; he could clearly smell oranges and peaches. But what made him more desperate was the hint of sourness getting stronger with every breath. Jungkook quickly stepped to his mate and asked if he was all right. 

He felt dizzy by the proximity, as it was his first time he had smelled his omega. His urge to nuzzle the other was stronger and the closeness wasn’t helping either. The blond-haired omega was sitting on the ground and Jungkook took a deep breath before he picked up his omega and took him to his office. 

Why was everything happening so fast? Why was everyone hurting his mate? His omega was the sweetest little thing; he wouldn’t do anything to hurt someone, so why did everyone want to hurt him? 

Jungkook felt protective while his wolf was having a feast because of the closeness and his newfound addiction: Jimin’s scent. The raven-haired felt Jimin’s grip on his jacket getting stronger and when he tried to pull away from his mate, the other’s grip tightened. As a last resort he gave his jacket to his omega and went away since he had to take care of the blood on his hands and the other alpha that hurt his mate. On his way to the coffee room he called the security and they took Jaebum away. He would make sure to properly take care of everything later. He needed to get back to Jimin.

 

The sight he saw when he came back wasn’t he had expected to see. Jungkook saw his mate rubbing his nose into his jacket and his heart did a flip. His grip on the glass tightened as he slowly approached Jimin. Jungkook wanted the other’s attention and he was met with half lidded eyes. For a moment his wet dreams came to life and his wolf went frenzy. His mate was in front of him and he only needed to take a step to kiss the other senseless, he knew it wasn’t the right thing to do, considering the state Jimin was in.

 

He was helping Jimin with drinking water when he felt his omega climb into his lap. Jungkook was stunned and his body went stiff when he saw Jimin’s hands going to his tie. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but he could see the determination on Jimin’s face, like he wanted to do something and it needed to be done be now. To his astonishment Jimin took off his tie and loosened his upper button with trembling hands and pulled him closer. Before he knew of it the other’s nose was on his neck. His omega pulled him closer and Jungkook’s hands made their way onto Jimin’s back. The alpha didn’t know what to do, but it looked like Jimin wasn’t going to stop when he felt lips on his neck. He could smell their scents getting thicker between them and he was sure that his aroused scent was getting heavier in the air. 

Jungkook pulled Jimin closer pressing their chest together, he felt Jimin nibbling on his neck and his fantasies coming alive as heard a moan escaping Jimin’s lips. It really pushed him over the edge and he doubts he had about his self-control long forgotten. He wanted to scent his mate; maybe this was his only chance. He pushed his nose onto Jimin’s neck as he swore he was drunk on Jimin’s scent from just one breath. Jungkook gripped the omega’s back tighter when he felt Jimin’s lips came closer to his ear. 

He lost control on his wolf when Jimin bit his earlobe and his mind went blank and involuntarily a deep moan escaped his lips. Jungkook had imagined so many things and dreamed about this so many times, but his wet dreams were nothing compared to what he was experiencing right now. He was going crazy with every breath he was taking as Jimin’s scent was filling his lungs as his mate’s lips made its way to his jaw line.

Jungkook lost more control when his mate rubbed his lips onto his. ‘Oh god’ he thought and the touch made his whole body tingle with pleasure and excitement, the same way as when he had seen Jimin for the first time. He was going to enjoy it more this time. But the feathery touch was gone as soon as he felt it. He blindly tried to follow the other’s lips, but he couldn’t make any contact. Jungkook opened his eyes, and whines start to bubble in his chest, but what he saw, it stunned him more than his mate scent marking him. 

 

Jimin’s eyes had turned golden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay go ahead shout at me for not continuing the events from the mast chapter :(  
> Take care everyone <3 <3


	16. Fated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin wakes up..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone
> 
> Another update yesss!!!!!  
> I hope you guys like it and lots kisses or hugs for reading and leaving the comments <3 <3  
> Thanks to Organgespark for proofreading and putting up with all my mistakes <3
> 
> Bows  
> Yellowsweaterpaws

Still asleep Jimin smelled his favourite scent and unconsciously shifted closer. The warmth was in reach of his palm and sleepily he tried to touch the source. Even in his sleep he knew who’s it was. The scent didn’t help against the heat tingling underneath his skin. The omega stirred and after opening his eyes he saw Jungkook lying next to him. Jimin didn’t know where he was; neither did it matter at the moment with Jungkook lying in front of him. 

Jimin had his hand on Jungkook’s chest and felt how fast the other’s heartbeat was. He rubbed his sleep from his eye, and placed his hand on his own chest and tried to compare their heartbeats’ speed. His heart was also beating so fast like he had just run a mile. Jimin wasn’t sure why he did that. 

After shifting his eyes from the alpha’s chest, which was rising and falling slowly contrary to his own breathing, a smile crept on his lips. 

The blond-haired saw a peaceful expression on the younger’s face. Jimin felt the urge to replace his hand with his lips on Jungkook’s chest. To be honest there was some sanity and shame left in his mind, but his urges at the moment were strong. The flashbacks from earlier came flooding in, and Jimin could feel himself blushing deep red. 

His omega nature had taken over and things got out of hand making him do things, which he never had dreamed he would be able to do. He did not only nuzzle the other, but he had also pressed his lips again Jungkook’s. The feeling of the other’s warmth still lingered on his lips or he at the least felt it was, but he wasn’t sure. Their lips had touched for a mere second and he would love to feel the softness again. While deep in his thoughts Jimin brought his fingers to his lips and rubbed them slightly. 

If you were asking the sane Jimin what he was doing, the answer would be that he had done utterly shameless things according to himself. But the omega’s mind wasn’t working properly and he was aware that his temperature was still a bit higher, but it had also subsided somewhat now. Through all these thoughts he was breathing in deep breaths to get as much of Jungkook’s scent into his lungs as possible. Jimin saw the alpha’s sleeping face looked like innocent child, who had no worries in this world. His long eyelashes and his nose was just so cute to Jimin, he could kiss it endlessly. 

The omega could stare at the alpha for the rest of his life. 

Somewhere in the back of his head there was a voice, which warned him from doing anything stupid. He needed to snap out of it and stay away from the alpha. Now that Jimin knew what they were; mates, he and his wolf felt at peace. Staying away from Jungkook didn’t seem like a choice to him at the moment. The pain wasn’t felt and he loved the proximity and the warmth of him. Jimin’s hand moved on his own to touch Jungkook’s lips.

The self-control and shame that was left in some corner of his head had been forgotten when Jimin replaced his fingers with his lips once again. It was the same feeling he had felt when he had rubbed his lips onto Jungkook’s lips earlier in the later’s office. The omega felt heat in his belly gather and he couldn’t do much else than moaning against Jungkook’s lips while his whole body tingled. He pulled his head back when he felt alpha stir a bit against his lips, but a strong arm pushed his lower body closer. Suddenly the shame washed all over him and it set his cheeks on fire, he was sure he had turned much redder than before, if it was possible. His lips tingled like the rest of his body and he placed a hand on his mouth to stop any sounds from escaping.

Jungkook opened his eyes and the alpha was looking at him confused at first, but when Jimin couldn’t help quiver under his gaze, the other’s eyes became bigger from realization. The blond tried to put some distance between them, but the alpha pulled him closer to his chest. He started to quiver harder when he felt the alpha’s fingers combing through his hair and Jungkook pulled his chin up over Jimin’s head. 

When Jimin looked, he saw the look again. Jungkook’s eyes were glassy and his breathing was erratic. It was different than before, this time he didn’t know what it was. 

Was it confusion or was it lust? 

The omega was too far drunk on his favourite scent to realize the consequences from the last time. He didn’t know what he was going to do. Was he going to give in to the alpha if he made a move? Was he going to accept the fact that his body was aching for the other? Was he going to let the alpha touch him and what… Jimin was still going over the possibilities when Jungkook spoke. 

“Don’t hold back your voice.” Jimin eyes grew bigger when he heard the alpha’s husky voice and he realized what the other was talking about. The raven-haired had heard him he panicked internally. If it was possible he would sink into a deep hole at that moment. But all his panicking feelings were blown out when he felt Jungkook taking his hand away from his lips and their lips touching again. Jimin swore that if he could he would die from the humming feeling in his veins and from all the quivering. The sight in front of him was too much and he closed his eyes and saw sparks behind his eyelids. The feeling was more electrifying than before and it made him lose control over his sanity. 

Jimin’s arms moved to Jungkook’s biceps on their own when the alpha turned them around so he was hovering over the omega and pressing Jimin’s back into the soft mattress. The blond was aware that they weren’t at their office anymore. Because when he had, he was lying on the couch and the feeling was different it had been colder. The omega honestly felt treasured when he felt Jungkook pecking his lips multiple times. His head moved to follow other whenever the alpha would pull away for a moment, to meet his lips in the middle. Jimin hadn’t kissed anyone willingly before, there had been one time when someone had forcedly kissed him and he was sure it didn’t count as a real kiss.

Jungkook’s arms went under his waist and Jimin yelped a bit when the other pulled himself down so their bodies were pressed against each other. The omega never thought that a touch from his alpha could heal him and bring him so much at peace. The warmth was another plus point. Jimin was feeling confident for some unknown reason when he pulled the alpha closer and slightly bit Jungkook’s lower lip. He didn’t know where this high self-esteem was coming from. Let it be his omega nature or his possessiveness that was taking over ever since he had smelled some other omega’s scent on his alpha. 

His heart was thumping against his ribs when he smelled himself on the alpha. His scent was still there and his wolf wanted to the alpha to be drenched in his essence. Their scent became thicker and he was unsure what the feeling was between his legs. Jimin became uncertain of how to proceed when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Jungkook’s lips were on his neck and he was peppering Jimin with countless kisses. The calmness went away and a heavy pain made its way springing from his collarbone and spreading to every cell in his body. 

The omega tried to hold onto Jungkook harder and he was sure he was digging his nails deeper into the other’s shoulders as his quivering got harder from all the pain he felt. He managed to hold his breath and only breathed in deep when he broke away from the touch, pulling his head to the other side. A second later he tried to breathe in the blueberry and gingery scent, but it wasn’t helping. The pain was coursing through his body and Jimin felt like when he had experienced his first heat. But this time it was worse. 

The blond couldn’t help whine loudly in pain when he felt Jungkook coming closer to his right collarbone. Jimin had liked the touch a moment ago, but now he could only feel the pain he was feeling it with every breath he took. He couldn’t help it when he cried out in pain and he tried to push the alpha away. He knew as an omega he wasn’t strong enough so pushing Jungkook away was impossible. 

“Alpha….” Jimin tried to gain Jungkook’s attention, he was still nibbling on his neck and collarbone, but the alpha wasn’t listening. The blond continued because he really wanted the pain to stop as it was making impossible for him to breathe. He slowly pulled Jungkook’s hair in hope that the other would stop or at least listen to him.

”Alpha…no it hurts. Please stop.” Jimin felt the tears rolling down his cheeks as he saw Jungkook pulling his lips back from his neck. The fear in Jungkook’s eyes didn’t go unnoticed when the alpha saw Jimin’s tears.

“Oh my god! Jimin are you alright? I didn’t mean to hurt you! Where does it hurt?” the omega whined at the loss of his alpha’s touch even if it brought him pain. The pain was getting worse but it became bearable when Jungkook moved away.

“Everywhere” Jimin felt hiccups bubbling in his chest when Jungkook looked guilty for hurting him. He hadn’t imagined that things would turn out like this.

‘Why was the pain coming back when his alpha had touched me directly?’ he asked himself.

Jungkook’s scent and his touch had helped him all the other times when he had been in pain. Jimin was more confused than before. One moment it helps and the next it hurts. 

‘Why was it like this’ Jimin wondered.

“I am sorry, I didn’t mean-” Jimin covered the alpha’s lips as he sat up. 

“It wasn’t you” Jimin shook his head and tried to convince Jungkook but the other moved away a little and the omega’s heart clenched in pain. It felt like his alpha had rejected him. Jimin didn’t like it. He didn’t want this. His wolf whimpered and he didn’t do anything to cover it up. Jimin saw Jungkook looking at him in disbelief when the omega touched the other’s hand that was lying near his knees. 

The omega wanted the touch Jungkook even if it hurt and he wasn’t sane anymore. Jimin had done numerous things when he had overstepped his boundaries. One more thing wouldn’t hurt or maybe it will? Jimin shifted to get on his knees and held onto Jungkook’s hand. He placed his head on the alpha’s chest. The raven-haired’s heart was beating just as fast like it had moments ago under his palm. Jimin cursed when he felt the pain again, but it was number than the last time. 

“Jimin?” 

“I am sor-” Jimin covered the alpha’s lips with his own and he could feel the pain growing under his skin. He didn’t know what was going on. A couple of moment ago it had felt so good and his wolf had been purring and now it writhing in pain, like him. Jimin knew it wouldn’t help so he just moved away, but still remained close to Jungkook. The omega had liked to kiss the other a bit longer, but he knew it wasn’t a good idea. He wanted to assure Jungkook that he didn’t hurt him, but before he could there was a light knock on the door.

“Jungkook-ah?” Jimin saw the same lady standing in the doorway that he had seen last week. He was aware that she was Jungkook’s mother and her scent was soothing like his own eomma’s. For some reason the blond felt like running up to her and imagined that it could help. But Jimin knew it wasn’t his place to do something like this and he didn’t want to cause a scene.

“Kook-ah, the doctor called. He said he will be here in five minutes.” Jimin titled his head to look at Jungkook. The other still bore a hurtful expression and was avoiding Jimin’s eyes.

“Okay mom, thanks.” Jungkook’s mother smiled at both of them.

“I will send Nari in here with some food.” Jungkook’s mother started to walk away but she turned to look at Jimin once more and she continued.

“Kook-ah, take care of Jimin and give him a lot to drink. You know I don’t mind grand pups but please take it slow even if he smells irresistible to you right now.”

Jimin realized what Jungkook’s mother was talking about and he turned his head away to look at his alpha. The raven-haired was a blushing mess like him. Jimin pushed his face into Jungkook’s chest. He just wanted to die. His pain was forgotten for a moment; while he continued into nuzzle the other’s chest. Jimin loved his scent on his alpha but he loved Jungkook’s scent on him even more.

Suddenly he realized now what Jungkook’s mother said about his scent. He was in heat. 

‘Were all the things he did with his alpha because of his heat?’ He wondered to himself. 

His wolf whined and he unconsciously shook his head, which caused him to rub into his alpha’s chest more. Jungkook sat still and he didn’t like it. The omega didn’t like the silent Jungkook and he didn’t like when Jungkook had moved away while he had apologized.

After he mustered up all of his courage, Jimin looked at the other and Jungkook’s eyes were glazed with hurt. Jimin’s heart skipped a beat when he thought about the alpha worrying about him. The omega looked away when his cheeks burned hotter than the rest of his body and he suddenly felt the need to cover himself. He didn’t know why. 

“Jimin, does it still hurt?” the omega felt guilty and he touched his lips in embarrassment and shook his head.

“Stay here. I will bring you some water.” Jimin’s wolf whimpered when the possibility of Jungkook moving away from him.

“No” Jimin whined and he hugged his alpha harder in order to not let him leave. 

“Jimin?!” the omega heard a sigh leave Jungkook’s lips when he didn’t let go and let the other move away from him.

Jimin pondered for couple of breaths about if he should talk to Jungkook about them being mates. He should apologize for forcing himself on the alpha. He was in heat, but there was still some sense left in him to realize that he had bluntly scented and kissed him. The possibility was there that the alpha might have someone of interest and here he was being all clingy. He put some distance between them moving away from Jungkook and he could see the other’s hand outstretched in front of him.

“I know-”

“What?” 

“I mean... I am...sorry for forcing myself on you.” Jimin cursed himself when his voice cracked a bit and he didn’t dare look at Jungkook.

“What do you mean?” He was still avoiding the eye contact and he had no other choice when Jungkook gently turned his head to meet his eyes.

“I...I scented you and k-kis-ssed you” Jimin stuttered and he felt so embarrassed and hurt. He wanted the earth to part and swallow him whole as his tears rolled down his cheeks.

“You… you didn’t force yourself on me Jimin. If you did I would have said something right? Now please stop crying.”

Jimin tried to believe Jungkook, but it didn’t really convince him. He wouldn’t like if someone had done the same to him even if they were mates. As an omega he had experienced it countless times when alphas tried to touch him, he didn’t want to be the same. He felt his worries subsiding when his alpha hugged him tighter; he wanted nothing more than that at the moment. The omega hugged Jungkook back and he was feeling at peace till the other nuzzled his neck and the pain came back slightly.

The moment broke when a foreign smell made its way to Jimin’s nose. He could see a middle aged man standing in the door with a black leather bag in his hand. Jimin was aware that it was the doctor that Jungkook’s mother had mentioned. 

“Good afternoon.” Jimin saw the man coming closer and he could smell a strong alpha scent. His wolf got scared and Jimin felt Jungkook’s arms engulfing his body strongly making him feel safe.

“May I?” the doctor asked looking only at Jungkook. The blond was aware that Jungkook was being territorial and he didn’t want to let go. Jimin had learned all about alphas behaviour when he was in school and it was more evident since Jimin was in heat and Jungkook was his alpha.

“Jungkook-ah, you know I am not a threat. Please let me check your omega and let’s see what’s wrong. Your mom told me he fainted.” 

Jimin whined at loss of the warmth and he wanted to follow the other but the doctor had taken a seat in front of him. The stranger alpha reassured him, but Jimin wanted Jungkook close.

“Young man, how are you feeling?” Jimin flinched when the doctor tried to touch him. He looked at his alpha and remained silent.

“I..I am alright.” 

“I can smell you are in heat-” Jimin got scared when he heard a loud growl behind his back and Jungkook pulled him away from the doctor.

The doctor sighed before he spoke “Jungkook, you need to calm down a bit. I know he is your mate, I am not here to hurt him.” Jimin tried to look at his alpha whose head rested on his shoulder.

“Is this your first heat?” Jimin didn’t know what to say. He had experienced it six years ago when he presented earlier or was this heat his first heat.

“Yes”

“So you know don’t what to do I assume. Are you in pain?”

Jimin nodded and Jungkook’s grip on his waist loosened a bit. The omega wanted to move and place his back on the others chest but he remained seated where he previously was.

“Where does it hurt? You have pain suppressants?”

Jimin shook his head as he remembered he had a prescription, but he had never thought he would need it. He wasn’t sure if he would experience his heat.

“Jungkook-ah you know what to do.” Jimin body stiffen and he knew what the doctor was talking about. He knew it and he was aware an omega’s scent in heat was irresistible. The omega was surprised by Jungkook’s self-control. Jimin snapped out of his thoughts when Jungkook spoke.

“But I hurt him” Jimin could hear the doubt in his alpha’s voice when the other let go of him. He didn’t like the loss of warmth.

“What do you mean?” the doctor asked and Jimin took Jungkook’s hand in his own and he didn’t want to let go, but also didn’t want to interrupt the other.

“I...I scent marked him and he was shaking in pain. I don’t know what I did wrong.” The alpha squeezed Jimin’s hand lightly and the omega felt secure. It was as if Jungkook apologized to him without directly saying it.

“Did you do something else and where did you scent mark him?” 

“No, I only scent marked his neck and his collarbone.”

“Is it true that you were in pain?” Jimin saw the doctor looking at him with uncertainty and he didn’t know what to say. The omega didn’t want to hurt Jungkook; somewhere at the back of his mind he was aware he had already done a lot today. Now there was no going back since he wanted to give the whole mating thing a chance. Jimin felt like it was his chance and he might be brave and take a step forward.

“He didn’t hurt me, but I felt pain..” 

“Where did you feel it and have it accrued before? When your mate touches you?”

“It’s...it’s here.” Jimin placed his hand above his right collarbone and it tingled a bit.

“He doesn’t know.” Jungkook spoke before Jimin wanted to continue.

“What do you mean?”

“He doesn’t know we are mates!”

“I...I do... I do know.” Jimin spoke before he had considered his words and now he couldn’t take them back. He felt the alpha’s embrace around him get tighter. He really didn’t dare look at the other since he was afraid that he might have to tell him the truth. Finally when he did look he could see the alpha’s eyes had grown bigger from disbelief and the tingling feeling was back again running through his veins.

“Jimin… your eyes... they are gold. Do you mean it that you know? …but how?” The omega was stunned when Jungkook said his eyes had switched colour. This had never happened before and he remembered when he had met Jungkook’s eyes had turned red as well. 

“Jungkook, I think he is right he does know. His changed eye colour is evidence he recognized you as his mate.”

“Jimin, did you?” The omega saw the desperation in his alpha’s eyes and they had become glassy. The tears threatened to spill and to his surprise the dam broke when Jimin nodded. He was engulfed in his alpha’s stronger arms and he loved it. If they could just stay like that just for a bit. 

“Well I think you guys need to talk about this things and I will leave a prescription for pain relieving meds. Take care of him Jungkook-ah.”

//

Jimin stayed quiet since he didn’t know what to do and Jungkook didn’t say anything either and the alpha’s tears kept falling on his shoulder wetting his shirt. They remained silent and Jimin turned himself around to face the alpha. Finally the blond looked up at the other and he wiped Jungkook’s tears away. 

“Jimin, I am so happy...” kiss... “I was so scared...” kiss... “ that you won’t recognize me and...’’ kiss.... Jimin didn’t know what to say. He was aware that Jungkook had known it all along. He felt guilty putting the other through all the pain. He was also scared of the future pain he would put him through when Jungkook knew the truth about his fated omega. But it was the only way to see if the alpha would accept him or not.

“I want... I have to tell you something.” Jimin gulped when his hands got clammy from nervousness. He didn’t know if what he was about to do was a good idea or not. But he needed to do it; if things would go downhill then they both can move on and live separately knowing why.

“What is it?” the alpha rubbed his cheeks lightly and Jimin nuzzled his hand involuntarily. He fidgeted with his hands and thought it was better to show the other. With shaky hands the omega started to undo his buttons and avoided any eye contact..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huhuuhu cliffhanger :P
> 
> I am sowwy guys I didn't do it on purpose but it looked good to stop there. Even my beat reader wasn't happy with me so go ahead comment all your feeling about this <3 <3
> 
> Love you all <3


	17. Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin tells Jungkook about his past...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone
> 
> I am still alive haha :P  
> Another update so I hope you guys like it <3  
> Big thanks to Orangespark for proofreading it <3 <3
> 
>  
> 
> There are trigger; mentions of attempted rape, homophobia and pysical abuse if it makes you uncomfortable please ignore this chapter!  
> Bows  
> Yellowsweaterpaws

Jimin wasn’t sure what he was going to do. He had done a lot of embarrassing things today and what he was about to do could also as well be added to the list. 

 

The thought of another omega leaving their scent on his mate was repeating in his head. He knew why his wolf was restless, it happened whenever he remembered the scent. He was being possessive about someone who wasn’t his to begin with. There was a big possibility that the alpha may be interested in someone else. While undoing his buttons with trembling hands, he became self-conscious. Jimin had always been very aware of his scars and everything about his body in general. What if his alpha didn’t like him? What if the other omega was prettier than him? Jimin was quite aware of the fact that he’s broken. 

 

He mentally took note of the distance between the bed, where they were sitting on, and the door. Jimin thought when the alpha would reject him; he could run for the door. The omega could feel the other’s eyes burning on him. Jimin was going crazy from the blueberry-gingery scent that had gotten stronger from Jungkook. For a brief moment when he reached his fourth button he doubted his decision, wondering if it was a good idea to proceed. But he reminded himself that he needed to know what the alpha would think of him if he knew the truth about Jimin.

 

Still pondering Jimin loosened his buttons further and avoided any eye contact. He was about to open his shirt up in order to take it off when Jungkook held his hands in place.

 

“Jimin? What are you doing?” Jungkook asked him and the omega cursed inwardly. He felt a shiver run down his spine when Jungkook’s hands touched his. He closed his eyes for a brief moment to calm down his nerves. His heartbeat was louder; he was scared the other might hear it giving away his fear.

 

“I need to show you something!” Jimin’s voice cracked a bit and the shivering became more obvious. 

 

“You don’t have to take off your clothes. I can see you are uncomfortable. Can’t you just tell me what it is?” 

 

Jimin shook his head, as he knew Jungkook needed to see it for him to truly understand. He needed to know what Jimin had gone through. Why Jimin had acted coldly whenever the alpha had tried to be sweet and nice to him, he needed to tell the reason why and make Jungkook understand. It wasn’t that Jimin found himself good for all the alphas, but in reality he was just scared of getting hurt again. He had always dreamed of having his own family and having a lot of pups. He was aware that it was only possible if he would let someone in, but until now he hadn’t been able to do it. Jimin wanted to do it now, while his mate was sitting in front of him. If he had been perfect they could have come together with no worries and have been happy together, but alas. 

 

The omega went ahead and took off his shirt, his body trembling violently. He didn’t know how the alpha would react. He was conscious about the fact that it was unfair to Jungkook. He should have had someone much better, but the universe had to make them mates. Everything had to be difficult for Jimin. After taking off his shirt, Jimin could feel the other’s gaze burning into him and he knew his own scent was getting stronger. At the same time he got more scared from all the pent up anticipation he felt, because Jungkook didn’t say a word.

 

Jungkook remained still, not making a sound, making Jimin going crazy from it. What he had wanted to show was the scar on his right shoulder. It was an almost two inches thin horizontal line, which contrasted against his pale skin. Jimin had been self conscious about his scars and he didn’t want and was too scared to look in the mirror whenever he was in front of it. If he did, it would have reminded him of the time when he almost died.

 

“I.... am sorry.” Jimin tried to apologize for what he had been through and he wanted to give the alpha the option to reject to choose for himself.

 

“Why are you apologizing?” Jimin felt Jungkook’s hand on his forearm and it send the wanted electric jolts through his body helping his wolf to calm down.

 

“I know we are mates, but you need to know that I...” Jimin tried to hold his tears back. He had talked to professional about the events that took place six years ago, trying to get over it. He had hoped that need to tell anyone else about would never come, but here he was. He was sitting half naked in front of his alpha bearing his soul to him. The omega felt himself being engulfed into a strong comforting embrace. He involuntarily nuzzled Jungkook’s chest. The touch felt much more electrifying since Jimin’ bare skin came in direct contact with the other’s. He wondered if it would feel like this every time they touched. He felt his body burning up. His wolf was preening from happiness and satisfaction since it couldn’t get enough of the alpha’s strong arms around his waist.

 

“You don’t have to force yourself. Tell me when you feel better. Let’s stay like this alright?” Jimin was astonished when he heard Jungkook. He didn’t know what he had done to deserve him as his alpha. The warmth he received was welcomed and he nuzzled more into his alpha’s chest and getting his lungs filled with Jungkook’s scent with every breath. The options in front of him were to remain silent or to tell everything and see what happened next or leave without letting Jungkook know, shattering their fragile relationship.

 

He slowly pushed his head off the alpha’s chest. He chose to tell Jungkook the truth. The sooner the better Jimin reasoned. 

 

“You see this scar” Jimin put his finger under the scar between his shoulder and his right collarbone. He gulped loudly after he spoke and he could feel the eyes burning on his shoulder and the other nodded silently.

 

“I was... it’s from a mating bite.” Jimin breathed harshly through his nose when the word left his lips. He knew now that he had spoken those words there was no going back. The omega finally made eye contact and his eyes had become glassy once again. He didn’t know what to expect from the other since Jungkook was sitting there and his eyes locked on his scar.

 

“You...you had a mate?” the omega could hear the disbelief in Jungkook’s voice. He felt awful. He was right about that Jungkook deserved better, because of the hurt clear in other’s eyes. The desire to clarify himself took over him because he didn’t want his mate to think that there had been someone before him when there hadn’t.

 

“No” Jimin said quickly and he shook his hands in front of him. 

 

“Well.. umm...the scar is from...from a mating bite, but it wasn’t willingly. He....forcefully bit me.” Jimin felt like a huge weight lift off his chest. At the moment he didn’t know what to do. He was preparing himself to leave when he felt Jungkook taking his face in his hands. The omega felt scared when he saw Jungkook’s eyes had flashed red. The alpha rubbed his thumbs on his cheeks and Jimin felt his cheeks burning up and planted a quick kiss on his nose. He was reduced to his submissive nature and he almost, almost bared his neck to Jungkook. 

 

“Who did this?” Jungkook spoke with a stern voice. Jimin only shook his head when the flashbacks had come back. He felt his body trembling from the coldness that he felt all of a sudden. He wanted nothing more than his alpha hugging him and warming his body, so that felt protected and loved. But the warmth never came entirely and as a last resort he placed his hands on top of Jungkook’s to get what he wanted.

 

“Jimin?!” Jungkook spoke once again and Jimin felt a cry leaving his lips. Now he knew he couldn’t leave things be and the alpha wouldn’t let him either. Jungkook’s voice had been clear that he needed answers and it felt as if he demanded them.

 

“My...hyung” 

 

“What? What do you mean?” 

 

“He was in the same dance group as me....and we became friends. I was struggling with myself and he had once proposed to me but I had politely declined because my father didn’t like the fact that I was interested in the same sex.” Jimin looked up at Jungkook who was holding his breath and Jimin felt his heartbeat quicken. Now that he thought about it he wasn’t sure if the younger liked male omegas. ‘Stupid he wouldn’t kiss you back otherwise’ Jimin scolded himself internally. He wasn’t sure how he was able to tell Jungkook about his most painful memories with such ease. Jimin continued when Jungkook encouraged him.

 

“I started to get anonymous gifts and it were all the things....I liked. Somehow I knew it was hyung even if he tried his best to hide his scent. I knew he didn’t want to give up and....I was scared that if we still remained friends it would make things worse. I...I told him that I needed a break from our friendship and hyung said it was all right. Afterwards I felt really stupid.... believing him, because he did the opposite of giving up.” Jimin breathed out deeply and he took a moment to calm himself which he knew wasn’t entirely possible at the moment.

 

“I was a shy person. I didn’t come out much when I was young and on my 17th birthday Hobi and Jin hyung asked me to go out and.....I did. I didn’t know it.... would be the biggest... mistake I could ever make. I really didn’t know how he knew where we were going. But when we met he offered me a drink. I took it being naive person that I was. So I didn’t know he had put a heat drug in it. At first I thought...it couldn’t be that because my hyung would hurt me like that but after I thought about it his intentions were clear. He did because he wanted to claim me, even if it was forcefully.” Jimin paused for a moment as he saw tears running down on Jungkook’s cheeks. He felt guilty for putting younger through all of this. The omega didn’t ask for this and Jungkook really didn’t need someone who was broken.

 

“You know what heat drug is?” Jimin asked as he wiped Jungkook’s tears away. He surprised how calm he remained and that his shyness has subsided. Now he was able to touch the alpha on his own. Jimin waited for an answer, which never came, the other only shook his head.

 

“It...it causes an omega’s go into heat early. I was 17 that time and I hadn’t presented so after I drank it.... I went into heat. As an alpha you know how mating works... he couldn’t bite me unless... I was...I got into my heat and he bit me.” Jimin let the silence settle between them since the bigger part was already said. He needed some time to gather his thoughts and push the flashbacks back before they fully emerged. It looked like Jungkook was having a hard time as well.

 

“Now you know that I am broken and I think that’s why I couldn’t feel that you were my mate when we first met because I already had a bite.” Jimin clarified and he wasn’t sure about his reasoning, but it looked like a good explanation to him at the moment.

 

“I-I don’t s-see a bite.” Jungkook stuttered and it really surprised Jimin. He had never seen any alpha in this kind of state. All the alphas he knew had never cried at least not in front of him and it was believed that emotions were meant for omegas.

 

“It’s...I rejected the bite, I mean my body did. The doctors had to operate and take the bite away. They stitched the both ends together and now it looks like a line instead of a bite.”

 

But just because the found a way to remove it, nobody wanted someone who had already been taken and broken. No matter how much he loved someone it would be impossible to accept such a flaw. Jimin’s scar would always be a cruel reminder that because of trusting alphas he lost the ability to find a family. That was why he was constantly weary around other alphas.

But even if someone ever got over his scar, he had still been forced into heat making him even more broken. It had destroyed Jimin. He had lost all of his rights back then, being robbed of his natural growth. 

 

Jimin was utterly broken and scarred, there were no possible way for anyone to ever love him or desire him for what he had become. 

 

Jimin looked at the alpha, tears were still building in Jungkook’s eyes. He didn’t know what else to do other than wiping the tears away. They hugged each other trying to comfort each other. But it had still hurt Jimin. It was a mystery to him why he was pain. Until a couple of days ago the scent and Jungkook’s presence had helped him a great deal. Now it was the cause of his pain.

 

The omega didn’t know what to say anymore now that he had told everything; almost everything there wasn’t much left to say. Jimin wringed his hands together and his gaze remained on his lap. Their distance was still the same and somewhere in his mind Jimin had wanted to close it.

 

“Please tell me your parents didn’t let this person get away with it after hurting you so badly.” There was so much desperation in Jungkook’s voice, Jimin felt happy that the younger still cared about him. 

 

“He is in jail but not because of my parents, but Jin and Hobi hyung helped me a lot.” Jimin explained. 

 

He remembered when he had woken up after a couple days after being in coma. First thing he did was ask for his eomma and when Jin had shaken his head. He had known it was his father’s doing. After being at the hospital for two weeks, his bills had piled up. And when he been at the front door for his home, his father had thrown his belongings on the street disowning him.

 

Jimin was literally on the road after forcefully being mated and nearly raped. It would have happened if Jin and Hobi hadn’t found him in time. It was darkest time of Jimin’s life. He had never thought his own family would do something like this to him. His father hadn’t been like this when he was young. As a first child Jimin was loved and even when his brother came along, the love hadn’t decreased. Being oldest he always had sense of protectiveness for his younger brother. He had also liked to do house chores and helping his mother.

 

The turning point had been when he had become aware of his sexual desires. He found himself imagining how a boy’s lips would feel against his. He had imagined how the blurred male figure’s hands would feel roaming on his body. He had been aware of his father’s statements about male omegas, but he had shrugged it off until then. It was an easy thing to do because he hadn’t felt the need to stand up for himself. He had thought about it and had tried to avoid telling anyone about it. One day when he was alone his father had seen him watching a knotting video with a male omega. 

 

The younger Jimin had never been the one to just follow and listen blindly to the others. He never shied away from what he thought and stood up for himself. So when his father had slapped him first, he had blocked his hand the second time. He had tried to tell him that it was how he felt and he couldn’t change it. He tried to explain that not everyone was born to love females. At that time he wasn’t aware which sub gender he will be, but unknowingly he was aware he would be a male omega. 

 

Jimin thought that getting slapped was the worst thing that could happen to him but it was only the start. His father had beaten him whenever he could find anything to point out. At some point he had upgraded it to a leather belt. At first he thought it would pass and thought that he would be able to face anything. But when his father had told his mother to stop giving him food and he wasn’t allowed to talk to his mother and brother anymore, it had broken him. He had literally become an unwanted stranger in his own house.

 

Jimin knew his mother had no other choice since as a female omega she had nowhere else to go. She would bring him food and dress his wounds whenever she could, but the only reaction he ever got from her was guilt filled eyes. His brother had tried standing up for him, but he had been slapped as well in result. Jimin tried to reduce his interaction with his brother because he didn’t want to be the cause of his brother’s pain. He knew his bother still loved to sneak food into his room after their father had gone to sleep.

 

Throughout his painful days he found his freedom in dancing and he liked when he could be with his hyungs. It helped him forget all his worries and the torture that awaited him at home. The mistake he made was he trusted his hyung because he thought the other cared about him. The feelings had taken a turn, which Jimin had never imagined they would. It had made things a lot harder for him and it had almost cost him his life.

 

“What do you mean? What did your parents say or do?” Jungkook asked and Jimin heard disbelief in younger’s voice.

 

“Nothing much. My father disowned me after it happened.” Jimin said and he let out a surprised yelp when the alpha suddenly pulled him into a warm hug. Jimin couldn’t believe the other. He was calm, way too calm for Jimin’ liking. The omega hadn’t known what to expect but this calmness was not what he had expected from Jungkook. 

 

“Why would he do something like this? Why?”

 

“I don’t know.” 

 

Jimin hugged alpha back and the pain rose again at the upper side of his collarbone. He cursed at his luck. He had no idea about what was going on. The omega felt Jungkook nuzzling his neck and the pain under his skin picked up. Jungkook’s lips neared his scar and Jimin knew what he wanted to do but it was too unbearable for him, the buzzing pain only got worse when the alpha planted a feathered kiss on his scar. Jimin didn’t want to shove Jungkook away because his wolf loved it so much, but his body told him otherwise. After two more pecks Jimin pushed Jungkook slightly and slowly.

 

“It hurts.” Was the only thing he said and it was the only thing he could say at the moment. He couldn’t even explain it for himself what was going on.

 

“I am sorry I didn’t mean to.” Jungkook pecked his lips hurriedly before he put some distance between them.

 

“I....I think you should....rethink about us being mates....I mean now that you know what happened maybe-” Jimin was cut off when the alpha placed a finger on his lips and Jimin shivered at the touch. He had felt it just a moment ago, but every touch felt like a new. He must be going crazy he wondered.

 

“I have thought about it and I know what I want. I want you. You are my mate no matter what happened I accept you with all your scars.” 

 

Jimin felt tears brimming in his eyes. He couldn’t believe the younger’s stubbornness. He himself wanted the touch, the kisses, pups and even much more than all this, but there were better possibilities out there for Jungkook. Why go through all the pain? Being fated isn’t everything he scoffed internally.

 

“I think you need to reconsider it. I think the omega you are with is a better option and I know we are fated but we aren’t mated and it’s not a problem yet.” Jimin tried to calm his heartbeat, which was getting out of the hand. If he was honest he didn’t like the image building up in his mind of Jungkook being with someone else. In the first place it had been the foreign scent that had made him lose control and he had done the unthinkable to replace it with his own.

 

“What omega?” Jimin saw a confused look on the alpha’s face and the way Jungkook titled his head made him look cute. The omega cooed internally. 

 

“The scent.....you had when you came to the office. It was an omega’s scent...lilies and sandalwood I remember.” There was a long silence between them and Jimin didn’t like it. He saw the other’s lips curling upwards.

 

“Oh yeah. She is a very nice omega.” Jimin cursed at that he should have never brought it up. He was regretting everything, now the possibility of Jungkook being with another omega looked real. He felt his tears welling and felt his lower lip trembling. Even if he had just suggested that the alpha should find someone else, but now he wanted to take his words back.

 

“Are you jealous by any chance?” 

 

What should Jimin say? ‘Yes I want to rip whoever comes near you away!’ He mentally shouted.

 

“N-no”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes...I am.”

 

“I like it if you are jealous. I can make you feel better.” Jungkook offered and the omega was oblivious what the other was planning to do. His warmth picked up and he wondered why he wasn’t feeling his heat anymore. He had imagined it to be hitting him in waves of pain he would be reduced to a begging mess, but he wasn’t. Jimin looked at him questionably and Jungkook continued. 

 

“Can I kiss you?” ‘yesyesyes’ he mentally chanted and his wolf purred. He wanted nothing else but he didn’t want to look needy. There was still some sense left in him. The anticipation hung in the air it was getting harder for Jimin to concentrate since he could smell Jungkook’s scent getting stronger between them and his heat roaming off him in waves. His wolf whined and it wanted his alpha’s touch. Jimin wanted it too and finally he gave in when he nodded.

 

The omega felt Jungkook coming closer and he didn’t dare look. He knew deep down it was going to hurt but he needed the sparks erupting in his belly again. The other moved slowly and his hands combed through Jimin’s hair and the omega’s eyes shut his automatically as he loved the gesture. They hadn’t cleared things was the thought in Jimin’s mind at the moment. Jungkook was still young had lots of possibilities much better than Jimin. His worries flew away when he felt Jungkook’s lips ghosting over his own. He wanted to pull the other closer as his wolf waited patiently curious to what the other was going to do.

 

Jimin’s hands went to hold the other’s forearms, which rested on his hips. He could feel the alpha rubbing soothing circles it made him feel comfortable and loved. It almost slipped Jimin’s mind that the alpha was feeling much hotter than before in contrary to his skin. It was as if he had a fever. Jungkook continued to peck his lips a couple of times when Jimin heard a knock on the door. 

 

Before Jimin could see who it was and what was going on, a young omega stepped out of the room backwards. He had gotten a glimpse of her pale yellow dress and her long hair, which hung loose on her shoulders. Jimin could hear her calling for her parents. He saw that Jungkook was completely focused on him kissing his neck here and there and he didn’t even know if the other had sensed the omega almost coming into their room or calling for other housemates.

 

Jimin was still thinking about the whole occurrence when he heard Jungkook growl at his former boss who came in as his wife accompanied him. The omega was confused what was going on and he suddenly became aware that he was half naked. Before he had the chance to grab his shirt, Jungkook had pulled him into a tight embrace he raised his voice as the word ‘mine’ left his lips, surprising Jimin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of things I wanted to say
> 
> First, Like I got 11K+ hits and 550+ kudos :O :O I thought I wasn't even gonna get 5K+. Thanks everyone for reading and leaving me comments and kudos. It helps a lot and I also want to thank the silent readers who come and go without leaving a trace. I think sometime maybe my fic is not interesting enough or not well written but it's okay. Not everyone likes to speak there mind. Thank you so much everyone for this <3 <3
> 
> Second, I got hacked on twitter if anyone wants to, follow me @jikookstan57
> 
> Third, I have exams coming up and I need to start preparing now, like right now. I am not sure if I will be able to update or not. I will do my best to write one chapter before 22 dec. If there is no update untill then I won't be able to update till february :( I know it's a long time but I hope you guys understand :)
> 
> That's it for now!!! Take care eveyone :D <3


	18. Take Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin finds out what is going on..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update yoohooo <3 cuz I got distracted and wrote a chpater anyway :D
> 
> Thanks everyone for alle the comments, kudos, subs and bookmarks. I love you guys <3 <3
> 
> Big thanks to Orangespark for proofreading this chapter and I am still not learning :'(
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy <3
> 
> Bows  
> Yellowsweaterpaws

Jimin couldn’t comprehend what was going on. He was still engulfed by his alpha’s warm and strong arms. Honestly he didn’t want him to let go yet. The omega liked the proximity and his wolf keened as well. Jimin saw the three people still gaping at them while Jungkook had been chanting the word ‘mine’ over and over again as he rocked their bodies back and forth lightly in a comforting way. 

 

The omega felt embarrassment wash over him, despite being in heat he didn’t feel it anymore. The omega saw Jungkook’s mother coming closer and in result the alpha’s arms hugged Jimin tighter. Jungkook took away any chance of his mother touching him as he pulled Jimin closer to his chest.

 

“Kook-ah, you need to calm down. I need to talk to Jimin and I think he needs medicine. He is in pain right?” She looked at Jimin. “Please let him go.” Jungkook’s mother tried to remain calm and Jimin heard she was concerned about something. The omega didn’t dare look at his former alpha boss that had gone out the room when Jungkook’s mother had stepped forward. 

 

“No! Mine!” was the only thing Jimin heard, he felt Jungkook’s lips on his neck. The alpha was leaving countless chaste kisses on his neck. It sent electricity coursing through Jimin’s whole being, but his happiness was short lived when the pain around his collarbone came back. He wanted to push Jungkook away, but he also wanted the proximity. Still torn between his options, Jimin saw Jungkook’s mother putting her hand on top of alpha’s head and ruffled his hair. It caught Jungkook’s attention properly this time. The alpha loosened Jimin from his hug and looked at him with worried eyes.

 

“Jimin, are you in pain?” Jungkook’s mother asked. Jimin didn’t know what he should say, as a result simply nodded. The alpha’s hands withdrew from Jimin’s waist completely and the wanted warmth faded. The omega regretted nodding and now he became aware of his nakedness again.

 

“I am...sorry” Jungkook whispered, but it was loud enough for Jimin to hear. Jungkook’s mother gave him a hand. He was still in doubt; nonetheless he took it as she helped him stand up, leaving behind a confused alpha that remained on the same spot. The older omega led him out of the room. Jimin became aware that they were alone with his alpha boss and the other unknown omega that had stepped outside as well. 

 

Jimin wasn’t really sure where he was and how long he had been here. He reasoned it must been Jungkook’s house since his parents were here, but he still wasn’t sure about the young omega lady. He saw her standing with a glass of water in her hand smiling prettily. Jimin felt a pang of jealousy bloom in his chest. ‘She is so beautiful, Jungkook was right and she smells much better.’ Jimin thought. 

 

The young omega had long dark hair and her pale yellow dress was hugging her curves just right. Her eyes looked similar to Jungkook’s, but it still made Jimin uneasy that she was the one who left her scent all over his alpha. 

 

The omega found himself in another room. He became aware there was no other scent present and it looked and felt more like a guest room. With his thoughts swirling around inside of his head he took a seat on the bed. He still felt jealous of the female omega that was standing close to him and he kept staring at her when she moved to give him the glass of water. 

 

“Jimin, drink some water and take this medicine.” Jungkook’s mother brought him out of his trance and he felt ashamed of his behaviour. His omega side had taken over and so Jimin didn’t want to interact with the unknown female omega that was undoubtedly better than him. She must be unmated because he didn’t smell any other scent and Jungkook must like her a lot to let her leave her scent on him. 

 

With these thoughts he took the glass from her and the unknown omega looked nervously at Jungkook’s mother. Jimin didn’t speak a word and he felt the awkwardness thick in the air. 

 

“This is Nari, my daughter” Jungkook’s mother told him and he almost choked on the water. Jimin was left speechless, all this time he thought she was the one Jungkook could be interested in and in reality she was his sibling. The omega lowered his eyes in shame and he had acted so inappropriate and doubted Jungkook because of her scent on Jungkook. She turned out to be someone important to him, but not in the way he had imagined. What is he going to do? He needs to apologize to Jungkook for his behaviour he pondered further. 

 

“Hi, nice to meet you my future brother-in-law.” Jimin’s head jerked up in surprise. ‘She just called me future brother in law’ he repeated in his head in disbelief. The hope of he and Jungkook being together started to bubble up in his chest and he felt his cheeks getting warm. Clearly Jungkook hadn’t really rejected him, but the things weren’t still clear enough for Jimin know how they were going to proceed from here on.

 

“We already know that you both are mates. My oppa will never bring someone home or shower them with so much attention like he does to you.” Nari said as she took a seat on the bed beside Jimin. The omega was ashamed and in disbelief most of the time as they remained silent. He wondered if the others were waiting for him to speak.

 

“Nari, go ask your dad to bring some of Jungkook’s clothes for Jimin. I am sure he must be feeling cold.” The older omega spoke and Nari nodded and went out of the room fast. Jimin looked at himself and indeed his upper body was still naked. He covered himself hastily, his cheeks darkening. Jimin remained silent and he slowly started to rub his fingers on his sides, to warm himself up. 

 

“Take this blanket until Nari comes back. Do you want to eat something?” Jungkook’s mother handed him a soft looking blanket. It smelled freshly washed and she looked at him in question. Jimin shook his head and his gaze remained in his lap. He slowly took the blanket from her and put it around his shoulders. Jimin became aware that he really missed Jungkook’s warmth; he had felt only a couple of moments ago.

 

“Is Jungkook alright?” Jimin asked Jungkook’s mother, as he still didn’t know what was going on. His wolf was pacing back and forth inside as if it knew something more than Jimin.

 

“He...is starting his rut I think” To say that Jimin was surprised would be an understatement. Only a moment ago he was in Jungkook’s arms and the other is experiencing his rut. ‘What if he had hurt me?’ Jimin thought, but he immediately scolded himself, reminded of the situations that if he would hurt Jimin he would already have done it. If he really wanted to hurt Jimin why would he have waited all this time, knowing they were mates? He could have forcefully claimed him like in the past. There was still some hope left for him. The omega wanted to take this chance for his happiness, being fated mates with Jungkook could give him that. The question was if he could give it back to the alpha.

 

Jimin flinched when he heard someone shout in the corridor. He wasn’t sure what was going on. The omega looked at the Jungkook’s mother and she looked confused as well.

 

“No, I just want to see him once, please dad.” Jimin heard Jungkook pleading his father. The omega was still thinking about things when Jungkook barged into the room. The alpha’s hair was dishevelled, his chest heaving fast and his cheeks were flushed.

 

Jimin smelled that Jungkook’s scent was richer; the gingery undertone was taking over the sweetness of blueberries and was mingled with muskiness. Jimin didn’t really know what happened, but his wolf had been alert ever since he heard the alpha outside. Before he could control himself he was already in Jungkook arms. His blanket and the other people in the room had been long forgotten. 

 

Jimin nuzzled his alpha’s neck and Jungkook’s scent became more overwhelming. The omega pushed his nose further until he touched the other’s jaw rubbing slowly, as it warmed his whole body. Jimin rubbed his nose once more as he felt Jungkook’s embrace getting tighter around his waist. 

 

After he made eye contact he was met Jungkook’s uncertainty filled eyes. Jungkook pushed him lightly, breaking the physical contact. The alpha gestured Jimin to sit on the bed and Jimin did. He wasn’t sure what happened to his self-control, whenever he saw the alpha he just wanted to be embraced by him. ‘Is this how it feels like to find your fated mate? Does Jungkook feel the same? Will I lose control all the time when I am with him?’ Jimin wondered. 

 

The omega was shocked when Jungkook started taking off his shirt. His heart picked up its pace and he didn’t know what was happening. Of course he was aware what happens when an alpha goes through his rut, but he wasn’t ready for it. They didn’t even talk about everything. What label did their relationship have? Jimin didn’t know.

 

“Take this.” Jungkook gave him his shirt and Jimin was confused about events unfolding. He could smell himself onto Jungkook’s shirt, his wolf purred and for some reason he felt proud of himself leaving his scent behind. He didn’t want to reject his alpha; silently he took the shirt from Jungkook and placed it on his lap.

 

“Umm... can I hug you one more time?” Jimin could see how hesitant Jungkook was as he rubbed the back of his neck. The omega was thankful that Jungkook always asked for permission before doing something. He wanted to hug the other and his self-control was very bad at the moment. Jimin stood up and pulled Jungkook’s hand. Their bodies touched again, leaving Jimin breathless. The omega found himself being engulfed by Jungkook’s strong arms and he hugged him back as if his life depended on it. His wolf was ecstatic as the alpha was in Jimin’s arms or more like he was in his alpha’s arms. He took advantage of the situation and breathed a lung full of Jungkook’s scent in.

 

Jungkook’s skin felt much hotter than before and it was clear to Jimin that Jungkook indeed was going through his rut. Maybe it was because they were both half naked and the direct contact messed with his head. Jungkook had pressed himself to him completely and on instinct Jimin started rubbing the alpha’s back with his hands. 

 

He felt Jungkook scenting him like he had done moments ago in the other room. The omega felt his heartbeat picking up as his breathing got quicker as well. His hand went to Jungkook’s hair and gripped a handful hair and it caused Jungkook to break away from his neck. Jimin knew well through all the haziness that he needed to stop Jungkook before things got out of hand. 

 

Jimin heard someone clear their throat and when he realized they weren’t alone. He slightly shook Jungkook’s shoulder, who was still glued onto him. The omega felt embarrassed for the tenth time today. His behaviour was kind of getting out of hands. If it wasn’t for his heat and Jungkook’s rut, he would have never done such things. 

 

“Jungkook, you need to go to your room now!” Jungkook’s mother spoke with a stern voice. The alpha flinched away from Jimin and the omega bit hard on his lips to stop a whine escaping. Jimin was surprised that it didn’t hurt much now when he touched the alpha maybe it was because of Jungkook’s scent had clouded his mind greatly.

 

“Please go home and take care.” Jungkook said hurriedly as he pecked Jimin’s lips. The omega blinked a couple of times and didn’t know what to do. His wolf was whimpering and he himself also yearned for the alpha’s touch. Somewhere in the sane part of his mind he knew that it was a good idea to go home. Jimin looked at Jungkook once more, nodded and received another peck from his alpha.

 

//

 

Jimin was lying in his bed and it had been two days since he was back from Jeon’s house. He had taken Jungkook’s shirt with him and it had helped him calm down and it took the pain away. The pain had gotten worse every time the alpha had touched him. Now they were apart, it was slightly present again and he didn’t know the reasons behind the pain coming back again. Jimin pushed Jungkook’s shirt under his nose and breathed in. He liked the scent, but this time it was different, because Jungkook’s rut scent was stronger it made his whole body tingle with an unknown sensation. It made his wolf restless as if it was telling him to go to the alpha and help him. Jimin knew very well he couldn’t do that.

 

The omega wasn’t sure if his heat was over or not, but either way, he wasn’t really feeling hot anymore. He didn’t want to do things that needed to be done when he was in heat. In the past he had experimented with his body, like touching and fingering himself before he had presented, but it had never gotten further than that. He didn’t really know how he would react to Jungkook’s touch like he had imagined it before his father had started punishing him.

 

He is overall inexperienced when it comes to mating and sex. Jimin had blocked his urges ever since his hyung had touched him forcefully, but he was glad he hadn’t been raped. If you asked him how he would pleasure himself, he wouldn’t know if he was being honest. 

 

To this day he never felt the need to do it. There was nobody that riled up his body and most importantly he was on suppressants, so he never really felt the need. He had kissed Jungkook and scent marked him, but it was all because of his heat he thought. It was all done experimentally, but at the same time Jungkook had had a greater effect on his body and Jimin didn’t know how to react to it.

 

The sudden embarrassment washed over him and he rolled himself onto his belly screaming into his pillow. He liked the idea of being mated to Jungkook. Either the alpha had accepted him or it was his rut talking when he said that he wanted Jimin. The omega felt his fears getting bigger and he swallowed hard as the tears pricked in his eyes.

 

‘What if Jungkook said it in the heat of the moment and he changed his mind?’ Jimin gripped the alpha’s shirt harder and brought to his chest. His wolf whined and he knew it wanted the alpha, but he himself knew it wasn’t a good idea to see the other right now. Jimin wasn’t ready to face the rejection and he had thought that Jungkook had had someone else which led him to scent mark and kiss Jungkook. The omega tried to calm himself and hoped that he wouldn’t have to face Jungkook for at least a week even if he didn’t know how long the other’s rut would last.

 

“Jimin are you awake?” the omega heard his hyung calling out to him after a soft knock on his door. He quickly dried his tears.

 

“Yes hyung” Jimin answered and sat up before Jin entered his room. The older had breakfast tray in his hand and Jimin felt guilty that he was busy with his own thoughts and didn’t think about helping Jin.

 

“How are you feeling?” Jin asked and Jimin averted his gaze from the other and looked out of the window.

 

“I…I’m feeling better.” Jimin replied and his voice a mere whisper.

 

“Are you sure?” the younger omega heard the doubt in his hyung’s voice, but he tried to ignore it. He knew the older wanted to ask him a lot of questions and still for the last two days he remained silent about the topic.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Here, let’s have breakfast in bed. I am starving.” Jimin knew Jin liked to eat something when he was busy cooking. The younger took a French toast and put some strawberry jam on it and took a bite. They ate in silence for couple of minutes and somewhere in his mind Jimin knew the questions were coming. 

 

“Did you and Jungkook talk?” Jimin almost chocked on his bite. What they did was more than talking and he couldn’t just tell his hyung that right?

 

“I think so?” Jimin replied, as he didn’t want to give away any details.

 

“What do you mean you think so?” Jin asked as he raised his voice a little. Jimin knew he was trying to act motherly and all, but when their lips curled upwards, they both laughed, as it was hard to keep it in.

 

“Okay, let’s get serious now. How did you end up in his house?” ‘Here it goes’ Jimin thought.

 

“I-I was attacked.” 

 

“What?! Who did this? Did he or she hurt you?” The younger omega cursed inwardly and he felt guilty to be cause of Jin’s worries again. 

 

“No.... Jungkook helped me.” Jimin felt the familiar feeling in his stomach and it did some flips whenever he thought about the alpha.

 

“Oh thank god. Let’s not talk about that now. This Jungkook seems like a good alpha to me. So you and Jungkook talked about things?”

 

“W-we did”

 

“What did he say?”

 

“He knew already” Jimin had been shocked when he had realized that Jungkook had known all along that they were mates. He had felt guilty that he had been unable to put the pieces together.

 

“What? How did he know?”

 

“What do you mean hyung?”

 

“I mean how did he know about your situation?”

 

“My situation...oh..he didn’t, but he knew we are mates.”

 

“Oh, he did?” 

 

Jimin nodded as he drank his orange juice. His hyung was deep in thought and he decided to remain silent as well. It was clear Jin was far from finished.

 

“What did you guys do or…?”

 

“Nothing” Jimin cut off the older quickly and somewhere he knew what he was going to say.

 

“Well it didn’t look nothing to me when I reached Jeon’s house. You were dressed in your alpha’s shirt with all the hickeys on your neck and drenched in his scent; it didn’t look like nothing to me.” Jin explained and Jimin cursed inwardly when he heard about the hickeys. He had done his best pull the collar up, but they were still visible.

 

“hmm..”

 

“It’s alright I am just pulling your leg. But seriously what did you guys talk about?” 

 

“Well...I...I told him about me and my scar because I thought, and I still do, think that he deserves much better.”

 

“What did he say?”

 

“H-He said it was okay and he knows what he wants.”

 

“Oh My God! I am so happy for you!”

 

“But...but what if I reject him as well like the last time? I’m scared hyung.”

 

“What are you talking about?...you mean the mating bite.”

 

Jimin nodded as the tears gathered in the corners of his eyes.

 

“Jimin, look...” Jin put his sandwich away as he took Jimin’s hands into his own causing the later to look up at him. “Now your alpha knows about your situation right? If he wanted to he would have rejected you. As for the mating bite there is a huge difference between these two situations because now it’s willingly after knowing and you know that he will never hurt you. I think that you should not dwell on such things too much before giving him a chance. You are not going to mate this instant. Get to know each other first and then see how things work out. When is your appointment with gynaecologist?”

 

“Next week”

 

“That’s good! I think he will be able to help you with all the questions you have. And now I’m hungry again from all the talking. How about baking some muffins before I go to the bakery?”

 

Jimin nodded. He wanted to believe the older. He wanted to put some faith in his body and his luck His head is clearer now and he was feeling uneasy of the things he had done. The omega thought of asking the gynaecologist his questions about mating. At the moment it looked a good option to him. 

 

Jimin was happy that he had taken a week off from work to rest and clear his mind. The younger omega was still uncertain about what to except of the coming Monday, but he wanted to be ready for whatever it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated <3
> 
> Take care <3


	19. One Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin meets Jungkook but not in the office..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone
> 
> Surpriseeeee <3
> 
> I am back with an update. It is a Christmas and new year's gift for my lovely readers. I know I am quite late with it, but better late than never.
> 
> I saw I got 15K+ hits on this fic and 750+ kudos :O. I am speechless. You guys have no idea how grateful I am.  
> I remember three months ago, I was so scared when I had posted the first chapter. I know very well this fic lacking a lot, but still I want to thank my readers who have stuck around and are reading chapter 18 now.
> 
> It is a slow burn and I know its not moving as fast as many of you wanted and I am aware than I might have lost a lot of readers because of it. To be honest it just doesn't feel right for them to go from nothing to everything in just one chapter or faster. Thats why I am building it up slowly. So I am really grateful for all the kudos, bookmarks and comments till now even if this is just simple fic.
> 
> Thats enough rambling I guess. I want to thanks Orangespark for proofreading this and I am sorry it was such a long chapter <3 <3.
> 
> I hope you guys like it <3
> 
> Bows  
> Yellowsweaterpaws

Jimin hesitated before going downstairs and to ask Jin the question that had been on his mind. After a week on his break he was ready to go to work. The omega was thankful for the rest he got, but things weren’t clear to him about his current situation. He had thought he would have a full-blown heat and he would be begging for a knot, but nothing happened. His heat had come and it was more like a pre-heat and never progressed from there. If he was honest, he was kind of thankful that it didn’t happen, because he wasn’t ready for all the pain and the needs that come with it.

 

Jimin took his bag and went downstairs where he saw Jin working in the kitchen. His hyung was busy experimenting with new cooking ingredients. He cleared his throat to try and catch the other’s attention.

 

“Hyung how do I smell?” he asked after hesitating for a few breaths.

 

“You smell nice Jimin-ah.”

 

“I mean....is it too strong? Will I catch unwanted attention if I go by bus?”

 

“Oh...it is. I can bring you if you want.”

 

“Are you sure hyung? I can go-”

 

“No Jimin. It’s alright. Just let me finish here and I will get ready in no time.” 

 

Jimin nodded and he thanked his hyung. He sat down on the couch from all of the uneasiness that had grown in his belly. He didn’t know how he was going to face Jungkook when he arrived at the office. The omega had done a lot of stupid things in the heat of the moment. He had let jealousy get the better of him by overstepping so many boundaries. Jimin was deeply engaged in his thoughts when he heard the door bell ring. 

 

“Jimin, can you get the door for me. I’m kinda busy.” Jin put his dough-covered hands in the air and the younger omega got the clue.

 

He made his way to the door with an uncertain feeling bubbling in his chest. He didn’t know who could be on the other side. Jimin breathed in deeply and opened the door. The one standing in front of him wasn’t who he had expected, even if he didn’t know who or what to expect.

 

Jimin saw his alpha standing in front of him and the other was smiling his bunny smile. The omega felt like as if someone had knocked the air out of his lungs. He didn’t know what came over him, when he smelled his alpha. His scent was different and it wasn’t really as strong as when he had left Jungkook’s house. It had been seven days since he had seen Jungkook, but who was counting. Now Jungkook was standing in front of him again. Jimin’s heartbeat picked up and his cheeks got warmer. He felt lost as his wolf was compelling him to get closer to his mate.

 

He knew when he had done things where he had an excuse of being in heat, but now it was another matter. Jimin couldn’t just throw himself into Jungkook’s arms to nuzzle and kiss him no matter how much he wanted to do it.

 

The younger omega fought to control his wolf as he tried to breathe in deeply to keep his head clear. To the contrary it wasn’t a really good idea since more of Jungkook’s scent made its way into his lungs, leaving him breathless. The omega felt stupid for being oblivious. He didn’t know what happened to him every time Jungkook was near him. Maybe it’s all a dream he will wake and it will all be all right.

 

“Hi” Jungkook said he rubbing his neck, while shyly looking away. Jimin stood frozen for a minute he couldn’t do anything other than blankly stare at the alpha. He wasn’t sure what was happening, but now that the alpha had spoken he knew it was not an illusion. Jungkook was standing in front of him, what was he going to do?! The thoughts were swimming around in his head.

 

“Ahhh, hi” Jimin answered as he fiddled with his sweater. The omega didn’t dare look at his alpha, until he heard Jin calling for him from the kitchen, asking who was at the door. He looked at Jungkook for a second and answered his hyung.

 

One thing he still wondered about was how Jungkook knew where he lived. He wanted to ask Jungkook how he knew, but he couldn’t because Jin was already standing behind him.

 

“Hi there, can I help you?” Jimin heard Jin asking the alpha who was still looking at Jimin. The younger omega was oblivious since he didn’t know what to do under the intense gaze of Jungkook. He wanted to just run away and hide in his room. 

 

“Yeah...I am here to pick up Jimin.” 

 

Jimin’s head snapped up as soon he heard the alpha. ‘What is he talking about? I must have heard wrong right?’ He thought. The younger omega was still gaping at his alpha when he felt the air changing and mixing with happy blueberry-gingery scent. Jimin couldn’t comprehend why the alpha was in a good mood. He had just his rut and as far as he knew it could be really painful.

 

“And you are?” Jin asked with a stern voice and Jimin began to get anxious. He had been so occupied with his own thoughts that he had totally forgotten that these two people next to him had never met each other before. The awkwardness was taking a toll on him and finally Jimin found the courage to speak.

 

“He is my boss, hyung.” Jimin said hurriedly. He didn’t dare call Jungkook his mate, at least not yet. He may have thought long and hard about giving the whole mate thing a chance, but if he called the alpha ‘his’ out loud, it would sort of feel definite and Jimin didn’t want Jungkook to tie himself down to him without looking for other possibilities.

 

“Oh, Nice to meet you. You must be Jungkook?” Jin questioned and Jimin stood rooted when his hyung moved to shake Jungkook’s hand. Jimin felt his wolf getting territorial for such a stupid reason. Jin wasn’t mated but his wolf felt restless when he saw them making the physical contact, even if it was just a handshake for only two seconds. The younger omega just stood there and wringed his hands together nervously. He didn’t really know how to behave. In the office it was easy, he had a job to do, but now he was at home. It was his territory. 

 

“Jimin are you okay?” Jimin snapped out of his thoughts and he looked up at Jungkook whose eyes had specks of red in them. He had seen it just a week ago, but now it was in another context. ‘Is he feeling my uneasiness?’ Jimin wondered.

 

“Y-yeah” Jimin stuttered and he cursed in his head for being so stupid. He knew the alpha wasn’t his, not yet. They needed to talk about things and it was better to get it over with, because if he left things be, it will only get worse with time.

 

“Come inside have something to eat.” Jimin bit his lower lip; his hyung wasn’t helping and made things difficult for him. He had just invited the alpha in and his wolf was more than happy with it. But Jimin just remained frozen, as he didn’t know what to do

 

“I will be right back. Can you show Jungkook to the living room?” Jin had a knowing smile on his lips and Jimin wanted to bury himself into the ground that moment. The younger omega didn’t want to be left alone with Jungkook because after all the things he had done, he didn’t want to explain himself. Not that he didn’t want to, but it would be so embarrassing. He went past Jungkook and shut the door and cursed his luck when his shoulder brushed against the alpha’s. The electricity went from his head to his toes and his grip on the door handle tightened, as he was scared that he might fall. Jimin was surrounded by the alpha’s scent, as it has gotten sweeter since the alpha had arrived.

 

“Jimin?” The omega felt Jungkook hand on his forearm and he could feel the other’s breath fanning on the back of his neck. ‘Please, please don’t stand too close.’ he chanted in his head and hoped that the alpha would get the clue. Jimin felt Jungkook’s other hand on his shoulder and his body was turned to face Jungkook standing right behind him. Jimin saw the alpha’s eyebrows knitted in confusion and his doe eyes were filled with concern. He felt his body on the verge of trembling as he looked away after almost losing control of his body.

 

“Jimin are you hurt?” Jungkook asked and the omega heard the uncertainty in his voice. His heart was beating fast and he felt himself get a bit dizzy with Jungkook so close and his scent strong in the air. His wolf was purring with joy when the alpha worded his concerns for him. Jimin felt a lump in his throat and he couldn’t say anything. His feelings were getting out of control and his wolf wasn’t being nice either since it wanted to close the gap between them. He would like to do that as well, but he couldn’t, because it was shameless to throw himself at Jungkook. He didn’t want to look needy or desperate. They need to talk before ever considering that, but his voice won’t come out. As a last resort he just shook his head.

 

“I-I will get you something to drink” Jimin used an excuse to go away from the alpha and hoped his heartbeat would slow down, but it didn’t. He made his way to the kitchen on wobbly feet.

 

“So it’s him?” Jin asked him as soon as Jimin entered the kitchen. He could see a mischievous spark in his hyung’s eyes. 

 

“Yeah” Jimin answered and he remembered he didn’t even ask Jungkook what he wanted to drink. He knew the alpha liked banana milk and coffee. They didn’t have any banana milk, so it was coffee he would get he told himself. Jimin went ahead and warmed the water and poured it into the mug. He was trying his best not to mess it up and he knew Jin was observing him quite closely. 

 

“Bring him something to eat as well.” Jin said with a teasing tone and Jimin gulped before he placed a piece of an apple pie with coffee on a tray. He started to walk slowly towards the living room, because he didn’t want to spill anything and make a mess. The most important part, he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of his alpha. 

 

When Jimin came into the living room, his heart almost stopped. He saw the alpha sitting on the couch with his head against the wall. The omega saw some blemishes on the other’s neck and he knew what it was. His grip on the tray tightened when he felt his lips tingle from remembering kissing the alpha’s neck. He knew he had done it in the heat of the moment but he had never thought that the marks could still be present after a week.

 

Jimin stood there for a moment, looking at the alpha and enjoying the view in front of him. He would love to feel those lips against his and he would love to climb on that lap once more... Jimin shook his head and hoped to put an end to his shameful thoughts. The omega cleared his throat in hopes of getting the alpha’s attention and he did.

 

He saw Jungkook opening his eyes and the alpha was looking at him with his lips curled up. Jimin place the treat on the coffee table and he took a seat at the opposite side of Jungkook. The alpha was still looking at him, more like staring at him. Jimin sat in silent and he shifted his eyes from the other to his own lap since he didn’t know what to say. The atmosphere was quite awkward when Jimin heard Jungkook speak.

 

“Are you feeling well?” Jungkook asked.

 

“Y-yes” Jimin stuttered and he closed his eyes, biting his lower lip.

 

“Jimin don’t bite you lip too hard, it’s going to end up bleeding.” The omega felt a jolt going to his every vein when his alpha called his name, even if it wasn’t the first time. Jungkook had started calling him by his name weeks ago, but every time he heard it from the other it felt new. Jimin licked his lower lips, still not daring to look at the alpha. He heard a grumble coming from Jungkook and he looked at the other wide-eyed.

 

“May I sit next to you?” Jimin was stunned, as the alpha was ready to stand up. Things weren’t going as he had expected. If the alpha came any closer Jimin might just faint, because the other’s scent had gotten stronger again, now their living room had three combined scents. Jungkook waited, still looking at him hopefully and as a result he nodded. The omega remained on the same place and the alpha took a seat beside him causing the couch to dip in. 

 

“Please look at me!” Jungkook said, it broke his heart as Jimin heard the pleading in his voice. He felt ashamed of his behaviour. The alpha might think he was heartless, after all had happened between them. It was him who initiated things. In reality he didn’t know how to behave after all that had happened between them. The omega slowly looked up and he didn’t dare to breathe when he looked into Jungkook’s eyes.

 

“Did I hurt you when...you...you know when...we...we were at my house?” Jimin heart almost stopped and he could feel his veins pulsing in his ears. ‘Why is this happening?’ he cursed at himself when he thought about his doings. He didn’t trust his voice, as he sat in silence.

 

“Please say something. I am scared I might have hurt you.” the omega felt his heart skip a beat when heard Jungkook’s pleading voice yet again.

 

“No...you didn’t” Jimin said hurriedly and their eyes were locked with each other.

 

“Then why did it hurt when I touched you?”

 

“I...I don’t know” Jimin answered and it was the truth. He really didn’t know why he was in pain. Maybe it was because of the forced mating bite? Jimin wondered.

 

“Okay, Tell me if it hurts now.” Jungkook said and the omega felt the alpha rubbing his right cheek with his thumb. It was just a feathery touch, but his heart threatened to break out of his ribcage. His wolf was purring and rolling. He himself just stared at Jungkook who looked at him in question and still waited for an answer. 

 

“It doesn’t hurt.” Jimin reassured the alpha and nuzzled into Jungkook’s hand. He knew he had done this a couple of times by now - he couldn’t control himself every time he felt the other’s touch. If he was honest he didn’t know what he was doing, but he just wanted to do this and he wanted to do much more than this. Jimin didn’t know when the nuzzling turned into kissing the alpha’s palm as he slowly placed couple of kisses. Before he knew he was pulled into a tight, warm hug and he felt the tension slip away a little.

 

Jungkook rubbed his back Jimin tried to control his wolf and tried to stop himself from giving in. The omega balled his hands into fists and he remained motionless, with his head on the alpha’s chest. Jimin felt like he was in heaven, even if it wasn’t possible to know for a living being how it would be to be there, but his feeling right now couldn’t far from it. He wanted to remain there. He would be lying if he said that he didn’t feel safe in his alpha’s arms. They could have been so happy, if he wasn’t broken. They would have been more carefree about things and Jungkook wouldn’t have to worry about him being hurt whenever they touched.

 

“Are you alright?” Jungkook snapped Jimin out of his thoughts.

 

Jimin nodded which caused his head to rub against his alpha’s chest. He had been so deep in his thoughts and had almost missed the beating of Jungkook’s heart. The omega felt his cheeks flush further as he realized that he was the reason for the alpha’s fast heartbeat. His wolf was jumping in joy and he just placed his nose deeper into the alpha’s chest. Jimin could feel Jungkook’s hand going up and down on his back as they came to rest on his sides. He was feeling the happy jolts everywhere and hoped it would stay like this.

 

His happiness was short lived when the alpha nuzzled his right side and he felt the pain coming back. Jimin wanted to stay like that a bit longer and he did remain in the same position, when the alpha replaced his nose with his lips going down to his collarbone, it got unbearable. The omega felt the pain sprung from his right collarbone spreading through chest. It became really hard for him to stay in the same position and breathing got difficult as well. 

 

“No” Jimin said as his voice cracked. He felt tears spring in his eyes as red eyes stared back at him.

 

“Did it hurt?”

 

Jimin nodded and he couldn’t believe his luck. He couldn’t even enjoy a little proximity with his mate. He couldn’t understand why it happened to him. Why were the things so complicated?

 

“Does it hurt when I touch your scar?”

 

“Yes-” before Jimin could say anything further, he heard Jin clearing his throat. Jimin almost jumped away from Jungkook, breaking free from his embrace. If his cheeks weren’t red enough, they surely were now. The omega touched the right side of his neck where Jungkook’s lips were just a moment ago. ‘It had felt really good if the pain hadn’t been there’ he thought.

 

“Jungkook your coffee has turned cold. How about I bring you both new one?” Jin asked and Jimin heard the older was hiding his laugh and excitement in.

 

“Thanks hyung. But I think we need to go. It’s already 8:30.” Jimin’s head snapped up in disbelief. ‘What does he mean we need to go? Are we going together?’ Jimin rambled in his head.

 

“Okay, as you wish. How about you come for dinner some day?” Jimin cursed when the alpha let go of him. He swore he was going to whine if he didn’t have some sanity left.

 

“I would love to if Jimin thinks it’s alright.” The omega felt two pair of eyes boring holes into him.

 

“Yes Jimin what do you say?”

 

“I....it’s alright with me.” Jimin couldn’t bluntly say that he thought it was not a good idea. The omega was confused. He couldn’t understand why it was hurting again. On one side he wanted to be close to Jungkook, but on the other it hurt and it made things worse for him to see the hurt look on Jungkook’s face.

 

“Oh and I have a favour to ask. Can you take Jimin to his appointment later today? I remembered I have to be somewhere else really important.” Jimin couldn’t believe his ears. He kept repeating the word ‘no’ in his head. His hyung did not just put him this kind of position. What was he doing to do? He can’t go to the hospital with Jungkook! What if he made a scene?

 

“I will gladly take him wherever he needs to be.” Jungkook said and Jimin’s wolf purred when the alpha smiled at him. Jungkook’s rosy lips showing the bunny teeth peeking trough and his nose scrunched up when his smile widened. Jimin felt his heart skip a beat again, this time he sat silently.

 

//

 

Jimin walked behind Jungkook and he could feel eyes on them. He really didn’t want any of the attention, but what could he do? Their whole ride been silent and awkward as well, Jungkook had asked him about how he was feeling. Why did his heat hurt much? He had asked so questions and Jimin couldn’t give much of an answer, so he had just nodded or shook his head in answer.

 

Now in the office he could feel stares coming from everyone. The omega didn’t know what to do with it. He looked around and he couldn’t see Taehyung anywhere, he checked his phone. It was only 8:50. ‘He has ten minutes to arrive.’ Jimin told himself. He was hoping that the younger could provide some distraction to him. 

 

“Hyunggggggg!” Jimin knew who it was even without looking behind him. Taehyung still hadn’t changed. What had he expected? The omega saw Jungkook looking at him before turning around as Jimin saw him going to his office.

 

“Good morning. How are you my pretty hyungie?” Jimin just looked at him in disbelief. ‘Why does he keep calling me pretty.’ Jimin thought.

 

“I am doing just fine thanks. Why are you shouting so early in the morning?” the older omega asked and got a boxy smile in return.

 

“I am just happy to see you. It was really boring here without you.” Taehyung hugged him tight and whined against the crook of his neck.

 

“I almost forgot. How was your ride with your alpha?” Jimin saw Taehyung wiggling his eyebrows, as he pulled a pervy face and taking a couple of steps back to get a better look at him.

 

“It was al-, wait how do you know?” Jimin asked in disbelief. It was not what he thought it was, was it?

 

“I just know a little birdy told me.” Jimin’s suspicions had been confirmed. So it was Jin hyung who told Hobi hyung, he took a mental note to scold Jin, even though he knew there was no helping it.

 

“Yeah sure. Is the little birdy by any chance Jin hyung?” He asked trying to put his hyung title to a good use.

 

“Maybe. But come on tell me how it was?” Taehyung ignored his question completely and Jimin felt like shaking the other playfully, but he controlled himself.

 

“It was alright.”

 

“Just alright?” Taehyung was being persistent and it made Jimin kind of annoyed.

 

“What do you want me to say?” He asked

 

“I don’t know. ‘’It was nice and romantic!’’ Would be nice.”

 

“It was nothing like that.” Jimin denied quickly and he felt his face heat up again.

 

“What? How is that possible? What did you guys do or talk about? I saw him taking you home last week when he carried you like a princess!”

 

Jimin wanted the ground to split in two and swallow him whole. To his horror he realized that he had been unconscious when the alpha must have carried him. He felt his cheeks burn from the embarrassment; no wonder everyone was giving him murderous looks today - when he had walked in with the alpha so close to him. Jimin looked back at Taehyung in disbelief and his heart had picked up its pace. He would do anything if he could just go home and curl up in his bed. He was about to say something when he heard Jungkook behind him. The omega turned around, a bit too hurriedly and almost lost his balance. 

 

Before he could react the alpha already had his strong arm around his waist pulling Jimin close to his chest for the second time today. The blueberry and ginger scent made their way into his lungs and his body tingeled if it wasn’t already because how flustered Jimin felt. He was sure his whole face was crimson red by now. 

 

“Be careful.” Jungkook said as he helped Jimin regain his balance once again. 

 

“Can you help me with this file?” Jimin nodded since his voice was stuck in his throat.

 

“Bring them to me when you are done checking all the necessary documents.”

 

The older omega stood with the file in his hand and he kept staring at the alpha’s broad back. His grip on the files in his hand tightened when Taehyung started making weird noises behind him. Jimin tried ignoring him, without luck. The younger took his shoulder and started wiggling his eyebrows like he had just done moments ago. 

 

“So you want to jump him or what?” Jimin really wanted to smack the pervy look off Taehyung’s face. He had to remind himself that violence was never the answer.

 

“W-what are you talking about?” he stammered and cursed himself for it.

 

“Oh please. Do you really think I didn’t see that? You were gawking at him and I am sure there are some naughty thoughts swimming in that brain of yours. You aren’t that innocent hyung?” It sounded more like a statement than a question to Jimin. “I think we are finished here.” He tried to put an end to Taehyung’s childish behaviour.

 

“No we aren’t. What happened between you and him? Are you guys mates?”

 

“I-I.....yes” 

 

“Oh my god! That’s so cool. You got lucky hyung. Honey had told me, but I didn’t believe him.”

 

“Hmm yeah, but who’s honey?”

 

“My sunshine, one and only Hosoekie”

 

‘Wow they are calling each other pet names.’ Jimin thought and wondered what it would feel like if he did that with Jungkook...The older omega halted his train of thoughts before it went any further. Jimin tried to get away from the younger which he succeeded at when he gave Taehyung an annoyed look. The younger promised that he wouldn’t let it slide so easily and he wanted details. Jimin wondered details about what.

 

The older omega kept himself busy with the file Jungkook had handed him. He felt kind of lost and confused today, because of all the things happening, but also because of his own feelings. Jimin wasn’t sure what was going on anymore. His wolf wasn’t at peace either and his eyes were involuntarily going to the office door, where he knew Jungkook was sitting at his desk on the other side.

 

The omega finished his work and quickly went over it once more to be sure that he didn’t leave out any mistakes. Jimin took a deep breath and he made his way to the alpha’s office. He knew that the office would be filled with alpha’s scent and knew he wouldn’t be able to control his wolf. He tried to clear his mind and knocked on the door, hoped to remain in control of his wolf.

 

Jimin heard a muffled ‘come in’ because of the closed door. After slowly opening the door, he saw the alpha standing, more like leaning on his desk facing Jimin. The omega gulped when he realized Jungkook’s arms were crossed on his chest. He felt a shiver going down his spine when he mentally measured the size of those arms and remembered earlier they had engulfed him into a strong hug.

 

“Jimin, come here.” The omega felt a whine threatening to leave his lips and he bit his lips hard in result. He didn’t want to show this side of him, but his body and his wolf had other plans. Before he knew what he was doing, his feet dragged him to his alpha and he was met with a strong hug. The omega knew the alpha had become his weakness and he knew he wouldn’t be able win against it, not anytime soon. Somewhere it was clear to him that he didn’t want to win either.

 

Jimin felt Jungkook sifting his hair and he trembled under the touch. It wasn’t the first time the alpha touched him, but it sure made him lose control on himself every time.

 

“Does it hurt?” Jimin closed his eyes and he bit his lips once more.

 

“No” the omega said and his voice muffled because of Jungkook’s embrace.

 

“When is your appointment?”

 

“Huh” Jimin felt lost he didn’t know what the alpha was talking about. Maybe he was enjoying the proximity a bit too much. Jungkook repeated his question and he realized what the other was referring to.

 

“ahh....It’s around 11:30.” He said as he remembered.

 

“It’s almost 10:40. How about we get going?” Jimin felt like he was drunk on his alpha’s scent and his eyes threatened to close if it wasn’t for Jungkook’s hand on his right cheek he would have fallen asleep. 

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I said let’s get going.” Jungkook chuckled with an amused look on his face. Jimin felt the heat rushing to his cheeks, but this time accompanied by a delightful tingling in his belly. He just nodded in answer, still dazed from the strong scent of his alpha.

 

//

 

“Park Jimin-ssi?” Jimin’s head snapped in the direction of the voice. They had been sitting for a while in the waiting room. His heart was beating so fast because of the alpha but also the because of the anticipation. He didn’t know what to expect and he didn’t know if Jungkook was going to come inside with him. Either way the omega wasn’t looking forward to it.

 

“Come in.” 

 

Jimin stood up and he felt Jungkook following him. He could see the doctor looking at Jungkook almost suspiciously. He couldn’t really decipher the expression on the doctor’s face.

 

“Sir, I think it’s best to let Jimin-ssi come inside alone!” the gynaecologist said.

 

“Umm okay.” Jungkook answered and Jimin could feel his alpha’s eyes burning on him, but he didn’t dare looking up. He fiddled with his hands for a moment and stepped inside anyway.

 

“Take a seat.” The doctor told Jimin as he took the seat opposite of him. The omega still remembered when he was there weeks ago. The room still felt cold and the air was heavy with an antiseptic scent. Jimin was reminded of his dark history in hospitals and he prayed for it to be over soon. 

 

“Alright Jimin-ssi. Let’s begin. How are you feeling?” Namjoon asked.

 

“I am alright.” Jimin answered, as he didn’t know what else he should say. 

 

“We talked about you symptoms last time and how is it now? Did you have your heat?”

 

“I....I..I didn’t.”

 

“Oh, you mean you didn’t experience anything?”

 

“No. I...felt hot and....a bit out of control.” ‘More like I lost my sanity’ Jimin thought.

 

“What do you mean ‘out if control’? Was it your wolf or your body?” Jimin heard the other started typing.

 

“Both”

 

“Okay. It’s normal to feel that way since it was your first heat after a long time. But the thing I don’t understand that it didn’t break through.”

“....”

 

“May I ask who the gentleman outside is?”

 

“He is my....boss and.....my mate.” 

 

“Alright. I think that might be able to help explain a lot.”

 

Jimin looked at the doctor as he titled his head in confusion and tried to understand what the other was taking about. 

 

“You see Jimin-ssi, when we meet our mate it’s true that our body goes through changes. But our mate’s pheromones also help us ease the pain during heat/rut and it can reduce it to fewer days.” 

 

Jimin was surprised to know all this. He had taken the alpha/beta/omega course a long time ago, but these things were new to him. The omega had known the basic, but nothing like this. He felt his heart constrict involuntarily when he thought he had helped his alpha during his rut without knowing.

 

“Did you experience any pain after you guys got together because last time you were complaining about pain in your lower abdomen?”

 

“Yes”

 

“You are still experiencing pain?” The doctor asked as he continued typing without looking away from his computer screen.

 

“Yes. It’s... it’s not only my belly that hurt but also my neck.” Jimin said in a lowered voice as if he was afraid that Jungkook could hear him.

 

“Do you have a neck injury?” the omega felt the other’s eyes burning on him as he looked away.

 

“No....but I was...I was forcefully bitten.” Jimin felt the tears pricking in his eyes. He thought he had it all under control and a long ago he had talked to a specialist. He thought everything was all right, but clearly it wasn’t.

 

“I am sorry for what happened to you.” the doctor gave Jimin a couple of tissues when he saw him struggling. “I think I need to read your medical file before I can give you any further advice.” Namjoon continued.

 

Jimin sat in silence when the doctor stood and went the wooden closet in the furthest corner. He could see the other ruffling through stacks of white papers and he took a single white sheet out of it. 

 

“I would like you to fill this form for me so I can have access to your medical files. Of course only if you think it’s okay.”

 

The omega took the form and could see the basic questions he needed to answer. He took a deep breath and thought about it for a moment. He knew he needed to be fair to Jungkook if he wanted to give the other a chance. He wanted to be happy and make his alpha happy the only way was to find out why he was hurting or if he would be able to be with Jungkook the way the alpha wanted him to be. Jimin took the pen and started filling out the form.

 

Jimin handed the specialist the form and waited for an explanation.

 

“Thank you very much. Continuing from where we left off, you said you felt hot and out of control. When was it? When you were near you alpha or was it all the time?”

 

“It was mostly when I was near him.” Jimin felt the blood rushing to his cheeks and he wished he could hide somewhere. 

 

“Were you aroused? I know it may sound direct and I being an alpha is uncomfortable for you, but I need to ask these questions.”

 

Now Jimin really wanted to sink in to a deep hole and never come out. He didn’t want to talk about sexual things, because it always made him feel uneasy and even dirty. The omega was reminded of all the moments that it had hurt him unconditionally. Jimin tried not to think about the things that had left deep scars on his soul but also on his skin. He tried ignore the dry feeling in his throat, but he just couldn’t. In the end he shook his head.

 

“Alright. Were there another arousal related occurrences like did you produce slick?”

 

“No”

 

“Umm...may I ask if your alpha was around much?”

 

Jimin honestly didn’t know if the younger was around him a lot. He spent the whole day with him when his jealousy and possessiveness had taken over. 

 

“I was with him for a day, I mean from morning till midday or evening. I don’t remember it clearly.”

 

“If I understand this correctly, you were with your alpha and your heat didn’t break through. You experienced pain when the alpha touched you and you didn’t experience any arousal?”

 

“Yes”

 

“May I ask if you guys engaged in sexual activities?” 

 

‘Just let me die’ Jimin wished. He never wanted to say it out loud even if they had just kissed and scent marked each other and had hugged half naked.

 

“Y-yes”

 

“Alright. Can you give me an example?” Jimin heard the keyboard ticking echoing through the room.

 

“Hmm...we kissed and scent marked.” ‘More like I kissed him’ he reminded himself.

 

“Okay. Did you decide to mate? Does your mate know about your mating bite?”

 

“I told him about it.” Jimin explained and he remained silent.

 

“How did he react?”

 

“He...said he knows what he wants.”

 

“He must love you very much.”

 

Jimin didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know if it was love or if Jungkook had just accepted his fate and thought it was love or these kinds of feelings. The omega himself wanted to believe, but his past came in the way every time. He wanted to believe that he could make the alpha happy. There are so many things he would like to know if he stood a chance.

 

“Can..I have a mating bite again?” he asked because this was his most important concern if he wanted to take further step towards Jungkook.

 

“Yes of course. But I would like to know what happened to your mating bite?”

 

Jimin sighed internally as he started explaining the whole situation. He felt his heartbeat picking up and it got a bit hard to breathe. He tried his best to fight his tears when he told about rejecting the mating bite and he felt his fear crippling from his belly to his heart. After he finished he wasn’t able to hold his tears back anymore and he let them flow freely. 

 

“Do you mind if we call your mate inside? Then I can tell both you what I want to tell at once.”

 

“It’s fine with me.” Jimin dried his tears and he shuffled a bit uncomfortably in his chair. He wasn’t sure what to feel about the whole situation. Jungkook knew about his past, but he didn’t know everything. The omega could hear the doctor telling his alpha to come in. After a moment Jungkook took the seat beside him and Jimin didn’t dare look at the other.

 

“So Jimin-ssi told me you both are mates and I got to know about Jimin-ssi’s mating bite.”

 

“Yes he told me about it and I don’t know why it hurts every time I touch him.” Jimin felt this gut turn when he heard the hurt in Jungkook’s voice. 

 

“Well..you see..”

 

“Jungkook”

 

“Hmm Jungkook-ssi, it can hurt sometimes when touching the mating bite directly. Was it the case with you?” 

 

“Yes...I did touch it directly.” Jimin could see the alpha lowering his head as if he was shamed.

 

“I would advice to not touch it directly. But try touching Jimin-ssi on other places, like his face, his arms, etc. Because in his case I think his body is goes in shock to a certain extent. You are not the alpha it thinks you are, maybe it’s rejecting your touch by creating Jimin-ssi’s pain.” The word rang loud in Jimin’s ears and he cursed at himself. It was his own body that was betraying him yet again.

 

“I...I didn’t know that” Jungkook’s voice was a mere whisper and Jimin felt guilty. The young alpha didn’t need to go through all of this pain. Jimin wasn’t worth all of this, the younger could just forget all about this and they both could go their separate ways.

 

“Will it always hurt?” Jungkook asked and Jimin felt his tears burning in his eyes again.

 

“No it will not. Like I said I would take things slow and try to make Jimin-ssi get used to your touch first. From there on I would like to follow Jimin-ssi condition to know how things progress.”

 

“What if I reject him as well?” Jimin said hurriedly because somewhere he felt both alphas were being too optimistic about his situation. He needed to know of there was a little hope left for him somewhere.

 

“Jimin-ssi, we can’t know these things for sure. I know from experience that omegas with forced mating bites have survived and continued being well after getting a new mate, if it’s done with enough care.

 

But I also know some omegas whose body went into overdrive and their wolves got confused and lost their life in the process. I know this may sound depressing but I also want you to be aware of this side of the situation.”

 

Jimin felt his whole body stiffen. He had been through a lot, but he never once had thought about dying. Now the risks looked too real, because he had wanted to give Jungkook and his relationship a chance. But here he was and his life was falling apart once again. A sudden heavy feeling washed over the omega and he just wanted to sleep. He just wanted to forget about it and never to be confront with this kind of situation again. 

 

“But there are, as you said, omegas who have survived.” Jimin’s wolf whined when he heard the alpha’s pleading voice. He himself didn’t know what to do anymore. His whole body trembled when he felt Jungkook’s hand on his. Jimin wanted to grab onto it like it was his last hope to survive, but for some reason he didn’t know if he had the right to do so.

 

Jimin felt the alpha intertwining their fingers and his trembling got worse with each ticking seconds. It was getting hard for him to breathe. The touch from Jungkook helped a little and he unwillingly squeezed the alpha’s hand to ground himself for a moment.

 

“Yes, there are plenty and with further monitoring it’s all well. So I shouldn’t worry about things like this. With the needed care I am sure Jimin-ssi will be alright.”

 

Jimin felt his breathe leave his lungs and he had not even been aware that he had been holding it in. The omega felt a little ray of hope, but for some reason his heart kept sinking further. He didn’t really know how to describe the feeling in his belly. If it wasn’t for Jungkook’s touch he would have gone insane today.

 

“My advice for you Jungkook-ssi, keep him closer and be careful with your touches. If you guys were thinking of moving in together, it would be perfect, as it will help your omega to get used to you faster. You need to make sure that his body recognizes you as you, not the other alpha, like when you guys kiss, touch or do someone more. The most important thing is: don’t bring him under stress and try to help him relax when you both are together. Be creative, I would say.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Jimin-ssi do you have any more questions?”

 

“Can I take suppressants?” Jimin knew he was being selfish again. He didn’t if he can do what was expected of him. It would have been a good idea when he hadn’t known that Jungkook was his mate and he didn’t had any hope for the future.

 

“We talked about it Jimin-ssi. They are harmful for your situation and we saw the results on the ultra sound. I suggest not taking them until you have recovered fully.

 

But if you insist I can write you a prescription. But think about what I told you last time.”

 

“Is everything alright? What do you mean with the ultrasound results?” Jungkook asked as he shuffled in his chair and Jimin felt him squeezing his hand.

 

“I think it’s better if you both talk about these things privately.”

 

Jimin sat through the rest of the dialogue in silence. What else should he say? There was so much to tell but he just didn’t dare. He didn’t want to bring Jungkook pain. Jimin must be deluding himself, but he cared for the alpha very much. It would hurt him to see the other in pain because of him. 

 

“I will give you an appointment in the coming weeks or maybe next month. I think it’s best for me to go through your file and also I would like to follow up your growth and do an ultra sound again.”

 

Jungkook answered in his place as Jimin was still pondering over things that weren’t looking good for them. The omega just wanted to run away and forget all about today. He had hoped that there were some good things that were waiting for him, but alas luck wasn’t on his side.

 

//

 

“Jimin wait.” The omega walked fast through the tunnel to the parking lot. He felt Jungkook gripping his arm and tried to turn his body. But he didn’t give in and shook the other’s touch away.

 

“No let me go. I just want to go home.” Jimin almost shouted and made him feel even worse when he heard his voice echoing through the tunnel.

 

“I will bring you home.” Jungkook pleaded and he touched Jimin’s arm again.

 

“No I want to go alone. Just leave me alone. I don’t want to see you. Just go away.” Jimin was hoping furiously that this would work. He had thought about it. May be he was being impulsive but this was the only way to push the younger away.

 

“Jimin calm down. What are you talking about?”

 

“Are you deaf or stupid or are you playing to be one? Didn’t you hear what the doctor just said? He said I could die if we mated. I am not afraid of dying but what is the point of going through all the pain? It’s never going to end well Jungkook, don’t you see? Just leave while you can, you have a choice. I will never bring anyone happiness. It’s all pain I have in my account.” Jimin felt his voice crack when he continued his tantrum. He felt bad for the alpha and he could smell the other’s scent getting sour.

 

“Please Jimin calm down, love. You are hurting yourself.” Jimin’s breath hitched when the other called him love. If it were in any other situation he would have loved it. He took a step back and felt something cold pressing into his back when the alpha tried to touch him. The omega realized that he was trapped against the wall.

 

“Noo...I said don’t come near me. I hate you. I hate you...why are you being so nice for no reason. I can never make you happy. Why don’t you understand? Why won’t you understand?” Jimin pleaded and he tried to break free from Jungkook hands.

 

“You are my mate and I love you.” Jimin looked at the other in horror and hoped he had heard it wrong. Maybe he was just imagining things. Yeah that was it, he must have gone crazy he told himself.

 

“I...love you very much. Why don’t you believe me? I am sorry for what happened to you, but please don’t push me away without giving me a chance. It’s not fair. You are not being fair, love.” Jungkook voice was filled with desperation and the alpha held Jimin’s shoulders lightly. The omega cursed at all deities for giving him such a fate.

 

“I get that you are hurt and doctor said that maybe you can... it will hurt when I bite you, I fucking don’t want a bond if it will hurt you. I don’t want it. It’s not the only way to show that you are mine. I will find a different way. We can be happy without a mating bite. I swear please give me a chance. I am only asking for one chance. Don’t do this to me. I can’t live without you. I tried but I can’t.” Jimin felt the tears running down his cheeks and he tried to breathe normally but it wasn’t happening. He took a deep breath and he realized Jungkook’s scent had become sourer and he knew how desperate and distressed the other was at the moment.

 

“Do you want pups?” Jimin used it his last resort.

 

“I… I do”

 

“Well guess what I can’t give you that. Because you know what happened when I went into heat. I wasn’t matured yet. My womb and ovaries are under developed and if that is not enough I have been on suppressants. There is a high risk that I am infertile now.” Jimin saw tears springing in Jungkook’s eyes and the other’s grip on his shoulder tightened but it wasn’t painful. 

 

“I don’t care! Just listen to me. I don’t need a bond and I don’t pups. I don’t need any of this. I want you. Only you.” Jungkook pleaded once again as he rested his forehead onto Jimin’s left shoulder.

 

“Why are you so stupid ha? Why can’t you find someone else and be happy with them? It’s not the first time some alpha will be with someone other than their fated mates.” There was a long silence between them and Jimin started to question if the alpha had heard him.

 

“Fine if that is what you want!! Will you be okay if I find someone else and love them more than you? Will it be okay if I touch them like I want to touch you and make love to you? Will you be okay I have pups with someone else? If it’s all okay and then fine. I will find someone else and believe me I will be happy.”

 

Jimin was perplexed; he had never seen the alpha like this. They had encountered many difficulties in the office, but the alpha had always remained calm. How the other was right now in front of him, it left Jimin speechless. The words kept ringing in his head and the realization hit him hard.

 

What if Jungkook really went ahead and found someone? What if he has pups with someone else. They will have his doe eyes and his bunny teeth. Jimin didn’t want that, at all. He knew he was being selfish, but he couldn’t say yes. ‘He couldn’t go ahead and find someone and be happy without me’ Jimin thought. He hung his head in shame and desperation. Before he knew a ‘no’ had escaped his lips and this time he didn’t regret it and gripped onto Jungkook’s shirt.

 

“Please don’t do this to me. We will learn together and we will figure out how things will turn out. How can I prove my love If you aren’t even thinking about giving me a chance?”

 

“I...” before Jimin could say anything the tears that he was holding flew free once again and they landed on Jungkook’s shirt. He was an idiot for thinking that his little outburst would help to push the alpha away. If he was honest he didn’t want the alpha to go away. He didn’t want anyone to have his alpha. Jimin felt Jungkook finally embracing him and loved the alpha’s touch. His body trembled against Jungkook’s. He wanted to stay like that if only the things hadn’t happened to him. The younger wouldn’t have to plead.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Jimin was still ashamed of his behaviour and he didn’t dare to look up at his alpha. He buried his heard against the alpha’s chest and remained silent, but he nodded. It caused his cheeks to rub against Jungkook’s chest and he was engulfed by his favourite scent. He didn’t want to let go, as a result he hugged the other tighter and he could hear a giggle echoing thorough Jungkook’s chest. He felt a smile creep on his lips and he hoped like his alpha said he, no, they could be happy. They would learn along the way. For Jimin one thing was clear he didn’t want anyone to take his alpha away, not matter what. He just needed to be strong and have some faith in his body and in Jungkook’s love. For a couple of moments they hugged each other and the alpha planted countless kisses on his hair. After a while Jimin heard Jungkook saying that it was time to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want 100 comments or maybe 50 ( I can dream right?) :P
> 
> I hope to be back in feb, if not u guys can shout at me on twitter or here!
> 
> Take care <3


	20. Alpha named Jeon Jungkook: The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook gets know a lot..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone
> 
> I am back, actually I was back since Wednesday if some of you noticed I updated my another story.  
> It's been quite a while since I have been here and I am glad to be back.
> 
> I want to thanks everyone for supporting this fanfic and I know I am not really good at writing, but still you guys liked this idea. So thank you so much for all the support.
> 
> Thanks once again for subscriptions, comments, bookmarks and kudos. It means a lot to me <3 <3
> 
> I hope you guys like the new update <3
> 
> bows  
> Yellowsweaterpaws

Jungkook felt oblivious about what had just happened. He had gotten a kiss from his omega; his beautiful omega. But what had confused him more was how his shy, reserved Jimin had the courage to kiss him or scent mark him. Not that Jungkook was complaining. Jimin was currently lying in his lap and his face buried in the crook of his neck. The omega’s breathing was stable and Jungkook felt the need to hug the other tighter after the whole intimate situation. 

 

The alpha was shocked when he saw Jimin being pushed against the wall in coffee room. He had felt his alpha getting out of control and had even beaten Jaebum. To him his feelings were clear now, if he had any doubt about it, now it was gone. He will protect his omega by any means and even if he had to physically fight anyone, he will do just that.

 

He rubbed Jimin’s cheek, who was still asleep. Jungkook could smell that Jimin’s scent was getting stronger. Today was the first day that he had ever smelt his scent and he was already addicted. He had asked himself about his omega’s scent hundred times, but it had exceeded his expectations. The oranges and peaches mixture had a softer tone and the other’s scent wasn’t even in a full bloom, but it already sent shivers down Jungkook’s spine. The alpha asked himself how it would smell when Jimin was in full heat. He halted himself before he went to deep into the thoughts.

 

Jungkook contemplated for a moment what to do next. He can’t ask anyone’s help at the office, because his alpha nature told him to protect his mate. He didn’t trust anyone after what Jaebum had done or tied to do to his Jimin. After thinking for a while, he decided to take Jimin home. 

 

//

Jungkook pulled his car into the garage and he looked at the male sleeping in the passenger seat. A smile crept on his lips he saw the other’s lips formed a pout. It was slight to be behold, because Jungkook could never get enough of it. It had been a couple of weeks he had been back from US and he had already found his mate. His life was moving to a happy destiny and his mate sleeping peacefully and protected at the moment. He wanted to puff his chest out and let the world now that he was the lucky man to call the omega next to him, his.

 

The alpha snapped out his trance when he heard a tap on his car window. He took a deep breath which didn’t seem like a good idea at the moment because of Jimin’s new scent. His mother was waiting patiently outside his car. He rubbed his thighs before he opened the door.

 

“Hey, is everything alright? Why are you back so early?” His mother asked and he stood there looking at his feet. He had taken Jimin to his house, because it had looked the safest place for him right now. But he was also aware that his family, especially his sister would tease him to his grave.

 

“Uh...Jimin wasn’t feeling really well. So....so I thought..” Jungkook replied while rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Okay, but what happened?” His mother questioned and Jungkook could hear the worry in her voice. It reminded him of the time when he or his sister were sick and it made Jungkook feel at ease that his mother cared about his mate.

 

“I..he is in heat...I think” Jungkook could fell the blood rushing to his cheeks and he was sure his face was coloured red. Well he knew that following alpha/beta/omega classes were one thing, but talking about it or having heat or rut related conversations with parents is another.

 

“Bring him inside then. What are you waiting for?” His mother had already made her way to the other side of the car. But Jungkook for some reason couldn’t move his feet. The realization had hit him hard when he had said the word ‘heat’. Till know he just had thought that all of Jimin’s behaviour could have been caused by his scent or he was scared when Jaebum had touched him.

 

Now the things were different. It was true that Jimin had initiated the first touch and had even kissed him, but they hadn’t had a proper conversation about the things. Jungkook had felt guilty when he had left his omega all alone ever since they were back from Japan. 

 

“Jungkook?”

 

“Yes..”

 

“Let’s take Jimin inside.”

 

The alpha made his way to the other side of the car and he walked past his mother. He slowly opened the car door and he was scared to waking up his omega. It hadn’t been a good idea when the scent made his way through his nose and he had to grab the door to remain on his feet.

 

He picked Jimin gently and his mother led him through the front door. His omega was still sound asleep which was a relief. From the corner of his eye Jungkook saw his sister coming to him. He was getting himself ready to be teased, but instead her sister’s eyebrows were knitted in worry. 

 

“Who is he? Is he okay?” Jungkook felt Nari coming even closer and she tried to touch Jimin, but Jungkook wasn’t going to let that happen. As a result he took a step back. His eyes grew bigger with surprise.

 

“...”

 

“Nari don’t touch Jimin all of a sudden because someone is in a protective mood today.” Jungkook heard his mother’s teasing tone. He held a bit tighter onto Jimin as he pouted while looking at his mother.

 

“Okay, okay. You don’t need to use the pout and puppy eyes on me. We get it. It’s possible Jimin’s in heat and you are protective.” The alpha heard his mother and sister burst into laughing and he stood there still clueless, what to do.

 

“Oh... this is Jimin your mate, oppa?” Jungkook saw a big smile on her lips and it made his heart swell with pride that his family had accepted his mate. Not that they had said it out loud, but they had neither protested against it.

 

“Yes” Jungkook replied shortly.

 

“He’s so cuteee” The alpha rolled his eyes when he heard Nari squealing at his omega. He cooed internally when he saw Jimin still against his chest, sleeping safely.

 

“He is, isn’t he?” His mother joined his sister and he knew that there was no winning against these two ladies. 

 

“I am gonna take him to my room.” Jungkook said putting an end to squealing and laughing going on at the moment.

 

“I will bring you something to eat. You think you need something like a softer blanket maybe. It will help him sleep better.” Jungkook’s mother advised. It was when he remembered that Jimin wasn’t sleeping, but the fainted in his office.

 

“Uh....he ...he isn’t sleeping....he fainted.” 

 

“What?” His mother and sister questioned at the same moment.

 

“I...I don’t know what happened. He smells different and feels warmer than usual. I think it’s because of the heat...” Jungkook explained quickly.

 

“Oh...what are you waiting for? Take him to your room.” Jungkook’s mother ordered him and he saw his sister nodding as well.

 

The alpha made his way upstairs to his room and he heard his mother telling his sister to call the doctor. Jungkook put Jimin on his bed after his mother rolled the covers making way for his omega. He rubbed the omega cheek and he saw they were tinted red. Jimin’s breathing was a bit faster than to be considered normal. His mother came closer and put her hand Jimin’s forehead. 

 

“He is indeed burning up a little and...did something happen? He smells like you.” His mother turned to him. Jungkook felt like he had been caught with a handful of candy and his mother was about to give him the scolding of his life.

 

“Ummm...”

 

“Kook-ah what did you do?”

 

“N-nothing, I didn’t do anything. Well technically I did kiss him when he kissed and scent marked me..” Jungkook rambled and his wolf was jumping in joy when he remembered the events that had taken place just couple of minutes ago. He was feeling at peace and there was humming feeling rushing through his veins. Every time he saw his omega it left him almost breathless.

 

“Wait a minute you scented him and kissed him?” Jungkook flinched when he heard his mother’s tone. He knew his mother didn’t intend to raise her voice, but it came out like that.

 

“I didn’t....I didn’t do it my own. He scented me first and I-I couldn’t push him away.”Jungkook explained. He felt like he had a lot of explaining to do today.

 

“Okay, that’s a progress right.”

 

“...”

 

“What’s a progress?” Nari questioned and Jungkook rolled his eyes. ‘These two are gonna make it even difficult for me’ he thought.

 

“Well you brother here has booked some progress. Already down to kissing and scenting you know.”

 

Jungkook saw his sister’s mouth hung open and her eyes moving back forth between him and Jimin, who was still sound as well in his bed. Under different circumstances he would have loved Jimin being in his bed. Not that he was complaining now, but he could have showered the other with kisses and what not.

 

“Oh my god...I am going to be an aunt. No, no, no, I am too young to be aunt” Jungkook rolled his eyes once again at his sister. 

 

“You don’t get pregnant from a kiss, you stupid.” Jungkook stated the obvious.

 

“I know that I was just dramatizing.”

 

“Wait a minute how do you know all this?”

 

“What do you mean how I know? I am 19 and I already presented and I have taken alpha/beta/omega classes. So I know.”

 

“Who gave you per-”

 

“Stop it you two!! We have other things to worry about at the moment. Nari did you call the doctor?” His sister nodded and his mother eyes Jimin once more before she spoke to Jungkook again.

 

“Alright. So you didn’t scare him or anything, he just fainted.”

 

“Yes mom, that’s what I told you. I didn’t do anything.” The alpha explained himself once again. His mother was looking at him like he had just molested someone, not that he would ever do something so horrible.

 

“Fine. I believe you but if my son-in-law says otherwise when he wakes up. You are dead meat, you coconut head. You understand me.”

 

Jungkook stood frozen for a moment. When his mother had spoken the word ‘son-in-law’, all the words after that were a blur. ‘How nice it would be to be together with his mate and one day he can belong to his family’ Jungkook thought while his cheeks painted red and he looked away from his mother and sister.

 

“Aww, look at oppa getting all mushy. He is so in love.” His sister cooed. This time the alpha didn’t say anything, because what his sister said was true. He was in love with his beautiful mate. There was no denying it. But the thing was he didn’t know what Jimin thought about him. It was true Jimin had taken the things to another level today. But maybe it was because of his heat. Maybe Jimin stopped taking suppressants or maybe he was confused by all the scents attacking him. Jungkook thoughts had taken a sudden turn and his wolf started whimpering at his worries.

 

His mother caught his attention when he felt her hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Come on, cheer up. It’s gonna be alright. Let him rest for a bit and talk afterward.” His mother reassured him and asked Nari to follow her. 

 

Jungkook remained on his spot for a moment as he heard the door to his room closed. Jimin was snuggled up in his covers and his lips were slightly apart. The alpha had to restrain himself for kissing his omega again. Well he was a gentleman and it would feel like he was doing something perverted while the other was sound asleep. 

 

He made his way to the bed and slowly went to other side of Jimin. After contemplating for a moment what to do with himself he sat on his bed. It was his room and his bed, but now the omega was present as well. He thought of going outside, but the younger shook that thought off. He worried what if Jimin woke up and needed something. He decided to not go out of his room.

 

The alpha slowly pulled the covers as he decided that it was a good idea to lie down with his omega. To be honest it was his only chance since he had met the older was so close to him today. The younger didn’t want to miss it. He lay quietly just looking at his omega and he considered himself lucky that the other had applied for the job at their company. He really didn’t want to think about the possibility that they could have let Jimin go, just because he was an omega. Jungkook would have never seen him and will still be without a mate. 

 

Well technically he still was, but now the things were in progress. Ever since Jimin had scented him and had taken the first step towards him, he was happy. That’s all he had now and he had to live with that because Jimin’s feelings..... Jungkook knew he was going down that road again. He scolded himself mentally and shook head as he rested it on his bowed elbow. It must feel nice to sleep beside you mate and wake to the beautiful sight every morning he wondered. He felt his eyelids getting heavier and before he knew he was already descended to the dreamland.

 

//

 

Jungkook felt something warm press on his chest and he snuggled closer. He must be dreaming and it was really good dream. The alpha almost drifted back to sleep when he felt something soft and warm press against his lips and there was a sound. It sounded like a moan to him. Oh no he was having a wet dream again, but he wanted the warmth to last longer so he sleepingly snuggled closer as he snaked an arm around Jimin’s waist. Of course it was his omega he was having a wet dream about, who else? He felt the source of his warmth stiff in his embrace and he slowly opened his eyes to see what was going on.

 

Jimin was in his arms, but how, he was dreaming right he asked himself. He saw Jimin had covered his mouth with his hand. His eyes had become larger from shock. The alpha was still trying to comprehend what was going on, when he felt Jimin trying to break free from his arms. No, no he was not going have any of this anymore, his omega didn’t get to rile him up and run away. He pulled the other closer and he was surprised how much the older was quivering in his arms. For a moment he thought what to do and Jimin’s scent had grown stronger. It had really become his favourite scent. He decided to comb the omega’s hair as it was quite tempting. Jimin’s golden locks were shiny and looked really soft and he was tempted, so don’t judge him for a lame move.

 

The sight in front him was to be behold. The omega’s cheeks were bright red and his eyes were still large, Jungkook didn’t know if it was possible for Jimin to make them look so big. He wanted, no he needed to taste those lips again, maybe even hear the sound again, which he thought was product to his wild imagination during his wet dreams. He told his sincere thought that he wanted to hear that sound again and slowly moved Jimin’s hand away before he ducked in. It was awesome, wonderful, electrifying, would be an understatement. It was something beyond his comprehension, he felt like he was floating in the air. They hadn’t done much and now he had just placed his lips on his omega’s, but it was pure bliss. His wolf purred and his heart felt like it was about to burst from his rib cage.

 

The alpha had enough and he just wanted more. He wanted to taste his omega. He needed to know how every inch of Jimin tasted. Jungkook needed Jimin’s scent to be engraved in his mind and he wanted to remember it until his last breath. Before he knew what he was doing he had rolled them over and he hovered over his omega and their lips still locked. He had felt Jimin’s hands on his arms and it was his cue that Jimin didn’t dislike this. What happened next not only shock, also left him breathless. 

 

He felt Jimin pulling him down and the omega bit his lower lip. Jungkook’s eyes flew open. The other was still occupied with the task on hand and Jimin’s whole face flushed red and even his neck was in same state. Jungkook slowly closed his eyes when Jimin let go of his lip. On cue the alpha wanted to let Jimin know that he loved him and he appreciated his every move. He started to pepper Jimin’s neck more and he wanted to show his love endlessly. Jungkook felt Jimin breaking away from his touch as it gave him more access to his neck and collarbone. 

 

Jungkook kissed his omega’s collarbone and nipped at it gently since he was afraid to hurt the other. He was still occupied when Jungkook heard Jimin call him ‘alpha’ and fuck that sounded hot and it fueled his ego that he was doing a good job pleasuring his omega. He nipped and sucked more at the other’s collarbone. His world came crashing down when he heard the word ‘hurts’ leaving Jimin’s lips. This wasn’t what he had in mind, he didn’t want to hurt his mate. The fear starting to creep from his chest as it went to his stomach and settled in form of a heavy feeling. He quickly apologized, but it didn’t seem to help as Jimin stated that he was in pain everywhere. ‘How is that even possible I only kissed him’ he asked himself. 

 

The alpha felt horrible when he saw tears pooling in Jimin’s eyes and he was sure he heard tiny hiccups from the other. He tried to make his omega feel better by apologizing again and again; but it wasn’t working so as a result he moved away. Jungkook had never thought of hurting his beloved omega, no matter what the situation. He was trying to make some sense out the situation and he asked Jimin where it was hurting. After he tried to apologize once more, he was stopped when he felt Jimin’s fingers on his lips.

 

He was relieved when Jimin said that he wasn’t the cause of his pain, but how was it even possible to be in pain when they were only kissing. Jungkook wasn’t convinced by Jimin’s explanation. The alpha knew pretty well it hurt when he touched Jimin, so he was the cause of the pain. His train of thoughts was broken when he heard a whimper coming from the other and he looked at Jimin in disbelief. He was about to ask what was going on, when he felt omega’s hand on his and the other placed his head on Jungkook’s chest. 

 

Jungkook was confused at the moment. Jimin was in pain, but he was still hugging him. He wanted to question the other’s intentions and started with apologizing. With a lot of questions still unasked he could smell his mother on the other side of the door. She informed him that the doctor will be here soon. To his horrid realization his mother had done the unspeakable. She mentioned the pups in front of his omega. His family knew he loved pups, but not middle of this situation. He didn’t even know what kind of feelings Jimin had for him and his mother went ahead mentioned pups. Jungkook felt his cheeks burning up and felt Jimin nuzzling his chest even more. He loved all the attention, but what if Jimin was doing all this because of his heat. Will Jimin let anyone do this to him? Was the question swimming through his mind and he silently shook his head. 

 

His heart skipped a beat when he saw Jimin looking at him. There were many unspoken words swimming in those beautiful eyes and Jungkook knew this was not the best time to talk about such things (pups), but somewhere in his mind he was worried. He thought it could be best to put some distance between them since his mother had reminded him of giving Jimin a lot of water. He, once again, asked Jimin if he was feeling alright and told the other that he would bring him water.

 

To his biggest surprise Jimin almost whined and he hugged him tight. His alpha was purring and enjoying all this attention and love he received today. He got even bigger shock when Jimin started stuttering an apology for kissing him and scenting. No, no he shouted internally. This wasn’t how he wanted the things to turn. He didn’t want Jimin to feel guilty for what he had done. His heart broke into million pieces when he saw tears rolling onto his omega’s cheeks. He hugged the other trying his best to comfort him as Jimin hugged him back. His wolf was happy that Jimin still accepted him even if he had just a moment ago expressed his concerns. 

 

Jungkook wanted to try something. He knew he was being a bit cruel and it would cause Jimin pain, but he wanted to know. He lightly nuzzled Jimin’s neck and he kept repeating the motion slowly. After a moment Jungkook felt Jimin going stiff in his embrace. He looked at the other, but his omega’s attention was fixed on something else. A middle age man was standing in middle of the door. As Jungkook remembered, he was their family doctor. He could smell the other’s alpha scent and instinctively he hugged Jimin closer.

 

He heard the doctor explaining that he was here for helping his Jimin and he wouldn’t hurt him, but Jungkook wasn’t having none of that. Somewhere in his mind he knew he was being an idiot and he needed to give Jimin some space if he wanted his omega to feel better. He slowly let go of Jimin and realized that he felt a bit warmer than usual. 

 

The alpha was still trying to calm himself when he the doctor speak about his omega’s heat. Who the hell does he think he is? How dare he smell my omega? Jungkook’s thoughts were getting out of the hand. Before he knew a growl escaped his lips and he immediately regretted it. He felt embarrassed and placed his head on Jimin’s shoulder trying to make himself disappear. When Jimin stated he was in pain again, his shoulder slumped and he felt sad. His wolf was whining and tears threatened to fall. He was causing his omega pain, what else was he suppose to feel. He decided to put some distance between them and so he did.

 

Jungkook couldn’t really concentrate on anything and he smelt Jimin’s scent getting sour by the passing seconds. He didn’t really know what he was doing wrong to cause Jimin so much pain. The doctor had asked him to help the omega in heat and he could see Jimin stiff in front of him. He wanted to do anything to help the other, but the reality was cruel. He was causing Jimin more pain than relief.

 

He took a deep breath he spoke his concerns stating the pain Jimin was feeling. There was a long silence, maybe it was just a second, but for Jungkook it felt like hours. The doctor went ahead and called them mates. That was the moment when Jungkook felt his heart stop for a moment. Jimin wasn’t suppose to know, not like this. He almost apologized, but the words that left his lips sounded like a whine. If he could he would cry his heart out. His mind was fuzzy from all the events that had taken place since this morning and now he may lose Jimin. Because what are the chances the omega will accept him he thought.

 

His world turned upside down when Jimin said he knew that they were mates. First thing that came to his mind was how?. He was careful. He never did something out of the line or give Jimin a reason to suspect, so how did he know? To his astonishment when Jimin’s eyes turned gold he knew the other was right. He knew Jimin had recognized him as his mate. Even if it was joyous occasion, but Jungkook felt his heart sink at the thought of that all this could be a dream and he would wake up at any moment and he would be left empty handed. He asked the omega once again if he meant what he said when he got a nod in return he just couldn’t take it anymore. He needed his omega in his arms.

 

Jungkook was ecstatic would be an understatement. He felt on top of the world. This kind of feeling was known to him when he had done something that made his parents proud of him. But today something was different, he felt sated and complete. Maybe this was how it felt to find your other half he wondered. He kissed the omega stating his desperation. Well his happiness didn’t last long when Jimin wanted to tell him something, the question was what.

 

He waited when he saw Jimin just sitting in front of him and his eyes were going back forth between him, Jimin’s own lap and the door. ‘Was he waiting for someone’ Jungkook asked himself. His eyes threatened to fall out when he saw Jimin undoing his top button. ‘Oh wait, now this isn’t right. We are moving way to fast and you need to calm down’ Jungkook he reminded himself. He tried to stop Jimin, but the other was determined to show him something. Jungkook thought about it, but he couldn’t come up with something.

 

Hs didn’t know that just looking at his omega taking off his shirt would be such a hard task. Jungkook felt his hands getting clammy and his heartbeat picked up. On the other hand his wolf was heaving a feast and their mingled scent wasn’t helping him either. His whole body started to tingle and the heat that had been under the surface, flared now. He got an apology from Jimin and it confused him even more. Before he knew he placed his hand onto Jimin’s forearm and the contact made electricity run through his spine. He wanted to look at his omega who had just taken off his shirt and it was all for him to see, but he felt like it wasn’t his right at least not this moment. When he looked at Jimin’s face, he saw how uneasy he was and he decided not to ogle the other, even his wolf compelled him to look at Jimin. 

 

The omega was trying to tell him something, but the words weren’t coming out and Jungkook felt uneasy. He didn’t know what to expect, what was so important for him to see that Jimin needed to take off his shirt. He tried to calm Jimin by hugging the later and hoped that it will help him as well. He liked the skin contact. It was first time he had touched someone’s bare skin except from his family and he was happy it was his mate. He felt Jimin rubbed his face into his neck and he enjoyed it to the fullest. 

 

Jungkook saw Jimin pointing at something and he shifted his eyes from Jimin’s face to his collarbone. The words Jimin’s spoke next had shattered his world in pieces and he felt his wolf getting defensive. His mate was taken, he was already mated to somebody else. These thoughts repeated in his mind and he didn’t know what to do or to think. There was someone else Jimin loved or was still in love with. Jungkook’s heart clenched at the thoughts of this possibility. He went ahead and asked the question, when Jimin said he didn’t have a mate he had never felt more relieved in his whole life.

 

The story that followed made him more desperate and angered. His mate had endured so much pain and someone had take advantage of him. He felt range bubbling in his chest, if he could he would kill that alpha this moment for lying his hands on his beloved omega. Someone didn’t only forcefully bit his Jimin but even drugged him. How could someone be this disgusting? He wanted to hug and protect Jimin and Jungkook didn’t want him to leave his arms, ever again. He was so overwhelmed that he had become a stuttering mess when he asked Jimin questions about his scar. Currently he was too emotional how he looked in front of his omega with tears brimming in his eyes. Jungkook tried to comfort himself by hugging the other. It had made him madder when Jimin told him about his family disowning him after all had happened. 

 

He nuzzled his omega and wanted to make his mate feel loved. It was going fine until he kissed Jimin’s scar and the omega pushed him slightly. He apologized quickly and pecked the other’s lips. After some breaths Jimin started questioning him again the he should think about it and maybe even find someone else. He knew his answer already. He wanted Jimin to be his and he would belong to Jimin. It was clear to him that he can never love someone else and he didn’t even want to think about the possibilities that Jimin was talking about. 

 

Jungkook made to clear to Jimin as well and the other was persistent about him rethinking everything. To his surprise Jimin mentioned some omega and the scent he had on him. He didn’t even meet someone today, at least not an omega. When the realization hit at the mention of lilies and sandalwood scent, a smile broke onto his face and his heart swelled. ‘Was Jimin jealous?’ He asked himself and also asked this question to the other. He mentally cooed when he saw his omega getting flustered and denying the fact that he indeed was jealous. Jungkook felt his skin getting a couple of degree’s hotter. He took it slow, trying to calm and distract the omega, because he knew it would hurt the other. His lips met the other and it was just a light touch, but it was enough for the sparks to erupt behind his eyelids. Their sweet moment was broken when he heard a soft knock on the door and he saw another alpha standing there. He wanted to protect his mate, his omega and the word ‘mine’ escaping his lips more louder than intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...should I say get ready for some rut action???  
> I know I will suck at it and I will go ahead and embarass myself, cuz who's stopping me (right??)
> 
> Btw thanks everyone for leaving me so many comment last chapter. It made me really happy ❤❤❤  
> Leave me lots of comments for motivation and take care <3
> 
> P.S. I want to apologize if this chapter looked like events repeating from another chapters. I needed to write this chapter so I could move onto the next chapter where JK's goes into his rut and talks to his parents about the whole situations. Once again apologies for a lame ass chapter :'(


	21. Alpha named Jeon Jungkook: fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook lets himself imagine things..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone
> 
> Another update!!!  
> I hope you guys like and please don't kill me if it's cringe worthy because it's my first time writing it. This had not been proofread, my apologies for all mistakes.
> 
> Thanks for ur comments on the last chapter even if it was quite lame. Thanks for leaving me kudos and the new subscriptions, it makes me happy some of are looking forward to the new update.
> 
> There is another thing I wanted to share with you guys. I had this idea for a new fanfic (I know, I know I am gonna finish the two ongoing first, but can you blame my brain.) so I was on one my SNS account and someone left the same idea for another writer to write it. Believe me it was so creepy. It was like my idea or thoughts whatever you may want to call it, but in another genre. I decided to not write that because I don't want be accused of plagiarizing someone else's idea, even if it was my original idea. So that's the story and now I am kind worried what if there are similarities with my ongoing fanfics??? :/
> 
> Bows  
> Yellowsweaterpaws

Jungkook sat in his room, his father stood near his bed, silent. The temperature in the room was rising, but maybe it was because he was burning up. The beads of sweat ran down his chest and his back. The heat made it difficult to breathe; his breath came in shorter pants and tried to hold in the whines that threatened to leave his lips. His father had just scolded him for being reckless, when he had gone to the guest room, hugged Jimin and had taken off his shirt to give it to his omega. The younger had learned it in school that your mate’s scent could lessen the pain and even shorten the rut or the heat. His omega’s shirt was clutched in his hand and it was one of the reasons for the heat waves coming more often now. 

Jimin had smelled so good to him. While nuzzling and scent-marking, he hadn’t even realized that his rut had started. It wasn’t suppose to come for another month, maybe that was the reason it had slipped him, because he wasn’t expecting it. Jungkook was still a bit dazed and his father was just looking at him, without saying anything. He didn’t know if Jimin was still in the house and it was better if he didn’t because he was afraid he might do something stupid. 

He was expecting a week in the outer house, because his rut usually lasts a week. Jungkook had always been alone for his ruts. The younger wasn’t someone that will just bring this precious time with some stranger just so his body could be stated. The alpha had gone through quite painful ruts ever since he presented. Today for some reason his wolf was calm, not that it wasn’t whining and whimpering, but there was still this calmness that amazed Jungkook. The younger alpha thanked the deities for finding his mate and that Jimin had left his shirt behind, giving him a constant source of his new scent.

“Jungkook-ah, I think it’s better to go to the outer house.” Jungkook heard his father and he nodded before he stood up. 

 

~~~~

 

Jungkook lay naked in foreign bed and tried to find a comfortable position. He wasn’t really aware of the time, only sign of it was the glass rooftop. His father had built the outer house a long time ago. The younger remembered him telling that it was done after Jungkook had been born. It wasn’t bigger than a two person’s apartment. There was a kitchen, a bathroom, living and a bedroom. It was used only for the heat and rut purposes, because it was quite dangerous to be in the same house with another alpha and two omegas even if they were his family. The most important fact that he could trigger his father’s rut and that’s the scenario his mother didn’t want to have in her house.

The younger alpha saw the countless stars and the moon shining brightly. He wondered what Jimin could be doing now. His father had brought him dinner and his rut wasn’t still in full force. Now by judging the burn under his skin, he was sure it wasn’t far away. The alpha felt a whimper leaving his lips when the ache between his legs picked up again. Jungkook was fully erected and he could feel his knot began to swell at the bottom. 

The alpha was thankful that Jimin had left his shirt. Till now maybe it was because of the strawberry scent mixed with Jimin’s new scent had kept him sane. He had felt ashamed of himself when Jungkook had masturbated thinking that Jimin was on top him. Jungkook was ashamed of the fact that his mate had told him the most heart breaking story and here he was fantasizing about him and every sexual position possible. 

His body started trembling as he felt a heat wave ripple through his body again. He squeezed his legs tighter in the hope that the aching will go away. Jungkook didn’t want to do things with imagining Jimin everywhere. The younger alpha knew it wasn’t right. The younger cursed out loud and he rolled himself onto his stomach and he pushed his face deeper into Jimin’s shirt which lay on hi pillow. He could feel the sweat gliding of every part of his body. 

The younger pushed his crotch more into the mattress and hoped that it will help. He gripped the sheets till his knuckles went white as he felt the rush in every vein. His face buried deep in into his pillow, he tried to calm himself, but he out of experience that it wouldn’t help much. His body moved on his own and he rubbed his length onto the mattress. It was a welcome friction and it made his breath hitch and he groaned deeply. He ache continued as if his body and his wolf were telling him to pay attention to part that was aching. The alpha took some deep breaths and Jimin’s scent hit him hard again once more. If that wasn’t hard enough, his mind played ticks on him and he remembered when Jimin had called him alpha. He remembered how sexy it had sounded, and he almost lost control of his wolf. 

Jungkook remained in the same position and he gritted his teeth as he felt the blood rushing south more. He knew he had to do something about his erection. It had always been like this. Every time he had his rut he would be left alone and his father had already told him what he was suppose to do, but for some reason he couldn’t touch himself without guilt. Maybe it was because of the guilt that he hadn’t told his parents about his interest in the same sex. Maybe it was because he didn’t want to lose control or maybe he didn’t want feel guilty about when he would find his mate that he would have touched himself with someone else’s images in mind.

Now he had a mate and it wouldn’t feel so wrong to do while thinking about Jimin. His breathing became laboured, the more he thought about his omega. His gripped his right thigh ad he felt his nails dig in deeper. Jungkook breathed the delicious scent with every movement of his chest. The alpha loved how the room smelled like Jimin, maybe it was just his imagination. Either way a new wave hit him and made his back arch, as it pushed his stomach and his erection deeper into the bed. A moan left his lips when his hips started moving on his own.

For a while he tired to fight it, but Jungkook knew there were no winning against his instinct especially not in rut. He felt the self-control slips though his finger as he picked the pace rubbing himself into the mattress. His heartbeat escalated further as the images of Jimin’s naked body resurfaced and he moaned Jimin’s name. His hips bucked further and he kept rocking his hips. Jungkook felt losing control of his wolf as if it told him that it wasn’t enough.

The younger stilled for a minute and he decided to lay on his back. Before he turned properly he took the shirt off of his pillow and held it against his chest. His breathing was uneven and his chest was rising like he had just run a marathon. He knew Jimin’s scent was the only remedy he had right now against the pain that was coursing through his veins. The alpha remained silent and he tried to focus on his surroundings. He had tears in his eyes because of the pain as the heat surrounded him. Only sound he could hear was the wind outside. He could see there were a couple of clouds blocking the moonlight, but the stars were still twinkling. He tried to focus and his vision cleared a little and he felt tears running down his cheekbones.

His erection still stood proud against his stomach and it begged his attention. He slowly moved his hand to rub his belly and a moan left his lips as his hips bucked into his palm. Jimin’s shirt still clutched in one hand, he engulfed his length and his breath hitched when he squeezed it a little. Jungkook moved his palm up and down for a couple of times and he felt his length already slick enough with precum. His thumb rubbed his slit and he pushed it in a bit, he felt his hips trembling and he felt his whole weight resting on his shoulder and his heels causing his back to arch again.

The alpha tried his best to not think about the kisses they shared this morning and the events that had unfolded in his bedroom. The younger did his best not to think about the moment when Jimin lied underneath him and his cheeks flushed and his hair dishellved all over Jungkook’s pillow. With these images in his mind Jungkook’s hand moved faster as he pushed his face into Jimin’s shirt in one of his hand. With his breathing more out of control, he tried to hold it in. Jungkook bit on his lip until it bled, because somewhere in the back of his mind he was afraid that someone would hear him. By now his knot had been fully formed and he knew it wouldn’t take long when he would be coming all over himself. Jungkook’s wolf was whimpering and the younger himself felt like he was floating in the air while pleasuring himself and the heat was pooling in his lower stomach. He needed both of his hands and felt a whine escape when he had let got of Jimin’s piece of cloth.

He put the shirt right next to his head and he burried his nose into it and his both hands now on his length. One hand playing with his balls and his knot and the other at the base moving into circular motions. He gave his knot a little squeeze and he felt his thighs quiver in pleasure. Jungkook wondered through all his insanity how it would feel like to be inside Jimin. He knew the omega would squeeze him tight while milking him dry. He would come burying his seed deep inside the other and hoping that nine months later they would be blessed with pups. Through all this his body started trembling further with the pleasure coursing through his body.

Jungkook rolled his palm onto the head and he gave his base a tight squeeze as his knot was swollen. His hands moved faster and it got quite hard to use only one hand around his knot. He kept rubbing himself and teasing his slit with his thumb. Jungkook felt his eyes fluttering shut when Jimin’s voice rang in ears. The other calling him ‘alpha’ was when he gave himself the last strokes. His body lifted itself of bed and his back arched painfully as the hot cum spurt onto his belly and chest and even reached his chin.

He remained in the same position as his body quivered and he could hear his own loud breathing. He didn’t know for how long he remained with his body still in air, it could have seconds or minutes. When his body relaxed and his back felt the bed underneath him again, he let out a deep breath. Jungkook wiped his hands onto the bed sheets, because he wanted to keep the scent clean as possible. The younger knew it would take another hour or two to his knot to swell down, it was best for him to sleep a little before the cycle begin again.

 

~~~~

Jungkook felt refreshed after a relaxing shower. His body was aching after four days of pleasuring himself, but he had felt an empty hole in his stomach. The alpha was aware what it meant, his body and his wolf needed their mate. Jimin needed to be closer to them in this time, so he could show his mate that he loved him and he was worthy of the other’s love. The younger was aware of the fact as well that he couldn’t. All this because his mate was hurt by someone and it will only scare Jimin away more.

He opened the windows and he took Jimin’s shirt with as he went in the main house. The younger saw his mother busy in the kitchen and she still hadn’t seen him standing there. Jungkook got worried as his mother looked in deep thought. The younger walked slowly as he scare his mother. The alpha wouldn’t be able forget the face of his mother. Her eyes doubled in size and her hand pressed onto her heart as if it could help calm her down.

“You want to die, you coconut head! What was that?” His mother asked in disbelief holding a spoon high in the air, ready to attack the younger alpha.

“Sorry mom” Jungkook apologised playfully.

“Yeah, yeah sorry. It’s not gonna help you.”

“Sowwy mmoomm” Jungkook used his put and puppy eyes. He knew it would work this time.

“Wait..are you alright? How come you...you smell normal?” His mother put her palm on his forehead as if she tried to measure his temperature. She looked at him with her big eyes and waiting for an answer.

“Yeah...I think it finished.” Jungkook could feel his cheeks getting warmer and he wasn’t really comfortable talking about these things with his parents. 

“Already it’s only the fourth day” 

Jungkook just nodded because he didn’t want to discuss this right now. There were other pressing matters he needed to address. His heart sunk when he remembered tears in Jimin’s eyes full with hurt. He contemplated for a moment if he should talk to his parents about this matter. For more than enough reasons he thought his parents needed to know. The alpha was sure himself that he couldn’t face it all alone, because Jimin had already had a mating bite and it would complicate things for them.

“Where is dad?” Jungkook asked.

“In his study.” His mother replied stirring the sauce she was making and by the smell of it, Jungkook knew it would be delicious.

“I will go talk to him..” he mentioned.

“About what?” His mother’s attention was completely on him now and he rubbed his sweaty hands on his thighs.

“Ummm...It’s about Jimin.”

“What? Did something happen when you two were in your room. Well I did notice hickey’s on you and him as well. You didn’t force him to do something, did you?” His mother’s tone was quite blaming and he felt offended. 

“Of course not mom, have some faith in me.” 

“I am just checking cuz I know how alpha’s can be when their omega’s in heat or when they in rut.”

“I know...I just want to tell you both something and maybe ask for advice.”

His looked at him for two seconds and he was sure that she could see that he was serious. He saw her turning off the gas as she gestured him to follow her to his dad’s study room.

 

~~~~

 

His parents sat in disbelief and Jungkook’s eyes were going from his father to his mother and both them were staring blankly at each other. The silence was unbearable and the younger alpha didn’t want it stretch even longer, so she decided to speak first.

“I don’t really know what to do now, and if we decide to mate what if he ends up getting hurt.” Jungkook said as his voice trembled and he also heard his own desperation in his voice.

“Son, this makes things difficult and indeed there are chances of Jimin getting hurt...and it can even result in death.” His father’s words rang louder in his ears. Jungkook didn’t want to hurt his omega, but he also wanted to be with him because Jimin was the only one for him.

“I don’t want that.”

“I know son, but you need to be careful around him. He has been hurt enough and if your wolf gets out of control and even you might end up hurting him.”

“I will never..”

“I know that you won’t.”

“Well maybe we can ask a specialist about this matter. There must be someone who know about this and can help both of you.” his mother had spoken for the first time ever since he had shared the fact that Jimin was forcefully bitten.

“Yeah let’s do that. I ask around and I hope there will some specialist about this matter. What about his parents maybe we can ask him where he got his treatment.”

Jungkook head lowered when he remembered Jimin telling him about his father. His heart clenched and the empty hole in his stomach felt heavier now. The tears prickled in his eyes as he became more aware of the fact that he could hurt Jimin. He had been fantasizing about his mating bite on Jimin’s neck. The alpha would have been so proud to show everyone that the omega belonged to him. Now the possibility was zero. 

“I know what you’re thinking son! The bite is not the only way to show the world that you both belong to each other. As an alpha I know it’s against your pride when you know the other’s will be looking at him a potential mate. But I think you can let the world and Jimin know that you are his mate by other methods.” 

“But how..” Jungkook questioned. He thought about but he really couldn’t come up with something.

“I don’t know like giving him a gift like a ring or necklace and make sure that he has your scent on him if he allows you to.”

“But that.....that will mean I am asking....it’s like I am asking him for marriage.”

“Well don’t you want to?” his mother asked as he gave his hand a little squeeze and it calmed Jungkook down a bit.

“I do, butt... he is hurt and I don’t think he wants to.” Jungkook felt his tears rolling down his cheeks. His heart shattered into thousand pieces. His life had been turned upside down in just a couple of months. He had been so happy when he had found Jimin. The images of their future together had looked so real and his heart had swelled with pride. The alpha was beyond happy that he had found his mate, but now it was like the happiness was slipping through his fingers like the sand and he would remain with empty hands.

“I know it hurts, but just take some time to think and please don’t hurt him, kook-ah. He has been through enough.” His mother rubbed circles on his back trying to calm him down. Then his emotionality took over and the sobs broke outo his chest. He pushed his face into the crook of his mother’s neck and felt desperate to hear to hear someone say that they were going to be alright. That Jimin would be alright. 

His parents let him cry, more like sob, and he tried to stop and see the ray of light or grasp that one surface that will keep him floating, but at the moment it seemed impossible. After a while his cries died down and his mother dried his tears. He was sure he looked swollen and ugly from all the crying, but it didn’t matter to him. 

“Are you alright?” His father asked and the younger nodded in answer.

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, but we need to talk about your rut and Jimin’s heat.” The younger alpha sat properly and he was all ears. His parents had more experience with these matters and he would respect their insight.

“First I think it’s good for you to know how mating works. We have talked about it long time ago, but it will be better if we can do it again. So...I think you need to be careful around Jimin. If you want to court him, do it carefully and don’t scare him.” Jungkook felt his cheeks heating up when he heard his father. It was true they had talked about it long ago, but now he had Jimin the embarrassment was even bigger.

“You remember that you can’t knot him unless Jimin is in heat and you can’t bite him either. But now that we know maybe it’s not a good idea to bite him. You can scent-mark him and have sex often if that helps you wolf and him.” Jungkook cursed inwardly as his father continued.

“When you are in rut, try to stay away from him, because the chances of you hurting him accidentally are big. I know all lot about females, but since Jimin is male I think you can do some research. You are not suppose knot him more than twice when he is in heat or you are in rut, because it can tear him apart. And the most important the preparation is the key and don’t and I mena never force him to do something he isn’t comfortable with. Take your time when you guys are ready and use a condom if you guys decide to not have pups right away.” His father was being a bit too blunt and his face had turned like a tomato by now. What he wanted to do was, go to his room and burry himself under his blanket. It was kind of hard for him to bear all this because of the fantasies he had during his rut. 

“I think it would be good if you guys take little steps. I know he will be asking for a mark and telling you to have pups especially when one of you are having the time of the season. But you need to think properly, because if you do knot him often it can really hurt him. And as you know male omega don’t lubricate as much as females, so it will be quite unbearable for him.”

Jungkook was left speechless as he took all the information in. He wanted to make love to his omega, but never hurt him. It was maybe for the best to not take this to another level. Like his parents said he could show his love by other things. It was a good idea for him to do some research. 

 

~~~~

Jungkook was back in his room and his laptop in front of him. He was debating to search or to not search online about the questions he had in his mind. After some time remaining in the same position he started his laptop and he could see the cursor blinking as it waited for him to type something. His hands got clammy as if he was about to right the most important exam of his life.

He gained some courage and typed the words that came into his mind. One thing was sure, he had once tried to watch porn, but it wasn’t something that made him feel at ease. The images had been too explicit for his taste and the omega had been whining and moaning before the alpha had done anything. If you ask Jungkook it all looked pretty fake. That was first and the last time he had seen porn.

The younger searched about the male omegas and after looking for a while he found some useful information. The male omega had heats, well he knew that already. It depended how long their cycle was. Some had it every month, others every season, some had it just once or twice a year. He gulped when he read the first piece of information, he can’t imagine himself being with Jimin every month, not that he would mind, but he was afraid that his omega must be exhausted. The other information he had found were also similar to his courses in school. He knew omegas were most fertile during their heat and it was also when they were the most fragile. 

They were prone to taken advantage of during this time and if someone else touched them after they were mated, it could a physical shock. There was a paragraph about the self-lubrication. He heart beat faster the more he read. There was a couple of links underneath the paragraph about the types of lubes that could be used if the natural lubrication weren’t enough. It was stated it could function as aphrodisiac and it helps during the rut and heat to feel the alpha sated. There was a new word that caught his attention ‘rimming’. The word was coloured blue, it had made easy for him to know what it meant by clicking on it. Jungkook waited patiently when the page loaded for mere seconds and his eyes doubled in size when he read the definition. In result he shut down his laptop and buried his face into his pillow as he felt his whole face burn up from embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Soul flew away, don't even have the energy to ask for comments*


	22. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin gets news..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone
> 
> I am back with a new update!!  
> And I saw this fic reached 23k+ reads and I got 1000 kudos...you guys don't even know how happy I am. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story adn ignoring thousands of mistakes. Thanks for all the comments you guys leave eventhouhg it would be nice it more readers could leave their thoughts.
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter <3
> 
> Bows  
> Yellowsweatepaws

Two weeks had passed since the incident at the hospital parking. Jimin had been feeling a mix of emotion. The omega was happy that Jungkook had declared his love for him. The alpha had made him feel worthy. But on the other side he was feeling doubtful about his own body. He was aware of the fact that he was going to give himself and the alpha a chance. With the countless worries in his heart wasn’t so sure if everything was going to be alright. 

He had talked to Jin and the older had given his same advice he had already thought about; having some faith in his alpha. Jimin wanted to believe it with all his heart that he would once be able reply the younger’s declaration of love, because he had been unable to at the moement.

Today was a busy day for the omega, and a lot had changed since their visit together to the gynaecologist. The alpha had asked for his number and they had been exchanging messages after work hours. Jimin felt giddy whenever he heard a ping from his Smartphone. 

Jungkook had been really patience with him and the alpha would ask his permission to hug him and the older would receive pecks on his cheeks. Jimin clearly remembered what he had done when they were both in Jungkook’s room. It still made him a bit uncomfortable because it wasn’t usually him who took the initiative and did things. Now days it was more the alpha who would ask him questions about doing things together. Jimin was lucky that Jungkook’s parents had accepted him. 

He was quite shocked when he asked the question to Jungkook if his family was okay with his past and the alpha had kissed him on the lips, leaving him breathless. Fireworks had erupted behind his eyelids and for a moment he had forgotten his question because when Jungkook answered a ‘yes’ Jimin didn’t even know what they were talking about.

Jungkook’s mother was such a lovely lady and she had asked him to call her ‘eomma’ as well. Jimin had tried but it still made his heart sunk to his belly, because it was only reserved for his eomma. It didn’t mean he didn’t respect Jungkook’s mother, but there was still some uneasy feelings. He exaggerated from time to time he was aware, but he couldn’t help it. Not at the moment, because there had been so many changes and it was so difficult for him to keep up.

But Jimin was in clouds so to speak, but he wouldn’t say it out loud was another matter. He was afraid that his past would have to much influence on what could happen now and he somewhere was also feeling guilty. Jin had teased him many times when the younger would day dream about his future with the alpha and imagining pups running around. He would get embarrassed at random moments whenever he remembered the kisses he shared with Jungkook.

The omega found himself at peace whenever he was near Jungkook. The omega’s wolf would get restless if he hadn’t heard the other’s voice once a day. It all made him jealous of people, who could be in love without any worry and he had to think about his every move. He wouldn’t love anything else to be free from his past and love his alpha back.

Currently he was busy with arranging the files the alpha had given him. Jimin was kind of surprised of Jungkook’s behaviour when the alpha would peck him and back hug him suddenly. The younger would even ask him to come to his office for a hug, of course he didn’t ask him directly but Jungkook would always use excuses. If it didn’t make Jimin all giddy and mushy it would be a lie. He had imagined his future; mate less and lonely, and now he would get up with a smile on his lips and he looked forward to going to his work. 

Jimin had received his salary quite a while ago but he was never been able to treat his hyungs to a decent meal. They had been planning it for a week and since Jin had already invited Jungkook. Jimin was kind of happy that he would be able to see his alpha this weekend again. He was still busy with the task at hand when he smelled the air fill with his favourite scent. His breath hitched when he felt Jungkook rubbing his cheek with so much care and he eyes closed on their own. The alpha’s eyes were speckled with red which he liked a lot. It gave Jimin’s wolf a sign that Jungkook cared about them and he would do anything to protect them. 

“Are you finished? Let’s go for lunch.” Jimin was kind of shocked when the words left the other’s lips. The omega had tried his best to not be alone with Jungkook outside because he didn’t want to cause a scandal and he didn’t trust his wolf. They kept staring at teach other and Jimin’s heart melt when he saw the alpha’s bunny smile. He had always imagined if one of their pups would have the same smile as their appa.

“Y-yes” Jimin stuttered and he felt his cheeks heating up. Whenever he was near the younger he couldn’t trust his voice. ‘Maybe this kind of effect an alpha has on their mate’ he wondered.

Jimin tried his best to not trip as he slowly made his way to his alpha’s arms. The omega loved the feeling that simmered in his belly. Jungkook’s hugs were always tender and gentle. The other’s scent wasn’t helping either, his wolf keened when he buried his nose deeper into Jungkook’s chest. The older felt protected and there was nowhere better where he could be at the moment. Jimin’s body shuddered a bit when Jungkook placed a kiss on his forehead. The feathery touches made Jimin lose his sanity and left him breathless. Jimin eyes remained closed because he didn’t dare to see look in Jungkook’s eyes.

“Let’s go, love.” Jimin felt a shiver run down his spine when he heard his new nickname and he walked hand in hand with his alpha.

 

~~~~

 

Lunch had been quite an affair. Jimin got a wonderful surprise from Jungkook. He sat behind his computer try to concentrate on the task that needed to be finished, but he couldn’t. His eyes went to the navy box he had received this afternoon. His hands were itching and he wanted to look at the necklace once more. The alpha had looked so hopeful when he had told the older that he had bought back in Japan. 

Jimin couldn’t help remember all the unpleasant memories that flooded his mind. On one side he didn’t know if it was okay for him to accept it, but on the other side when he saw Jungkook being all shy and nervous in the end Jimin couldn’t refuse. He was glad that the alpha had given him the choice if he wanted to choose if he wanted to put it on or not. The omega slowly opened the tiny navy box and liked the velvety feeling under his fingers. After contemplating for a couple of moments he finally opened it. He was about to take the necklace out when he smelled the caramel vanilla scent.

“Hyung, What is that? Did you receive a gift from your alpha?” Taehyung wiggled his eyebrows and Jimin rolled his eyes in result. The younger wouldn’t let any occasion slide tease him. Jimin leaned to accept it, because he knew his hyungs and Taehyung won’t give up.

“Well..I did.” Jimin felt a blush creep on his cheeks and he looked at the necklace in front of him.

“Oh my god, you are not denying”

“O-of course not” Jimin stuttered a reply.

“Aww, look at you all blushing. Can I see?” Jimin handed the box to the younger and the bubbles erupted in his belly. His heart beat fast and he remembered the soft kiss he had received after they finished their lunch.

“It’s simple and yet beautiful. I am jealous.” Taehyung pouted and Jimin felt his heart swell with pride. His alpha had really thought about his gift. It may be simple and not gold, but for him the feeling was more important than anything else. He had seen the infinity symbol on countless items and the meaning wasn’t something new to him. The omega’s wolf had been restless ever since Jungkook went to his office. Jimin knew that it wanted to thank the alpha and show that the other’s love was answered, but the omega couldn’t just throw himself at Jungkook. 

“Why haven’t you put it on?” Jimin eyed met Taehyung’s and he repeated the same question in his head. 

“I was about to.” He replied after a while.

“I can help you if you want.” Taehyung suggested as Jimin lips curled into a smile.

The older omega turned himself to make it easier for Taehyung put it around his neck. Jimin’s heart was beating fast and it went out of control when he saw the alpha standing in middle of his office door. The younger’s eyes were flashed red and Jimin saw his hands balled into fists. The omega unconsciously put his hand on top of Taehyung’s, because he didn’t want to suffocate from the overwhelming pheromones in the air. 

Jimin had already had a good dose of Taehyung’s sweet scent this afternoon but the scent from his alpha left him breathless. His already fast pacing heart picked up a couple of beats and Jimin’s hands got sweaty. He had seen that look back at Jungkook’s house when Jungkook’s father had been present in the same room as them when he was going through his heat. 

Jimin felt his whole body heat up under Jungkook’ eyes and his wolf whimpered as well. He was aware even after sensing the alpha’s presence Taehyung had put some distance between them.

Before he knew what happened, the alpha took the necklace from Taehyung’s hands. Jimin saw that Jungkook wasn’t really angry, but he was aware that the other might be a bit jealous and even territorial. Jimin felt his heart skipped a beat when he was gently pulled from his desk and he knew where they were going. 

“You could have asked me.” Jungkook exclaimed and Jimin stared at the floor. His body jolted when his alpha’s fingers were placed under his chin and he was forced to face the other. 

“I-I...” 

Jimin had become a stuttering mess and he didn’t know what came over him when he clutched Jungkook’s shirt. He cursed inwardly and he was aware that it was all his nature’s doing which caused him to get his knees weak from the alpha’s possessive behaviour. His breaths came out in pants and it felt like he had run hundred meters. On top of everything being close to the alpha and his scent didn’t spare him either. Jungkook’s hart was beating fast as well underneath Jimin’s clutched hands.

“It’s alright, try to breathe. Deep breaths” 

Jimin tried to follow Jungkook’s breathing but it cost him so much energy to try not to throw himself on the other and have his way like the last time. But he had still lot of shame in him and he was aware he couldn’t do it either. After a while his breathing return to normal, if normal is still being out of breath.

Jimin finally looked at Jungkook and red dots were still present in the alpha’s eyes. He had realized it wasn’t a really good idea.

“Let’s sit.” Jungkook pulled him to the couch. The omega knew it wasn’t a good idea to sit on the same spot where he had kissed and scent-marked the alpha almost a month ago. His cheeks got warmer and he was sure he was turned into a ‘living tomato’. He was still in deep thoughts when he felt himself being placed onto Jungkook’s lap. Whimpers threatened to leave his lips and he closed his eyes in shame. He had imagined them being all lovey-dovey in the future, but the alpha wasn’t sparing his heart today.

“You want to drink something” Jungkook asked him and the other’s hands placed on his hips burned through his clothes. Jimin felt his body shiver for the umpteenth time and he placed his head on Jungkook’s shoulder. The omega tried to control his breathing and his wolf as well, but at moment nothing seemed to work. His body involuntarily moved closer as his wolf compelled him to become one with Jungkook.

Jimin was ware it would be too shameful and it would be so out of character for him to do something like that. ‘Last time I had a valid excuse’ he reminded and he tried to convince himself. He remembered that Jungkook had asked him a question and he was trying to remember what it was. He pulled his head away from the other’s shoulder. The omega saw Jungkook’s eye got bigger and to be honest he truly loved them. They were filled with so much love and sincerity and Jimin’s heart skipped a beat when his voice echoed through his head, telling him that it was all for him. 

“Your eyes are gold again...I really love it...they remind of sun.” Jungkook proclaimed and Jimin was left speechless. Nobody had ever said something like this about his eyes. He felt his blush deepen if it was physical possible to have a deeper shade than he already was.

“I...” 

Jimin tried replying but his tongue betrayed him and he looked away. The alpha placed feathery kisses on his neck and his back arched in response. His mind almost when blank when the alpha gripped his hips a bit tighter and pulled him closer to his chest. Jimin felt shiver ran down his spine when Jungkook started scent-marking him. Before he knew Jimin had his hands in the other’s hair and he loved tugging at the soft locks. His wolf keened and he unconsciously titled his neck, giving Jungkook more access.

The scent-marking went on for a moment Jimin wanted to scent mark the alpha as well, but he was too far lost to do anything at the moment. His grip on Jungkook’s hairs tightened when he felt Jungkook grazing his teeth on throat. The silence in the room was broken from the moan erupted from Jimin’s chest. The omega’s eyes flew open and he saw the younger looking at him so lovingly.

“Does it hurt?” Jimin gulped and the let the question sink in. He knew what the alpha was talking about. The omega had been in pain a couple of weeks ago, but nowadays Jungkook was so careful with him that it felt as if his pain never existed. He wanted the younger to continue, but he didn’t dare say it out loud. So Jimin just shook his head in response.

Jungkook smiled and his bunny smile flashed on his lips making Jimin almost lose in sanity. The alpha tucked a strand behind his ear. Jimin’s head turned to nuzzle the other’s hand and Jungkook’s scent was driving him crazy. When he was with Taehyung there was more gingery tone to it, but at the moment there was sweetness taking over. Jimin mind went through a lot today and the alpha wasn’t being easy with being all smiles and holding him so gently.

Jimin remained in Jungkook’s lap when he felt jolt running through his body after the younger rubbed his thumb on his lips. Jimin had received countless kisses after he had been brave enough to kiss Jungkook first. The omega didn’t dare to look at Jungkook anymore; he nuzzled the other’s hands further and closed his eyes. 

The omega brain went haywire when he felt a light brush of a soft, warm cushion against his lips. His eyes were squeezed shut as his heart threatened to break free from his rib cage. To say his wolf was delighted would an understatement. It had been mewling and rolling around since he seated in his alpha’s lap. 

Jimin felt Jungkook waiting for a signal and the omega couldn’t take it anymore, so he went ahead and plastered their lips together. They kissed, more like pecking, for a while and every touch left him breathless. Jimin had come to know the movements the alpha would make and in beginning he was too shy to follow. After a while he had pushed back the shy part and he started to kiss back and pulled alpha’s lower lip between his own.

After mustering dome courage he did the same and a groan escaped from alpha’s chest. His wolf purred as Jimin had ripped a wanted reaction from the younger and he felt more confident. His hands played and gripped Jungkook’s hair and the younger started rubbing his back and pushed their heated bodies more together. Jimin had being playing with Jungkook’s lower lip and sucking at it. His body was doing strange things, he felt a warm feeling pooling at the bottom of his belly. Somewhere he knew where it was going. He was a virgin, but it didn’t mean he didn’t know how things worked. But some part of him was also scared. Jimin unlocked their lips and his chest heaving fast and he saw his alpha wasn’t in better state than him. 

His mind still hazy from the events Jimin’s body shuddered again when Jungkook rubbed his lower lip again. with his thumb He would love to kiss again, but they were at the office. Through all this Jimin still could remember where they were, which was a good thing he reasoned. Jimin tried his best not to look at Jungkook and he played with Jungkook’s top buttons. There was a silence, but omega’s wolf wouldn’t let him be at peace.

“I love you.” Jimin’s whole body tensed in Jungkook’s arms and his eyes shot up. He was met with love filled gaze and the alpha nuzzled his jaw once again. The omega’s eyes filled with tears and his sobs threatened to leave his chest. It was unfair that he wasn’t able to answer his alpha. He wanted to with all his heart, but his tongue wouldn’t move. 

“You don’t have to answer anything, love.”

~~~~ 

Jimin had just taken a shower. His prescription from his last visit to the gynaecologist was still on his night table. He had thought about it hard and took the decision to not take them. but he didn’t want to throw it away either. Today he had invited his Hobi hyung with Taehyung and Jungkook for dinner. He had already prepared the dinner and Jin was currently busy with dessert. They had went shopping with four and it was a nice change for Jimin.

The omega felt quite jealous of Taehyung and Hoseok. They were quite carefree. For Jimin it was a dream to be free from all the pain in his heart and love his alpha back. He felt guilty about his way of thinking. The omega didn’t want to be this way, he didn’t want to be jealous. But he really couldn’t help it. Jimin wondered if one day he would be able to be carefree as well.

With a heavy heart he went downstairs where he saw Hobi and Taehyung cuddled on the couch and Jin was staring out of the window. Jimin cleared his throat and tried to catch the older’s attention, but his hyung was too sunken in thoughts.

“Hyung.” Jimin put his hand on the other’s shoulder and he wondered if there was a problem. 

“Oh..Jimin..What?” the omega looked at his hyung and he knew there was something going on. 

“Are you alright?” Jimin asked as he eyed the batter in the bowl. He could see it had turned hard and dry because the lack of moisture.

“Yeah...” Jimin could decipher the tone and he was aware there much more to it. He wanted to give Jin some time, but on the other side he wanted to help his hyung with what was going on.

“I....think...I found my mate.” Jimin’s eyes grew twice in size after hearing Jin’s statement. He had wondered a countless time when the older find his other half. He and Hoseok had already found theirs and Jimin felt like it was about time. 

“Congratualtions hyung..but who is he or she if I may ask.”

“It’s...it’s your gynaecologist.” It was a big shock to Jimin and he didn’t see this coming. It was true he had already gotten a shock that his gynaecologist was Taehyung’s older brother and he wasn’t looking forward to other being his ‘brother-in-law’. There were too many secrets his doctor knew. He wasn’t ready if the other would talk about it with Jin. Jimin was aware that the older already knew so much about him, but it still made his heart sink further.

“Oh...” 

Jimin was left speechless and he didn’t really want to continue talking about this topic. He was being unfair, but all the new events made him feel so many emotions that he felt like going crazy. He didn’t believe if he had deserved so much happiness. In his heart he was afraid that someone might take it all away from him, and he would be left behind all alone. Jimin smiled though his guilt because his hyung deserved to be happy. He had never expected the older to stay with him his whole life.

~~~~

“Jimin, are you feeling alright?” Jungkook asked. They were in his room and both them lying on Jimin’s bed. Jungkook’s strong arm around his waist rubbing circles kept him from crying. To be honest he didn’t like the changes that were happening. 

Jimin’s throat was blocked with overwhelming emotions and he just hummed in response. The younger had been lying next to each other ever since they found out that Taehyung’s heat was starting and they went home. He was happy for his hyung and Jin had teased the younger omega about pups. It had been a sight to see the other whining and turning red. Jimin’s heart had sunken at the mention of pups. He had cursed at his luck. If he hadn’t been to that damn party, they could now be mated and Jimin could be expecting pups.

“Why don’t you take a bath?” Jimin buried his head deeper in to Jungkook’s neck. Somewhere he was aware that maybe his alpha could smell his distress. He had learned about in classes that alpha’s were quite sensitive to scent changes which occurred according to the omega’s mood. 

“I already took a shower.” Jimin tried to run away from the suggestion, because he didn’t want to leave his cozy bed. Now that the alpha was here, his room smelled like him and he wouldn’t want to miss the warmth for nothing.

“I am sure it will help you calm down a bit. I...I bought you scented oil and soap. The lady told me it will help you relax..so please think about it.”

“I...don’t want to leave.”

“If you want I can come with you.” Jimin heart stopped for a moment and he thought he had heard it wrong. ‘Did Jungkook really suggest taking a bath together?’ Jimin tried to control his breathing and he felt the alpha’s arm retracting from his waist. He whined shamelessly and Jungkook shook his head. 

“I didn’t mean it like that. I....meant..I meant I could run you a bath. Yes...that’s what I was gonna do...that’s what I am gonna do now!” The alpha rambled before Jimin could even answer Jungkook had made his way to bathroom. Jimin was left alone and he missed his alpha’s warmth. Jungkook had a blush on his cheeks and it made Jimin’s cheeks burn in return.

Jimin remained in his bed and started to doze off after while thanks to Jungkook’s scent. He was shaken awake when Jungkook said he was ready with the bath and he could go. Jimin rubbed his eyes and did what the younger asked him. He was feeling exhausted and taking a bath wasn’t really a bad idea. He slowly pushed himself up and went to the bathroom. He had somewhere thought that the alpha was going to follow. He was kind of disappointed when the other didn’t. Jimin blushed more when he realized what he just thought. 

After taking of his clothes he realized how many things had happened today. His heart ached when he thought about his family. If he hadn’t been interested in same sex, he wouldn’t be here. If he had been careful that day, his appa wouldn’t have hated him. If he was strong enough, he would be independent. If he hadn’t said yes going to that damn party, he could have been happy now and the younger didn’t have to be careful with him as if he was made out of porcelain. 

Jimin shook his head and he tried to pick his face wash, but from his inattentiveness it landed on the floor with a thud. He cursed at himself and bended to pick it up. After placing it on the sink he was about to open the tab when the door suddenly opened. He was met with shining red eyes in the mirror in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be laving for a while. After working for two months on all deadlines I had I am exhausted..so I hope you guys won't mind. I have decide to go on a vacation and I will update in last week of April. Once again thanks for reading <3
> 
> Comments are energy <3 <3


	23. Bad news

Hello everyone

I have a bad news...As you guys know I am still on vacation and via Wattpad I found out that someone copy pasted my work and did as if it was their own. I found out about it from another story and my biggest fears became reality. They had published it from another account named rosykookish. But recently they changed their account to yellowsweaterpaws,which normally should be me...but its not!!! I dont have an authors account on Wattpad. I saw how many reads and votes my story got!!!  
I have send them a message and I am waiting for a reply.

I still dont know why someone wants to do this, because I have worked hard for it and I am feeling desperate and devestated if I should continue writing. The funny part is even the mistakes are the same..

Its all I gotta say!  
Take care everyone and thanks for you support till now...

P.S. thanks to Obssessedfan on Wattpad I found out about this...so check her story as well!

Wattpad took down the story and I am relieved now but still shaken...what a day!

I wanted to clarify the fact that the other story that was published by the fake Yellowsweaterpaws is Archivent's hard work. I will never prentend to own someone else's work as I know how much effort it takes to write every chapter.

I think the faker deleted their account :)


	24. Wattpad

Hello everyone

I just wanted to let everyone know that I made an account on Wattpad. My username is Yellowsweaterpaws and I published first chapter of Trust. Please support me there as well.

Bows  
Yellowsweaterpaws

P.S. anyone who is worried that I wont be updating here is not the case. I didnt made a wattpad account to leave my lovely readers here. I will always update here if not you guys will know. Take care thanks for all the love ❤❤❤


	25. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin gets desperate..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone
> 
> I am back with new update. I hope you guys like.  
> All of you know that I have been through some emotional time and I am not really confident about this chapter.  
> But I hope you guys like it.  
> Thanks everyone for your support ❤
> 
> bows  
> Yellowsweaterpaws

Jimin picked his face wash that had fallen previously because of his carelessness. He was about to get back at cleaning his face when he heard the door open. A sudden cold wind engulfed his body and a shiver ran down his spine. The omega’s eyes widen when he saw Jungkook standing in the middle of the doorway and his eyes flashed crimson. 

The omega felt his heart sink and sudden fear spread through his chest. Seeing Jungkook’s crimson eyes was nothing new, but it every time it made him feel feared. It reminded him of the most frightened moment of his life. Jimin gulped when he heard Jungkook growl and it caused him to freeze in place. The younger made his way to him in just two steps. A warm hand found its way around his waist and the alpha pressed his hand flat on his stomach. The omega felt himself being pushed against Jungkook’s sturdy chest. 

Through all this he had almost forgotten that he was naked. He became aware of the fact when the older felt Jungkook hugging him tighter and he dared to look in the mirror again. Jimin felt embarrassed because it was long since he had been naked in front of anyone. The last time he was when he had a check-up after the incident.

Jimin tried to cover himself up with his own hands and it made the young alpha hug him tighter. The omega was frozen once again when he felt something wet rolling down his left shoulder. He was left speechless when he saw in the mirror that the younger’s head was placed lightly on his left shoulder. ‘Is he crying? Why?’ Jimin worried internally. 

“Jungkook?”

Jimin tried to call out his alpha, but the other hugged him tighter in return. Jimin could die because of the embarrassment he was feeling at the moment. He would have never thought that he would be standing naked in front his alpha, even if it was accidentally. It was true he had thought about having pups and they need to make them together, but being intimate was another thing.

The omega remained silent as he kind of knew that letting Jungkook cry was the best option at the moment. He still covered himself as he was shuffling his weight from one foot to another. His mind became foggy with the overwhelming sourness in Jungkook’s scent. His heart clenched as he realized that his alpha was in pain. The younger’s scent had become his favourite and he always liked the sharpness of ginger and most of the time it was the sweetness of blueberries that took over. But today it made Jimin almost whimper in fear.

“I-I...am sorry.” Jimin heard the younger apologizing. He could see in the mirror in front of him that Jungkook’s eyes were swollen and red. He was mentally preparing himself to ask what was going on. Before he could ask anything the younger let go of him and a whine escaped Jimin’s lips in result. The older hated losing the warmth that had been there just a moment ago.

The omega saw the younger picking up a towel from a rack and covering him up with it. Jimin pulled it closer to his body and he didn’t dare looking at the alpha, not turning himself or through the mirror. He was still trying to comprehend what was going on. 

“Take a bath and try to relax. I will see you on Monday.” 

Jimin felt his wolf whimper when he heard about the alpha going away. He had thought that Jungkook would stay the night. Never in million years would he have dared to think this way about any alpha. But Jungkook wasn’t just any alpha, he was Jimin’s mate. Given his circumstances the omega still wasn’t confident about the decisions he took, but today after learning about Jin finding his mate he wanted to try. 

“Are you going home?” Jimin whispered as he clutched the towel around his shoulders and his head hung low.

“Yes...I think it’s for the best.” Jungkook replied leaving Jimin surprised. The older didn’t want him to leave. He didn’t to be alone tonight. Many things had happened today. His hyung had found his mate and he had wished their happiness. His Hobi hyung was busy with his mate because of the later’s heat. Jimin had realized if they wanted they could be welcoming pup or pups after nine months. 

The thought of his hyung having pups had made him happy, but he had felt desperate to have his own. With everything going on Jimin had realized that if he didn’t take steps in the right direction, which pointed at Jungkook, he may never find happiness. If he said that he wasn’t jealous of his hyungs, it would be a lie. He was pretty much aware of the fact, but it also made him feel bad. Jimin didn’t want to be a bad friend. He didn’t want to feel like this. Everyone had their fate and Jimin just had more pain written in his account.

“Don’t go!” Jimin pleaded. 

In normal circumstances he would be really ashamed, but today he was putting his walls down. The omega did it for only his alpha. He trusted the younger as Jungkook had proven himself time after time that he would never hurt Jimin. The older fought his tears and his wolf was thrashing. The alpha stood few steps away from him ever since he put a towel on Jimin. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Jungkook said, but it was a mere whisper. Jimin’s heart clenched for the umpteenth time today. His alpha was being so considerate. ‘I must have done something good to meet him.’ he thought.

After hearing these words the older did what seemed best. He hugged the alpha like his life depended on it and he was aware that his towel had fell in the process.

“You won’t, but please don’t go.” Jimin pleaded once more and buried his face into his alpha’s chest. The older knew he sounded needy and desperate, but that’s how he felt at the moment. He would do anything to make the younger not leave him tonight even if it meant the younger would touch him in an intimate way and Jimin would let him, that’s how desperate he felt at the moment. 

“Jimin don’t be stubborn. I don’t want to cross any line and ask you or do something you won’t like.” Jungkook explained, but Jimin was having none of it today. He had made up his mind that he won’t let his alpha leave, so be it. In his desperation Jimin stood on his toes and pulled Jungkook down by his arms and pressed his lips onto the alpha’s.

It wasn’t the first time they had kissed, but every time Jimin’s body went through a pleasant shock. It was a good kind of shock that made him feel butterflies in his belly. It left him breathless and the feeling of Jungkook’s warm and soft lips was something that he want to engrave in his mind. Jimin wasn’t experienced with kissing so he tried to do what he could remember from their last time. He planted innocent pecks on the other’s lips and didn’t dare open his eyes. After giving Jungkook a couple of closed lips kisses, he opened his eyes and was met with a flushed face.

If he looked in the mirror he was sure his cheeks were also flushed red, scratch that, his whole being was flushed. He remained silent as he was trying to weigh his words. After mustering some courage he spoke.

“I trust you. I know you will never hurt me. Please don’t go tonight. I need you.” Jimin said in his desperation. In his sane mind he would never be this shameless, but he also knew that he needed to voice his need.

“Ji-jimin” The alpha stuttered and Jimin’s heart skipped a beat as it was such a cute sight to see his beloved alpha turned into a stuttering mess. Jimin was shy but his heart swelled with pride that he had a same effect on his mate as well. 

“Don’t-” Jimin began but he was cut off by the alpha when the later pressed his lips again onto Jimin’s. The omega’s wolf was rolling, purring in delight. It had been weeks since they had become intimate after the incident at the office. Jimin himself felt his breath hitch when he felt Jungkook pressing his body closer to his. Jungkook’s hands burned on his naked skin and he felt the grip he had on himself. A tiny whisper in back of his head told him to hide somewhere or at least cover himself up, but today Jimin wasn’t going to give up. He wanted the alpha’s warmth whole night.

“I won’t go anywhere...I promise.” Jimin tried to hear what Jungkook said and he was half sure that it was what he believed he had heard. His lips tingled after they had pulled apart and the alpha rested his forehead against his. Jimin’s whole body must be flushed and his body shivered when the younger rubbed and lightly squeezed the side of hips. His mind was producing some indecent images he had to close his eyes to remain calm. Jimin was sure he could do anything to try to hide feelings. 

“I will wait outside. Take a bath and try to relax okay?” 

Jimin didn’t dare look at his alpha and he didn’t trust his voice so he simply nodded. His heart was beating fast from the direct touch. Jungkook’s hands were still on his hips and his wolf was ecstatic. He was surprised that the pain he had felt a couple of weeks ago, wasn’t present. 

Jimin saw the alpha walking away from the bathroom and he was left alone. His wolf whimpered after the loss of Jungkook’s warmth and he himself felt mixed emotions. He was aware what he had done, but today he didn’t regret doing so. He had made up his mind after he had seen his hyungs being happy. He wanted to give happiness a chance. Jimin was scared about everything that could go wrong, but he was also aware that it was just a fear. There was also a possibility that things could go right and they could be happy. 

After checking the temperature he stepped inside the bathtub. The omega felt his whole body relax as he inhaled the vapour. It smelled like lavender and Jimin wasn’t really a fan of this odour, but it did make him feel relax. The thing he would have liked the most would be bathing in his alpha’s scent. A whine left his lips as Jimin rested his head on the bathtub and put his arm on his eyes feeling his blush intensify.

//

Jimin felt content laying in Jungkook’s arms. After taking his bath he was happy to find Jungkook in his bed. The younger had kept his promise about staying with him tonight. The omega felt a tingle run through his whole body when Jungkook gently pulled his hips closer to him. Jimin was burning with desire seeing Jungkook’s top buttons undone and his sleeves rolled up. He would do anything to remain in the strong embrace.

“Who did it?” Jungkook asked and Jimin felt confused. He was sure there wasn’t anybody else present there with them and he thought about it what the younger could be referring to, but he couldn’t come up with something. Jimin slowly turned himself to face the alpha and he was met with worried eyes. The omega could see that the younger’s eyes were still swollen. It made his heart sink, but he knew that he still didn’t know why Jungkook had cried earlier.

Jimin gently traced his alpha’s eyes as if he tried to take the pain away that was clearly swimming in them. The omega’s breath hitched when he felt the younger nuzzle his hand. They had become closer since Jimin had told about what had happened to him six years ago, but every time they touched it felt like the first time.

“What do you mean?” Jimin managed to ask through whimpering of his wolf that was compelling him to kiss those rosy lips again more.

“Who hurt you, love?”

Jimin’s eyes doubled in surprise as he realized what the other was talking about. He was naked back in the bathroom. ‘Could he have seen?’ Jimin asked internally.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Jungkook said and Jimin heard the reassuring in his voice. Jungkook placed his hand on top Jimin’s and gave it a light squeeze.

Jimin gulped as he thought of telling the younger about what had happened to him, but on the other side he was scared as he knew he had bothered the alpha with enough details about his life already. 

The omega gathered all the courage and asked the question while his tongue felt heavy.

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I have already told you everything.”

Jimin could hear the other sigh and he didn’t really want to look at the younger, because of the fear of rejection. He felt Jungkook’s hand ghost on the small of his back as he pushed him closer to his body. Jimin felt a sigh leave his lips because of the warmth. The omega waited for the other to continue and they both remained silent for a couple of breaths.

“I am talking about the scars on you back, Jimin. Who did it? Was it the same guy?” Jungkook asked once again and Jimin gulped audibly. The things were going good and he had to go ahead and ruin everything for himself. ‘What will the younger think about me when he knows I was beaten by my dad? He surely will think of me poorly like everyone else.’ Jimin worried. 

“It’s nothing.....I had...an accident.” Jimin lied and hoped the other would buy his lie.

“Hmm...Jimin you do realize love that no accident will give you hundreds of cuts in the same shape.” Jungkook reasoned and the omega felt stupid. He buried himself further into Jungkook’s chest as he take as much of the other’s scent in. It really helped him calm down and he hoped he could find his voice back to explain everything. Jimin knew there was no running away from this situation and he also wanted to be honest with the alpha.

“My dad did it.”

“W-wh-aat?” 

Jimin tried to fight back his tears but he knew he wasn’t strong enough. Not when it came to what he had been through. The older had talked about it with his psychologist, but when it came to talking about it to someone he loved, he always broke down. Somewhere in his heart he hated being a cry baby, but he couldn’t help it. 

“My..dad...da-d hit me when....when he found about me being...gay. He...didn’t like it.” Jimin explained and he clutched onto Jungkook’s shirt more. The omega tried to breathe in deep and hoped that his heartbeat would go down, but it didn’t.

“Why would he do that?”

“He...he didn’t...think high of same-sex relationships...and he even degraded male omegas. At that time I didn’t know I was gonna be one and never stood up for my beliefs against him.” Jimin said in one breath and concentrated on Jungkook’s hand that was rubbing his back. The alpha was silent and Jimin didn’t mind. Last thing the omega wanted was Jungkook looking down on him. He remembered everyday of living hell he went through and the pain that accompanied it. The older tried to breathe properly and Jungkook’s scent was his only remedy in these.

“It’s okay. It’s over now. You don’t have to worry...he won’t hurt you now. I won’t let him.” Jungkook placed a kiss on his head and the younger embraced him tighter. Jimin let his tears fall freely and he knew there was no fighting them. Countless sobs broke out from his chest and he wasn’t ashamed anymore. Jimin knew that the younger would be there for like he did ever since they met. There was silence in the room only sound that could be heard was Jimin’s sobs for first minutes. Throughout the night the omega was comforted with countless pecks on the lips and the alpha lovingly scent-marking him.

//

Jimin stretched and rubbed his eyes trying to wake from the heavy sleep. He was surprised that his bed was surprisingly warmer. He willingly snuggled closer to the warmth and a sigh left his lips. The omega’s eyes shot open when he heard a moan type of sound from behind and a hand pressed flat at his stomach pulled him closer.

“Good morning.” Jungkook said in husky morning voice and Jimin felt his body go stiff as his wolf jumped in excitement and he himself felt a blush creeping on his cheeks. The older was trying to control butterflies in his belly when the younger went ahead made things harder for him by scenting the back of his neck. Jimin felt a slight ting in the right side of his neck when the alpha left a trail of kisses from the backside of his neck and to his shoulder. The omega gripped on the bed sheet as he felt the pain picking up under his skin and leaving him almost breathless.

Jimin bit on his lip hard as he tried to hold a cry in, but it wasn’t helping. After he tasted a metal taste in his mouth he finally decided to speak up after feeling the pain slowly gripping his chest as he felt his lungs constrict painfully. His eyes were full of tears when he tried to move away only to be stopped by his alpha who lightly growled at him.

“Alpha!” Jimin tried to stop the other and he could hear his voice sounded desperate.

“Alpha no, don’t....it hurts.” Jungkook was still busy nuzzling him and leaving kisses all over his neck and shoulder and lips were nibbling his collarbone. The younger had stopped as soon as the older had spoken the word hurt.

“Jimin?” The alpha questioned and the older had tears brimming in his eyes. Jimin felt guilty that his damned pain was the cause of the hurt look in his alpha’s eyes. ‘When will his god damned pain stop?’ Jimin cursed at himself internally.

“I am sorry!” Jimin apologized. He tried to look away, but he was stopped when Jungkook placed a finger under his chin. 

“Why are you sorry? Cuz it hurts?” Jungkook asked and Jimin was surprised how calm the younger sounded. Jimin closed his eyes and felt tears leave his eyes after he nodded.

“You don’t have to apologize.” Jungkook clarified and it made Jimin’s wolf whimper in delight. The omega felt his breath hitch and he didn’t know how he got so lucky to find such an understanding mate.

“I-I” the omega stuttered again. He was planning on apologizing once more, but he was aware that apologizing won’t make anything better.

“We will be going to the doctor next week. Let’s hear what he can do about pain that you have been feeling again.” Jungkook rubbed Jimin’s back and the older clutched onto the bed sheet harder. 

“We should get up. It’s already 9 am.” 

Jimin wasn’t in the mood to get because he liked the warmth and the idea of lying in the arms of his alpha for the rest of the day. His wolf was still being jumping happily and he didn’t dislike it. He took a lung full of Jungkook’s scent and he knew he had things to do even if it was weekend. The alpha remained silent when Jimin unconsciously, maybe somewhere it was consciously, had gripped onto alpha’s shirt tighter. In his mind he was afraid if he got up and went to the bathroom, Jungkook could go home and he would be left alone. He got painfully aware that Jin had found his mate as well and now he would also be busy. Maybe his doctor alpha would even move in with them. 

The omega slowly looked up and was met with a loving gaze from Jungkook. Jimin heart skipped a beat and he was still contemplating what to do next when the younger kissed his lips softly. The older felt his lips tremble in anticipation as his wolf almost took over and wanted to pin the younger down. But Jimin was just sane enough to control it and not to do what his wolf and his mind told him to do.

Jimin lost control when he felt his alpha nibbling on his lower lip and a moan left his lips. His body shuddered and he dared himself and repeated the other’s actions. A gasp could be heard when Jungkook rolled then and pulled him on top. He was completely sitting on alpha’s hips. It was the first time they had been this closer. He remembered their time together at Jungkook’s house. After looking at him with eyes full of love his alpha squeezed his hips and pushed him closer to his chest. Jimin felt himself reduced to a moaning mess when the younger rubbed the smaller of his back. 

The omega didn’t know what to do next and he got a bigger surprise when he felt Jungkook kissing him again and hi tongue licking his lower lip. In shock he squeezed his eyes shut. He was pretty new to kissing and scent-marking, but he knew nothing about tongue kissing. The younger gave one more lick and pulled away. Jimin unconsciously followed the alpha and he opened his eyes to see a smirk on Jungkook’s face. It caused his face burn even more if he wasn’t blushing enough. 

“Does it still hurt?” Jungkook asked and Jimin only shook his head in return. He knew that the pain won’t be there if the younger didn’t touch his shoulder or his collarbone. 

“Let’s get up. I can smell pancakes.” 

As if on cue Jimin’s stomach rumbled and his blush intensified. Jungkook laughed and pecked Jimin’s lips once more before sitting up and picking him up bridal style went to the bathroom.

//

Jimin had gotten ready for the day. There were things that needed to be done. On Saturday as usual he helped his hyung in the bakery and today he was going to do so. The alpha was taking a shower and he was looking for something to wear for his mate. The younger was much taller and broader than him and Jimin knew his clothes would never fit his alpha even if he liked to buy two sizes bigger clothes for himself. 

The younger was similar in stature as Jin. He thought about it for a couple of moments and decided to ask his hyung. After the alpha had mentioned the smell of pancakes, Jimin headed directly to the kitchen. He was met with stronger smell of his favourite fruit mixed with sugar.

Jimin was about to ask about what he came for, but the sight made his cheeks burn with shame. Jin and his gynaecologist were kissing in middle of the kitchen. The later had Jin pinned against the kitchen table. The older was moaning and Jimin thought that it was a good idea to give Jungkook some of his own clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All can I ask is you like it, leave a comment. I will make me feel loved <3


	26. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone needs to be forgiven..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone
> 
> I am back with another update and I hope you guys have been doing fine. I didn't because I lost someone closer to me so that's why update took so long. But all is well now <3
> 
> Thanks for all your support. I hops you guys like it <3
> 
> Shower me with comments and love <3
> 
> Thanks to Ziana for betareading this for me.  
> bows  
> Yellowsweaterpaws

The blond haired omega was in his room and his cheeks burned with embarrassment. If it wasn’t enough that he had made a fool of himself and had thrown himself at Jungkook, then this was last the drop before his self-conscious would crumble down. Jimin rubbed his face in disbelief about what he had done the other evening. He wondered what his alpha thought about it and what he would do next.

His cheeks burned further and he turned into a loving tomato when he realized he had rubbed himself on Jungkook naked in his bathroom. He let himself fall in his bed and pushed in face deep into the pillow and cried out loud. Jimin was thankful that his shameful cries got muffled by his pillow. He was still burning with shame when his favorite scent made its way into his lungs, had he realized that his pillow smelled like Jungkook.

‘It’s where Jungkook was lying.’ Jimin reminded himself. 

He rubbed his face deeper into the pillow and took deep breaths in. His favorite scent had such calming effect on him. His heartbeat calmed down a bit and he pulled himself up after he heard his bathroom door open.

If he said what he saw didn’t make his heart jump out of his chest, would be a lie. His alpha stood there in only a towel around his waist. His hair dripping wet and the other was busy drying them. Jimin gulped as he tried not to stare, but he just couldn’t get his eyes off. 

There were water drops falling from Jungkook’s hair and the omega couldn’t help but follow them. His eyes went from the younger’s neck to his chest. The water drops went down to his abs and disappearing in the towel that hung around Jungkook’s waist. It caused Jimin to bit his lower lip and shut his eyes. He didn’t want to let any sound slip, because he still remembered how he behaved last night.

Jimin flinched when he felt Jungkook rubbing his cheek gently. His eyes flew open after such a tender contact. The omega saw Jungkook looking at him with a tender look in his eyes. 

“Are you alright?” the younger asked as he placed his palm flat against Jimin’s forehead. 

“You feel warmer.” The younger asked as he took a seat beside Jimin and the omega didn’t know how to control his wolf. It was jumping in joy ever since he had laid his eyes on his half naked alpha.

“I am okay.” Jimin replied looking into his lap. He wringed his hands in nervousness and didn’t look at the other for a good minute.

“Alright. Lets-” 

Jimin flinched when his alpha was broken mid sentence and to his horrid realization it sounded like a moan coming from the hall. The omega was aware what it was about. His state of mind wasn’t clear at the moment. Jimin had recovered from the early events a bit and now he was back to zero again. His face burned more and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears as his cheeks burned in shame.

Jimin remained silent and he heard the alpha clearing his throat. They both didn’t say anything for another couple of moments. The awkwardness became unbearable and Jimin decided to speak first. The older was about to say something when he felt a jolt run down his body. The alpha pushed his nose against his neck and his body moved closer on his own. The omega’s eyes shut on his own at the contact. As their scents flared another inappropriate sound erupted from outside and Jimin clenched his t-shirt harder. 

His condition was already worse, his hyung went ahead and made things awkward for them. The younger didn’t push away and Jimin was thankful because he didn’t know what he would say if they halted current proceedings. The omega’s wolf purred when he felt soft kisses on his neck. Jungkook pushed the older closer lightly by wrapping his arm around his hips and Jimin’s hands went to the younger’s arms. 

The omega liked wet and cold feeling underneath his fingertips. Jimin dug his nails deeper into the other’s forearms as the alpha moved the kisses upward halting at his chin. They had started as innocent pecks, but soon they had turned into open mouths kisses. Jimin’s breath hitched when the alpha grabbed his hips and placed him onto his lap.

Now he dared opening his eyes and he saw the younger’s eyebrows knitted in concentration. The younger was looking at his neck and Jimin became self conscious even if he was fully clothed. His alpha looked handsome when he smiled. Jimin’s wolf almost howled when he himself realized that the younger could be thinking about his scar. His mood took a turn and he tried to distract the alpha as best he could by kissing him on the lips. 

It was just a light touch, Jimin repeated his actions and he was happy when the younger answered him. The blond haired omega turned into a moaning mess and he forgot everything for a moment. Jimin shivered as Jungkook tugged at his t-shirt and the older knew what the younger was asking for. The omega would never take off his clothes in the bright daylight, not that he didn’t want to experience Jungkook’s love, but he just couldn’t. He was afraid that the younger would be more focused on his scars.

Jimin wanted to voice his fear, before he got any chance, he heard Jungkook’s phone ring. He tried to get off of the alpha’s lap, but he was stopped when Jungkook pulled him closer by putting his arm around his waist and pressing their bodies closer than before. The younger rubbed his nose against his and kissed his forehead. The phone kept ringing throughout their actions. 

The younger groaned and finally answered his phone.

“Hey mom” Jimin heard his alpha. 

His cheeks heated up as he realized what the position they were in. He scolded himself for being and idiot. Jungkook’s mother wasn’t able to see them. 

“I am with Jimin.” Jungkook was silent for a couple of heartbeats and he continued to explain.

“What? I won’t...” He was cut off half through his sentence and Jimin knew his mother must be scolding him. 

A smile played on his lips and he really loved how his alpha treated his family members. ‘They love each other so much.’ He thought.

He was sunken in his thoughts and he was brought back to the reality when he was squeezed against Jungkook’s chest and the younger rubbed soothing circles on his back.

The other was still trying to explain, but Jimin knew there was no convincing a mom when they have something on their mind. The omega remembered his mother being protective of them and always worrying about little things. ‘But why would Jungkook’s mother care about me.’ he asked himself. 

“Fine! I will take him with me if he wants to come.” Jimin remained silent as his cheek was placed against the alpha’s naked chest. His wolf was feasting and jumping in delight as they both loved skin to skin contact. He had never touched someone so intimately. It wasn’t just anybody it was his mate. Jimin was happy that he found Jungkook and the later accepted him with his flaws. His pain and past was something he couldn’t do much about, but he had already decided to become happy and he hoped to make his alpha happy as well.

Jimin’s eyes shut involuntarily when Jungkook played with his hair and slightly rubbed his neck gently. He had bit down lip to hold in a purr. His heartbeat accelerated and he pushed his nose deeper into the alpha’s chest. He was surprised that he was able to make contact with Jungkook like that, because if someone had asked him a couple of months prior, he would have scoffed. His face burned further when he gently placed a kiss on Jungkook’s chest.

“You... Jimin, you want to come with me? Mom wants to see you.” the omega halted his actions and thought about it for a moment. He was aware of the situation they were in and Jungkook’s mother had just scolded him. Jimin wanted to see her again as her scent calmed him and she reminded him of his own mother.

‘I want to see them too.’ Jimin wanted to say, but instead he just nodded and rested his head on the other’s chest once again. He would love to continue what he was doing before, but he shied away.

Jungkook kissed his head and his breathing picked up again. They remained silent and Jimin loved being cuddled. He would do anything to just stay there. ‘It would be nice to stay like this and think about nothing’ he told himself. His wolf was at peace as he breathed deeply. 

A muffled “thank you” could be heard. Jungkook told that it was a good idea to get ready and go home.

 

~~~~

 

Jimin opened the front door and he was met different aroma’s. His favorite thing about the bakery was, how warm and cozy it looked and felt and of course the food was amazing. Jungkook had followed him along as he had realized that he needed to check on the employees before he went to see Jungkook’s parents. The younger had worn his own pants and Jimin’s hoodie looked so adorable on him. Jimin had internally cooed earlier when Jungkook had come out of the bathroom and pecked his lips. They had come out of the house with burned cheeks and had looked anywhere but at each other after hearing more sounds they weren’t supposed to hear.

“Good morning hyung.” Jimin could tell even without looking who it was. 

“Good morning Youngjae. How are you?” Jimin asked as the cute omega smiled brightly at him.

“I am fine. What about you?” Jimin asked in return.

“I am fine too! We are preparing everything and we will be ready to open in half an hour.” Youngjae explained and Jimin was relieved that the younger was responsible. 

“Where is Seokjin hyung?” 

Jimin cleared his throat and his cheeks reddened a bit. 

“He is busy with personal matters. I am sure he will be here soon.” Jimin explained. He wasn’t sure what else was he supposed to say.

“Oh and before I forget, there is an appointment planned.” Youngjae sounded worried.

“What type of appointment?” Jimin asked.

“Well, we are looking for new employees and there was this candidate. He is supposed to come in an hour. I don’t know if I can do his interview...or maybe you would like to?” Youngjae spoke a bit too fast for Jimin’s liking, but he got the message.

Jimin contemplated for a bit and he decided to ask his alpha. The younger had been standing there the whole time and before Jimin could ask he just nodded. The younger looked at his watch and Jimin was come over with the fear of him leaving. The omega held onto Jungkook’s hands. When their eyes met the alpha eyes were filled with love.

“Would you like some breakfast? I am sorry we couldn’t eat.” 

Jimin was aware that he sounded desperate. He knew that he had already lowered himself enough yesterday. For some reason he couldn’t care, because he just wanted his alpha near no matter what.

“Yes let’s eat something. You must be hungry as well.” Jungkook said.

Jimin asked the alpha to take a seat. He went back to the kitchen and found another employees working. He wished them good morning and went ahead making a light breakfast for both of them. 

 

~~~~

The older was happy how the breakfast had turned out and his alpha had even complimented him for his cooking. It wasn’t the first time he had cooked for the younger, but he was extra aware of everything. They were seated in far corner as the bakery was ready to be opened. The older stood up and took the dishes with him. All of a sudden he smelled a very familiar scent which caused him to halt his steps. 

There stood the alpha that had hurt him weeks ago, or he should say he tried to. His breath caught up in his throat and he took a couple of steps back. He was trying to comprehend what was going on and he was startled when he heard a loud growl from Jungkook.

The omega almost lost his balance when Jungkook’s arm snaked around his waist and he had to hold onto to dishes extra hard not to break them.

“What are you doing here?” Jungkook questioned followed by another growl which got muffled because the alpha pushed his nose into Jimin’s hair. 

“I… I came to meet Youngjae.” The alpha answered.

Jimin felt a bit relieved that Jaebum didn’t follow him here. The younger let grip arm around Jimin’s waist loosen a bit, but he still kept him close. Jimin was more distracted by the alpha’s scent and his warmth. His wolf had made it harder for him to concentrate on the matter at hand. The omega closed his eyes and leaned closer and he hoped that Jungkook wouldn’t ask any more questions and the things could remain calm.

“I want to apologize for what I did. I am so sorry for forcing myself upon you Jimin. I thought I could win you by using my status, but I was wrong. I am sure I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but I hope you can someday.” 

Jimin had opened his eyes half through Jaebum’s apology and the alpha was seated on his knees on the ground and his head bowed deep. Jimin wolf howled as it was a victory for them to see the one who hurt them on his knees. But somewhere Jimin felt ashamed of causing someone else pain.

“I-” Jimin tried to speak, but the words got caught somewhere in his throat. He tried to move away and he was stopped when Jungkook pulled him closer again if it was physically possible. 

“J-jungkook?” Jimin almost pleaded because he didn’t like the situation he was in. 

“No!” was everything the alpha said.

Jimin sighed as he knew the younger wouldn’t let go and his attempt of getting closer Jaebum and helping him stand would not be possible.

“It’s alright. I understand and I have forgiven you. I... I just wanted to ask how you know Youngjae.” Jimin asked because he was concerned about Jaebum being near the sweet omega he knew. 

“I-” Jaebum was cut off when Youngjae suddenly appeared.

“What happened?” 

Jimin realized how Jaebum looked. He didn’t want to be someone who would cause a rift between friends.

“It’s okay Jae-ah.” Jaebum said and Jimin heard how soothing Jaebum’s voice got. The younger guy hugged Jaebum, and he scent-marked the other because the room was mixed with overwhelming alpha pheromones. 

“Are you sure you okay, alpha?” Jimin heard Youngjae asking.

“Yeah.” 

“I am sorry once again for causing trouble.” 

It clicked for Jimin when he let the words sink in. Youngjae had just called Jaebum ‘alpha’ that meant they had a romantic relationship. His heart sunk when he thought about the possibility of alpha hurting the younger. Jimin has known Youngjae for quite a while and he found the younger very friendly.

Jimin saw the two leave and Jungkook loosened his grip a bit around Jimin’s waist. His heart sunk a bit when the thought of making things harder for Youngjae came to his mind. He felt Jungkook nuzzling his neck and his breath hitched at the contact. He grabbed Jungkook hand, intertwined their fingers and rested his head on the younger’s shoulder in a hope to giving the other better access to his neck. 

They remained lost in each other and Jimin eyes flew open after he heard the doorbell ring. He could see the customers coming in and he quickly pulled off Jungkook’s arm, and took him to the office. 

The younger didn’t utter a word and he remained silent clinging to Jimin the whole time. Jimin was still a bit shaken after the events took place, but he thought it was a better idea to leave it as it is. He decided to trust Jaebum and hoped that he would treat Youngjae better.

“I need to check outside. Would you like to stay here? I will be right back when I am finished.” Jimin asked the younger who was still looking at him with a look on his face that Jimin couldn’t decipher.

The younger rubbed his cheek, it was just a feathery touch but Jimin knew it was there. The alpha took a deep breath before he pressed their lips together. Jimin felt breathless and they hadn’t even kissed properly yet. Jungkook took him by surprise when he bit on Jimin’s lower lip and a gasp escaped the omega’s lips. The doe eyed male licked Jimin’s lip hurriedly as if he was trying to apologize for biting too hard. But he hadn’t. It was that Jimin’s body was shaking and his knees were about to give out. 

He grabbed his alpha’s hoodie and hoped that the other would take a hint and hold onto him tighter and Jungkook did. The younger held hips gently and pulled him flush against his chest. The alpha’s lips moved to Jimin’s left ear and that was it when he felt Jungkook biting onto his earlobe. 

Jimin felt himself being scooped up and being placed on the table. His alpha took place between his legs. Jungkook placed pecks near his left ear and turned them into open mouth kisses. The younger pecked his lips again and pulled Jimin’s lower lips with own and Jimin couldn’t control his wolf. His hands were already grabbing onto Jungkook’s hoodie and if he hadn’t he would have lost it the moment his knees felt weak.

The alpha’s hands in his hair felt like heaven. The younger was doing the same thing he did this morning in his bedroom. Jimin felt the familiar feeling between his thighs and he involuntary he pushed Jungkook off of him. 

Jimin was panting and he saw a look of disbelief in Jungkook’s eyes. The younger wasn’t fairing any better. Jimin saw and realized that the alpha’s face was blushed and his chest was heaving fast. It felt as if their breathing were in sync.

“I am sorry. I-I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Jungkook apologized.

Jimin’s heart sank after hearing his alpha. He became aware of what he had just done. But the voice in his head had surfaced that he had long forgotten. It warned him of stopping his actions or would be punished and there would be no escape from it. The omega was well aware whose voice it was. It had been years that he had remembered the incidents and the warning his father had given him time and time again. 

“I... You didn’t... I just... I should go.” Jimin stuttered and he came off the table. He didn’t dare look at the younger. The omega knew the other supported a look of pain and he was the reason for it.

Jimin walked outside and he could see there were already clients present in the bakery. The employees were busy taking orders and Youngjae was busy at the counter. His chest was rising and falling fast and he decided to go to the bathroom to cool off. Before he had gotten the chance Youngjae made his way to him and asked what was going on. The older omega reassured him that everything was fine. He opted for using the bathroom and hoped his heartbeat would slow down and he would be able to breathe properly. 

“Hyung, the candidate is here.”

Jimin felt disoriented and he didn’t remember what Youngjae was talking about.

“Huh?”

“Well, you know I told earlier that there will be someone here for a job interview Jin hyung had planned....are you sure you are alright?” 

Jimin could see a worried look in Youngjae’s eyes. Here he goes again; the older omega scolded himself for worrying everyone. He couldn’t just be happy for a long time, could he?

~~~~

“Good morning. I am Jimin and I will interview you for the job you applied.” 

Jimin felt his heartbeat rise as he became aware of the fact about the person in front of him was an alpha. It worried him why would an alpha want to apply for a job in a bakery. The omega had never believed in typical gender occupations, but still this way out of line for this alpha to be here.

“Good morning. I am Min Yoongi and it’s very nice to meet you, sir.” The alpha replied.

The blonde haired omega was somewhat at ease, because this alpha had gentleness about him. His scent was very calming, a mixture of mint and chocolate. Jimin remained silent and he tried to study the other’s body language. The alpha remained silent as well and he looked down. It made Jimin more confident, he was somewhat thankful that he wasn’t looked down by this alpha. 

“Tell me, why are you interested in this job?” Jimin asked. To be honest he didn’t know what to expect.

“I have worked in a bakery for five years and it was a wonderful place until my boss decided to sell the place. I...didn’t really get along with my new boss so I thought why not change workplace.” Yoongi replied and Jimin was stunned that the alpha had previously worked in the same setting.

“How did you find your interest in bakery?”

“My mom used to teach me baking and cooking and I think that’s when I decided I wanted to become a pastry chef.” 

A smile bloomed on Jimin’s lips. He liked this alpha and the other was brave enough to embrace himself being different. Jimin wondered if he ever could be that brave and face his fears once again. Jimin continued their interview and he was quite happy how the alpha had answered all his questions and he was ready to do a tryout day next week. 

~~~~

Jimin was silent as Jungkook drove them to their home. The omega was happy that the interview had turned out right. He left Jin a message after he didn’t pick up his phone. Jimin’s cheeks had burned when he realized what it could have meant. He eyed Jungkook from the corner of his eyes and his heartbeat picked up. The younger hadn’t said much after the incident in the office at the bakery. 

“Jungkook?” Jimin tried and it came out as a mere whisper.

“Yes?”

Jimin was glad that Jungkook answered because he was so worried that he would have taken everything personally. He was afraid that he may have hurt his alpha pride.

“I am sorry-.” Jimin began but he was cut off when Jungkook suddenly parked the car on the sideway. He took off his belt and was facing Jimin. The omega’s heart trembled when Jungkook took his hand into his own and rubbed soothing circles on the back of his both hands.

“You don’t have to apologize for anything. In fact, I am sorry for forcing myself on you. I should control myself be-”

It was now Jimin’s turn to cut off Jungkook by placing a gentle kiss on the alpha’s lips. The younger’s eyes doubled in size and Jimin looked at their intertwined fingers. It felt right and he wanted to belong to this silly alpha who was always so careful with him. 

“I... I got scared... because I heard his voice again.” Jimin explained.

“What do you mean?” Jungkook asked after he gave Jimin hands a gentle squeeze.

“I... you remember I told you about my dad right?”

Jungkook nodded and held Jimin’s hands.

“He... I heard him saying things again and it was all too much.” Jimin’s voice got caught up in his throat and he didn’t know what to do anymore. His eyes filled with tears and sobs threatened to break from his chest. The omega tried to calm himself down but all he could think about was his bad luck. The events played in his head and he regretted ever stepping out the house and watching that damned video. He cursed at himself internally and blamed himself for being stupid. If he was just a bit more careful, he wouldn’t have gone through all the pain.

“Shh...It’s okay. He is not here and I won’t let him hurt you.” Jimin heard Jungkook and he didn’t realize that his tears had escaped his eyes and were running down his cheeks. He nuzzled into Jungkook’s neck and he was feeling helpless again. He thought it all will be good, because he was strong. ‘Am I?’ He asked himself as he clung onto younger further. He was thankful to the alpha for letting him cry. His sobs and whines died after a while, but he didn’t pull from his alpha. Jimin knew his face gets all red and puffy when he cries. He didn’t want Jungkook to see him like that. He was aware that it wasn’t the first time he had cried in front of the alpha.

“Let’s go home alright?” Jungkook proposed and Jimin bobbed his head in answer. 

~~~~

They had come home after Jimin’s melt down and Jungkook had scent marked him as soon as they were in his room. Jimin was surprised that he didn’t remember what his alpha’s room looked like. Last time he was here he was not in right state of mind to notice anything. The omega now tried to print everything in his mind. Jungkook’s room walls were painted white. There wasn’t much furniture than his bed, closet and a couch in a far corner with a small table in front of it. Jimin noticed two stacks of files and Jungkook’s laptop sitting on top of it. The curtains were red and even Jungkook’s bed sheets were white.

Jimin hadn’t dared say anything since they were back. The omega just sat on Jungkook bed all alone. The younger had left after he had scent-marked him and gave him more kisses leaving him breathless. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do with himself. He thought that he could go out himself and greet Jungkook’s parents. He made up his mind. He was going to do just that, but he was surprised to see Jungkook’s mother and his sister entering the room.

“Brother-in-law” Nari chirped and Jimin heart skipped a beat. He would never get used to the love and acceptance he got whenever he was with Jungkook’s family.

“How are you?” Nari asked and Jimin stood up as a gesture of politeness. He bowed to Jungkook’s mother and to Nari.

“There is no need to be so formal. Sit down.” Jungkook’s mother said and Jimin was engulfed with her soothing scent. Even Nari’s, lilies and sandalwood scent, was calming. 

“I am fine, thank you. How are you?” Jimin asked. 

“We are fine too. But tell us...was oppa good to you?” Nari asked.

“He was.” Jimin answered shortly as his cheeks dusted with pink. He could hear Nari squeal and he tried to hide his awkwardness.

“Aw... you two are just too cute!” Nari continued to tease him.

“Nari, be quiet for a second. Don’t make Jimin uncomfortable.” Jungkook’s mother scolded her and she pouted in return. The omega remembered that Nari and his alpha had same tactics.

“Alright, we need to tell you something.” Jungkook’s mother said and she looked at before she continued. Jimin felt anxious and he didn’t know what to expect.

“Jungkook’s grandmother is coming over for lunch and... she, you know, is quite direct. I just want you to give her a chance and if she says something that you don’t like. Please don’t take it to heart.” The omega mother explained.

“Okay” Jimin answered shortly as he didn’t want his nervousness to slip if he used more words. The blond haired omega just got more worried about if his day would get worse than it already was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been wanting to ask you guys. I have sarted writing three new stories and I would like to publish (at least two of them), but I am not sure if someone is interested. Please let me know what you guys think <3


	27. Update

Hello everyone

I have decided to put all my stories on hold since I have exams.   
Today I found a heartbreaking comment about my story and I am not very sure about my writing at this point!! (I don't want to be a drama queen)  
I will think long and hard how to improve my stories and I hope to see you guys soon...

Till then and take care ❤  
And I am sorry...

Bows  
Yellowsweaterpaws


	28. Editing

Hello everyone 

How are you guys doing?  
I am back well sort of....I have written an update for Unreachable and next chapter of Trust will be written soon. I got my marks today and passed all my exams ୧₍・ᴥ・₎୨

So I want to thank everyone for reading my story and putting up with every mistake that I could possibly make. I know I made countless...I was hoping to done re-reading soon, but I still have responsibilities. Now I am busy with editing Trust and I am sort of ashamed of myself. I have asked myself the question 'what was I thinking and why did i publish it' again and again. But I learned from my mistakes and that's important right?

I want to thank every reader of mine from the bottom of my heart. I will try to update often and the story will move forward and yes I will try to write more fluffy stuff and maybe smutty stuff...yeah I may go ahead and embarass myself. Somof you guys have asked about it and sorry I cant rush things not in this story beacuse it would be forced then....That's not what I want it to be. 

A big hug to Woof1093 for giving ny story such a sweet summary in their bookmark.

If I don't mention you personally doesn't mean I don't love you. I do love all my readers from the bottom of my heart ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Last thing...when iI had my exams my laptop chrshed and I lost my stories and that's why it's taking so long to update. As a result of this misery I have decided to put to my other stories on hold. I apologise for that.

See you next update

Bows   
Yellowsweaterpaws


	29. Update

Hello everyone

Long time no see..I am still alive ( haha)  
I hope everyone is doing well and enjoying BTS fever.

I had decided to take break from writing for personal reasons. The main reason i couldn't update was this year a lot of things happened like stealing my story, death of my grandpa, some less nice comments...and i felt like i had no control over it which is true i didn't have any control over anything. I almost lost my best friend to suicide (if it triggers you, i apologise). Luckily she survived and she is going through recovery and returning to her happy self.

Currently I am studying for my upcoming exams and i'll get back at writing in feb. Hope you guys will still look forward to it.

I want to thank Orangespark and Ziana for helping me proofread this story. I hope you both are doing well. 

Thank you to everyone who stuck around, looked forward to updates when there weren't any coming and asked me questions about it. I apologize to the ones who lost interest and I would like to hear from you guys what i can do better?

And it's almost new year, so I wish everyone a very prosperous new year, God bless you all.

Thanks for reading my stories, even if they are not perfect!!

Bows  
Yellowsweaterpaws

P.S. I deleted twitter so if u wanna ask me anything or contact me yellowsweaterpaws@gmail.com is my email and of course u can send a msg on my AFF and wattpad account as well.


End file.
